


𝒮𝑒𝒸𝓇𝑒𝓉♡𝓈 𝑒𝓃𝓉𝓇𝑒 𝒜𝓅𝓅𝓁𝑒 𝓎 𝒟𝒶𝓇𝓁𝒾𝓃𝑔

by Miss_Mayor



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Feelings, Friendship, Girls' Night, LGBTQ Female Character, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 98,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mayor/pseuds/Miss_Mayor
Summary: Darling suponía que la exnovia de su hermano mayor estaría en la fiesta de pijamas, pero lo que no esperaba era que pasarían tantas cosas entre ellas dos esa noche.
Relationships: Daring Charming/Apple White, Darling Charming & Apple White, Darling Charming/Apple White, Raven Queen/Apple White
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: a veces uso algo de lenguaje vulgar y no sé si incluiré alguna escena +18.

Este fin de semana únicamente había pensado en dormir, ver alguna serie de Netflix o incluso organizar su habitación, así que no entendía aun como había aceptado ir a una fiesta de pijamas que había organizado la prima de su mejor amiga.

Rosabella le había insistido mucho en que fuera aunque sabía que ella no era muy de ese estilo de fiestas, pero decía que no quería estar allí sola. Hubiera sido mejor que se quedara a dormir en su casa que además sus hermanos no estaban hoy, pero lo había prometido que asistiría, así que allí estaban las dos enfrente de la casa Beauty.

Llamaron a la puerta e inmediatamente salió la tía de Rosabella, una mujer muy simpática que las saludó y que luego se iría con su marido de fin de semana romántico a Francia. Les comentó que Briar y sus amigas estaban en el salón y que si necesitaban cualquier cosa que le avisaran antes de que se fueran.

Cuando pasaron el umbral vieron que estaban jugando a las cartas en la mesa que había allí, la primera persona que vieron y las vio fue Briar que estaba en la silla donde se veía la puerta y rápidamente se levantó a saludarlas.

"Chicas ¡por fin aparecéis! Ya pensábamos que no veníais" Briar comentó después de darles un amistoso abrazo a ambas y acompañarlas a donde estaban las demás.

Saludó a todas, a Ashlynn, Blondie y a Apple. Ya estaban todas en pijama y además Apple llevaba un camisón precioso con una bata a juego, le quedaba tan perfecto, aunque...¿ qué no le quedaba bien?

No sabía si había venido aquí porque sabía que estaría ella, o por la insistencia de su mejor amiga para que viniera. Pero ¿A quién quería engañar? Sabía que su amiga de la infancia era súper cercana a Briar Beauty y que estaría seguramente en la fiesta.

"¿Seguimos jugando a las cartas o vamos a hacer otra cosa Briar?" Ashlynn preguntó a la organizadora, después de que ellas se terminaran de poner el pijama.

"Ahora que ya han venido, creo que es el momento de poner una película" Contestó mientras se volvía a levantar de la silla y cogía su portátil para conectarlo a la televisión.

"Muy buena idea Briar ¿cuál vamos a ver? ¿Una comedia? ¿Un thriller?...No, no mejor ¿un drama?"

¿Blondie sabía acaso todos los géneros que había en las películas?, a ella le daba igual aunque prefería ver una de acción. Esas siempre le gustaba ver, los retos o cosas a las que tenían que enfrentarse los protagonistas, eran realmente geniales.

"Bueno ¿y una romántica? Hace tanto que no veo _Titanic_ o _Antes de ti_ " Personalmente le parecía muy pesadas todas las películas románticas, pero si a Apple le gustaba ver esas, no le molestaría en absoluto.

Ashlynn también parecía de acuerdo con eso de la película romántica, pero Briar decidió que lo que tenían que ver en su fiesta de pijamas era una de terror. Mucho, mucho miedo para subirlas la adrenalina al cuerpo, decía.

No le pareció mala la idea, aunque casi nunca le daban miedo. Pero le gustaba ver los sustos fáciles que intentaban hacer para sorprender. Aunque le entró pena por la rubia que sabía que no le gustaban. Su hermano decía que cuando iban al cine ella siempre elegía cualquiera menos una de miedo. Se sentaron en el alargado sofá mientras que la señora Beauty las traía unas palomitas y Briar le daba a comenzar la película de terror: _La Monja_.

Intentó estar lo más atenta posible aunque para nada le daba miedo. Sin embargo a su amiga de al lado la aterrorizaba esa monja fantasmagórica, diría que era la chica que más gritaba en los sustos cundo aparecía, era tan adorable. Decía gracias porque se hubiera sentado a su lado mientras que veían la película, además sus caras de terror eran muy graciosas.

"Mirar, mirar ahora, en este momento en el cine casi me muero cuando aparece por ese pasillo corriendo a por la novicia" Briar decía, ya que la había visto y además le había pedido Apple que dijera de antemano los sustos que había.

"¡Oh Dios mío! Briar, por favor quita esta película, no puedo verla más" Apple gritó y rogó mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos cuando la vio salir de aquel largo pasillo como había dicho Briar antes.

"Tranquila Apple, solo falta menos de la mitad y ya termina. No podemos quitarla en el mejor momento, antes de que entierren vivo al investigador" Briar le respondió mientras que agarraba un puñado de palomitas.

"¿Pero cómo van a enterrarle vivo? ¿Qué clase de película es esta? ¿Y entonces cuantos sustos faltan, dices?" Para la rubia esa sería su última película de miedo que vería en toda su vida, esta noche tendría pesadillas con esa horrible monja.

La exnovia de su hermano mayor se notaba que estaba horrorizada con la trama de lo que estaban viendo, incluso la agarraba del brazo derecho cuando la veía en la pantalla.

Mientras la miraba pensó en cómo se había enamorado de ella y diría que se dio cuenta cuando tenía ocho años. Desde siempre tenía una gran adoración por la rubia y luego años posteriores se percató de que era más que adoración lo que sentía en realidad. Se conocían casi desde que nacieron, venía a su casa de pequeñas para jugar junto con sus hermanos y además fue la novia de Daring desde antes de terminar el colegio. Se convirtió en su amor platónico desde que supo a ciencia cierta que nunca le gustaron los chicos, pero no podía confesárselo, ya que sabía que Apple no sentía lo mismo por ella y además salía con su hermano.

Mientras que faltaban aun unos quince minutos para terminar, siguió mirándola como se tapaba la cara para no ver o sentía como le apretaba el brazo, eso era una sensación mágica para ella.

"¿Qué os ha parecido? Da miedo ¿no?" Preguntó cuándo llegaron al final de la película, ese que Apple tanto esperaba.

"Es horrible Briar, por favor dime que no vamos a ver otra de miedo esta noche" La rubia contestó rápidamente cuando pidió que diera su humilde opinión sobre lo que acababan de ver.

"Descuida ya no veremos más esta noche, pero el resto ¿qué opináis?" Hubiera querido ver otra película, pero quería hacer más cosas esta noche y si vieran otra de miedo no les daría tiempo.

Ashlynn y Blondie le respondieron acordando que sí, que les había entrado miedo en algunas escenas, pero no al nivel tan asustadizo de Apple. Y ella misma respondió que no estaba mal para ver con amigas, pero como no le solían impresionar este tipo de género, no le asustó casi. Y su mejor amiga ni la había visto, ya que ella iba a su rollo leyendo su libro desde el principio, cuando sale una puerta a lo lejos de un estrecho pasillo.

"Ahora que ya hemos empezado a calentar motores y que se han ido mis padres creo que es el momento de jugar _a yo nunca_ " Briar dijo emocionadísima y sacando una botella de whisky y otra de Coca-Cola.

"Yo paso de ese juego, creo que me voy a ir a la cama y si eso sigo con mi libro, además que yo no bebo" Rosabella comentó en cuanto vio esas dos botellas.

"Ohh vamos prima, una ronda y nada más. No me digas que te vas a dormir cuando es ahora que empieza lo divertido de la noche" Su mejor amiga ignoró el comentario y subió a la habitación de Briar, donde dormirían todas esa noche.

Briar se decepcionó pero no dejó que eso arruinara sus planes de jugar al _yo nunca._ Así tendrían más bebida para hacer más rondas de preguntas.

Ella no bebía, le gustaba tener el cuerpo limpio, pero ya que le había invitado a dormir, no iba a hacer el feo y además le daba curiosidad si Apple bebería o no y si contestaría a las preguntas cotillas que harían seguro.

"Bueno venga empecemos a jugar ¿Quién quiere empezar la ronda de preguntas? ¿Blondie?" Preguntó cuando les dejó un vaso pequeño al lado de cada una de ellas, después de mezclar las dos botellas.

"Venga si, empiezo yo. Yo nunca he mantenido una relación a distancia" Únicamente bebieron Blondie y Briar.

"Mi turno, yo nunca he sido infiel a mi novio" En esa tampoco bebió Apple, ya sabía que ella era fiel hasta el final, no como Daring. A saber con cuantas la habría engañado a su pobre excuñada.

"Ponerles un poco más de salsa a las preguntas chicas. Venga Darling, haz una pregunta picante que son las divertidas" Briar le dijo cuándo le tocaba a ella decir el yo nunca, pero si ella no había hecho nada con nadie para poder preguntar cosas así.

"Yo nunca…emm... me ha gustado otra persona que no era mi pareja" Fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió en ese momento y para saber si a la rubia le había gustado otra persona que no fuera su hermano. Y sorprendentemente bebió de su vaso, ahora le daba mucha pero mucha curiosidad saber quién le había gustado.

Siguieron haciendo unas rondas más, en las que las preguntas más subiditas de tono venían de parte de Briar y luego ya se añadieron las demás a preguntar cosas así e incluso Apple. Casi se habían terminado la botella entre las cuatro, ya que ella no había tomado casi apenas.

No había pensado que se enteraría de tantas cosas privadas de su hermano y ella, cosas como que ya se había acostado, que lo habían llegado a hacer sin protección alguna vez, que se enviaban fotos calientes entre ellos… y muchas más cosas que habían hecho y que le dieron arcadas internamente cuando se le vinieron imágenes de ellos dos a su mente. Pero lo que más le impactó fue que bebiera cuando dijeron si les había gustado otra persona que no fuera su pareja o si habían besado a otra persona de su mismo sexo. Le dio un poco de corte beber en esa, pero para saber todas esas cosas que habían pasado entre ellos dos, necesitaba por lo menos un trago y todas bebieron así que no fue tan malo como pensó que sería.

"Vaya chicas, ya se han terminado las botellas ¿Ahora qué hacemos?" Preguntó Briar mientras se terminaba de tomar lo último que quedaba.

"Ya es bastante tarde ¿no deberíamos irnos a dormir ya?" Ashlynn se había quedado dormida en el sofá mientras jugaban y las demás estaban ya bastante borrachas, lo mejor sería que se fueran a dormir todas.

"No, no, no, quiero seguir despierta ¡durante toda la noche!" Apple comentó chillando y riéndose al lado suyo.

Eso hizo que Briar y Blondie también se animaran y empezaran a chillar porque también querían seguir divirtiéndose. Le parecía imposible que siguieran durmiendo aun Rosabella o Ashlynn con todo el alboroto que hacían ellas tres juntas.

Ya que se les había acabado la bebida para continuar con su yo nunca y aún querían seguir con las preguntas incómodas decidieron jugar a otro juego típico entre las fiestas. Y como era una contra tres, la acabaron arrastrando a _verdad o reto_. Madre mía pensaba después de unas rondas jugando, si en las últimas rondas en _yo nunca_ había terminado con preguntas para mayores de dieciocho, borrachas como estaban hacían unas preguntas o retos más intensos aún.

Solo hacía un momento que habían retado a Apple para que se quedaran en sujetador y ella no podía dejar de mirar su pecho como si estuviera en un precioso bikini rojo. Sus malditas hormonas no podían dejarla apartar la mirada, menos mal que tanto la rubia como sus amigas apenas se daban cuenta.

"Tu turno Darling, ¿verdad o reto? Aunque no puedes elegir verdad porque lo has elegido durante toda la partida" Blondie dijo mientras se reía de otra cosa contagiando a las otras dos. Tal vez tan borracha no estaba, porque se acordó perfectamente de que solo elegía verdad, pero si elegía lo otro a saber que la retarían a hacer cuando ya con verdad eran unas malvadas.

"Está bien, escojo reto, pero por favor Blondie uno sencillo" Blondie puso una mirada pensativa al escuchar su ruego. Rezaba para que su borrachera no le nublara la mente y la retara a algo fácil.

"Vale, algo sencillo...ummm…te reto a...que beses a Apple durante unos segundos en la boca" La rubia volvía a reír después de terminar de retarla.

No creía haber escuchado eso, le estaba retando a que besara a su amor platónico desde siempre que además estaba en sujetador, era mucho mejor que en todos sus sueños. Miró por un segundo a la otra rubia que parecía que si se había enterado de lo del reto y la miraba con una cara muy sensual aunque supuso que fue por su borrachera que la miró así. Era el reto que más le había emocionado y a la vez sabía que era incorrecto, pero quería besarla aunque hubiera preferido que no fuera por un reto y mucho menos estando ella tan borracha. Su lado inteligente sabía ya que tenía que hacer.

"Pero Blondie eso sería muy raro, digo es la exnovia de mi hermano Daring, no es muy moral que nos besemos" Eso cerraría su única oportunidad de besarla, pero no le parecía bien hacerle eso a su hermano.

"Ohh Darling no seas aguafiestas, es solo un beso que no tendrá mucha importancia para el futuro. Mira yo beso ahora a Briar y no pasa nada" Blondie dijo para que aceptara el reto antes de besarse un segundo con su amiga.

No había nadie que tuviera más ganas que ella de que se besaran, pero aún le parecía que en estas circunstancias no era muy bueno hacerlo.

"¿Es que no quieres besarme?¿Es porque te parezco poco atractiva?” Apple dijo mientras la miraba, pero como pensaba que no quería hacer eso con ella cuando además le parecía la chica más hermosa que había conocido en su vida.

"No, no... es solo que antes eras la novia de mi hermano y pues...se me haría raro que pasara entre nosotras" Por favor que entrara en razón y viera lo que podría ocurrir si se besaban.

"Pero ahora no somos familia, si lo dejamos hace una semana. Te prometo que no se lo contaré y que tengo los labios muy suaves" Eso ultimo lo dijo muy coquetamente y acompañado de un guiño.

Era bastante de noche ya y no tenía muchas más ganas de intentar hacer entrar en razón a las borrachas de sus amigas, si tanto querían ellas y Apple que aceptara el reto pues lo haría, para ella era el mejor reto que pudieron proponerla. Solo esperaba que la rubia no se acordara de nada mañana por la mañana ni ninguna de las otras dos.

"Muy bien, si tanto insistís acepto el reto" Su corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa mientras que las decían que se colocaran una enfrente de otra sentadas sobre sus rodillas para que ellas vieran perfectamente cómo se besaban.

"¿Estas lista, Darling?" Apple preguntó suavemente.

"Si yo estoy lista y ¿tú? No quiero que estés nerviosa por esto, digo si lo hacemos será un beso un poco raro entre tú y yo y no quiero que pienses…" Estaba tan nerviosa que empezó a decir todas esas cosas que Apple la cortó con su boca para que se callara.

Sus labios eran muy suaves, como había imaginado que serían y como le aseguró la rubia, luego notó que había puesto sus manos sobre su cara acercándola más a ella y ahora le estaba dando un beso francés. Su boca sabía como un pastel de manzana y un poco de whisky con Coca-Cola, y su lengua era muy juguetona, diría que exploró toda su boca en esos segundos que se estuvieron besando. Sabía que su cara mostraba un gran sonrojo, pero como no tenerlo por un beso así de grandioso y que al acercarse sintió por completo todo su sujetador sobre ella misma.

Y cuando terminaron el beso, sentía una gran vergüenza de que hubieran tenido público mirándolas aunque a las otras dos les pareció un beso con lengua normal, a ella le pareció el mejor de sus dieciséis años.

Ahora ni siquiera podía mirar a la chica de su lado durante las siguientes rondas que siguieron jugando, aunque ya dijo que o hacía verdad o no iba a jugar más.

Terminaron el juego por fin, después de hacer y decir todos los retos y preguntas más comprometidas del mundo mientras que casi no paraban de reírse todo el rato. Se encontraba ya un poco cansada y además pensó que con ese último juego ya era hora de irse a dormir.

"Deberíamos irnos ya a dormir chicas, que es muy tarde" Si hasta Blondie se estaba empezando a dormir al lado de Ashlynn.

Pero por supuesto aún quedaban despiertas Briar y Apple que seguían queriendo tener fiesta hasta mañana por la mañana, pero ¿es que no iban a dormir en toda la noche?

"No, no Darling, tenemos que seguir con la fiesta que todavía es pronto ¡y yo quiero cantar! ¡Briar, saca tu juego de Karaoke!" Apple chillaba emocionada ya en pijama otra vez.

"¡Ayyy si, si yo también quiero cantar!" Decía igual de emocionada mientras se levantaba tambaleando para poner en la televisión el _Let's Sing_ y coger los dos micrófonos del armario que había en el salón.

No entendía como querían cantar y seguir cuando apenas se mantenían en pie. Pero si insistía en que se fueran a la cama, la ignorarían como antes así que se resignó a observarlas mientras hacían el intento de cantar… _Baby one more time_.

Tenía que decir que para estar tan ebria, ella seguía cantando bastante decente a como cantaba sin alcohol en sus venas mientras que Briar abandonó la canción unos segundos después de comenzar para ir a la cocina a por un café. Se había quedado escuchando ella sola a una Apple que intentaba no desentonar ni desafinar la canción, era como un concierto privado únicamente para ella.

"Hit me, baby, one more time…" Apple cantaba el estribillo de la canción cuando de repente vomitó sobre el suelo del salón.

Eso sí que no lo vio venir, no esperaba que alguna de ellas llegara a vomitar cuando pensó que sabían cuál era el límite de alcohol que les permitían sus cuerpos. Aunque estaba claro que Apple desconocía su propio límite, ya que inmediatamente de eso se fue tambaleando hacia el baño.

Se levantó rápidamente del sofá donde estaba para ir a buscarla, se escuchaba que seguía vomitando. Cuando se fue aproximando al baño, estaba la puerta abierta y la vio tirada sobre el váter.

"Tranquila Apple, suéltalo todo" Le dijo mientras que se sentaba a su lado para apartarla el pelo de la cara y acariciarlo. No pensaba que en pocos minutos se podría pasar de la fase de risas a la del vómito.

Siguieron así durante uno o dos minutos más, Apple expulsaba todo lo que había en su estómago mientras que ella le decía cosas dulces para calmarla en ese momento tan feo.

"Toma Apple, límpiate la boca" Le ofreció un trozo de papel higiénico después de que dejara de observar el retrete blanco.

"Gracias, eres tan amable conmigo" Respondió ella al cogerlo y limpiarse la boca.

Esa noche fue de lo más raro que había pensado que le sucedería, con todo eso del yo nunca, verdad o reto, lo del beso y ahora estaban las dos sentadas en el suelo frio del baño después de que la hubiera ayudado mientras vomitaba.

"Para eso estamos las amigas, no hace falta que me las des. Ahora creo que es el momento de terminar la fiesta de pijamas y que nos vayamos a dormir" Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"Si, yo también lo creo." Apple se agarró de su mano para subir.

Mientras salían del baño e iban a empezar a subir las escaleras la rubia se dio cuenta de que había vomitado antes en el salón y tenían que recogerlo. Se ofreció a hacerlo por ella para que se fuera a descansar, así que la acompaño a la habitación de Briar y volvió a bajar otra vez.

No tardó mucho en encontrar la fregona que estaba en la cocina, llenó su correspondiente cubo con agua y lejía que estaba encima de la encimera y se fue al salón a limpiar el vómito de Apple. Menos mal que vomitó un poco y en el baño fue donde expulsó todo, además solamente manchó el suelo y no la alfombra.

Cuando terminó de dejar el suelo sin ningún tipo de resto que hubiera salido de la boca de la rubia, vació la fregona y la volvió a dejar en su sitio de antes. Y mientras que iba a despertar a Briar para que se fueran a dormir a su cuarto porque dormir en una mesa no es lo mismo que en el sofá, su móvil empezó a sonar.

Lo miró al instante ya que era raro que alguien llame a esta hora de la noche y le sorprendió que fuera Apple. Pensaba que llevaría durmiendo ya unos quince minutos arriba, ¿tal vez quería que le subiera un café?

"¿Hola? ¿Apple, estas ahí?" Empezó a preguntar cuando solo escuchaba una respiración, lo mismo había sido sin querer que le hubiera marcado.

Estuvieron unos segundos más sin que nadie contestara, así que pensando que la rubia seguiría durmiendo y había sido un error, iba a colgar para despertar a Briar y que se subieran a dormir cuando Apple habló por primera vez.

"Sé que estoy borracha, porque he bebido bastante y luego he vomitado, pero sé que sin el alcohol no puedo decirte lo que siento por ti" Sus palabras la hicieron olvidar el sueño que tenía y eso que estaba muy cansada de toda esta noche, incluso miró si había visto bien el nombre de quien la había llamado pensado que era una broma telefónica.

"Me llevas gustando prácticamente desde que nos conocimos y mi corazón late muchísimo cada vez que te veo o coincidimos en el mismo lugar" La rubia siguió hablando mientras que ella no se creía lo que escuchaba de una Apple borracha.

"¿Hola sigues ahí?" Preguntó cuándo no había dicho nada respecto a sus comentarios anteriores, pero es que no se creía que estuviera confesando sus sentimientos hacia ella por teléfono.

"Si, si sigo aquí" Jamás notó que ella sentiría lo mismo, nunca lo hubiese pensado.

"Perdóname por favor, pero creo que me he enamorado de ti después de estos años juntas y no sabía cómo decírtelo. Sé que esto es estúpido porque somos las dos chicas" Además de que se le estaba confesando, le estaba pidiendo perdón por estar enamorada de ella, en serio ¿esto era tan real?

"No tienes que pedirme disculpas, a mí no me parece estúpido" Comentó rápidamente cuando dijo eso. Si fuera estúpido, ella también tendría que perdonarla porque llevaba enamorada desde los ocho años.

"Ohh eres tan encantadora conmigo, pero sé que está mal que sienta esto por ti y quiera que seamos más que amigas" No se podía creer lo que le estaba saliendo de su boca.

"¿Tú quieres eso, de verás? ¿Que seamos pareja, nosotras dos?" No pensó que tendría una llamada con ella preguntando directamente si podían ser más que amigas. Miró por un segundo a Briar para saber si estaba escuchando algo de la llamada porque se moriría de vergüenza si estuviera escuchando, pero por suerte seguía dormidita al lado de su café.

"Por supuesto que lo creo, desde que nos conocemos siento una atracción por ti muy especial y se me ha pasado esa idea por la mente durante mucho tiempo, pero tenía dudas. Aunque ahora ya no las tengo y después de romper con Daring me he dado cuenta de con quien quiero estar y me gustaría empezar algo contigo si sientes lo mismo por mí " No podía creerse aun lo que le estaba proponiendo, Apple sentía lo mismo que ella o era simplemente los efectos del alcohol aunque como suelen decir los borrachos y los niños nunca mienten.

"Si si… digo… emm… me has gustado desde hace mucho" Contestó nerviosa cuando le confesaba sus sentimientos, se sentía tonta después de tartamudear.

"Dios mío ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Tú también sientes lo mismo que yo! He desaprovechado tanto tiempo toda mi vida con Daring porque no estaba segura si sentir esto era correcto. Pero cuando te veo con tu novio no puedo dejar de estar celosa de él" Apple estaba celosa de ¿Chase? Ellos dos solo eran muy buenos amigos, ya que los dos se sentían atraídos por sus mismos géneros y compartían muchas similitudes. Pero nunca llegarían a salir en pareja o algo parecido, nadie pudo eclipsar a Apple de sus pensamientos desde que iba a cuarto año en el colegio.

"Él y yo solo somos mejores amigos, nunca podría llegar a gustarme…siempre has estado tú en mis pensamientos durante todo el tiempo" Seguía trabándose cuando la rubia le decía esas cosas sin ponerse tan nerviosa.

"¿Ah sí? Eso me alegra muchísimo, de verás. Pensé que lo erais y que teníais una cita cuando os vi en el estreno de la nueva película del cine. Me siento tan feliz al saber que no lo sois" No sabía que ella fue también al estreno de _La Purga_ , pensaba que no le iba ese estilo de películas, entonces seguramente la escogió su hermano.

Seguía sin creerse que se estuvieran confesando las dos su amor por la otra. Las veces que pensó eso en su mente... Jamás se lo imaginó así, pero que más daba como era la situación. El caso era que su amor no correspondido le estaba diciendo que sentía cosas por ella desde hace tiempo y que soñaba con que fueran pareja en vez de amigas.

"No pensaba que sintieras eso por mí, cuando te suelo mirar no parece que me veas más que como una amiga" Le siguió diciendo Apple.

"Pues… te suelo mirar de lejos…bastante la verdad" Pesaba que se le notaba su enamoramiento cuando se quedaba mirándola pasando por los pasillos, en la biblioteca e incluso en las cenas familiares a las que acompañaba a Daring.

"Ahora mismo me siento la chica más afortunada del mundo al escuchar que me dices todas estas cosas" Ella también se sentía tan feliz en ese momento, era la noche más espectacular de su vida.

Si no lo preguntaba ahora se moriría, tenía que preguntárselo ya después de saber que sentía lo mismo la una por la otra y se querían. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa de algo en su vida desde el beso de hace dos horas y media, estaba a un paso de que su amor platónico, su amiga de la infancia, su excuñada se convertirá en SU novia.

"Bueno ahora que estamos solteras….las dos… emm…he pensado…que…emm… ¿podríamos salir juntas? Aunque si no quieres lo entiendo, digo lo primero es salir a una cita, pero si tú quieres claro, aunque a mí me encantaría, pero solo si te parece buena idea…" Su proposición había salido horrible ¿Por qué cuando se ponía nerviosa empezaba todo el rato a hablar ? Rezaba para que hubiera entendido que quería estar en una relación con ella.

"Ummm...¿Me estas proponiendo ser novias y una cita? Me parece una idea maravillosa, por supuesto que quiero, no sabes cuánto tiempo he estado soñando este momento" Apple había aceptado su propuesta, ahora mismo estaba en un estado de felicidad permanente.

"Pensaba que e nunca diría en voz alta que eres mi novia y que estoy enamorada de ti, Raven..." Fue lo último que escuchó que dijo Apple antes de que se cortara la llamada y viera que su móvil se estaba apagando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola espero que os haya gustado y si queréis podéis comentar.  
> No sé de momento si escribiré una segunda parte o no.


	2. Chapter 2

Apple le había llamado ¿Raven? Bueno estaba borracha así que seguramente se le escapó ese nombre de la boca. Seguro que quería decir el suyo, después de todas esas confesiones entre ellas hace unos minutos, el beso que le dio con lengua y todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntas esta noche, la rubia le estaba confesando sus sentimientos por ella ¿verdad?

¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? Después de tantos años la chica que le gustaba y que parecía que se le acababa de declarar, había dicho otro nombre que no era el suyo. Y segundos antes de que su teléfono se le apagara por la maldita batería del iphone..., no se lo podía creer aun.

En cuanto se cortó la llamada despertó a Briar lo más rápido que pudo para que subieran y seguir hablando con Apple sobre los sentimientos de ambas y sobretodo de que quería decir cuando dijo el nombre de Raven. Pero ella ya estaba durmiendo cuando llegó al colchón más próximo al lado suya para continuar con su conversación, mientras que la prima de Rosabella se tumbaba sobre su cama y se dormía al momento. Así lo único que pudo hacer era intentar dormirse y esperar a mañana para que la rubia le respondiera a todas sus dudas.

Por la mañana después de siete horas dormida, decidió abrir los ojos ya, porque llevaba intentando volverse a dormir pero no podía y la luz del sol había traspasado ya las cortinas del cuarto. Se había dormido con sus preguntas y se levantaba igual, sin ninguna respuesta para ellas, solo daba vueltas a la cama donde intentaba olvidar el nombre que dijo y dormir.

Se quedó mirando a la rubia que estaba descansando plácidamente al igual que las chicas Beauty. Ella se veía tan tranquila y feliz, su pecho bajaba y subía y su cabello rubio se extendía por toda su almohada ¿porque tenía que sentirse tan atraída por ella? Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormían en la misma habitación, diría desde que eran pequeñas porque en estos últimos años cuando venía a su casa a veces y se quedaba a pasar la noche, sus padres dejaban que ella durmiera con Daring. Aunque no les agradaría mucho si supieran que ya se habían acostado juntos o incluso habían sido descuidados al arriesgarse a que ocurriera un posible nietecillo, aunque sería precioso o preciosa con los genes que tenía Apple.

Estaba adorable durmiendo. Envidiaba a su hermano desde que salía con ella y contaba lo maravillosa que era su relación, que ya se imaginaba que era espectacular. Se alegró interiormente cuando lo dejaron hace unos siete días, después de que se enteraran de que se había estado viendo esta vez con Lizzie Hearts a escondidas de ella, la verdad es que su hermano no merecía a ninguna chica y menos a Apple, era un mujeriego desde siempre. Y aunque no la merecía, fue el primero que se acostó con ella y la pudo ver dormida a su lado por las mañanas, eso le daba entre asco y envidia.

Mientras que la seguía observando respirar, ella empezó a moverse lentamente. Por dios que no hubiera notado que la estaba mirando dormir, así que rápidamente se giró muerta de vergüenza. No sabía si se había dado cuenta realmente, pero notaba sus ojos sobre ella misma, seguro que le había molestado.

"Ammm...¿Darling?... ¿estas despierta?" Le preguntó después de un rato observando su espalda, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

"Si estoy despierta…no podía volver a dormir por la luz del sol…umm… ¿he hecho algún ruido o algo y te he despertado?" Al final respondió nerviosa después de unos segundos en silencio. Si estaba enfadada con lo de observarla mientras dormía lo afrontaría, ella no era una cobarde.

"Ohh no, no me has despertado, es que estaba teniendo un sueño y he abierto los ojos. Además ya sabes que suelo madrugar normalmente" Ya empezaba a recordar que ella siempre se despertaba muy pronto.

"La verdad que ni me había percatado de que estabas despierta, solo te he llamado porque pensé que...sería un buen momento para que hablemos sobre lo de ayer. Como me dormí, no pudimos seguir hablando" Siguió diciéndole mientras ella se daba la vuelta para encararla.

Menos mal que quería hablar sobre lo que pasó al final en la llamada. Ella también quería hablar sobre eso y contarle que no quería haber dejado la llamada, pero que se le acabo la batería. Y preguntarla que quería decir cuando nombró a la novia de Dexter.

"Si…ummm… yo también quería hablar sobre lo de ayer… verás… no quería… pero… se me acabó la…" Intentaba explicarle lo ocurrido ayer con su móvil, sin ponerse nerviosa antes de que la cortara.

"Lo siento muchísimo Darling, por todo lo de ayer, de veras que no suelo beber tanto. Y sobre todo lamento lo del beso, ahora cuando me acuerdo de lo del reto de Blondie ¿en que estaba pensando? Tú tenías razón con lo de que sería raro entre nosotras y yo te insistí y entonces aceptaste y… ohh… me siento muy estúpida. Por favor, espero que nuestra relación no cambie por esta tontería, eres una muy buena amiga para mí" Apple la miraba con una cara de arrepentimiento, por todo lo ocurrido ayer.

"Emmm... no te preocupes… tú también eres una gran amiga para mí. El beso entre nosotras únicamente fue… un poco raro " Y el más maravilloso de su vida.

Ahora se sentía realmente tonta habiendo pensado que podrían llegar a ser algo más, cuando ella solo quería seguir siendo amigas. La llamada de ayer no significo nada para ella, lo hizo únicamente porque estaba ebria, como podría haber hecho otra cosa. Estaba claro que Apple era heterosexual cien por cien y en poco tiempo seguramente volvería con su hermano, se casarían, tendrían hijos (esperaba que fueran después de la boda), se comprarían una casa…

"Eres una amiga grandiosa, después de obligarte a besarme o tener que ayudarme mientras vomitaba y luego limpiarlo, te lo agradezco muchísimo de verdad" No tenía que agradecerle nada de eso, ella solo quería ayudarla en su mal momento y lo del beso, quería hacerlo desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

"No fue nada grandioso Apple, como te dije antes para eso sirven las amigas. Y no me importó recogerlo, tampoco vomitaste tanto en el suelo y no hubiera dejado que lo limpiaras en el estado en que te encontrabas" Debería estar enfadada con ella por jugar con sus sentimientos, pero como iba a hacerlo si ella estaba borracha cuando ocurrió y aun así recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellas. Y seguía queriendo que su relación siguiera igual que desde que se conocían de pequeñas, eso le alegraba un poco, pensaba que podría llegar a odiarla cuando se enterara que se sentía atraída por ella.

"Gracias Darling, sé que no hemos estado muy cercanas más que como familia por ser la novia de Daring. Pero me alegro de que siguiéramos siendo amigas, después de que rompiera con tu hermano, pensé que me odiarías o algo, ya que cuando era tu cuñada me ignorabas un poco"

No sabía que notara que intentaba evitarla desde que empezó a salir con él, nunca había sido su intención dejarla de lado. Si tuviera una máquina del tiempo para cambiar el pasado y arreglar su comportamiento anterior, pero es que cuando empezaron tenía solamente once años y ella estaba desde hace tres enamorada de ella y le costó mucho asimilar su relación y que nunca podría estar con su cuñada porque únicamente le gustaba su hermano mayor.

"Nunca podría odiarte Apple, siento si te sentiste así cuando venías a casa, no era mi intención…eres una persona muy especial para mí y aunque rompas con mi hermano no dejaría de ser amiga tuya por nada del mundo" Pero como iba a odiarla por romper con Daring cuando además la engañó con otra chica, sería una tontería despreciarla por eso cuando ha sido siempre una persona maravillosa con ella, incluso en esos momento que la intentaba evitar.

Ese comentario pareció que le gustó mucho a la rubia porque apareció en su cara una gran sonrisa antes de que se moviera para abrazarla. Movió nerviosamente sus brazos para rodearla, pero no muy fuerte por sus nervios interiores y por su sonrojo por el abrazo y porque mientras la abrazaba podía sentir dos cositas diminutas sobre ella misma.

Mientras que seguían abrazándose, un abrazo que esperaba que durara para siempre, miraron en dirección al armario de Briar cuando escucharon un ruido. Rápidamente se separaron cuando vieron que era Rosabella que estaba tumbada y que acababa de cerrar el libro que estaba leyendo ayer.

"¿Desde cuándo estas despierta?" Preguntó sonrojadisima mientras la miraban, rezaba que se acabara de despertar y no hubiera escuchado nada.

"¿La verdad? Desde que te has puesto a hablar con Apple, hablas muy alto y me has despertado. Pero no he escuchado nada eh, solo me has despertado y he decidido seguir con mi libro para no molestaros" Esperaba que no se hubiera enterado de nada de su conversación, porque Apple después de todos estos años no se había dado cuenta de su enamoramiento, pero Rosabella era muy perspicaz y seguramente que lo descubriría bastante rápido.

"Lo lamento Rosabella, ha sido mi culpa porque yo he llamado a Darling para hablar con ella" Apple era tan buena, pedía disculpas a su amiga cuando no era su culpa que ella hablara alto mientras que la rubia susurraba.

"Bueno no os preocupéis tanto, la verdad ya me estaba entrando hambre así que igualmente me hubiera despertado para llamar a Briar y que bajáramos a desayunar" Rosabella les decía mientras se limpiaba los cristales de sus gafas con su camiseta.

"Yo también tengo ganas de desayunar, pero creo que no deberíamos despertarla, seguro que la molesta y creo que dijo que había galletas en el armario" Decía la rubia ya que tenía el estómago vacío desde ayer y además sabía que a su mejor amiga no le gustaba madrugar y mucho menos después de que se fueran a dormir tan tarde.

"No te preocupes Apple, siempre la despierto cuando me quedo a dormir aquí, no la molesta tanto, creedme. Además su reacción en directo es genial " Decía su amiga cuando se levantaba y se iba al baño, antes de volver con un vaso lleno de agua.

No sabía que su mejor amiga era tan mala, ya no la invitaría a dormir más a su casa por si la hacía lo que pretendía hacer a su prima. Estaban observando como ella derramaba el agua, seguramente bien fría a la cara de Briar y como abrió inmediatamente los ojos en cuanto notó eso.

"¡Rosabella! ¡En serio, tienes que dejar de hacer eso!" Dijo cuándo se despertó, supuso que debió de ser molestísimo despertarte con toda la cara mojada.

"Briar es la única manera en la que te podemos despertar, anda, date prisa que queremos bajar a desayunar" Su prima respondió mientras le lanzaba sus zapatillas de andar por casa.

"Ya voy, ir bajando vosotras mientras que voy al baño y a lavarme la cara" Parecía que estaba un poco molesta mientras recogía sus zapatillas. Aunque Rosabella decía que en un rato se le pasaría, que no le molestaba tanto.

Salieron de la habitación hacia el piso de abajo mientras que Briar se encerraba en el baño de arriba y después de que Apple se pusiera su bata porque decía que tenía frío. Esperaron a la prima de Rosabella un rato en el pasillo de la entrada hasta que por fin bajó las escaleras. Y como Ashlynn y Blondie aún estaban dormidas en el salón, había supuesto que desayunarían ellas cuatro en la cocina y ya luego las otras dos más tarde, pero Briar tenía otra idea.

"Oye Briar, pero ¿para qué vas acoger una olla?" Apple preguntó cuando vio que cogía una olla algo grande después de subirse a una silla y abrir el armario que había encima de la nevera.

"Bueno no voy a ser la única que se despierte con una broma pesada" Respondió después de bajar de la silla e ir al salón mientras que ellas las seguían para ver que iba a hacer.

Ya entendió lo que quería hacer cuando se acercó con la olla lo suficientemente cerca del sofá y la dejó caer al suelo. El sonido retumbó por toda la casa durante varios segundos, despertando además a las dos bellas durmientes. Se sobresaltaron al momento en que llegó al suelo, ahora agradecía un poco que le hubiera despertado la luz del sol porque no quería imaginar el mal humor que se le pondría si la despertaran con alguna de esas bromas.

"¡Briar! ¡Qué cabrona eres! ¡Qué me duele la cabeza!" Blondie dijo cuando ya se espabiló después del tremendo susto que se llevó.

"¿No podías despertarnos moviéndonos un poquito?" Le había fastidiado su sueño en el que estaba con su novio en una cita en un bosque encantado.

"Podía haberlo hecho, pero esta forma me gustaba más, mirad que rápido habéis abierto los ojos" Argumentó riéndose, intentando justificarse mientras que la miraran con una cara de odio.

Mientras que ella volvía a dejar la olla en su sitio de la cocina y les traía las cosas que había para desayunar, se sentaron en la mesa aquella mientras esperaban. Se notaba que las que habían bebido ayer el Whisky y la Coca-Cola tenían bastante resaca, aunque a Apple se veía sin síntomas aún.

"No vuelvo a beber, me duele la cabeza" No entendía como le dolía tanto, si encima se había dormido antes que las otras dos.

"A mí me molesta tanta luz, Blondie. ¿Y tú como llevas la resaca Apple? Te veo espectacular esta mañana, cuéntame tu secreto por favor" Se giró a mirar a la otra rubia, que estaba aparentemente sin nada de resaca.

"No sé, esta mañana me siento muy feliz. Tal vez es porque esta noche he soñado con un sueño precioso" Respondió sonriendo.

"¿Deberás? Yo he tenido uno con Hunter en el que tallaba nuestras iniciales en un árbol y después lo hacíamos en medio del bosque encantado" Ashlynn dijo pensando aún en su sueño húmedo anterior.

"¿Lo mismo habéis soñado lo mismo tú y Ashlynn pero cambiando a Hunter por Daring?" Blondie preguntó divertida, le daban mucho morbo cuando le contaban ese tipo de sueños sus amigas.

"No, no, el mío no era de esos, era… umm…ohh como explicaros… muy romántico" Comentó la rubia mientras que parecía que volvía a recordarlo con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Qué era muy romántico?" Briar preguntó cuándo apareció con un montón de galletas, magdalenas, bollos… y por supuesto cafés para todas. Mayoritariamente era bollería casi todo, algo que nunca comía, pero bueno hoy haría una excepción porque esos cruasanes parecían muy apetitosos.

"Apple, nos estaba contando su sueño romántico. Por cierto menos mal que ya has venido con el desayuno Briar, me estaba muriendo de sed." Blondie contestó mientras que alcanzaba un café y se lo bebía.

"Y luego me decías que ibas a soñar con la monja de ayer. Entonces ¿Qué ocurría esta vez en el sueño guarro con Daring?" Preguntó después de mojar sus galletas en el café y sentarse en la mesa con ellas.

Dios, no quería pensar que la chica que le gustaba había tenido sueños húmedos con su hermano mayor, aunque fuera normal, le daba mucho asco y además que estaba desayunando y no tenía el mismo estómago que como en los juegos de ayer.

"Eso solo fue una vez y nunca lo llegaré a hacer, pero este no era de esos y además no salía Daring" Solo soñó eso una vez y fue únicamente después de la fiesta de cumpleaños privada de Briar, la cumpleañera se pasó ofreciéndola chupitos esa noche.

"No te preocupes Apple, si todas tenemos fantasías, aunque la tuya era curiosa en el probador con Daring, mientras que él te subía la... luego te tocaba la... y te hacía con la boca... mientras que tú le agarrabas y bajabas el... antes de que se metiera dentro de... y así durante veinticuatro minutos hasta que por segunda vez tú llegas y él también se vuelve a... mientras que os miráis al espejo... y luego tus piernas están temblando y por tus muslos interiores se está deslizando su..."

Dejó de masticar su cruasán, que visión tan detallada de su hermano teniendo sexo, no quería imaginárselo haciendo eso y menos con la rubia. Sí que había soñado cosas en un minuto con su hermano y ella en un probador de ropa por lo que narraba Briar y por como Apple estaba roja de vergüenza.

Su mejor amiga notó su cara de asco y que al final dejó en su plato el cruasán que estaba comiendo, ya no quería desayunar con esas imágenes tan explícitas de ellos dos juntos que le revolvió su estómago en ayunas y seguro que se le aparecerían esas escenas por las noches.

"Umm… Briar creo que no es buena idea hablar de esas cosas... con la hermana de él delante" Gracias que Rosabella cortó a su prima porque estaba apuntó de vomitar la bilis si seguía contando el sueño ese.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y se giraron a mirarla todas, incluso Apple que tenía su cara rojísima cuando notó que estaban hablando esta mañana y ayer de su relación con Daring y encima de sus sucios secretos entre ellos dos delante de la hermana de él.

"...No me había dado cuenta Darling, lo siento por hablar de estas cosas delante de ti...Te juro que eso no lo hemos llegado a hacer" Apple intentó salvar la situación tan bochornosa en la que se habían metido, pero lamentablemente las otras cosas que dijeron ayer, sí que eran verdad.

"No te preocupes entiendo más o menos vuestros encuentros calientes...,pero sería mejor que no los contarais delante mía por favor. Pero si tu sueño de esta noche no estaba mi hermano ni nada de eso, cuéntalo de verás que me da curiosidad" Agradecía que dejaran de hablar de los encuentros que tenían ellos dos, pero aun quería saber que había soñado Apple que había sido tan genial para ella.

"Bueno, pues mi sueño trataba sobre.. que había llamado a alguien que me gusta y resulta que hablando descubrimos que estamos enamorados uno del otro y al final me propone salir juntos pero de repente la llamada se corta" Lo contó intentando ocultar su vergüenza sobre lo de hablar de su vida sexual con su exnovio, delante de su excuñada y amiga de la infancia.

¿Apple estaba contando lo ocurrido ayer entre ellas dos? Ella pensaba que había sido un sueño, no se acordaba de que fue real. Ni se acodaba de que ella había estado tartamudeando cuando le contaba le gustaba desde hace años.

"Ohh es precioso tu sueño Apple, ¿Y a quién es él que te propone estar en una relación?" Menos mal que Ashlynn lo preguntó porque quería saber a quién nombraría, porque había dicho que no era su hermano así que ahora tendría que decir a otra persona como amado. Y tal vez resolvería su duda, porque necesitaba saber por lo menos si esa llamada cuando estaba borracha fue para compartir su amor secreto por ella o Raven.

"Umm…pues era…Harry Styles, ya sabéis lo mucho que me encanta él" Ella adoraba a Harry desde siempre y eso le salvó porque no quería decir con quien soñó en realidad.

Su amor por el vocalista de _One Directions_ lo sabía todo el mundo, hasta ella misma que de pequeñas siempre lo escuchaban en su casa. Así que no le preguntaron mucho más y siguieron desayunando todas menos ella. Se le había quitado el hambre por completo después de saber el sueño guarro ese y que la llamada para ella solo ocurrió mientras dormía. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, ellas siguieron hablando en la mesa del comedor mientras que Briar se iba a tumbar al sofá.

"Estoy cansadísima y ¿si dejamos lo de la playa para otro sábado?" Briar les preguntaba mientras que bostezaba y se ponía cómoda en su sofá.

"No, no que yo quiero ir a tomar el sol y hacer topless en la playa. Todas tenemos algo de resaca y sueño Briar, pero no podemos cancelarlo ahora que ya hemos pagado por adelantado el patín de pedales" Blondie contestó indignada y antes de acercarse al sofá y mover a su amiga para que espabilara y no se durmiera.

Cuando Rosabella le habló de venir a dormir, no dijo nada de que se irían a la mañana siguiente a la playa y menos de que habían alquilado un patín de pedales.

Después de todo lo ocurrido con Apple anoche y esta mañana, sus sentimientos estaban por el suelo destrozados, la verdad que no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse aquí ya. Por mucho que seguro que ella se vería espectacular con su bikini y en la playa, y con su piel blanquísima bronceándose.

"Es verdad que no nos devuelven el dinero si lo cancelamos, tenemos que ir como habíamos organizado. Además que yo también había pensado en animarme a lo del topless" Apple argumentó para que Briar se levantara del sofá.

"No me lo creo Apple, si lo dijera Ashlynn podría ser creíble pero viniendo de ti no me lo parece" Briar comentó desde el sofá, si la rubia nunca se había quitado la parte de arriba cuando iban a la playa.

"¡Oye! ¿Y por qué no? No tengo un pecho feo o caído, además que antes no lo hacía porque a Daring le molestaba la idea y le entraban celos, pero ahora que estoy soltera puedo hacer lo que quiera" Diría que entendía la actitud de su hermano sobre porque no le agradaba la idea, si ella lo hiciera se llevaría todas las miradas en la playa.

Ver a Apple en topless, era algo que la rubia solo lo había reservado para su hermano mayor y ahora decía de mostrárselo al mundo. Estaba empezando a tener bastante calor con esa idea, por favor que alguien le trajeran un abanico.

Mientras que ellas se levantaron de la silla para convencer a Briar de que subieran a prepararse para ir a la playa, el iphone de Apple empezó a soñar en la mesa del comedor. Y como estaba más cerca que su dueña para alcanzarlo, vio quien le llamaba antes de dárselo.

"Gracias Darling" Apple le agradeció cuando se lo pasó antes de responder a Raven.

No se escuchaba muy alto lo que decía su cuñada, diría que hablaban sobre unos planes que habían organizado para el próximo sábado. Algo sobre ir a cenar juntas a un restaurante que había por la playa, pero la rubia solo sonreía o contestaba con alguna broma que solo entendían ellas dos a los comentarios de Raven. Después de pensar durante tantos años en que Apple solo tenía ojos para Daring, ahora mismo veía algo de sus sentimientos que tenía hacia su otra amiga ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que a ella le había gustado desde hace tiempo Raven? Ya no era solo porque dijera su nombre en la llamada de ayer, sino que mientras escuchaba más o menos lo que hablaban, veía las sonrisas y carcajadas de Apple. Esta bastante claro que la rubia estaba enamorada porque actuaba de la misma manera que ella cuando estaban las dos en la misma habitación. Se sentía con ganas de dormirse y nunca despertarse, que la rubia estuviera enamorada de otra chica y que no fuera ella, era menos soportable que verla en una relación con su hermano durante toda su vida.

Cuando terminó la llamada que no fue muy larga, se veía con una alucinante sonrisa ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega de amor? No la había visto tan radiante por una llamada de una amiga, ni siquiera cuando le llamaba su hermano ¿Porque si miraba tanto a Apple, nunca había visto una mirada de ella a Raven que se saliera de lo normal? No solía llorar por casi nada, pero ahora mismo tenía bastantes ganas de hacerlo _¿_ porque la vida era tan difícil? Solo quería que ella y la rubia estuvieran juntas, no soñaba con algo muy ambicioso ¿verdad?

"Si no os importa, creo que voy a subir a lavarme los dientes" Era lo primero que se le ocurrió para abandonar el salón e irse al baño. Porque si se quedaba ahí parada, todas la verían inundar la habitación con sus lágrimas por su gran desamor.

Cuando subió, rápidamente entró al baño y cerró el pestillo de la puerta, necesitaba llorar en ese momento. Ya sabía que no tenía posibilidades con ella desde que empezó a salir con su hermano mayor, pero ayer entre lo del beso aunque fue un reto o la llamada, lo volvió a pensar que tenía alguna oportunidad.

Estuvo un rato culpándose de porque le tenía que gustar tanto, antes de limpiarse rápidamente la cara cuando alguien se puso a llamar a la puerta después de unos minutos. Era exactamente la persona culpable de que estuviera en este baño porque había insistido en que viniera a dormir aquí.

"¿Estas mejor ahora?" Le preguntó su amiga Rosabella cuando abrió la puerta mientras que las demás aún estaban en el piso de abajo.

"¿Por qué iba a estar mal? Solamente he subido para lavarme los dientes" Intentó disimular con su excusa de antes, pero ella era muy observadora para saber que no era así.

"Ahh ¿y cómo te los lavabas, si yo tengo tu cepillo de dientes en mi mano? Porque estaba aún en tu mochila" Comentó enseñándole que lo tenía en su mano derecha. Rosabella parecía que estaba únicamente para sus libros y en verdad se enteraba de todo.

"¿Puedo pasar y hablamos de lo ocurrido?" Siguió diciendo mientras que veía su cara después de que pillara su mentira.

Abrió más la puerta para que entrara al baño, solo esperaba que las demás no las echaran de menos y vinieran a buscarlas, aunque según ella dijo que seguían convenciendo a su prima para que se levantara del sofá.

"Darling, lo siento. Sé que te gusta, lo noté cuando no parabas de mirarla durante esta mañana y anoche" Comentó cuando se sentó sobre la tapa del váter, le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa triste, no iba a intentar disfrazarlo cuando ya lo sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría a su corazón.

"Debe de ser horrible saber que la persona que te gusta, que ha estado durante tantos años con tu hermano, ahora le gusta otra que no eres tú . Darling, si quieres puedes contarme todos los sentimientos que te guardas siempre" Rosabella seguía diciéndola.

Necesitaba a alguien en ese momento para que le aconsejara sobre un amor no correspondido y un corazón roto y su amiga era muy buena para dar consejos, asi que empezó a contarle todo lo que sentía por ella desde el principio, cuando venia de pequeña a su casa, cuando quedaban todos los viernes por la tarde o incluso cuando decía todas las respuestas de los deberes de matemáticas en clase. Nunca había contado los sentimientos que sentía por la rubia a nadie, se lo guardaba para ella sola porque sabía que sus padres no lo entenderían, ni sus hermanos, ni ella misma lo entendía de vez en cuando. Estuvo llorando delante de ella todo el rato que se lo estuvo contando, se lo había callado por mucho tiempo intentando ocultárselo a todo el mundo. No había salido del armario ni con su mejor amiga, únicamente se sentía segura para poder hablar de temas LGTBI con Chase. Pero su corazón estaba destrozadisimo, era imposible ya que pudiera salir con Apple en una relación y mucho menos decirle alguna vez lo que sentía por ella. Se sintió bien hablar de vez en cuando de lo que sentía su corazón, era la segunda persona que sabía que le gustaban las chicas.

"Había intuido que tenías un poco de enamoramiento por ella, pero no sabía que era tan profundo. Lo siento que tuvieras que venir aquí y estar con ella, porque yo te hubiera insistido muchísimo, si quieres nos vamos ahora mismo" Su amiga era la mejor, la verdad que sí que quería volver a su casa y sacar del congelador una tarrina de helado.

"No es tu culpa, en mi mente sabía que estaría ella. Lo que más me duele es que pensara que me hubiera confesado que también me quería cuando estaba borracha y resultó que no era para mí esa confesión. Se había confundido y yo mientras confesándome también, eso fue peor que lo que me ha dicho esta mañana sobre el reto de Blondie" Nunca podría olvidar que su gran amor platónico se había confesado a ella pensando que era la persona que le gustaba.

"Entiendo que te duela, pero creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes por ella. Si le confesas tus sentimientos otra vez, pero ya sabiendo ella que eres tú, puede que tal vez sienta algo por ti. Y quiera comenzar algo contigo y deja a un lado su enamoramiento por Raven" Le decía con una pequeña y agradable sonrisa mientras la miraba.

¿Sería posible que si le contara lo que sentía, podrían intentar ser pareja? Eso sería algo que había soñado mucho, pero si en todos estos años no se había atrevido a comentárselos. Ahora sabiendo que le gustaba Raven era mucho menos viable, si hubiera dejado de lado su obsesión con ella se habría dado cuenta desde hace tiempo que a Apple le gustaba Raven y no sé hubiera llevado tanto disgusto.

"No puedo Rosabella, sé que me rechazaría y odiaría si le contara que llevo viéndola con otros ojos casi toda mi vida. Se cuestionaría que clase de chica veía de forma romántica a la chica que salía con su hermano" Dijo tapándose la cara con las manos, podía intentar superar que el amor de su vida no la quisiera nunca, pero ya que no la volviera a hablar era algo que no podía dejar que ocurriera. Y además a su excuñada solo le gustaba su hermano o la novia de Dexter, con ella solo quería que siguieran siendo amigas, ya sé lo había dicho esta mañana antes de desayunar.

"Ohh vamos Darling, estoy segura que no te juzgaría para nada. Entendería lo que sientes por ella y si no quisiera salir contigo, te rechazaría elegantemente. Aunque no se lo digas a ella, sigo pensando que deberías de dejar salir todo lo que tu corazón siente para dejar todo atrás. Intentémoslo deberás, hagamos que yo soy ella al menos y así lo podrás cicatrizar, créeme" Le comentó mientras que le apartaba las manos de la cara.

No creía que funcionara la idea de su amiga, pero podría hacerlo para ver si de una vez por todas al decir todo lo que sentía, se podría olvidar de ella. Solamente sería una conversación única secreta entre ellas dos, ni siquiera se lo contaría a Chase. Era únicamente para soltar todos sus sentimientos y olvidar este amor tan imposible que alimentaba su cerebro pero nunca llegaría a ocurrir.

"No te pongas nerviosa Darling, cuéntame todo lo que sientas por mí" Rosabella hablaba despacio y suavemente, intentando imitar a la rubia para que pudiera comenzar cuando vio su cara de indecisión.

Se volvió a secar la cara antes de tomar aire y soltarlo, tenía que dejar de ponerse nerviosa y centrarse en sus sentimientos. Volvió a respirar profundamente y dirigió su mirada a la cara de Rosabella.

"Creo que… llevo bastante enamorada de ti... desde que empezaste con mi hermano... me di cuenta que quería estar contigo para toda mi vida aunque sabía que salías con él. Siempre que vienes a mi casa no puedo dejar de observarte como caminas, hablas con mi madre o incluso te propones elaborar la cena tu sola, necesitaba contarte todo lo que siento por ti porque me duele el corazón después de tantos años ya y no hay día que quiera que estemos juntas. No sé si suena mal pero siempre he querido que dejaras a mi hermano por mí para..."Al final llegó a encontrar las palabras correctas, diría que iba por buen camino en su declaración de amor, pero se cortó en seco al momento en que vieron que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y que Apple estaba mirándolas con una cara rojisima. No podía ser real que su amor platónico se hubiera enterado de sus sentimientos de esa forma, cuando ni siquiera se lo iba a decir en verdad, era únicamente para intentar cerrar su enamoramiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegro que os gustara el primer capítulo :)  
> He intentado que este segundo os guste como el anterior y se me ha pasado por la mente convertir esto en una pequeña historia de unos pocos capítulos.


	3. Chapter 3

"…Lo siento, no era mi intención escuchar nada. Solamente había subido porque en el baño de abajo estaba Ashlynn… pero seguro que ya ha acabado, no os molesto más" Les dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de cerrar otra vez la puerta del baño.

Apple había escuchado todo lo que sentía por ella desde hace años en ese momento, esto ya era la guinda del pastel de esta complicada situación. Se quedaron las dos en silencio, ni Rosabella sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Solo quería que le tragara la tierra, pero esta vez de verdad, que no hubiera rastro de ella en ningún lado, por dios.

"¡Darling! ¡Darling! ¡Darling! Deja de mirar la puerta por favor, ya no podemos hacer nada" Su amiga empezó a decir después de un rato, para que saliera del trance en el que estaba.

"...Vámonos Rosabella, quiero irme a mi casa ahora mismo" Sabía que era de cobardes no enfrentarse a Apple después de que supiera su secreto, pero no podía hablar con ella, no era capaz, así que quería ir por la salida fácil que era salir corriendo de esta casa e irse a la suya.

"¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡No Darling!, tienes que hablar con ella en este momento, ahora que sabe sobre tus sentimientos" Le argumentó mirándola.

¿Estaba loca? Ahora que la rubia sabía sobre su enamoramiento hacia ella, que además era otra chica, lo que menos pensaba era ir a hablar con ella. Ya se imaginaba que a partir de este momento, todo el mundo se enteraría de su secreto ¿su familia qué pensaría? En su casa sus padres haría una hoguera para quemarla y su hermano Daring la odiaría.

"¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¡No pienso hacerlo!, ya debe de odiarme en cuanto lo escuchó y seguro que se lo acabara contando a mi familia y entonces ellos…" Se le venían un montón de imágenes e ideas sobre lo que le harían al saber que era lesbiana ¿Porque tenía que haber subido Apple en ese momento?

"¡Darling, no seas exagerada! No estamos en 1900, la homosexualidad no es un tema tabú en estos días, solo ve y habla con Apple. Si puede hablar sobre las veces que ha tenido sexo con tu hermano, no creo que no pueda hablar igual de abierta sobre temas homosexuales"

"Rosabella, no es lo mismo hablar sobre el sexo con tu novio que hablar sobre que una chica está enamorada de ti, eso no es lo normal y menos si encima se suponía que éramos familia política" ¿Cómo pensaba su amiga que era lo mismo?.., para nada era igual que hablar sobre esto.

"Darling deja de ser una cobarde, ¡Levántate de ese taburete y vete a hablar con ella ahora mismo! Vamos a volver al salón con las demás y cuando veas que se va a la cocina o algo pues la sigues y te vas a hablar con ella, sencillo ¿vale?" Le dijo mientras que la empujaba para que se levantara.

¿Pero a su amiga no le había quedado claro que no quería que Apple se enterara de sus sentimientos por ella? Se suponía que era una conversación privada y secreta que la olvidarían en cuanto terminaran. Y ahora que la había escuchado la persona que menos debía de hacerlo, le estaba pidiendo que le dijera a la cara lo que había estado intentando disimular tantos años.

"¡Qué no puedo!" No se podía ni mover de donde estaba sentada, mucho menos irse a hablar con ella.

Al final volvió a no saber por qué estaba enfrente de la puerta del salón y no sentada en el taburete del baño. Como podía hacer tanto caso a Rosabella cuando la mayoría de cosas que le ocurrían malas era indirectamente culpa suya, lo de venir a dormir, lo de contar sus sentimientos en voz alta en el baño y que lo escuchara Apple… Y aun así aquí se encontraba, a punto de entrar al salón donde estaban todas.

Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, porque para nada iba a sentarse en el hueco libre del sofá que había al lado de la rubia. Menos mal que su amiga también se sentó a su lado y no en el sofá, porque habría quedado raro, si únicamente fuera ella. No había cambiado mucho la escena desde que se fueron, Briar seguía tumbada en el sofá ahora dormida y las demás sentadas mientras que veían un programa de preguntas que echaban por la televisión.

Estaba sudando de nervios y miedo, la rubia ni la miraba, solo estaba pendiente al programa, así que fue Rosabella quien rompió el hielo en esta situación tan incómoda.

"¿Al final vamos a ir a la playa, chicas?" Su amiga podía haber preguntado otra cosa porque no era muy creíble que quisiera ir a la playa cuando siempre que solía ir acababa sentada en una silla plegable leyendo un libro.

"Si, si el plan sigue en pie, aunque hemos pensado que vamos a ir un poco más tarde, como a la hora de comer porque Briar se ha dormido" Ashlynn respondió a su pregunta mientras las miraba.

"Bueno si queréis, puedo despertarla" A su amiga le importaba poco que ya le hubiera tirado un vaso de agua esta mañana a su prima y se hubiera molestado.

"Pobre Briar, dejémosla dormir mejor, que ella nos ha invitado a dormir y se nota que está un poco cansada" Comentó como excusa para atrasar lo de ir a la playa, si ya estar en el salón viendo la televisión era incómodo, estar allí no quería imaginarlo así que prefería atrasarlo todo lo que pudiera.

No quería quedarse más allí, llevaban como unos quince minutos y la rubia ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Rosabella le había dicho que intentara hablar con ella, pero si es que ni la dirigía la mirada, cómo pensaba que conseguiría poder irse algún lado a hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el baño. Y además tenía mucho miedo de lo que podría pensar sobre ella después de saberlo, si fuera tan fácil hablar con su familia sobre que era lesbiana, lo hubiera comentado hace tiempo. Pero siendo como eran y tan cercanos a los White suponía que eran similares a los pensamientos de sus padres sobre esos temas.

Lo mejor que veía para irse a su casa y no tener que estar con Apple era intentar decirlas sutilmente que lamentablemente no iba a poder ir a la playa con ellas. A ver si diciendo que no sabía que iban a ir hoy y que no se le había traído su bañador o bikini, podría irse a casa mientras que ellas se iban.

"Oye chicas, creo que no voy a poder ir a la playa, no sabía que íbais a ir y no me he traído un bañador" Esperaba que no se notara que se quería ir.

"¿No te lo había dicho? Cuanto lo siento Darling, yo no tengo otro, pero seguro que alguna de nosotras te podemos prestar uno ¿tú tienes otro Apple?" Dijo lo del bikini porque sabía que su amiga no solía bañarse cuando iban y sabía que no tendría otro para ella, pero no esperaba que se lo preguntara a las demás y sobre todo a ella en especial. Que además ella ya sabía que siempre solía llevarse otro de recambio por si acaso.

"Bueno si quieres te lo puedo prestar" Apple le ofreció intentando mirarla después de que le preguntaran.

Seguía intentando ser amable con ella después de lo ocurrido, pero solo lo comentó para poder irse sin que fuera muy extraño. Lo que le faltaba ya, que le prestaran uno que le quedara grande y llamativo como los de Apple. Que le encantaban como le quedaban a la rubia, pero eran muy sensuales para ella y seguramente rojo, un color que nunca se ponía. Si es que lo único que quería era irse a su casa y comer su gran tarrina de helado para sobrellevar su situación amorosa.

"Gracias por la sugerencia, pero creo que no tenemos la misma talla y me quedaría algo grande" Respondió mirando hacia su pecho para compararlo con la talla de la rubia.

"Si quieres yo te presto el mío Darling, ya sabes que no pensaba bañarme igualmente" Rosabella estaba insistente con que se quedara cuando solo quería irse corriendo ¿Por qué solía ceder a las peticiones de los demás cuando le insistían? Por eso había acabado durmiendo aquí y seguramente terminaría aceptando que se iba a ir a la playa.

"Gracias… que buena amiga eres" Respondió después de unos segundos, mirándola con su sonrisa falsa, para que las demás no lo notaran. Al menos esperaba que ella sí que viera la poca gracia que le hizo su proposición.

Pasaron los minutos después de eso último que dijo y nadie hablaba, así que se centró en ver el programa de la televisión como hacían todas. Su mejor amiga era la que respondía más rápido a las respuestas, aunque las demás parecía que únicamente lo tenían de fondo a excepción de Apple que no volvió a dirigir su mirada a otro lado que no fuera la televisión. Las otras dos estaban centradas más en sus teléfonos, una hablando con su novio y otra respondiendo a los comentarios de su último video de instagram.

"Por fin tocan las preguntas de geografía, las que más me gustan" Comentó su amiga cuando dijeron que las próximas preguntas serían de geografía.

Para ella era odioso, como detestaba geografía, era una asignatura que casi suspende este año. Algunas preguntas anteriores sí que se las sabía, pero en las de geografía era malísima siempre y más si encima la respuesta era una isla de Grecia que..., anda que no tiene islitas ese país.

"Creta…Rodas…Ítaca…Cicladas… "En cuanto se puso a correr el tiempo del jugador al que le tocaba, ya estaba Rosabella diciendo rápidamente todas las isla que había. Aunque se estaba acabando el tiempo y por curioso que fuera no le salía la respuesta, ni a ella ni al concursante.

"Es la isla de Lesbos" Apple dijo antes de que terminara el tiempo y dijera el presentador en efecto que esa era la respuesta. Era lo único que escuchó que dijo desde lo del bañador.

"¡Es verdad! No me acordaba de esa isla" Comentó su amiga cuando se dio cuenta de que era esa.

Hubiera preferido mil veces que lo hubiera dicho Rosabella como todas las veces anteriores porque intuía que esa isla estaba relacionada con un término que conocía.

"¿Oye, eso está relacionado con el lesbianismo o algo? Blondie preguntó en voz alta.

Miró a Apple cuando la otra rubia preguntó eso, se le habían vuelto rojas las mejillas otra vez y estaba intentando taparse la cara con el cojín que tenía encima. Le parecía otra acción adorable de ella, si no fuera porque seguramente se había puesto así de roja, ahora que sabía que le gustaba y que era lesbiana.

Después de que Blondie lo preguntara, Rosabella les empezó a contar por qué venía de esa isla el terminó de lesbiana. Era algo de una mujer llamada Safo que fundó una escuela únicamente para mujeres en Lesbos que era su isla natal y que fue la primera mujer de la que se sabe que había tenido relaciones amorosas con otras mujeres.

"Qué curiosa historia ¿no? La verdad que no sabía que venía de ahí la palabra lesbiana" Ashlynn dijo cuando terminó su mejor amiga de contar todo lo que sabía.

"Ahora que estamos hablando de estos temas, os tengo que contar lo que me ocurrió con Holly el jueves por la tarde. Pues es que estábamos en la Casa del Té porque habíamos quedado para tomar algo y yo pues la veía un poco nerviosa. Entonces le pregunté como buena amiga que soy y me dice que me iba a contar un secreto, y yo..., bueno vale. Y empieza a decirme que le perdonara por no decírmelo, que no me enfadara… y cosas así y yo pensando ¿de qué me habla?"

"¿Lo mismo también se había liado con Daring?" Sugirió Briar a Blondie cuando se espabiló, porque se despertó en medio de la explicación de su prima y no se estaba enterando de nada de lo de antes.

"Eso pensé, pero era algo que jamás pensaría en todos nuestros años de amistad, que me dijo que era lesbiana" Comentó pareciendo ofendida.

"¿Qué? ¿Holly O' Hair? Creía que le gustaba Daring todos estos años, no me lo puedo creer" Briar preguntaba a su amiga, asombrada al saber lo que les acababa de contar. Que bueno se suponía que era secreto, pero ya sabían que Blondie no solía guardarlos.

"Bueno ¿Y qué tiene de sorprendente?" Rosabella preguntó sin inmutarse.

"Pues que es mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y hemos hecho un millón de cosas juntas que mínimo que decirlo antes ¿No? ¿Tú que piensas Apple?" Decía molesta la rubia.

"Bueno...supongo que sí que debería de habértelo dicho cuando sabía que no le gustaban...los chicos" Apple susurró, si es que lo sabía que no era tan abierta con estos temas, al igual que su hermano Daring. Sabía que estaba enfadada con ella y seguramente quería dejarla de hablar para siempre.

"Eso pienso yo porque si te das cuenta de que no eres normal y lo sabes perfectamente, cuéntalo para que no durmamos juntas o nos duchemos a la vez… No me parece bonito no decirlo cuando hacemos todas esas cosas juntas"

"Bueno ¿Y qué más da? Si ella no quiere salir del armario con nadie, no tiene por qué contártelo si no está segura" Rosabella dijo en su tono de mosqueada.

"No decimos que nos lo cuente si no está lista, pero como ha dicho antes Blondie, que no lo diga pero tampoco sea tan cercana a mí cuando le gustan las chicas" Respondió esta vez su prima.

"¿Entonces si tu amiga a la que conoces desde siempre, te dice que es lesbiana no dormirías ya con ella en la misma cama o permitirías que se duchara contigo?" Pregunté para saber sus opiniones aunque ya se imaginaba como sería la respuesta.

"Pues claro Darling, como voy a hacer eso sabiendo que le gustan las chicas, me sentíria incomodísima. Encima supón que está enamorada de mí desde hace mucho, a saber qué cosas ha estado pensando al lado mía" Blondie dijo seguramente lo mismo que pensaba la otra rubia porque se estaba tapando otra vez la cara con el cojín.

"No puedo creer que habléis así, ¿qué estamos, en el siglo pasado? Por favor que más da que tu amiga sea homo o hetero, como si es bi, sois unas antiguas. No me lo esperaba la verdad, habláis de sexo, pero no soportáis si vuestra amiga con la que habéis dormido, pasado mil ratos divertidos y demás no os cuenta que es lesbiana. A mí sí me lo dice ahora, jamás dejaría de hacer las cosas que hacemos juntas por su condición sexual" Fue un gran discurso motivador por parte de Rosabella que le subió mucho el animó, ya sabía que ella no le juzgaría para nada porque le gustaran las chicas.

Después de su comentario anterior les dijo que ellas dos ya no se iban a ir a la playa al final, que preferían marcharse a sus casas. Parecía un poco inmaduro irse por esa pequeña conversación, pero Rosabella no quería quedarse con ellas ya al saber lo retrógradas que eran. Y ella hubiera preferido irse después de lo ocurrido en el baño, aunque ahora después de eso tenía muchas menos ganas de quedarse. No las culpaba por decir ese tipo de cosas, las habían educado al igual que ella en valores un tanto arcaicos asique sería raro si no pensaran así. Aunque le entristecía que Apple seguramente pensara igual, y quería dejar de ser su amiga como había hecho Blondie a Holly.

Subieron arriba para recoger rápidamente sus cosas, cambiarse y volver a bajar al salón a despedirse de todas. Les dijeron adiós más o menos, ya que la cosa estaba tensa entre Rosabella su prima y la rubia y entre Apple y ella mucho más. Extrañaría el abrazo que le hubiera dado de despedida en circunstancias normales y su amistad con ella de todos los años anteriores, nunca la olvidaría aunque ahora estuviera enfada con ella y además tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir sin que ella le hablara.

"Darling, si hubiera sabido que lo escucharía jamás te lo hubiera dicho que lo dijeras en alto… me siento fatal que lo haya descubierto por mi culpa y ahora haya pasado esto" Le decía después de salir de la casa.

"Bueno no te culpes más, ya sabía que esto ocurriría cuando lo supiera, no ha sido tu culpa su reacción" Intentaba animarla, ya estaba hecho y no se podía remediar, además que no estaba molesta con ella y menos habiendo plantado cara a los comentarios de antes.

"Pero tú me has dicho que te querías ir en cuanto ha ocurrido lo del baño y no solo nos hemos quedado sino que quería que hablaras con ella. Y encima hemos acabado hablando sobre si tu amiga te dice que es lesbiana, en que estaba pensando cuando te he dicho que nos quedábamos, te juro que no sabía que eran tan cerradas de mente mi prima y sus amigas" Se culpaba de todo lo ocurrido de esta mañana.

"Ya está Rosabella, es verdad que no parecía que le ha agradado enterarse sobre mi condición y enamoramiento. Pero tú te has enfrentado a todos esos comentarios y me has demostrado que a ti no te importa quién me guste, y yo con eso me conformo" Le sonrío, con eso era bastante para no sentirse tan mal en esos momentos.

"Pensaba que ellas serían más abierta, pero me he equivocado. No sé cómo pueden hablar de sexo como si nada pero si es sobre homosexualidad se vuelven castas y puras”

"Nuestros padres nos han enseñado esa manera de pensar..., y pues así hemos acabado pensando. Pero supongo que dentro de un tiempo se darán cuenta en verdad de lo que ha dicho" Sus padres también eran un poco homófonos con esos temas, así que suponía que los de las demás serían igual.

"Eso espero Darling, porque me ha enfadado que se metieran con mi mejor amiga. Y como vuelvan a decir un comentario así que se atenga a las consecuencias, aunque sea Apple. Que yo soy de mano rápida" Decía amenazante Rosabella.

"¡Deja de decir tantas tonterías! Tú no pegarías a nadie y tampoco pienses que dejaría que pegaras y menos a Apple" A su amiga le hizo gracia el comentario, pero la verdad que iba en serio, la rubia seguía gustándole mucho y jamás dejaría que alguien la pusiera la mano encima.

Cambiaron de tema durante los siguientes minutos antes de llegar a su casa, prefería dejar desde ese momento para siempre ya la fiesta en el olvido. Nunca volvería a casa de Briar Beauty. Cuando llegaron por fin a la entrada de su casa vieron que sus hermanos ya habían vuelto por que estaba el coche de Daring, aunque eso no impediría que terminara su tarrina de helado esa tarde en el salón.

"Voy a ir a por mí tarina de helado, ¿tú quieres?" Preguntó a su amiga cuando dejó las llaves en la caja de llaves.

"No gracias, creo que me voy a ir a casa. De verás que lo siento muchísimo por todo lo ocurrido en casa de mi prima, te volvería a decir que hablaras con ella para resolverlo o algo, aunque viendo lo ocurrido con la isla de Lesbos mejor no lo hagas de momento"

"No creo que quiera hablar conmigo, y tampoco me veo muy valiente para hacerlo así que creo, que si eso con el tiempo ..., pero no lo sé" La abrazó antes de que se fuera.

Se debería reír pensando que hace unas horas llegó a pensar que su excuñada se convertiría en otra cosa más que amigas, aunque era verdad que ahora eran otra cosa, ya ni eran amigas diría. Ahora solo quería sentarse en el salón a ver algo de Netflix mientras comía su helado para pasar el anterior mal rato con algo dulce, así que se fue directamente a la cocina sin ni siquiera pasar por su habitación a guardar su ropa. Mientras abría el congelador, aparecieron Dexter y Raven que llevaban un delantal. Suponía que estaban haciendo una tarta de tres chocolates, porque había varios envoltorios de los tres tipos de chocolates por la encimera y porque además era su favorita y la de su gemelo.

"Ohh Darling, ya has vuelto, mamá nos había dicho que te habías ido a dormir con tu amiga a casa de Briar Beauty" Su hermano le saludó cuando la vio dejando su tarrina de helado en la encimera.

"Es verdad, que me lo ha dicho hoy Apple, aunque pensaba que ibais a ir por la mañana a la playa con este calor que hace." Su cuñada decía mientras que ponía una capa de chocolate blanco encima del chocolate con leche.

"Si, decían de ir a la playa, pero a mí no me apetecía así que aquí estoy...a punto de comer mi helado de leche merengada" Dijo intentando sonreírles, antes de quitar la tapa y coger una cuchara del cajón.

"Bueno así podemos hacer algo juntos los tres esta tarde y también podrás comer un trozo de la tarta que estoy haciendo, sé que es vuestra favorita y que Dexter es capaz de comérsela enterita"

"Me parece fantástico" Pronunció intentando aparentar normalidad mientras que se llevaba la cuchara a la boca, no quería parecer molesta con ella cuando aparentemente no le había hecho ningún mal.

Sus planes eran haberse ido al salón a seguir terminando su helado, pero al final no sabía como acabó quedándose con ellos en la cocina. Y eso que únicamente se llevaba la cuchara a su boca y después al helado y así todo el rato mientras que ellos se reían juntos o Dexter distraía a Raven con besos o abrazos y a ella le costaba terminar de poner la última capa de chocolate negro.

Mientras que estaba enfrente de ellos sentada, les veía hacer lo que se supone que hacen todas las parejas enamoradas. Se puso a pensar porque a Apple le gustaba Raven, a ver que para ella era una persona genial, pero de ahí a que le gustara como más que amiga no llegaba. Sería ¿por su físico? No estaba mal de curvas, pero nada que no tuviera también Apple, lo mismo sí que tenía más que ella misma de copa de sujetador ¿O por qué sabía cocinar? Aunque la rubia también cocinaba excelentemente aunque tal vez ella era más de hacer cosas saladas que dulces como Raven ¿Por su gusto musical? Ella escuchaba rock y Apple pop, mayoritariamente Harry Styles, eran todo lo contrario ¿Tal vez por su estilo de vestir? No, no si Raven vestía con ropa oscura, a veces con algún pincho… No entendía como a la rubia le atraía cuando era tan distintas juntas, el yin y el yan parecían, si ella misma tenía más similitudes con Apple.

Siguió criticando a su cuñada en su mente un buen rato más después de que su hermano se hubiera ido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso no debía de hacerlo cuando Raven era su amiga y le había ayudado y escuchado muchas veces. Como podía haberla criticado cuando no tenía la culpa de nada y solo estaba pagando su frustración con ella, al saber que era ella quien le gustaba a Apple en secreto. Raven era una persona con un grandísimo corazón como Apple, y cualquiera que tuviera ojos, se enamoraría de ella. Por eso se había enamorado su hermano, Apple y a saber cuántas personas más, incluso ella misma le hubiera ocurrido si la rubia no existiera.

"Raven, lo siento" Murmuró, se empezó a sentir muy mala persona después de ponerla como si fuera inferior a ella en sus pensamientos cuando sería mucho mejor para Apple que ella misma.

"Darling no tienes que pedirme perdón, ya te dije que no me importa tener un ocho en geografía" Le dijo mientras que metía la tarta en el horno.

Decía que no hacían falta las disculpas y además pensaba que hablaba sobre cuando le dejó copiar en el examen de geografía, ya que no había estudiado lo suficiente y si lo suspendía tenía que recuperar la asignatura entera. Y encima al final Baba Yaga le pilló devolviéndole el examen a Raven y le suspendió el examen a ella solo. Cómo podía ser tan mala persona y ponerla a parir cuando ella siempre la ayudaba cuando tenía problemas.

"Bueno, aun así quiero pedirte perdón" Aunque ella no pidiera disculpas exactamente por lo del examen, quería pensar que la perdonaba por lo mala persona que había sido en ese momento.

"Está bien, acepto tus disculpas" Contestó con una sonrisa antes de empezar a limpiar todo lo que había utilizado para hacer la tarta.

Se sentía un poco mejor persona después de que aceptara su perdón, no volvería a hablar mal de una de sus mejores amigas, solo porque a Apple le gustara y no ella. Tenía que aceptar que solo sería amiga de ella, aunque ahora con lo ocurrido de esta mañana ni estaba segura de eso.

Mientras intentaba sentirse que no era mala persona, aparecieron sus dos hermanos por la cocina. Dexter que había vuelto ya del restaurante chino, porque hoy no le apetecia cocinar y si encima a él no le apetecía, a ellos mucho menos. Y Daring que estaba hablando a gritos por teléfono, que se le oían sus voces desde el pasillo antes de que entrara.


	4. Chapter 4

"Raven lo siento, no había ternera con pimientos" Dijo cuando dejó las dos bolsas encima de la encimera, una vez que vino.

"No te preocupes Dex, no pasa nada. Anda déjame que te ayude a sacar todo que yo ya he terminado la tarta y está en el horno" Respondió su cuñada mientras que le ayudaba a sacar lo que había en las bolsas.

"¿Pero seguro que tu madre no puede esperar?... Dile que solo será un rato, que enseguida vuelves..." Se escuchaba a su otro hermano que seguía en el pasillo.

Le siguieron escuchando bastante mientras que ponían los platos y cubiertos en la mesa para empezar a comer. Ya llevaban varios minutos sentados los tres mientras que esperaban a Daring para empezar a comer.

"¿Oye, qué le ocurre a Daring?" Pocas veces le había escuchado hablar tan alto y bastante enfadado a su parecer, ¿qué le habría ocurrido en estos minutos en los que se fueron a por la comida para hablar tanto con alguien a la hora de comer?

"Pues se ha enterado antes de que lo mismo su espejo nuevo viene mañana y ahora está hablando con Lizzie Hearts que la ha llamado cuando acabábamos de entrar al coche y así lleva todo el rato. Creo que es porque al final no puede quedar con él o algo así" Contestó a su pregunta mientras que dirigían sus miradas a él.

"Pues como tengáis que esperar a que termine para comer, esperar hasta mañana" Esta semana Daring había estado encerrado en el baño todas las tardes hablando con ella, o bueno discutiendo diría. No podían entrar al baño de los tres porque se quedaba allí hablando para que sus padres no supieran que lo había dejado con Apple otra vez.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando por fin se sentó aunque aún seguía hablando por teléfono, se le veía que estaba algo enfadado. Estuvieron un rato más callados mientras que solo se escuchaba la conversación telefónica, que por lo que decía ella, parecía que enfadaba más aun a su hermano.

"¿Cómo que al final no vienes?…¡No me mientas!... ¿sabes qué? ¡Eres una zorra que juega a dos bandas!… ¿Qué yo soy qué?...¡Lizzie!" Daring siguió insultándola hasta que notó que le había colgado.

"¿Pero que se cree la guarra esta?" Hizo una pregunta retórica, que normalmente le hubiera reprendido por usar ese insulto a una chica. Pero la verdad es que a su parecer lo era un poco, desde que se había enrollado con su hermano cuando tenía novia. Exactamente le parecían unas guarras todas con las que había engañado a Apple, pero Lizzie sobretodo.

" No deberías de llamarla eso, supongo que estará ocupada haciendo otras cosas" Le regañó Raven porque aunque no hablara con ella era una amiga de Maddie y a ninguna chica se le debe llamar eso.

"¿Ocupada? Esta estará tirándose al Alistair Wonderland, y yo como un tonto preguntándola si voy a buscarla o no. Odio a las chicas cuando hacen eso, no pueden estar coqueteando conmigo y luego liarse con otro" Lo decía ofendido como si él no hiciera eso.

Si ya decía ella en sus pensamientos que Lizzie lo era, liarse con el novio de otra era de ser un poco fresca y encima ahora decía Daring que estaría con Alistair. La verdad que pensaba que él estaba muy contento con su relación con Bunny Blanc, pero ya se enteraba que tan bien no estaban. ¿No podía existir ningún chico que no engañara? Por eso no le gustaba ninguno, todos eran unos falsos y mentirosos.

"Daring, déjala tranquila. No decías que tú y ella solo erais amigos con derecho a roce ¿porque estás actuando como un novio celoso? Y empecemos ya a comer" Dexter comentó mientras empezaba a echarse arroz tres delicias en su plato.

"No actúo así, es solo que lleva sin poder quedar conmigo durante toda la semana, mi relación está rota y necesito a alguien que me ayude a superar que haya dejado a Apple. Y pásame el pollo al limón"

"¿Pero no te dejó ella al día siguiente que te vio con Lizzie encima de ti besándoos en el banco del parque?" Preguntó cuando le aceró el pollo al limón, aunque ya sabía que fue así como ocurrió todo, si se enteró antes por Blondie que por él.

"Emmm… dejémoslo en que nos estamos dando un tiempo y dentro de unos días ya retomamos nuestra relación, sí yo ya sé que será la madre de mis hijos" Raven y ella se miraron cuando terminó de decir eso.

¿Pero cómo podía ser así? Con él no llegaba a entender para nada cómo podía tener tantas admiradoras, su plan era divertirse y después volver con la rubia. Pero que le hacía pensar que ella quería volver con él después de que se hubiera acostado seguramente con la mayoría de la población femenina del instituto.

"¿Y tú crees que Apple volverá contigo? Cuando me contó lo ocurrido estaba bastante enfadada" Normal pensaba, es que luego de verlos en el parque descubrir las otras cosas.

"Raven, Apple y yo tenemos una relación especial, no es la primera vez que nos ha ocurrido esto, recuerdo que cuando ocurrió lo de Cerise también se enfadó. ¿Pero queréis saber cómo lo arreglamos?" La verdad que no necesitaban saber cómo se reconciliaron, porque se empezaba a acordar que el día que dijo que se iba a hablar con Apple, no volvió a casa a dormir por la noche.

"Daring esto no es igual, con Cerise se supone que solo la invitaste a bailar en la graduación del año pasado. Pero con Lizzie intuimos que has hecho más cosas que solo bailar" Ella misma no le hubiera ni perdonado lo del baile porque estuvo con ella durante toda la noche y además se miraban entre ellos con una cara de mucha complicidad.

"Supongo que esta vez estará un poco más enfadada aunque ya ha pasado como una semana, pero bueno esperaré un poco más y le pediré perdón. Así se le habrá pasado el enfado y estará con las defensas más bajas" Decía muy seguro después de volver a echarse más pollo al limón.

Los comentarios de Daring sobre su relación con ella eran lo más egoísta que había escuchado. Como podía hablar de volver con ella cuando se iba con otras después, era increíble, si se iba a ir con otras pues que dejara ya que saliera con otras personas.

"¿Oye Darling y tú no comes nada?" Raven le preguntó después de que llevaran ya un buen rato comiendo ellos tres.

"No me apetece, luego si eso cojo algo que os haya sobrado" Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que acababa de dejar casi a la mitad la tarrina de helado. Al menos no preguntarían porque hizo eso o le regañarían porque si su madre estuviera ahí la hubiera reprendido por tomar tanto, antes de comer y porque engorda bastante.

"Seguro que está de resaca por la fiesta de pijamas de fin de curso anual de Briar. Supongo que habréis bebido mucho y jugado a la botella ¿no?" Si era una fiesta que hacía todos los años, fue la primera y última vez que iba a ir.

"Es verdad, a Briar le encanta jugar a esos juegos. Recuerdo que una vez jugando con ellas a la botella, nos tocó a Apple y a mí besarnos" Su cuñada comentó como anécdota, después del comentario de su hermano mayor.

Asi que ella y Apple ya se habían besado, no sabía que les había ocurrido como a ellas ayer, que se besaron por un juego de esos. Y en una fiesta que hacia Briar, no pensaba en volver a jugar a eso nunca.

"Dos mujeres besándose…ummm que morbo me da veros ¿Lo podríais repetir?" Daring dijo mientras que Dexter puso una cara rara.

"¿Cómo te puede dar morbo eso Daring? Solo de pensarlo me parece que es muy raro, no porque sean dos chicas, sino porque es mi novia y tu exnovia. Acaso ¿a ti no te molesta que Apple se bese con otras personas?" Preguntó intrigado.

"Claro que me molesta hermanito, pero si es con otra chica no me parece mal, siempre he querido hacer un trio ¿sabes? Ella y otra chica acariciándome y tocándome a la vez, sería un sueño hecho realidad"

¡Qué asco! Soñaba con tener dos chicas para él y que le hicieran todo lo que quisiera, ¿Acaso pensaba en hacerse un harem? Aunque no descartaba que también soñara con que le ocurriera eso, conociendo a su hermano. Al menos esta fantasía no la habían explicado tan explícitamente como la de la rubia.

"Lo siento Daring, pero a partir de este momento mis labios pertenecen exclusivamente a mi amado novio" Raven dijo mirando a Dexter, que hizo que se sonrojara.

"Tampoco pensaba en ti para mi trío, no eres mi tipo cuñada" Daring comentó mientras que empezaba a abrir por la mitad su rollito de primavera.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se fueron al salón a sentarse más cómodos allí después de que Raven guardara la tarta en la nevera para que se enfriara. Estaba sentada con Daring que seguía acosando por teléfono y Dexter y su novia estaban en el otro sofá juntitos cómodamente.

"¿Ponemos una película?" Intentaba que al menos mientras que ellos se daban abracitos y esas cosas, ella pudiera ver algo para entretenerse porque no se había quedado con ellos para pensar en lo ocurrido de esta mañana como estaría pensando si estuviera sola en su cuarto.

"Mientras que no sea un musical, el último al que fui fue lo más aburrido que vi. Y ni siquiera había visto la primera parte" Contestó Daring después de unos segundos, cuando dejó el teléfono en la mesa.

"¿Hablas de Mamma Mia 2? A mi gustó la película, no estaba tan mal y fue además nuestra segunda cita oficial. Si ni viste la primera parte ¿como es que fuiste el día del estreno a verla?" Dexter le preguntó después de mirar a Raven cuando dijo lo de su segunda cita.

"Yo quería haber ido a ver otra, pero Apple quería ir a toda costa a ver esa y yo necesitaba que me perdonara por lo de Cerise así que por eso estaba allí. Lo único que me gustó de ese día fue la noche con Apple"

"Pero si esa noche dijiste que dormías en casa de Hunter…" Su hermano se cortó cuando se dio cuenta de que eso fue una mentira para hacer otra cosa.

Así que de ese estreno hablaba Apple, cuando le llamó borracha. Ya empezaba a recordar que su gemelo le preguntó si quería ir con Raven y él a verla al cine, pero denegó su oferta. Y ahora ya le cuadraba todo, ellos fueron y la rubia fue con Daring y se encontraron las dos parejas y la vieron los cuatro juntos. Entonces se refería a que sentía celos de Dexter y ella como una tonta pensando que hablaba del estreno de _La Purga_ y de Chase ¿Cómo podía ser tan penosa? Y además ya había intuido antes que pasó algo de contacto físico entre ellos esa noche, pero ahora estaba segura cien por cien, fantástico se decía a sí misma.

Pensaba que había cubierto su cupo de saber secretos de él y ahora había que añadir que mentía a sus padres, aunque siendo el favorito y el mayor como no le iban a creer. Estaba convencida que sus padres ni se lo pensaban dos veces antes de darle su aprobación mientras que a ellos dos, ya les ponían más condiciones y trabas.

"Bueno Darling, pon una que no sea musical y ya, que sino no va a dar tiempo para terminar de verla" Raven le dijo.

"¿Eh?...Si voy, pongamos esta misma, pone que está en el Top 2" Puso la primera película que apareció que no era musical, se había quedado por unos segundos pensando en lo ocurrido.

En algunos momentos se arrepentía de no haber buscado otra porque era bastante aburrida a su parecer, y eso que ponía que estaba en el Top 2 y era original de Netflix, aunque a ella siempre le parecían que las originales de esa plataforma streming era algo flojas. Y eso que era un thriller de terror o suspense y lo protagonizaba una actriz de _Riverdale_ , según Raven porque ninguno de los demás había visto esa serie, pero al menos le distrajo de pensar en sus problemas interiores. Llevaban viendo como algo más de la mitad cuando a su gemelo le entró las ganas de merendar y tuvieron que pararla para que fueran él y su cuñada a por la tarta que habían hecho antes.

"Lo siento, es que me muero de hambre y tengo unas ganas de merendarme la tarta tan rica que has hecho Raven" Les argumentó cuando volvió de la cocina con unos platos y cucharas para la tarta.

"Tampoco es tan buena película, para mí solo se salva la protagonista y su culo" Respondió Daring mientras que aparecía Raven con la tarta, la verdad que pensaba igual que él sobre la película, no era para tanto y eso que había visto a muchos amigos viéndola en las historias de instagram.

"Déjame que te la sirva yo ¿Alguno de vosotros quiere?" Les preguntó al mismo tiempo que empezaba a cortar la tarta con el cuchillo que había traído para ponerlo en un plato para su novio.

"Me parece demasiado empalagoso para mí" Contestó el rubio antes de coger su teléfono de la mesa de cristal para ver si le habían escrito o algo.

"Bueno si me sírves un poquito te lo agradecería" Hoy se daría la libertad de comer esas cosas no muy saludables porque solo tenía en el estómago lo que había comido de helado, y además esa era su tarta favorita y Raven siempre la hacía riquísima.

"Muy bien, para ti un trozo pequeño. Por cierto se me olvidó preguntarte el otro día si al final hiciste las pruebas para ser socorrista en la piscina municipal" Raven le preguntó cuándo hizo caso a su petición y le sirvió un trozo más pequeño que a Dexter.

"Si las hice como a principios de este mes, pero no me han llamado ni nada. Quería trabajar también este verano pero pasó de volver a la piscina del año pasado que ahí sí que me han llamado, no soportaría otro verano en esa piscina comunitaria" Contestó después de que le pasaba su plato con la tarta.

"Darling sigo sin entender para que quieres trabajar en verano, el verano es para disfrutar no para trabajar" Le repetió su hermano otra vez lo mismo que siempre decía cuando hablaban de este tema.

Si ya sabía que no necesitaba trabajar ni nada, podría perfectamente dedicar todo su verano a quedarse en casa como ellos. Pero hacer eso en verano, significaba quedarse allí viendo como él y Apple se lo pasaban en grande en su casa. Porque el año pasado se reconciliaron un poco antes de estas fechas y pasaron todo el verano en su casa ya que en la de la rubia siempre estaba su madre. Y menos mal que le llamaron para trabajar de socorrista en una comunidad privada, porque decidió sacarse el título de socorrista ese invierno, que si no se habría pasado agosto también viéndoles lo felices que eran como pareja.

"Así se me hace más corto el verano" Y porque en invierno con el instituto, los exámenes y demás Apple que era tan aplicada en los estudios, venía únicamente algún fin de semana.

"¡Que rara eres hermanita! Con lo que a mí me encanta el verano, la playa, el sol, nuestra piscina privada… son verdaderos lujos, además que en verano es cuando Apple tiene todo su tiempo libre y podemos pasarlo juntos porque entre los estudios y exámenes en invierno no nos vemos casi nunca" Daring parecía que lo decía indirectamente para justificarse de que por eso en verano nunca discutían o había una tercera persona en la pareja.

"A mí no me parece que sea raro que quiera trabajar, yo me apuntaba contigo a socorrista si tuviera las mismas habilidades de natación que tú" Dijo Dexter mirándola.

"Bueno tú eres muy bueno con los ordenadores y eso Dex" Le sonrió, tal vez no era el que más resistencia tenía pero era muy bueno con la programación y demás, si tuviera un virus su portátil sabía que rápidamente se lo solucionaría.

"Es el mejor que conozco" Raven dijo, haciendo que se sonrojara mientras terminaba lo que quedaba de tarta en su plato.

"¡Que cursis sois, por favor! ¿Hacemos algo divertido o vamos a seguir viendo esto?" Le pareció curioso que dijera eso de ellos cuando con su exnovia era similar el ambiente cursis y ñoño que había ahora. Lo que cambiaba es que a su gemelo y su novia /amiga suya los podía soportar mejor que a ellos dos.

"Bueno Raven y yo pensábamos en pasar la tarde en la piscina, podríamos ir ahora que hay sombra" Respondió después de dejar su plato en la mesa.

A Daring le pareció mucho mejor que seguir viendo la película y ella no quería quedarse pensando así que la piscina era una idea fantástica, además que le gustaba el agua y por eso se había hecho el curso de socorrista entre otras cosas. Recogieron los platos y demás que habían usado (todos menos Daring) y metieron lo que quedaba de la tarta en la nevera antes de irse a cambiar. En su interior le daba pena acoplarse a ellos porque seguramente Dexter habría invitado a su novia para pasar un rato juntos, ya que ella se suponía que se iba a la playa y Daring era muy raro que estuviese en casa un domingo.

Cuando terminaron de cambiarse se fueron a la piscina y estuvieron toda la tarde allí bañándose o por lo menos ella. Se estaba tan bien en el agua, tan fresquita porque afuera con el calor que hacía era horrible, daba gracias al señor o señora que invento el aire acondicionado. Se lo pasó bien esa tarde, no se dedicó a pensar ni nada, solo a nadar de un lado a otro y a veces hacía una carrera contra Daring porque los otros dos se quedaron sentados en el banco que tenía la piscina yendo a su rollo total. Eran como antes de las siete y media de la tarde cuando el rubio se salió, según él porque ya estaba cansado y se le había arrugado los dedos así que se fue a una tumbona de las que había afuera para ver por dónde iba su espejo de _Amazon_ y para tomar el poco sol que había (aunque también pensaba que se fue a seguir escribiendo o más bien agobiando con llamadas y mensajes a su amiga con derecho a roce o lo que fueran) Entonces se quedó ella sola en la piscina con la pareja.

Decidió parar de hacer largos después de un rato más y se apoyó en una pared de la piscina en la zona donde hacía pie, estaba justo en frente de ellos dos así que decidió mirarles disimuladamente para ver que hacían.

"Raven tienes una manos mágicas" Susurró su gemelo a su novia que estaba de rodillas haciéndole un masaje en los hombros.

"Me alegro que pienses así Dex, ¿quieres que te eche más crema solar?" Raven rió.

"Si no te importa, eres una masajista increíble, me estas ayudando mucho" Dexter decía mientras que ella se echaba crema en las palmas de las mano y luego lo extendía por sus hombros.

"Has estado muy estresado con los exámenes y luego las notas finales, necesitas relajarte que ya por fin ha empezado el verano pastelito. Permíteme que te ayude a pensar en otras cosas" Dijo antes de dejarle besitos por el cuello.

"Ra..ven… ¿y si nos ven?" Respondió nervioso su gemelo mirando hacia arriba.

"Tranquilo pastelito, Daring se ha salido de la piscina y Darling seguirá haciendo largos por la piscina, nadie nos va a observar. Tu solo relájate y déjame hacer todo el trabajo a mí, ¿no querías que pasáramos un día juntos romántico?"

"Vale… voy a intentar relajarme…" Su hermano seguía nervioso por si alguien les llegara a ver, pero intentó hacer caso a su novia.

"Perfecto Dex" Respondió su cuñada antes de plantarle un beso en la boca.

Se les veía que las cosas se iban a poner cariñosas entre ellos así que giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado cuando vio después de un rato que iban seguramente a morrearse y besarse. Ya les había fastidiado el día juntos, no les iba a fastidiar también el momento romántico entre ellos.

Seguía pensando porque no podía ser ella Raven, que las cosas para salir serían igual de complicadas pero ellas se conocían desde siempre, estaba soltera... En cambio su cuñada tenía novio y a su parecer Raven le parecía que estaba muy enamorada de su gemelo.

Desde siempre pensó que ellos hacían una pareja monísima, y se alegró mucho de que hubieran comenzado a salir cuando se lo dijo Dexter. Cuando les veía besarse y demás, suponía que Apple sentía la misma impotencia de no poder hacer más que sonreír como hacía ella misma cuando eran Daring y ella los que se besaban. Lo sentía por la rubia porque ya sabía cómo era tener un amor no correspondido y como verla en una pareja que no eres tú, pero la verdad que le gustaba la pareja que formaban su hermano y Raven. Les veía que siempre que estaban juntos se ponían muy románticos y adorables, incluso a veces muy cursis.

Se pasó hasta la hora de la cena, bañándose en la piscina, incluso cuando la pareja salió de la piscina después de su sesión de besos anterior. Ahora después de estar toda la tarde en el agua le había empezado a entrar mucha hambre, menos mal que Daring dijo que los enamorados ya habían hecho la cena. Se alegró de que cenaran afuera porque aún estaba mojada y en el jardín podría cenar con la toalla.

"¿Y ahora que habéis hecho para cenar?" Preguntó Daring cuando se sentó en la silla.

"Pues habíamos pensado en hacer otra cosa, pero al final hemos hecho una ensalada de pasta. Es que hemos estado tanto tiempo en la piscina que teníamos que hacer algo rápido porque no daba tiempo" Suponía que el castaño se referiría a que había estado ocupados dándose el lote.

"Lo sentimos, pero por favor probar nuestra ensalada de pasta" Raven se disculpó mientras que se disponía a servir.

"Seguro que esta también riquísima chicos, además así tomamos algo ligero para cenar, gracias" Les agradeció, si con comer algo le bastaba, tenía mucha hambre. Y menos mal que ellos hacían la comida o cena porque si no a saber que cenarían.

"Bueno, habrá que probarla" Dijo el rubio cuando le devolvieron su plato.

Estaba muy rica la ensalada de pasta que hicieron, aunque con el hambre que tenía se lo hubiera comido igualmente si no hubiera estado tan bien hecho. Al terminar de cenar, volvieron a sacar la tarta de chocolate, Dexter quería seguir comiendo más de la tarta de chocolate.

"Hemos pasado un día divertido juntos ¿no?" Este día le recordaba a cuando pasaban los días de verano de pequeña en la piscina con sus hermanos y Apple.

"Ha sido muy interesante Darling, me ha gustado mucho pasarlo con mis cuñados, deberíamos de repetirlo otro día" Comentó Raven aunque sabía que les habían fastidiado sus planes juntos en casa hoy.

"Me ha recordado a cuando éramos pequeños, nos pasábamos todo el día en el agua, aunque Darling lo sigue haciendo" El castaño había pensado en aquellos veranos tan lejanos como ella antes.

Empezaron a recordar entre ella y su gemelo momentos de los veranos de su niñez en la piscina, como cuando aprendieron a nadar, cuando jugaban a mamas y papas, a cocinar… mientras que Raven les escuchaba o se reía de lo que le había ocurrido a su novio de pequeño. Le encantaban esos veranos, los tenía mucho aprecio, ahí aún Apple no había empezado a salir con Daring y además eran muy cercanas.

"¿Oye Darling, como has visto a Apple ayer?" Daring preguntó cambiando de tema la conversación mientras seguía mirando su iphone.

"Ummm… la he visto bien, normal ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" A qué se referiría su hermano con esa pregunta que ni venía a cuento ahora.

"Nada, por una historia en instagram" Cuando contestó eso empezó a pensar que seguro que había puesto algo en su historia, una indirecta para ella sobre que no eran ya amigas, una canción hablando sobre amistades tóxicas o algo así… si se lo preguntaba a ella, sería porque fijo tenía que ser algo relacionado con ella.

"¿Qué le ocurre a Apple?" Raven preguntó.

"La veo muy triste en la historia que ha subido Briar a instagram, mirarla normalmente ella suele estar más radiante y más feliz" Daring contestaba a su cuñada mientras les enseñaba la historia. Era un selfie de todas ellas posando en la playa, aunque la rubia estaba en el fondo sentada en una tumbona como pensativa, pero aun así con esa cara un tanto triste estaba genial con su bikini rojo.

"Pues si que parece estar triste, si, qué raro porque cuando la he llamado esta mañana no parecía estar así ¿Lo mismo le ha ocurrido algo?" Raven preguntó preocupada por su amiga.

"No le habrá ocurrido nada Raven, solo estará así porque faltan pocos días para ser nuestro aniversario. Llevaríamos ya como cinco años, y es una cifra muy alta, yo también estoy triste porque no estemos juntos cuando además nuestra estación favorita es verano. Voy a escribirla para pedirla perdón y que volvamos que veo que me extraña y además tengo unos planes geniales para celebrarlo este año"

Aunque le parecía muy egocéntrico que pensara que era por él que estaba mal cuando la había engañado y había cortado con él la semana pasada, era bastante más realista que estuviera así que por lo ocurrido esta mañana. Estaría triste por eso claro, llevaba siendo pareja de él desde hace ese tiempo y habían incluso llegado a tener sexo mientras que acabar una amistad como la suya no era para tanto y menos si en los últimos años la había ignorado e ido a su lado talmente para evitarla.

"Yo también supongo que ese debe de ser el motivo" Comentó antes de llevarse un trozo de tarta a los labios.

Siguieron comiendo el postre, aunque esta vez solo hablaba Raven y el castaño porque ella solo estaba pendiente de comer la tarta que había en su plato y Daring estaba escribiendo a Apple para que le perdonara y tal. Durante lo que duró la cena, se dedicó a hacer eso, porque los malditos disgustos le hacían querer comer cosas dulces. Su vida no podía ser peor, la chica que le gustaba desde hace tiempo, quería salir con su cuñada y que además este año haría como cinco años de relación con su hermano mayor si siguieran juntos, pero seguro que volvían porque Daring estaba inundando su chat privado con ella de mensajes para que le perdonara.

Así que cuando terminaron de cenar, les ayudó a recoger todo lo que había en la mesa y les dijo que tenía ganas de irse a dormir, esperaba que mañana fuera un día muchísimo mejor que hoy. Ni siquiera vio cuando llegó el padre de Raven a buscarla ya que se había ido hace rato a su cuarto y allí no tardó mucho en dormirse después de cambiarse y lavarse los dientes. Supuso que se durmió tan pronto porque ayer casi no durmió nada y hoy había estado toda la tarde en el agua.

Y hubiera seguido durmiendo a las 09:45 a.m. si no llevaran llamando a la puerta como siete malditos minutos seguidos, que fuera ya Daring que el paquete de _Amazon_ era para él. Por eso ya no pedía cosas por ahí porque venían a estas horas de la mañana a entregarles los paquetes y no podías tacharles de tardones, pero que vinieran un poco más tarde maldita sea.

"¿Alguien va a ir?" Gritó desde la cama para que fueran a abrir la puerta, en especial el rubio que era para él.

No hubo respuesta alguna, sus hermanos tenían un sueño muy intenso y estaba claro que no iban a ir ninguno de ellos dos. Se quedó en la cama aun para que pensaran que no había nadie en casa, a ver si paraban de llamar y dejaban el paquete en la puerta, estaba apuntito de volver a coger el sueño cuando volvieron a llamar intensamente. Bueno que se fueran sin dejar el paquete de su hermano, pero que no tocara más el timbre por favor que quería seguir durmiendo.

Siguió un rato más tumbada hasta que vio que bajaba alguien (ella era la única opción) o iba a estar así hasta romper el timbre de su casa, ya podría ser guapa la repartidora pensó porque le había molestado mucho en estos momentos. Se levantó y se puso sus zapatillas antes de bajar por fin a abrir, ni siquiera había pasado al baño a peinarse o mirar si estaba decente para abrir la puerta, solo quería ir a decir un par de cosas a la persona que no paraba de llamar.

"¿Por qué coño tienes que llamar tanto? Me has despertado, si no abrimos deja el puto paquete en la puerta o llévatelo, me la suda lo que hagas con él…"Dijo enfadadísima nada más abrir la puerta, no solía decir palabrotas, pero le había puesto de muy mala hostia.

Pero su mal humor cambió inmediatamente al segundo de ver que no era un repartidor de _Amazon_ quien había estado llamado a la puerta tantas veces, sino que era Apple que estaba en frente suya, con una cara de sorpresa y vergüenza después de que le dijera todo eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, intento actualizar cada semana.
> 
> Creo que en este capítulo he escrito algunos momentos muy monos para los fans de Raven y Dexter, y como me suelen gustar la mayoria de las parejas canon que hay en la serie, supongo que añadiré algunas más en otros capítulos.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahora mismo hubiera preferido totalmente que fuera un repartidor con el espejo de Daring y no la rubia. Si es que ni siquiera había pasado al baño a ver como estaba su actual aspecto, rezaba para que su pelo no tuviera enredos o su cara estuviera presentable.

No había pensado en que haría en su próximo encuentro con Apple y mucho menos en que ocurriría al día siguiente en la puerta de su casa. Estaba paralizada casi teniéndola en frente suya y ella aún no había dicho tampoco nada, aunque era normal que no quisiera decirla nada cuando la había abierto como si fuera una loca, cada día que pasaba cavaba más hondo la fosa donde enterraría Apple su amistad. Después de unos segundos más en los que su excuñada siguió callada, intentó preguntarla aparentando normalidad, el motivo por el que estaba en su puerta a esta hora.

"Apple... ummm ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿Has venido a hablar con mi hermano?..." Preguntó en su tono normal de voz, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, iba igual de guapa como de costumbre mientras que ella seguramente era un desastre.

"Sí, quería hablar con él, por favor" Le respondió rápidamente, como sabía que tenía que haber ido él a abrir la puerta y no ella, Apple quería hablar con él sobre su relación para arreglarla y en vez de abrirle su amado la puerta se encuentra con ella.

"Ahh vale, pues... creo que deberías de entrar a esperarle" Contestó no muy segura de que decir a continuación.

Pasaron a la cocina y la rubia se sentó en la mesa mientras que ella seguía sin saber que hacer exactamente. Allí estaba sentada la chica que se había enterado de que le llevaba gustando desde hace demasiado tiempo, no sabía cómo afrontar esta situación, no había hablado con Rosabella sobre este posible momento. Ahora mismo no le molestaba en absoluto que la odiara y no quisiera cruzarse con ella, sería una situación un poco dolorosa, pero seguramente mucho mejor que estar las dos en la misma habitación sin apenas decir nada la una a la otra.

Pensó que debería mejor salir a buscar a su hermano, así se escaparía de esta desagradable situación y Apple se encontraría con la persona por la que había venido en un primer lugar.

"Bueno...ummm... voy a ir a buscar a Daring..." Le dijo mientras que iba en dirección a la puerta, para salir de la cocina.

"¡Espera! Seguramente esté durmiendo, no le molestemos mejor. Le podemos esperar aquí hasta que baje...las dos juntas" Comentó mirándola desde la silla.

Ya estaba al lado de la puerta y pensando que se iba a ir y de repente le dice eso de que le esperen las dos juntas aquí. No pensaba que quisiera que se quedara aquí con ella, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero situación volvió a ser como antes. La rubia sentada y ella de pie en medio de la cocina, estaba muy angustiada, ansiaba que bajara ya su hermano para reconciliarse con su exnovia que quedarse más tiempo así.

"¿No sería mejor que le esperaras sentada? Es más cómodo que estar de pie" Apple le comentó mientras se miraba la pulsera que tenía en la muñeca derecha.

Hubiera seguido de pie allí sin ningún problema, pero intuía que lo había dicho para que se sentara en la mesa con ella porque sentarse en el taburete de la isla hubiera quedado fatal. Así que se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de ella, donde no se veía la puerta porque la tenía detrás.

Pasaron así otros minutos en silencio, empezaba a odiarlo porque no sabía si ella estaba enfadada, la odiaba, se lo contaría a su familia o quería hacer como que no pasaba nada pero alejándose... Lo único que veía era que Apple estaba pendiente de su pulsera dorada y ella solo movía la pierna de lo nerviosa que estaba.

"¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya a por él? No parece que baje" Para ella era lo mejor, que se fuera a despertarle y ya Apple que se quedara hablando con él.

"No, no déjale que siga durmiendo, así podemos estar las dos a solas. Verás yo quería hablar contigo sobre un tema, si no te importa" Dijo mirándola en vez de seguir observando su pulsera.

"...¿Ahh si? Bueno pues...hablemos sobre lo que quieras decirme..."Respondió intentando tapar su nerviosismo.

Estaba dudosa si era mejor que hablaran que el silencio. Ya intuía que había venido por algo importante porque había estado llamando como unos diez minutos, pero si quería hablar con ella estaba claro sobre que era.

"Es sobre lo que oí ayer por la mañana, o más bien... esa especie de confesión que le decías a Rosabella que no debía de haber escuchado. No sabía que estabais hablando sobre temas de amor...como normalmente nunca has hablado conmigo sobre eso... además que me sorprendió muchísimo saber que eras...ya sabes...ummm..." Empezó a explicar su punto de vista.

"¿Te refieres a que soy lesbiana?" Dijo susurrando ya que parecía que ella no lo podía decir y se notaba que estaba también nerviosa, era la primera vez que la veía así cuando siempre hablaba muy claro y directo, incluso cuando dejó a Daring la semana pasada.

"Si, a eso me refería si...que te gustan las chicas..." No quería seguir hablando más del tema, ya sabía que a ella le costaba hablar sobre eso y estaba segurísima de que en algún momento la diría amablemente que quería dejar de ser amigas.

Solo miraba como su pierna derecha no paraba quieta, no esperaba tener una conversación como esta durante ¿toda su vida? Pensaba en que cuando se pudiera independizar se iría a un lugar donde nadie la conocería y juzgaría y así su familia ni amigos sabrían que era homosexual. Porque no quería ni imaginar las caras de ellos, sobretodo de su familia, ya que no se lo tomarían para nada bien.

"Me siento súper culpable de haber escuchado tu declaración de amor, estabais en una conversación privada entre dos mejores amigas hablando de vuestras cosas y tuve que subir y escuchar lo que sentías sin querer" Se disculpó, clavando sus intensos ojos azules en ella.

"...bueno...gracias...por disculparte..." Dijo después de unos segundos de escucharla.

Al final parecía que cuando subió, solo escuchó el momento en el que estaba contando profundamente sus sentimientos hacia ella.

No sabía si eso era una ventaja o no y además no le salía nada más para decirla sobre este tema, no sabía que responder a eso, era muy amable que le pidiera disculpas por oírlo pero aun suponía que estaba molesta por saber que le llevaba gustando tanto tiempo.

"¿Darling, no quieres decirme nada más?" Le preguntó la rubia después de otro silencio incómodo, Apple quería escuchar algo más de cinco palabras de la boca de ella.

"No sé qué puedo decir..." Respondió después de unos segundos, esta de era la conversación que seguro que le arruinaría la vida, ella se lo contaría a su hermano, luego él a sus padres y ellos la internaría en algún reformatorio o algo por el estilo.

"¿Por favor, Darling?" Apple le rogó, pero no podía decir nada, se había quedado bloqueada. Hablar sobre que no era hetero era fácil con Chase o Rosabella, pero con la rubia no le salían palabras de la boca. Solo pensar que después de esta conversación sería lo último que hablarían las dos juntas, era desolador. Ella había estado con Daring que no hablaba muy bien sobre los temas LGTBI y se burlaba de vez en cuando, así que sabía que se tomaría su enamoramiento de tantos años de muy mal agrado.

Se le estaban humedeciendo los ojos pensando eso, además de que la dejara de hablar tendría una última visión horrible de ella. Recién despierta y sin pasar por un espejo y encima ahora con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Mientras que se secaba un momento los ojos, apareció Daring yendo hacia la nevera, que ni había notado la presencia de las ambas allí. Aunque como estaba de espaldas, tampoco ella sabía que estaba allí hasta que Apple le dijo algo.

"Daring, te podrías haber puesto algo decente para bajar" Apple dijo, mirando hacia otro lado cuando le vio entrar y abrír la nevera mientras que ella se volvía a secar los ojos para que no notaran que estaba mal.

"Si lo dices por ti, creo que has visto más que esto Apple" Respondió con un tono coqueto mientras que se servía agua fresca cuando se percató de la presencia de las chicas.

"¿Por favor te puedes poner algo más que tus calzoncillos?" La rubia pidió mientras que intentaba que él no notara el sonrojo que había conseguido al decir lo anterior en voz alta.

"Bueno, me iré a cambiar, pero solo para no traumar a mi hermanita" Le dijo quiñándole un ojo antes de terminar de beber agua y salir de la cocina.

En el rato que tardó en volver a bajar con una camiseta, siguieron estando calladas, Apple la miraba pero ella hacía como que no lo notaba. Mientras, prefería pensar en otra cosa que no en fuera su charla con ella, como en que Daring pensaba que no sabía todas las cosas que había ocurrido entre ellos dos antes, era joven pero no estúpida. Menos mal que cuando volvió, el silencio incómodo desaparecido con su masculina voz inundando el ámbiente.

"Me alegro que hayas venido a arreglarlo, Apple. Como no habías contestado a mis mensajes de ayer no sabía nada de ti" Decía mientras se preparaba su desayuno de cada día cuando volvió a entrar.

"¿Me enviaste mensajes ayer? ¿Eran importantes? Porque perdí mi iphone por la playa y no lo he podido recuperar, así que pedí otro y me dijeron que lo tendrían hoy por la tarde" En vista de que Darling no iba a decir nada más sobre el tema y menos con él delante, prefirió centrarse en su antigua pareja que había venido para pedirle un favor además de pedirla disculpas a ella.

"No, nada importante, pero ahora que estas aquí podemos hablar sobre lo que te escribí ayer" Comentó como si no le hubiera importado que no los leyera cuando ayer le escuchó antes de dormirse cosas como: que a ver cuando los leía, que si le estaba ignorando...

"Bueno yo también quería hablar contigo sobre una cosa" Apple había dejado de prestarla atención y mirarla, cosa que debería de alegrarse ya que era lo que quería, pero ahora sentía que sobraba en esta otra conversación.

Con ese comentario a su hermano le salió una gran sonrisa narcisista, suponía porque pensaba que ella le diría que le perdonaba y que celebrarían su quinto aniversario juntos aunque sabía que tarde o temprano volverían. Pero no podía creer que Apple pudiera volver con él después de tantas otras chicas en la relación, tenía un montón de pretendientes mejores que Daring.

"En ese caso, estaré feliz de escucharte" Comentó cuando se sentó con ellas.

"Emmm...creo que yo debería de irme" Lo comentó mientras se levantaba e iba en dirección a la puerta otra vez, aunque esta vez nadie insistió que se quedara allí.

Después de la lamentable conversación anterior donde Apple intentaba hablar sobre lo que escuchó en la fiesta de pijamas y ella se había quedado como una tonta sin decir nada, cuando sabía que era un tema delicado para hablar con la rubia. Encima de ese espectáculo, no iba a quedarse escuchando como se reconciliaban cuando además se notaba que debía ser una conversación entre ellos dos solos.

Al salir se fue al salón a esperar a que terminaran de hablar, se sentó en el sofá sin poner la televisión ni nada, no le importaba estar en silencio y tambien no podía evitar intentar escuchar sobre lo que hablaban (y sinceramente no ponía la oreja solo para escuchar si Apple comentaba a su hermano su secreto o algo, porque la verdad no creía que ella se lo contara a nadie) Llevaban como media hora hablando y ya le estaba empezando a entrar el hambre porque no había desayunado y ella solía desayunar justo después de despertarse.

Se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta, quería pensar que fue para ver si les quedaba mucho más y saber si podría desayunar ya. Pero en el fondo de su mente, sabía que también se había acercado para escucharles mejor porque no les había oído apenas, aunque cuando estaba casi al lado de la puerta ellos salíeron de la cocina. Así que retrocedió un poco para dejarles supuestamente su espacio personal mientras seguía intentando oírlos.

"Daring te lo agradezco mucho, sé que lo mismo me enfadé demasiado la semana pasada contigo, pero me alegro que seas tan comprensivo. Sabía que después de tanto tiempo juntos aunque cortáramos podríamos seguir siendo buenos amigos" Apple le decía mientras salía delante de él.

"No es nada, ya sabes que me encanta ir a comer con tus padres, allí estaré el jueves sin falta" Respondió su hermano con su típica sonrisa.

"Perfecto, recuerda que es a las ocho de la tarde, ponte la camisa azul que te queda muy bien y a mi madre le encanta" Parecía que hablaban de una cena familiar o algo por ese estilo, no entendía nada.

"Por supuesto, Apple. Iré impecable a tu casa, incluso podría llevar esos bombones que os gustan a las dos" Su hermano decía para causar mayor impresión a sus exsuegros.

No entendía por qué hablaban de una cena con los padres de ella, cuando la rubia acababa de decir que aunque no eran pareja sabía que seguirían siendo amigos. Si eran amigos ¿para que iba a ir Daring a esa cena? ¿Por qué estaba feliz cuando lo que quería era volver con ella y se veía que no habían vuelto? ¿Y...desde cuando él era comprensivo?

"Muy buena idea Daring. Estoy eternamente agradecida por tu ayuda, muchísimas gracias" La rubia dijo a en la puerta después de darle un abrazo. Y mientras que abrazaba a su hermano para darle otra vez las gracias, pensó que la miró y la dedicó una sonrisa en esos segundos.

Después de que Daring hubiera cerrado la puerta se encaminó a la cocina, ella se había quedado sin moverse en el pasillo desde que Apple le miró un segundo. No entendía nada, ni de que hablaban ellos dos ni de si Apple estaría enfada con ella. Siguió un rato más allí en trance hasta que decidió que quería desayunar, aparte de descubrir que habían hablado.

"Apple se acaba de marchar, pero me ha dicho que te diga que lo sentía si te habías enfadado con ella por lo que habéis hablado esta mañana" Daring le comentó segundos después de que entrara y se dispusiera ha prepararse su zumo de naranja habitual.

"¿De verás, te ha dicho que me lo dijeras? ¿Piensa que estoy enfadada?" Estaba muy sorprendida de que Apple quisiera que supiera que sentía haber hablado con ella sobre lo de antes, cuando debería de ser al revés las disculpas.

"Así es ¿porque te sorprende tanto?¿ Y de qué puedes estar ofendida?" Le preguntó con mucha curiosidad después de que respondiera así de sorprendida.

"Nada, es que antes hemos hablado sobre... maquillaje, y me ha dicho que debería de maquillarme como ella y ya sabes que no me van los labios rojos y esas cosas" Mintió, ya que no le iba a contar lo que de verdad habían hablado, bueno más bien la rubia porque ella solo había escuchado.

"¿Tú hablando de eso? No me lo esperaba, pero tampoco creo que sea algo grave para ofenderte. A mí me gusta cómo te ves sin maquillaje así los chicos no se fijan en ti, aunque el de Apple me encanta como le queda"

Que chispa tenía juntando maquillaje y chicos en la misma frase para decirla, no se pintaba porque no le gustaba y tampoco es que hubiera practicado mucho durante estos años. Y lo de atraer al sexo opuesto, le daba igual porque les rechazaría con o sin maquillaje sus propuestas de salir. Pero era verdad que a Apple le quedaba genial su pintalabios rojo, su colorete y su raya encima del ojo, esa que se hacía tan recta.

"Apple se alegrará de que no estés molesta con ella" Dijo el rubio mientras miraba su móvil.

"Dejemos de hablar de nosotras dos...ummm... ¿por qué no hablamos de vosotros dos?... dime ¿habéis hablado de algo interesante?" Fue muy directa preguntando, pero sabía que a Daring no le importaría que se lo preguntara tan claro porque le encantaba hablar sobre sí mismo.

"¿Tanto te interesa, Darling? Bueno, si me insistes tanto, no tendré más remedio que contártelo" Como le gustaba hacerse el interesante, cosa que le ponía un poco irritada que hiciera eso siempre cuando le preguntabas, pero quería saber a toda costa de que habían hablado en la conversación que habían tenido.

"¿Qué es tan interesante decís?" Se escuchó a Dexter mientras que aparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

"La conversación que he tenido antes con Apple" Su gemelo no podía haber aparecido en otro momento, tenía que ser antes de que Daring empezara a contar lo que habían estado hablado.

"¿Ha estado aquí Apple? Entonces habéis vuelto otra vez ¿no? Enhorabuena Daring, estoy impresionado de que te haya dado una segunda... digo cuarta o quinta oportunidad" A parte de él, todos estarían impresionados si se lo hubiera dado, pero por lo que escuchó seguían sin ser pareja.

"No hemos vuelto oficialmente aún, pero me ha pedido que vaya el jueves a su casa que sus padres celebran una cena. Aún no se lo ha contado a ellos y ya sabéis que a mí su madre me ama, después de esa cena, estoy seguro que volveremos a estar juntos" Decía mientras se reflejaba en su cámara delantera del iphone.

Entonces Apple le había pedido que hiciera como que seguían siendo pareja en la cena delante de sus padres. Ya no le extrañaba tanto que le hubiera pedido ese favor sabiendo lo controladora que era su madre con ella, mucho más que su propia madre.

"¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que después de eso va a volver contigo?" Preguntó cuándo se sentó en la mesa con sus hermanos y su desayuno. No sabía de donde Daring se sacaba tanta seguridad para pensar esas cosas y además luego decirlas.

"Apple me ha perdonado ya y si me ha pedido que vaya a esa cena es porque quiere volver está claro. Solo se está haciendo la estrecha conmigo para que sufra un poco, pero por supuesto que ha leído mis mensajes de ayer, solo quiere que la haga sentir querida y que trate de conquistarla" Estaba muy segura de que ella solo quería no decepcionar a su madre y por eso le había pedido ese favor, que ideas se imaginaba Daring.

"¿Cómo sabes tan bien lo que piensan las chicas?" Dexter parecía tontito a veces ¿cómo podía pensar que eso de verdad pensaban las chicas? Ese plan era muy retorcido y para nada veía a Apple pensando en hacer eso. Sobretodo porque sabía que a ella le gustaba alguien que no era el rubio.

"Dexter, he estado con tantas mujeres ya, que yo voy varios pasos por delante de ellas y sé lo que en realidad quieren que haga cuando se comportan de distintos modos conmigo" El rubio se jactaba, debería darle vergüenza decir que había estado con tantas chicas y ayer comentando que cumplirían cinco años juntos.

"Sí que debes de conocer a las mujeres, yo hay veces que no entiendo bien a Raven y malinterpreto cosas o cometo errores" Suponía que el castaño se creía todo eso porque solo había tenido de pareja una vez y pues siempre había sido malo para hablar con las chicas.

"Normal hermanito, solo has estado con ella mientras que yo ni sé el número exacto. Mira si tienes dudas con algo o necesitas consejo yo te ayudo que para mí son como un libro abierto, por eso sé que tengo que hacer para que volvamos" Porque le hubieran abierto las piernas bastantes chicas, no significaba que conociera al género femenino como un experto, si de verdad fuera así se supondría que nunca deberían de haberle dejado como hizo la rubia varias veces anteriormente.

Terminó de desayunar junto con su gemelo y decidió marcharse a su habitación porque menudos comentarios había empezado a decir Daring sobre como recuperaría a su exnovia, así que ellos se quedaron hablando mientras que ella subía las escaleras.

Cuando llegó al piso de arriba, pasó antes por el baño a ver su apariencia de una vez por todas enfrente del espejo. No estaba tan horrible como pensaba, pero prefirió empezar a desenredarse con el cepillo y lavarse la cara, cosas que debió de haber hecho antes de haber bajado. Ahora estaba mucho mejor a la vista, ¿cómo pudo haber abierto a Apple con esas pintas? Si es que su pijama ni era del mismo conjunto, y bueno no quería ni pensar en lo que dijo al abrirle la puerta. Ni siquiera se había disculpado por eso, había sido muy penosa y embarazosa esta mañana con ella, si antes no podía hablar con ella ahora era mucho peor su situación. Necesitaba otra vez consejo de alguien, así que no dudo en escribir a Rosabella para poder quedar y contárselo, además que en parte era culpa suya que estuviera en esta situación.

Le respondió que no podía ahora, pero que quedaran por la tarde que ella quería ir a la Casa del Libro a comprar. Así qué hasta que llegó la hora en que quedó con Rosabella, se dedicó a recoger su habitación, hablar con sus padres cuando les hicieron una videollamada familiar, comer con sus hermanos... Hizo de todo para no recordar lo ocurrido con Apple, ya lo volvería a recordar cuando se lo contara a su mejor amiga. Después de comer y dormirse una hora la siesta, se preparó y antes de salir por la puerta con su gemelo que había quedado con su novia, se despidieron de Daring que se había quedado porque aún no habían traído su espejo y además había invitado a Lizzie Hearts (según él no se iba a perder diversiones mientras la rubia se hacía la estrecha).

Tardó unos minutos en llegar a la entrada de la Casa del Libro, allí ya la estaba esperando Rosabella que estaba mirando el escaparate antes de darse cuenta de su presencia y entraran a la tienda.

"Darling, me has dejado muy intrigada con tus mensajes de esta mañana ¿no podías decírmelo por llamada?" Le comentó mientras que iban por la sección de misterio.

"Lo siento, pero quería decírtelo en persona, además si te lo hubiera dicho en mi casa lo podrían haber escuchado mis hermanos" Y hubieran sido otras dos personas que se habrían enterado de su secretito mientras que se lo contaba a ella.

"¿Tan grave es que no lo pueden saber? ¿Pero qué te ha pasado en este poco tiempo que no nos hemos visto?" Su pregunta era interesa, si este fin de semana le habían ocurrido muchísimas cosas.

"¿En qué grado de mal a peor catalogas, que haya abierto la puerta de mi casa a Apple diciendo palabrotas pensando que era un repartidor que me ha despertado y luego que ha intentado hablar conmigo sobre lo del baño y no me salían las palabras?" Contestó mientras que ella estaba agachada leyendo la sinopsis de un libro.

"Creo que tampoco llega a peor ¿no? ¿Pero entonces ha ido a hablar contigo expresamente sobre nuestra conversación en el baño?" Bueno exactamente ella había dicho que solo había escuchado su declaración de amor y no toda la conversación, pero suficiente para enterarse de lo importante de lo que hablaban y de sus preferencias de pareja.

"No lo sé con seguridad, es que aparte de querer hablar conmigo, también ha hablado con mi hermano" No sabía cuál era el motivo más importante por el cual se había presentado a esa hora en su casa.

"¿Con Daring?... ¿Entonces han vuelto o algo?... por curiosidad" Rosabella preguntó, pareciendo mucho más curiosa de eso que de lo suyo.

"¿Pero qué importa eso ahora?" Después de contarla brevemente lo más importante que le habia ocurrido esta mañana, le interesaba más eso de Daring.

"Solo dímelo, por favor" Estaba intensa con saberlo, suponía que era porque pensaba que si volvían a salir, ella estaría triste de que la rubia volviera a ser su cuñada y como su mejor amiga tendría que consolarla o algo ¿no?

Rosabella a veces se distraía de los temas que le contaba y parecía estar interesada mucho más en la vida de su hermano Daring que la de ella. Y no lo entendía, si tampoco es que contara muchas cosas de él, más que nada porque se perdía en la mayoría de cosas que decía que le habían ocurrido porque le cansaba lo egocéntrico que se ponía la mayoría de veces.

"No, no han vuelto, aún" Respondió para que siguieran hablando sobre sus problemas.

"¿Y no piensan volver ya?" En serio a su mejor amiga le interesaba tanto ¿acaso quería saber todo lo que ocurría en esa relación o qué?

"Rosabella, no he venido a hablar sobre mi hermano y Apple, sino de ella y yo. Así que no me preguntes más sobre ellos porque no voy a contestarte y hablemos sobre mí" ¿Tanto le iban los cotilleos a su amiga? Parecía que quería las primicias de esa relación para vendérselas a Blondie o algo.

"Lo siento, lo siento, era puro morbo. Venga sígueme hablando sobre lo que te ha ocurrido esta mañana" Rosabella le dijo, no había notado que se había puesto tan intrigada con saber que hacía el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga con su ex.

Después de que aceptara sus disculpas, ya le empezó a contar todo lo ocurrido en la mañana: cuando abrió la puerta enfadada y gritando sin haberse mirado al espejo, como Apple luego estaba nerviosa intentando explicarla lo que escuchó en el baño, sus disculpas de como sentía que había invadido su privacidad, como luego no le salían las palabras para decirla algo a la rubia... Una escena que mientras la contaba la tenía reflejada en su mente todo el rato. Le contó todo desde que bajó a abrir la puerta hasta que apareció su hermano, aunque ahí hizo un salto temporal (porque lo mismo le volvía a hacer más preguntas sobre él) hasta la parte en donde se fue y le dijo a Daring que le dijera que lo sentía si estaba enfadada con ella.

Tardó bastante tiempo en contarla todo lo ocurrido, empezó desde que llegaron a la zona favorita de ella para ver los libros que quería comprarse y luego siguió en la mesa de una terraza donde se sentaron después de salir de la librería.

"Y así ha sido mi desastrosa mañana, fantástica ¿no?" Comentó con sarcasmo mientras que bebía un poco de su Coca-Cola.

"¿Me puedes repetir lo que dijiste cuando abriste la puerta? Es que me descojono imaginándote enfadada y diciendo palabrotas a la pobre Apple" Se reía mientras que lo pensaba ¿de toda la historia solo se había quedado con eso?

"Estoy por irme a casa como sigas así de graciosilla. No he venido a que te rías de mí, sino a que me des consejos" Hizo el movimiento de levantarse para irse, aunque en realidad no se hubiera ido porque en su casa seguramente estarían Daring y su amiga especial haciendo a saber qué en el salón.

"¡Darling, no te vayas! ¡Qué lo decía en broma! Necesitas un consejo, vale, pues ahí va mi consejo: tienes que hablar con ella sobre el tema. Ya sabemos que Apple no te va a hacer como Blondie a Holly, solo quiere hablar contigo y ¿no sé..., solucionarlo?"

"Si me resultara tan fácil hablar con ella, no me hubiera quedado esta mañana como si fuera una piedra" Su excuñada yendo con toda su buena intención y ella paralizada en la silla.

"Mira solo tienes que intentar no bloquearte y decirla algo más que no sé. Ella se lo ha tomado bien lo de que estés enamorada y si ha ido a pedirte disculpas e intentar hablar del tema, no creo que quiera dejar de ser tu amiga. Es más, parece que eres tú la que le da igual vuestra amistad" Le dijo mientras comía las almendras que habían pedido.

El razonamiento de Rosabella parecía no tener fallos, pero si cuando estaba a su lado se ponía nerviosa ya, pues teniendo que hablar con ella sobre amor se quedaba igual que una estatua. Y encima ahora tenía que solucionarlo cuando había quedado como una tonta delante de ella y con una apariencia no muy bonita.

"Si quieres yo hago de ella y así practicas" Dijo su amiga en broma, porque esperaba que ni se le pasara por la mente pensar que lo volvería a hacer, después de lo ocurrido la última vez.

"¡Soy una cobarde!" Decía mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa con los brazos cruzados, para los temas de amor era incluso peor que Dexter.

"Ayyy, no eres una cobarde, a mí también me ocurre cuando veo al chico que me gusta. Pero tienes que hablar con ella, en serio" Rosabella dijo para animarla, sin pensar que eso llegaría a hacer que su curiosidad empezara a crecer.

"Espera ¿cómo que te gusta alguien?¿De veras? ¡Dime quien es! Que yo te he hablado de mi amor por Apple" Preguntó levantando la cabeza de la mesa, no pensaba que su amiga le gustara algo más que la lectura.

"Estamos hablando de ti, pero para que lo sepas no es gran cosa. Solo es un poco de enamoramiento a un chico un año mayor que nosotras y pues, además es un poco... no sé cómo explicarlo... bastante popular y le gustan más chicas cuando a mí ni me ve... Pero tampoco quiero hablar mucho más sobre él, ya que no vamos a salir para nada" Pues menuda clase de chico que le gustaba, no le pegaba nada con el comportamiento tan introvertido que tenía ella.

"Bueno supongamos que de momento me conformo con saber eso. Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca hemos hablado tanto de amor sobre quienes nos gustan. Se me hace un poco raro " Bueno ella no hablaba con nadie sobre su amor secreto a excepción de alguna vez con Chase y la verdad, no imaginaba que a Rosabella le gustara alguien.

"Si, nunca hablamos sobre este tema entre nosotras. Pero ya te aseguro que el mío es imposible y no va a ocurrir, pero al menos para ti, Apple ha aceptado que estés enamorada de ella y hablarlo contigo cuando sus mejores amigas son un poco... cerradas de mente. Tienes que intentar a hablar con ella, no deberías perderla como amiga" Rosabella le respondió, volviéndola a animar para que intentara hablar con ella.

Apple tenía muchísima paciencia para poder haber vuelto con su hermano las anteriores veces y mucha amabilidad para no guardarla rencor u odio por algunos feos que le había hecho y sobre todo cuando había abierto la puerta gritándola esas palabras tan ofensivas. Y mira que su madre siempre decía que guardara la compostura en cualquier situación, como hacía Apple. Si es que no la veía errores o fallos, era perfecta para ser amiga, novia, cuñada, nuera y seguramente madre, por un lado entendía como su hermano mayor no quería dejarla ¿dónde encontraría a otra chica igual que ella? Pues eso era imposible.

"Es que es tan perfecta, la chica más perfecta que he visto y cuando está enfrente mía no puedo pronunciar nada y encima sin querer sé quién le gusta. Si la hubieras visto hoy, llevaba un vestido corto de verano negro con estampado de corazoncitos rojos..." Ahora estaba imaginándola enfrente suya, con el vestido ese corto tan mono que llevaba esta mañana y lo nerviosa que estaba hablándola al principio.

"¿Con un cinturón rojo?" Su mejor amiga preguntó en medio de su descripción.

"Si, creo que llevaba uno muy finito que le acentuaba la cintura ¿te has comprado uno parecido o igual?" Su cinturón era perfecto para combinarlo con su bolso rojo y sus tacones.

"No, no me van los escotes en v, aunque a Apple le queda muy bien" Pues si la hubiera visto esta mañana, fliparia. Si iba así en normal, el jueves para cenar con sus padres seguro que se pondría algo mucho más espectacular que ni su imaginación estaría a la altura.

"Le quedaba genial, deberías de haberla visto cuando vino a mi casa, no te lo puedes imaginar sin haberla visto" Iba tan espectacular y luego ella con una camiseta y pantalón que ni conjuntaban.

"No hace falta que me lo imagine, porque está ahí" Comentó señalando la calle que no podía ver, porque estaba de espaldas.

Eso hizo que se girara la cabeza, y si, ahí estaba ella andando, suponía que para entrar a la tienda de iphone con el mismo look de esta mañana. Es verdad que había dicho que se le había perdido el teléfono por la playa e iba a ir hoy por la tarde a por uno nuevo, pero ¿cuántas posibilidades tenía de que fuera a la tienda que tenían en frente? Pues casi ninguna ¿por qué no ha ido a la que está en el centro comercial? Si siempre iba a esa.

Se volvió a dar la vuelta para que no viese que la miraba, que entrara ya a la tienda por favor, así no habría posibilidades de que notara que estaban en esa terraza de enfrente. Y eso podía haber ocurrido si su mejor amiga, no se hubiera levantado de su silla y gritado el nombre de la rubia a pleno pulmón, haciendo que mirara quien la llamaba. Porque cuando vio quien la saludaba, se empezó a dirigir hacia ellas en vez de entrar a la tienda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, he añadido un pequeño momento de Darbella.


	6. Chapter 6

Se dio la vuelta un segundo para ver si la rubia estaba viniendo y en efecto estaba yendo hacia ellas. Su amiga no quería hablar del chico que le gustaba, pero tenía que hacer que Apple las viera, sin palabras estaba.

"Rosabella ¿pero qué haces? ¿Para que la llamas? ¿Acaso no me has escuchado en todo este tiempo?" Le preguntó un tanto molesta mientras que Apple estaba esperando a que el semáforo estuviera en verde para cruzar.

Su amiga la ignoró completamente, porque siguió saludando con la mano a su excuñada que ya estaba cruzando y llegando hacia ellas. Ya estaba empezando a sudar de los nervios, menos mal que hoy había traído una camiseta que hacía que se le notara poco el sudor.

Los segundos que tardó en aparecer delante de ellas, se le hicieron eternos y ella pensando que esta tarde sería mejor que la mañana. Entre la fiesta de pijamas y hoy, iba a empezar a creer que Rosabella era una mala influencia porque siempre le ocurría algo "malo" por su culpa.

"Hola Apple, que agradable coincidencia que te hayamos encontrado ¿venías a tomarte algo por aquí con mi prima y vuestras amigas?" Dijo Rosabella después de que Apple cruzará la calle y las saludara, aunque ella prefirió saludar con una tímida sonrisa.

"Ohh no, hoy no han dicho nada de quedar ninguna de ellas. Solo había venido a comprarme otro teléfono porque el mío lo perdí ayer ¿y vosotras que hacéis aquí? ¿Disfrutando de una terraza en verano?"

"Bueno, aparte de eso que me encanta, habíamos venido principalmente a por unos libros que quería comprar y luego Darling ha tenido la maravillosa idea de que nos sentáramos a hablar aquí" Si, había sido su gran idea sentarse aquí.

"Entonces espero que hayas podido comprar los que querías. Bueno yo ya me voy, sólo venía a saludaros, no quisiera interrumpiros vuestra charla" Les dijo para no molestar en su quedada de dos.

Entendía que quisiera irse, después de todo lo ocurrido ¿quién se quería sentar al lado suyo? Seguro que ya había sido un esfuerzo tener que acercarse porque su mejor amiga no paraba de gritar su nombre desde la otra acera.

"¡Pero no te vayas, Apple! Siéntate un rato con nosotras y pídete algo, que hay otra silla para ti" Estaba dudosa de aceptar la propuesta, no quería quedarse por si Darling se sintió incómoda con ella por lo de esa mañana.

"No sé, seguro que estábais hablando de vuestras cosas hasta que he aparecido yo, de verdad no quiero molestaros más de lo debido" Ella nunca molestaría, ... jamás.

"De verdad tomate algo con nosotras, te insistimos Darling y yo" Cuando Rosabella dijo eso la miraron a ella, ya que no había dicho nada durante la corta conversación.

"Claro, no nos importa que estés aquí" Respondió no tan nerviosa ya, suponía que si no estaban ellas dos solas no hablarían de ese tema, además de que siempre le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y observarla de cerca.

"Vale, pues entonces me quedo un rato con vosotras" Les dijo sonriente mientras que se sentaba en la silla donde no estaban los libros que se comprado.

En un principio después de sentarse, Apple no había pensado en pedir nada. Acababa de merendar en su casa, pero al final terminó pidiendo una Coca-Cola Zero, como ella. Mientras que la rubia se tomaba su bebida y cogía alguna almendra, conversaba con Rosabella sobre los libros que les gustaban o películas favoritas, ella se dedicaba a mirarla y si eso aportaba un comentario corto a la conversación. Sabiendo Apple ya que le gustaba, no debería haberla estado mirando disimuladamente, pero es que le gustaba mucho verla hablando sobre ... bueno cualquier tema, el caso es que se movieran sus labios pintados de carmín.

Después de que terminaran de debatir sobre que preferían de Crepúsculo, si el vampiro o hombre lobo (ahí sí que no dijo nada porque le parecía una saga súper moñas, aunque en el fondo era team hombre lobo) Rosabella insistió a la rubia diciéndola que la acompañaban a comprar su nuevo iphone, cosa que seguro no pudo rechazar porque ella era muy intensa así que acordaron ir al MediaMark en cuando les dieran la cuenta de la mesa.

"Perdonadme, voy a ir al baño un momento y nos vamos ya" Les dijo Apple después de que les trajeran la cuenta.

"Vale, te esperamos aquí" Le contestó su amiga mientras que la veían marcharse al baño.

¿No podían estar siempre así? Como si no hubiera dicho que le gustaba ella o ella se hubiera enterado de eso. Así le gustaba estar, como antes del sábado por la noche, como amigas cercanas normales y no hablando de cosas tan incómodas para las dos (suponía que para Apple también era incómodo el tema) Durante el tiempo en que estaban esperando a que la rubia volviera del baño, intentaba terminar su Coca- Cola antes de que se fueran mientras que Rosabella estaba mirando su teléfono.

"Bueno, espero que en mi ausencia hables con ella sobre tu enamoramiento" Le soltó de repente, haciendo que casi se atragantara con su bebida.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué en tu ausencia? ¿No vas a venir?" Preguntó segundos después de que asimilara lo que acababa de decirla mientras estaba bebiendo.

"Ya sabes que me encantaría acompañaros, pero si voy, no creo que habléis juntas. Así que mejor me voy a casa y ya vosotras habláis a solas" Respondió como si no pretendiera hacerle un gran lío.

"¡No hagas eso Rosabella! ¡No me dejes con ella a solas! En serio, como te vayas no te vuelvo a hablar más en mi vida" Le dijo mirándola amenazante, cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno como sé que me volverás a llamar esta noche, lo tomaré como un gracias mejor amiga por ayudarme a arreglar mis problemas, ya que no puedo yo sola" Su comentario era de sobradilla, y encima le daba mucha rabia que supiera que la volvería a llamar otra vez.

Hubiera comentado algo para seguir intentando que no se marchara, pero ya no le dio tiempo porque Apple estaba yendo hacia ellas y no era plan que se enterara de que no quería quedarse a solas con ella.

"Lo siento por la tardanza chicas, había una cola en el baño. No entiendo como solo puede haber un baño para cada sexo, estábamos como cinco mujeres esperando" Apple se disculpó en cuanto vino.

"Nada tranquila, entendemos que hayas tardado" Su amiga contestó.

Estaban apuntito de marcharse en cuanto viniera alguien a llevarse la cuenta con el dinero y aun Rosabella no le había dicho a la rubia sobre que se iba ahora, así que pensó que lo mismo se marchaba más tarde o había cambiado de idea. Esperaba que hubiera recapacitado y no le hiciera estar a solas con la ex de Daring.

"¡Ahh, por cierto Apple! Al final no voy a poder ir, me acaban de llamar mis padres para decirme que volviera a casa ahora" Dijo mientras esperaban a que volviera el camarero.

"¿No vienes? ¡Vaya! Espero que no haya habido ningún problema, bueno entonces a ver si podemos quedar otro día" La rubia se había tragado su mentira del todo, cuando en realidad ella se iba a ir a su casa a leer sus nuevos libros.

"Nos encantaría quedar contigo otro día. Pero aunque yo no pueda ir, Darling te acompaña a por tu nuevo iphone, sé que no será lo mismo sin mí pero seguro que habláis de algo interesante" Comentó con ciertas indirectas que había pillado perfectamente a que hacían referencia.

"¿Aun quieres acompañarme, Darling?" Apple le preguntó dudosa de que ella quisiera.

"Emm... bueno, supongo que sí que te puedo acompañar... "Respondió bajo la mirada de su amiga y mientras el camarero se llevaba la cuenta.

Después de confirmar que iría, recogieron todas sus pertenencias como el bolso de Apple o los libros nuevos de Rosabella antes de levantarse de sus sillas. Se fueron juntas las tres hasta después de cruzar la carretera, ya que Rosabella se fue hacia el otro lado y ellas hacia la tienda, así que se despidieron en dos abrazos individuales cada una. Encima de hacer que se quedara con la rubia a solas, su amiga tenía la gracia de abrazarla y decirla al oído que le contara luego todo.

En cuanto se marchó, inmediatamente entraron al MediaMartk que tenían enfrente de la terraza donde estaban sentadas. Hacía bastante tiempo que no estaban ellas dos solas así, como si hubiesen quedado por la tarde para hacer algo. Habían perdido bastante amistad desde hace unos años, sobre todo cuando después de que estuvieran ella y Daring saliendo el primer año y ya tuviera claro que le gustaba ella y empezara a ignorarla un poco.

Se sentía un poco incómoda mientras que iban juntas hasta el fondo derecho de la tienda. Como no hablaban ni nada, se centró en el sonido de los zapatos de Apple, se entretenía un poco escuchándolos mientras llegaban a donde estaba el encargado de los teléfonos, tablets y ordenadores.

"Hola, verá ayer se me perdió mi iphone 11 y me dijeron que viniera por la tarde porque os lo traían hoy" Apple comentó a un chico castaño de unos veinticinco años diría, cuándo se acercó al mostrador mientras que ella se quedó a lado suyo.

"Muy bien, pues voy a mirar en el almacén a ver si hay alguno para ti" Contestó después de despegar su mirada del escote de la rubia, que parecía que se iba a romper el cuello.

Cuanto antes viniera, antes se lo entregaría a Apple que lo pagaría después y luego cada una se irían por su lado a sus casas. Pero claro el castaño tenía que seguir tardando un rato más en volver, cuando ni le habían pedido la luna ni había un montón de gente en la tienda y encima cuando por fin volvió, no trajo nada.

"Lo siento, pero resulta que ha habido un error en la entrega de hoy y pone que no lo recibiremos hasta pasado mañana por la tarde" El dependiente les informó intentando mirar a la cara de la rubia.

"¿Hasta pasado mañana? ¿Pero seguro que tengo que esperar dos días más?¿No hay ninguna forma de que pueda tenerlo hoy?" No podía ser que ni aquí ni en el centro comercial hubiera un iphone como el que había perdido.

"Perdona, pero necesitamos ese nuevo iphone con urgencia, verás estamos organizando el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga que es mañana y a ella le tienen que llamar del local que ha alquilado, los de la tarta... para confirmar todo. Y solo les dimos su número de teléfono, así que ¿seguro que no podemos conseguirlo para hoy?" Le mintió para ver si conseguían otra forma de que les dieran uno. Su madre cuando no estaba contenta con algo solía inventarse cosas así.

"De veras lo siento por vuestra amiga, pero no tenemos ningún otro iphone 11 hasta el miércoles" Les repitió mientras volvía a posar su mirada en el pecho de la rubia.

"¡Qué mala suerte! Briar no podrá celebrar su fiesta y tú no podrás cortar con tú novio que iba a venir a la fiesta" Le estaba soltando varias mentiras al dependiente porque Apple estaba soltera y diría que el cumpleaños de Briar Beauty era a principios de agosto. Pero tenía que hacerlo para ver si había otra forma de conseguir el iphone que quería Apple.

"Emm... bueno creo que tal vez podría llamar a un amigo que trabaja en otro MediaMartk para ver si lo tienen en la tienda o en su almacén" Se ofreció en cuanto ella habló de cortar con un novio, a veces le seguían sorprendiendo que simple eran los chicos.

Cuando marcó a la otra tienda y su amigo se puso, le confirmaron rápidamente que tenían stock y que le reservaba uno a la rubia si iba a por él antes de las 08:00 p.m. ¿No podía haberlo hecho antes? Para empezar se lo debían porque su excuñada llamó ayer para preguntar y que no lo tuvieran era un error suyo. Suponía que el encargado no llamó antes porque quería que Apple volviera otra vez aquí.

"Muchísimas gracias, por llamarle" Apple le dijo antes de que se fueran en dirección a la salida.

"Has salvado el cumpleaños de nuestra amiga, eternamente agradecida" Le comentó con ironía ya que sabía que a él le daba igual eso del cumpleaños, solo quería ligarse a la chica que estaba a su lado.

Que tío más irrespetuoso mirando todo el rato el canalillo de Apple sin ni siquiera disimular algo, menos mal que ya se marchaban y no tendría que volver a ver al asaltacunas ese, ya había tachado esa tienda de su lista de sitios a los que ir a comprar.

"Gracias a tu pequeña mentira podré tener mi nuevo iphone hoy, gracias" Si no le hubiera acompañado, seguramente el castaño no hubiera llamado a su amigo.

"No ha sido nada, solo me he acordado de lo que suele hacer mi madre en las compras cuando no obtiene lo que quiere" Lo había visto varias veces cuando iba de compras con ella y siempre que contaba una mentirijilla le acababan sacando lo que quería del almacén y que le habían dicho que no estaba disponible.

"Me alegro que te hayas aprendido ese truco de tu madre. Por cierto Darling, si no quieres venir conmigo al otro lo entiendo, no es lo mismo ir al que está enfrente que ir a otro que está más lejos" Le comentó mientras empezaban a caminar.

"No me importa acompañarte de verdad, Apple. No quiero que vayas tú sola a ver a ese amigo suyo porque lo mismo también te mira con cara de pervertido" No quería dejar que se fuera sola al otro MediaMartk, que muy cerca no estaba y para lo mismo hablar con alguien como el anterior dependiente.

"¿Ohh tú también lo has visto? Pensaba que me veía el alma o algo mirándome tanto, me ha puesto un poco nerviosa" Normal que le hubiera puesto así de intranquila, si es que era para denunciarle.

"Menudo dependiente más pervertido y baboso ¡que encima eres menor!" Dijo porque estaba indignada. Que su excuñada fuera igual de guapa que siempre, no significaba que un pervertido la pudiera mirar indecentemente o le escribiera con descaro su número detrás del post-it donde les había anotado la calle a donde tenían que ir.

Había pensado que el camino hacia la otra tienda sería raro o silencioso entre ellas, pero parecía que después de hablar sobre el castaño mirón de antes, siguieron conversando y al final estuvieron todo el camino hablando juntas como una conversación normal. Parecían que habían acordado mentalmente entre ellas hacer como que lo ocurrido esta mañana o lo de ayer no había pasado y era algo que se alegraba bastante internamente, porque parecía que no había pasado nada extraño entre ellas y no tenían momentos incómodos.

Tardaron en llegar como unos cincuenta minutos andando, Apple le había preguntado que si querían pedían un taxi para tardar menos que ella pagaba, pero le respondió que no hacía falta. Aunque luego después de que llegaran por fin pensó que sí que debió de aceptar su propuesta, pero es que con lo bien que estaban hablando ahora, no quería que se terminara ese paseo largo tan agradable y poco usual en el que estaban.

"Uff, menos mal que hemos llegado ya, solo faltan quince minutos para que sean las ocho" Comentaba Apple después de mirar su reloj de manecillas mientras que se apoyaba en su brazo para mover su pie derecho un momento.

"¿Te duelen los pies? Lo siento, deberíamos de haber ido en taxi como habías dicho" Era su culpa que le dolieran al andar, porque no pensó en ella y sus zapatos cuando preguntó lo del taxi, que Apple no llevaba Adidas como ella.

"Solo un poco, pero seguro que en un rato se me pasa si nos sentamos" Le comentó antes de que entraran y se les quitara un poco el calor que tenían del gran paseo que habían hecho con el aire acondicionado.

Mientras que Apple hablaba con el amigo del otro dependiente que era más profesional hablando con ella que el castaño, su teléfono empezó a sonar en medio de la tienda, distrayendo a ellos dos.

"Uyy...Lo siento, ya lo he apagado" Qué mal momento para llamar ahora.

"¿Entonces tienes un iphone 11 rojo?" Apple preguntó para continuar su conversación con él después de la pequeña interrupción que había causado.

Mientras que retomaban la conversación, volvió a sonar su teléfono otra vez. Era Rosabella ¿qué quería de ella? Estos últimos días estaba bastante insistente, la volvió a colgar, pero unos segundos más tarde ya estaba haciéndolo otra vez.

"Emm... perdonad, creo que es importante" Se disculpó antes de irse un poco lejos del mostrador para no molestar más.

Se alejó hasta la zona donde estaban los CDs de música antes de coger por fin a su amiga que era como la cuarta llamada. Estaba por soltarla algo parecido a lo que le había dicho a la rubia esta mañana pensando que era de Amazon.

"Darling ¿por qué no me cogías el teléfono?" Rosabella pronunció nada más descolgar la llamada.

"Me has pillado en un mal momento, Apple y yo estamos comprando su teléfono ahora mismo" Respondió mientras miraba a su excuñada de lejos.

"Pero si ha pasado como casi una hora y media desde que me despedí de vosotras ¿qué habéis hecho todo este tiempo? ¿Volver a la terraza y solucionar tus problemas románticos?" Su mejor amiga preguntaba extrañada.

"Nos ha ocurrido un problema en el MediaMartk y hemos tenido que ir andando al que está enfrente del parque nacional. Y para responderte a tu próxima pregunta, NO, no he hablado sobre eso durante nuestro paseo porque hemos estado tan bien que no he querido arruinarlo" Intentó aclarar todas las dudas que había preguntado o preguntaría.

"Me estás diciendo que habéis ido paseando las dos juntas durante casi una hora y no has hablado con ella sobre el tema ¡Darling! ¡No puedes esperar más días para hablar sobre esto! ¡Prométeme que se lo dirás hoy!" Rosabella le decía disgustada al enterarse de que aún no habían hablado.

Ya sabía que Apple había tenido la intención de conversar el temita esa mañana, pero es que no quería romper la normalidad que parecía que tenían, si podían hacer que no pasaba nada antes ¿por qué no podrían seguir así siempre?

"¡Qué sí Rosabe... digo... por supuesto mamá, te prometo que me echaré un crema siempre antes de bañarme en la piscina, no te preocupes. Adiós, dale un beso de mi parte a papá" Le dijo rápidamente antes de colgarla porque estaba viniendo Apple a su lado.

"¿Todo bien?" Le preguntó cuándo llegó a su lado con la caja de su nuevo móvil.

"Si, era solo mi madre que quería decirme algunos consejos mientras que ellos están en su viaje de negocios" Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió mientras le escribía a su amiga que ya la llamaba luego.

Después de volver a guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo delantero, se dirigieron a la caja para pagar el nuevo iphone y la tarjeta SIM. No tardaron mucho en que las atendieran y además le hicieron una rebaja muy favorable a Apple por ser cliente.

"¡Ayy... lo que hemos tardado en conseguirlo! Muchas gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo" La rubia le dijo sonriente cuando salieron de la tienda y consiguieron su iphone.

"De nada" Había sido un tiempo maravilloso estando con ella, como siempre.

Se fueron hacia en parque nacional que estaba enfrente para sentarse en un banco que conocía que estaba un tanto apartado de los demás, y delante de una parte del estanque, así que nadie las podría molestar y de paso le intentaría contar su versión de la historia.

"No pienso volver a perder mi teléfono nunca más. Entre todo lo que tuve que hacer ayer para bloquear mi anterior iphone y luego el tiempo que he tardado en conseguir uno nuevo, lo voy a cuidar como si fuera mi propio hijo" Decía mientras miraba la caja.

Ahora era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella, estaban en un banco un tanto escondido, no había gente a su alrededor y ya estaba más tranquila y segura sabiendo por lo menos que Apple no parecía que quisiera dejar de ser su amiga. Tenía que respirar profundo y soltarlo lentamente antes de empezar a hablar con la rubia sobre su enamoramiento, que ella se merecía por lo menos una explicación después de ir a su casa por la mañana.

"¿Oye Apple, podríamos hablar sobre el tema de esta mañana?" Le preguntó mientras se frotaba las piernas con sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo.

"Solo si de verdad quieres hablarlo Darling, sé que te he presionado mucho hoy cuando no necesitas darme una explicación de nada" Apple respondió amablemente mientras guardaba la caja del iphone en la bolsa.

"Bueno, sí que pienso que debo hablarlo contigo, por lo menos te debo una disculpa del momento bochornoso de cuando te abrí la puerta. Me siento avergonzada por mis palabras" Para empezar con sus disculpas, debía de comenzar cuando le abrió la puerta y diciéndola esas palabras no muy corteses.

"No me las tomé muy en serio tranquila, entendí que te pusieras así, después de todo yo insistí un montón llamando y te desperté" Pero aún así no era modo de abrir la puerta de tu casa a una persona.

"Me alegro que no les dieras importancia, me he sentido un poco mal todo el día sin haberte pedido disculpas"

Ahora que ya había empezado con las disculpas de ese momento, tocaba hablar sin falta de la conversación de ella y su mejor amiga y de lo que llegó a escuchar Apple de su enamoramiento de tantos años. Nunca imaginó que esta conversación existiría de verdad, confesando sus sentimientos a la chica que aparecía en sus sueños (y en alguno húmedo tal vez).

"También quería pedirte perdón por nunca contarte que estaba enamorada y que te tuvieras que enterar de esa forma y no de una al menos... más romántica" Hubiera sido más feliz si la rechazara después de escribirla una carta perfumada, en una cena de un restaurante o incluso después de ver una película romántica en el cine. Con cualquier escena cliché romántica, pero no, tenía que enterarse al abrir la puerta de un baño ¿dónde estaba el romanticismo de película ahí?

"No me tienes que pedir perdón, te repito que yo fui la única culpable de escuchar lo que estábais hablando en vuestra conversación privada. No debía de enterarme de eso, ya que sé que no tienes el mismo grado de amistad conmigo que con Rosabella para contarme tus problemas" Le decía mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Para mí eres muy importante, es solo que bueno... no sabía que opinarías sobre mí después de saber que soy lesbia... digo que me gustan las chicas" Para ella era mucho más que una amiga y su interés romántico, pero tampoco había planeado contárselo a Rosabella, todo surgió de repente.

"¿Por qué pensabas que mi opinión sobre ti cambiaría cuando supiera eso? Hemos sido casi familia, lo hubiera entendido perfectamente y podíamos haberlo hablado como ahora. Me parece muy normal que hayas llegado a enamorarte después de tanto tiempo siendo tan buenas amigas y cercanas" Apple le dijo mirándola, entendía muy bien el por qué de su enamoramiento.

"Bueno... no sé... pensaba que serías como mi hermano o Blondie respecto a esos temas" Apple siempre era una persona muy respetuosa con los demás, pero aun así no tenía claro que pensaba de ella ahora.

Suponía que su opinión sería un poco homofóbica , ya que la gente con la que se relacionaba no eran grandes apoyadores o seguidores de la bandera arcoíris. Daring, que decía alguna que otra burrada sobre el colectivo LGTBI o sabiendo el por qué Blondie había roto su amistad con Holly O' Hair, pues no pensaba que fuera diferente a ellos.

"Sé que mi entorno no es... muy abierto con estos temas que digamos, pero Darling eres mi amiga de la infancia, has sido mi cuñada desde hace varios años, no me podría enfadar contigo por saber que tienes unos sentimientos preciosos y un enamoramiento muy profundo" Su excuñada le apretó la mano mientras se lo decía.

"¿Eso piensas de lo que siento? ¿No te parece malo que quiera que nos convirtamos en pareja?" Preguntó algo emocionada, después de que le dijera esas cosas lo mismo tenía una oportunidad de salir con ella.

"Emm... bueno, no pienso que fuera una mala idea, sería muy bonito seguro. Pero con lo sensible que es tu hermano ¿qué pensaría sobre que le hubieras quitado a su primera novia?" No esperaba un condicional, suponía que Apple le tenía mucho aprecio a Daring pero parecía que vivía en otra realidad. Le ponía adjetivos como comprensivo o sensible, cosas que las atribuía más a su gemelo aunque bueno tal vez el rubio dentro de su narcisismo y superioridad tenía sentimientos ocultos. Y lo de su primera novia era verdad que ella era la única con la que había estado oficialmente en una relación, pero él ligaba en seguida con chicas y seguramente tendría más de una amiga con derecho a roce.

"Supongo que se molestaría bastante conmigo si llegara a ocurrir. Gracias por darme tus más sinceras opiniones Apple, así ha sido menos duro para mí" Ella le había rechazado elegantemente como dijo Rosabella.

"¡Pero no estés triste, Darling! Entiendo perfectamente que te sientas así de mal ahora, pero hay que pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si pasara lo que quieres. Es una relación muy improbable, con muchas trabas, con tu hermano en medio... yo te lo digo porque te quiero muchísimo como una gran amiga y también he pensado en eso alguna vez" Bueno ya estaba oficialmente dicho que una relación con ella era imposible que ocurriera, ya podría dejar de hacerse ilusiones como le solía pasar.

"Me ha quedado muy claro que nunca va a ocurrir, pero ¿podrías abrazarme por favor?" Le pidió aunque no fuera lo mejor para superarla, pero necesitaba un abrazo y su mejor amiga no estaba. Apple decía que seguían siendo amigas así que le permitiría un simple abrazo ¿no?

La rubia rápidamente paso su brazo por su hombro hasta llegar a su brazo derecho, seguía siendo muy amable con ella, incluso la dejo apoyarse en su hombro. Parecían una pareja contemplando el estanque que tenían enfrente, ella se dedicó a mirar el lago mientras que Apple le acariciaba el pelo o besaba su frente de vez en cuando como si fuera una madre amorosa que consolaba a su hija después de una dolorosa caída.

Esa media hora sería lo más íntimo que llegaría a hacer románticamente con Apple, aparte del beso jugando a verdad o reto. Tenía que empezar a asimilar que solo serían amigas y eso debía de alegrarla porque en sus pensamientos pensaba que la odiaría.

Después de ese tiempo insistió en que ella pagaba el taxi de vuelta a casa, fue su culpa que a Apple le dolieran los pies porque denegó ir en uno antes. Durante el camino no hablaron, la rubia seguía intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor y ella solo miraba el paisaje de afuera, era una preciosa noche de verano en una ciudad tan iluminada y bonita como la suya.

"¿Darling, estás mejor? Me siento mal viéndote así. Me pasé de sincera contigo, lo lamento" Apple le preguntó cerca de que llegaran a su casa, mientras que ella miraba hacia la ventana que tenía al lado.

"No digas eso ahora, me dijiste lo que tenías que decirme... esto es solo cuestión de asimilarlo de aquí en adelante" Contestó, no quería que se sintiera mal por decirle lo que pensaba de verdad y no darla más esperanzas para algo que no iba a ocurrir.

"Pero odio verte triste cuando no eres así, no soporto ver a la gente que quiero, estar mal ¿por qué no vienes el miércoles por la noche a la fiesta que hacen en la playa? Solo tienes que ir de blanco y con un bikini del mismo color, creo que así podrás intentar olvidar algo" La rubia le intentaba aconsejar, pero si llevaba tantos años así, ahora después de que la rechazara aún seguía sintiendo lo mismo igual de intenso como siempre ¡qué asco son los sentimientos a veces!

"Creo que no es una buena idea... cuando me siento así, solo quiero comer helado y ver la televisión en mi casa. Además ya sabes que no me van las fiestas" Y verla en bikini no era lo mejor para poder olvidarse de ella.

"Será una fiesta de verano muy divertida y no creo que vaya Raven y la veamos haciendo cariñitos a Dexter, te lo pasarás bien seguro" ¿Eso lo decía para animarla a que fuera? Porque sinceramente le daba igual si iba o no su gemelo y su novia.

"Aún así...quiero quedarme en mi casa" Respondió a su invitación mientras que miraba como salía del taxi, ya que habían llegado a su casa en ese momento.

"¡Ohhh vamos Darling! ¡Anímate! Nos podemos divertir las dos junto con las demás mientras que intentamos olvidarnos de ella y una relación imposible, ya que su amor es para Dexter" Apple le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta y despedirse de ella mientras que el taxi volvía a arrancar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa, espero que os haya gustado OwO.


	7. Chapter 7

En esos momentos mientras escuchaba las razones por las que no podrían estar juntas, su sueño se rompió como una botella de cristal cuando la echas al contenedor verde. Había sido muy sincera diciéndola sin rodeos lo imposible que era esa relación, intentando hacerla bajar a la realidad. Lo que quería era una relación imposible con la ex de Daring, en fin una idea la mar de absurda.

Pero aun así su corazón estaba fracturado, sabía que nunca tendrían algo juntas alguna vez, incluso si Raven o Daring no existieran, ... era tan desafortunada en el amor. Sus hermanos felices con otras personas, besándose, tocándose, teniendo relaciones ... y ella nada de nada ¿acaso no se merecía tener a alguien? ¿Dónde estaba la chica que era su media naranja? ¿Nadie era capaz de salir con ella? ¿Tan mala novia sería? Estaba harta de estar sola, sin que nadie la quisiera como quería.

Esa noche sí que iba a sentarse en el sofá y ver Netflix durante toda la noche, sí o sí aunque sin helado porque lo terminó esta tarde después de comer, luego de su crisis emocional pensando en lo ocurrido de por la mañana.

Así que en cuanto pagó al taxista y llegó a la entrada de su casa, se dirigió directamente hacia el salón, ni cenar le apetecía. Solo sentarse y comenzar con su noche de llorera porque se contuvo las lágrimas delante de la rubia. Y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del salón y cumplir su deseo cuando salió de repente su gemelo de la cocina.

"¡Espera! ¡Espera! Mejor no entres al salón" El castaño dijo mientras le sujetaba el pomo.

"¿Por qué no? Quiero ir a ver Netflix en el salón ¡apártate Dexter!" Contestó intentando apartarle de su camino entre la puerta y ella.

"¿En serio, por qué mejor no vamos a la cocina? Así me cuentas que has hecho esta tarde" Seguía insistiendo reiteradamente ¿es que nunca podía hacer lo que quisiera? Ahora mismo quería ir al salón que era donde estaba la mejor televisión de la casa y ver una película.

Iba a ignorarle y abrir la puerta cuando se escuchó ... ¿un gemido femenino? No podría ser verdad que acabaran de oír algo así, no quería creerlo, pero cuando miró a Dexter por su cara notó que estaba en lo cierto. Así que se tuvo que ir a la cocina como lo propuesto antes porque no se iba a quedar escuchándoles desde afuera.

"¿Quieres cenar? Todavía queda ensalada de pasta por si tienes hambre". Su gemelo le había preguntado mientras obviaban lo que había escuchado unos minutos antes.

"Bueno, échame un poco en un plato" Su plan de esta noche arruinado porque su hermano mayor no pudo haber ido a su cuarto privado a hacerlo.

No pensaba en que cenaría, pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer aparte de eso y hablar con Dexter. Y sabiendo que escucharían cosas raras, salieron al jardín a cenar como la noche anterior para no enterarse de lo que no deseaban saber. Le estuvo escuchando hablar sobre lo que he visto él y Raven en el museo al que fueron porque no le iba a contar ella las desgracias que le he pasado pasado, mientras que intentaban seguir ignorando los sonidos que salían del salón.

Y así estaban hablando y cenando con gemidos de fondo durante bastante, aunque al final también tuvieron que escuchar frases como: "estoy apunto" o "lo haces tan bien". Si quería tener sexo ¿porque tenía que ser en casa? Mejor dicho en el salón que encima luego se sentaban ellos ahí, que fuera a la casa de ella que era hija única y tenía más posibilidades de tener la casa libre de padres y hermanos.

Por lo menos intuyó que con esas últimas frases terminaron ya su encuentro sexual, porque no se volvió a escuchar nada más, hasta después de un rato que oyeron la puerta principal. Y luego Daring apareció solo por la cocina, que cuando les vio en el jardín puso una cara de sorpresa, antes de volver a poner su clásica sonrisa.

"Hola hermanitos, ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí?" Les preguntó mientras se acercaba para sentarse con ellos.

"Daring, llevamos escuchándote con Lizzie desde hace cuarenta minutos casi. Si querías hacerlo, podríais haber ido a casa de ella o por lo menos dejarlo cuando hemos llegado y ¡no lo hagas en el salón!" Se le elevó el tono de voz diciendo eso último.

"Tranquila, solo ha sido hoy. Y no lo hemos planeado ni nada, estábamos viendo una película y mientras nos ha entrado el calentón" Decía como si no fuera gran cosa que lo hicieran en el sofá y que lo hubieran escuchado.

"¡Joder Daring, haberos ido a tu cuarto!" Estaba súper molesta con él, ya era un trauma saber que había sido sexualmente activo con su ex y encima mientras les escuchaba haciéndolo tendía a pensar que era Apple la que gritaba tanto.

"Ehh Darling, relájate ... estas irritable esta noche ¿qué pasa, te ha bajado la regla?" Eso le enfadó aún más. No tenía que tener la regla para quejarse de lo que había hecho en el sofá, que además ya no se podría sentar allí hasta que lo desinfectaran por lo menos.

"Ahhh ... eres increíble, no, no tengo la regla y no me hace falta para que moleste lo que has hecho. Me da igual que tuvierais un calentón y lo hicierais, pero coño en el sofá ¡NO!" Que le costaba hacerlo en su cuarto privado, habría sido perfectos para todos. Allí tenían una cama bien cómoda y no les hubieran tenido que escuchar.

Pensó por un segundo en rectificar y pedir perdón por su vocabulario, luego de reflexionar que sus comentarios sonaban un poco soeces, pero notó que Daring aún no entendía que lo de tener sexo en el sofá del salón y con ellos al lado les había molestado ( bueno a ella porque Dexter idolatraba un tanto al rubio y prefería no meterse en las disputas, era más el mediador entre los hermanos).

"... Ufff mirar, mejor me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches" Terminó diciendo porque era una batalla perdida hacer que su hermano mayor entendiera el por qué de su enfado, así que mejor se iba y dejaba el tema porque hoy estaba dispuesta a llamarle de todo.

Lo mismo sí que estaba un poco irritable esta noche, pero es que le enfadaba mucho que se acostara con una y encima lo hubiera tenido que escuchar cuando decía que iba a recuperar su relación con Apple (que además había venido esta mañana a verle). No se merecía que ninguna chica suspirara por él, cuando no podía ser fiel a alguien que no fuera a él mismo.

Aunque antes y después de la cena parecía que se molestaba por todo, cuando llegó a su habitación y se puso una película que había por allí, sus emociones cayeron en la tristeza máxima. Se pasó toda la noche igual que cuando Apple se declaró pensando que era Raven, en una agonía constante.

Al día siguiente se despertó más tarde de lo que solía, ya que hasta que cogió el sueño tardó mucho y luego además no se quería levantar de la cama. Quería quedarse en ella todo el día y que todos pensaran que no existía. Estaría tan feliz si eso ocurriera. Apple le había rechazado, algo que en su mente ya sabía que ocurriría desde el día que pensó en la posibilidad de declararle su amor, pero había sido mucho más doloroso en la vida real que en sus pensamientos.

Siguía pensando en su crisis existencial hasta que comenzó a notar que sus hermanos estaban detrás de su puerta, hablando entre ellos. No le solía gustar que vieran que estaba mal, pero en este momento no le apetecía disimular o más bien le daba un poco igual hoy.

"Daring, algo le pasa, no ha bajado a desayunar y lleva toda la mañana en la cama, ¡sin levantarse ni para ir al baño!" Su gemelo ya se había dado cuenta de que no estaba bien.

"Estaba muy enfadica anoche, serán cosas de mujeres Dexter, déjala tranquila" respondió El rubio.

"¡Pero que es muy raro esto! Me preocupa, mi radar de gemelo me dice que algo le pasa, creo que lo mejor es que abramos la puerta y la preguntemos" El castaño dijo unos segundos antes de llamar.

Después de eso, aunque ni les contestó si podía o no, abrieron la puerta. Estaba boca arriba con su mirada perdida en el techo, aunque no les miró, diría que su gemelo estaba al lado de la puerta y Daring detrás de él mirándola también.

"Darling ¿estás bien? Si te ocurre algo, lo que sea cuéntanoslo y lo resolvemos juntos" Era tan adorable que se preocupara tanto y quisiera resolver sus problemas aunque ni supiera que eran.

"Gracias Dex, pero lo que me ha pasado no se puede resolver, es algo que ya me esperaba que ocurriera" Y aunque lo esperaba, seguía doliendo mucho.

"¿Ves? Ya lo dije ayer, le ha bajado la regla y por eso está así con ese lío de emociones típico de las mujeres, nada que preocuparnos hermanito. Todo normal, aunque los cambios de humor los detesto" Si no estuviese tan mal como ahora, le entraban ganas de matarle. Si era tan experto en mujeres por qué solo decía que tenía la menstruación como excusa para todo lo que le pasaba.

"¿Pero si tiene la regla no iría al baño al menos?" Su otro hermano cuestionó, no es que supiera mucho de ese tema femenino, pero suponía que en esos días las chicas iban mucho al baño, por lo menos Raven sí que lo hacía.

"Lo mismo sangra poco hoy ¡yo que sé Dexter! Son las cosas asquerosas que tienen que pasar las mujeres y que me repelen completamente" Decía con cara de mucho asco.

"¿Podéis iros ya? Ahora que sabéis que no he muerto y que quiero seguir estando sola, no hace falta que os quedéis más tiempo" No estaba de humor para seguir escuchando las tonterías que pensaba Daring sobre las mujeres y tampoco se iba a marchar ella porque esta era su área privada de la casa.

Hicieron a su request, aunque su gemelo estaba más reacio a que se quedara sola, pero terminó aceptando que eso era lo que quería. Y así estuvo durante todo el día en su cuarto, ella sola mirando al techo y escuchando canciones tristes en inglés de amores imposibles, rupturas ... en general con temáticas muy tristes que la hacían querer morirse más aún.

Y hubiera seguido así, de no ser porque su teléfono volvía a sonar como la sexta vez en ese día, su mejor amiga era una puta intensa. Se dispuso a bloquearla porque aun silenciada seguía enterándose de que la llamaba, hasta que vio que era un número que no tenía agregado, ¿lo mismo era Apple con su nuevo número de teléfono? Sabía que no sería bueno si escuchaba su voz, pero quería hacerlo así que aceptó la llamada algo ilusionada pensando en esa posibilidad.

"Hola buenas ¿es usted Darling Charming?" Normalmente hubiera colgado al instante de escuchar que querían venderle algo y que no era su rubia favorita quien le hablaba, pero esa voz le sonaba haberla escuchado en algún lugar.

"Sí, soy yo ¿por qué pregunta?" Contestó con la incertidumbre de si había hecho mal en no colgarle antes, lo mismo era un pederasta, hacker o algo parecido.

"Verá señorita Charming, la llamábamos porque usted hizo unas de las mejores marcas en las pruebas de principios de este mes y nos encantaría hacer una pequeña entrevista antes de contratarla como nuestra nueva socorrista para nuestras piscinas municipales. Si aún quiere el puesto, claro" Ya sabía de donde le sonaba esa voz, era el hombre que les arbitró en la prueba de resistencia.

"Sí, sí por supuesto que aún me interesa el puesto ¿y cuándo sería esa entrevista?" No esperaba para nada esta llamada, pensaba que ya estaba abierto la piscina hace una o dos semanas.

"¿Le parece bien a las 06:30 pm? Es que tengo que inspeccionar los últimos arreglos de la piscina de niños ya esa hora es cuando puedo hacerlas" Era justo lo que se necesita para despejarse la mente, un trabajo.

"Muy bien, allí estaré, muchas gracias por llamarme" Dijo antes de colgar, agradecía que de tantas personas que había ido, la llamaran a ella.

Pues ahora tenía que darse prisa porque solo le faltaban como dos horas y se tenía que duchar, arreglarse un poco, pensar en que ponerse, en que decir… demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Menos mal que Dexter le subió la comida a su habitación antes porque sino tampoco le daría tiempo a comer.

Intentó ducharse rápido, secarse el pelo para hacerse su media coleta de caballo que se le salían algunos mechones por los lados como siempre, e incluso hoy se puso un pequeño pasador de una pluma azul que le compro su padre y que solo se lo ponía para las ocasiones especiales y le combinaba además con su camiseta. Necesitaba ese trabajo para poder olvidarse de las dificultades de su vida amorosa. Por eso hoy iba un poco diferente a su estilo de vestir, aunque no le quedaba mal, era más arreglado se podría decir. Pero sin que fuera una falda o vestido, ya que le hacia sentir insegura llevar eso puesto.

Después de maquillarse lo que más podía y le gustaba sin salir de lo natural que era ella, bajó a la planta de abajo para despedirse de Dexter y de paso pedirle a Daring si podía llevarla porque no le daba tiempo a pedir un taxi.

"¡Madre Darling! ¿Solo has decidido bajar porque te vas de cita con alguien o algo así?" Su gemelo le preguntó en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta del salón, ya que estaba en el sofá donde se veía la puerta si mirabas hacia el lado derecho.

"¿Parece que voy a una cita? ¿De veras?" Eso le agradó porque una entrevista de trabajo es igual que una cita, tienes que impresionar a la otra persona.

"Si, si, vas diferente a como sueles ir, es raro pero me gusta, no te queda nada mal" Le sonrió el castaño.

"Gracias Dex, pero no voy a ninguna cita ¿por cierto dónde está Daring?" Preguntó cuándo se dió cuenta de que no estaba la persona que esperaba le llevara en su coche.

No tuvo que contestarla, ya que al segundo apareció el rubio por la puerta bebiendo un Red Bull mientras pasaba al lado de ella y se quedaba observando cómo iba a vestida ahora para la entrevista que tenía.

"Si estás pensando en salir así a la calle, olvídate Darling, y vete a cambiar" Le soltó mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba enfrente de la televisión.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué razón voy a tener que cambiarme para salir?" No iba a cambiarse de ropa solo porque el machito de su hermano le ordenara eso.

"Por qué vas muy diferente a como siempre y no me gusta, no me parece adecuado para tu edad salir así. Como el hombre que está a cargo de vosotros y de esta casa, me debes decir adónde piensas ir y con esas pintas" Si Daring fuera a la sede del colectivo feminista le encerraban nada más aparecer.

"Voy a una entrevista de trabajo, por eso voy vestida así, ya sabes que no me has visto así para nada" Le dijo sonriendo amablemente para que dejara el tema de su ropa y le pudiera comentar si la llevaba.

"¿Pero no querías trabajar de socorrista? Porque parece que vas más a trabajar de secretaria, pero con pantalón corto" Le cuestionó antes de beber de su bebida energética.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer tantas preguntas sobre porqué iba así? No era de su incumbencia como quería ir a la entrevista vestida. La decisión de cómo quería ir era exclusivamente suya ¡qué dejara ya de intentar decidir sobre ella!

"Si la entrevista es de socorrista Daring, pero no esperaras que vaya vestida con un bañador rojo como si fuera de los Vigilantes de la playa ¿No?" Se estaba conteniendo de decirle algo a su comportamiento machista de no ser porque se le acababa el tiempo.

"Aún así no me gusta como vas, mejor vete a ponerte otra cosa" ¿Acaso a Lizzie Hearts le decía que se cambiara de atuendo? ¿Alguna vez? Por qué debería de verla a veces como iba, aunque seguro que solo observaba la piel que mostraba.

"¡Daring, no puedo! Tengo que irme ya y no me da tiempo a cambiarme" Y a este paso ni a llegar pronto porque no paraba criticar lo que llevaba y no había unos segundos callado para pedirle el favor que necesitaba de él.

"Pero es que no me creo que vayas a una entrevista de socorrista así, creo que no es verdad, sabes que soy tu hermano mayor y me preocupo por ti" En serio, si Dexter o ella ya tuvieran la edad para tener el carnet, no le pediría jamás que hiciera de chófer.

Estaba perdiendo todas sus esperanzas de que la llevara a la entrevista, hasta que su gemelo sugirió que si no confiaba en ella que la llevara él y lo viera con sus propios ojos y como Daring era un controlador desde siempre, se levantó y se ofreció a llevarla. En circunstancias normales le habría molestado muchísimo que tuviera que llevarle su hermano mayor a donde quería, pero en este momento lo necesita sin falta así que esta vez no se molestó tanto con la idea de que pensaran que era una niña pequeña cuando se valía perfectamente ella sola.

Iba ya un poco justa de time, aunque no para considerar que llegaba tarde. Durante el trayecto al polideportivo, Daring le estuvo contando que intentaría confiar en ella aunque si tenía una cita le exigió que NO lo hiciera que era muy joven. Parecía un chiste de mal gusto, ella un año más joven no debería, pero él sí podría hacerlo y además a su gemelo lo animaba a intentarlo con Raven. Estaba ya hasta los ovarios de que hicieran diferencias entre ella y sus hermanos, solo por el hecho de no tener algo colgando entre las piernas. Nunca había escuchado que el rubio le dijera o más bien le mandará que se cambiara de ropa a Dexter.

"Gracias por traerme y claro que no dejaré que me la metan hermano mayor" Se despidió de él con una sonrisa muy dulce e inocente.

Su cara fue una de las mejores expresiones que había visto de él, más que su sonrisa coqueta que enseñaba a todas. Y eso que ella solo le dijo que no haría eso, como le ordenó antes de que llegarán.

Mientras que entraba al polideportivo municipal, que era bastante grande, notaba que había poca gente a su alrededor para preguntar dónde estaba el despacho a donde tenía que ir.

Se perdió unos segundos más hasta que pudo encontrar el pasillo al que hacía varias semanas y aún así no había llegado tarde, faltaban como dos minutos más para llegar a la hora. ¡Genial! porque en esos minutos tenia que llegar al despacho donde era la entrevista, menos mal que lo reconoció porque al lado había unas sillas para sentarse y además estaba otra chica allí sentada.

"¿Darling? ¿Tú también has venido para la entrevista para ser socorrista?"

"Hola, si me han llamado esta tarde para hacérmela, tú igual ¿no?" Le pareció curioso encontrarse con la menor de las gemelas O'Hair.

"Bueno acaban de hacérmela ahora mismo y ¡me han contratado! Me aburría tanto sola en casa mientras que Poppy está todo el día en la peluquería que necesita este trabajo para dejar de aburrirme" Le respondió muy feliz de que la hubieran contratado.

"Ahh ... pues me alegro de veras ... serás una excelente socorrista" Había venido para nada, posiblemente le haya entrevistado antes a Holly porque ella no había llegado pronto o puntual.

"Gracias, espero que a ti también te elijan, aún queda una plaza me han dicho" Eso le alegró la cara al instante porque en aquel pasillo no había nadie más que ellas dos, ese último puesto tenía que ser para ella sí o sí.

"Entonces me tienen que elegir, me encantaría conseguir este trabajo: así trabajaríamos juntas, no me sentiría sola, ... si es que creo que es mi trabajo perfecto para este verano" Iba a conseguir que ese hombre le diera el trabajo, aunque fuera lo último que haría.

"¡Claro que te contratarán Darling! Si no te cogen para el trabajo, será porque con ese atuendo tan bonito que llevas, te ve más para un desfile de moda en París" Holly le decía muy contenta y con un cumplido que le hizo sonrojarse , ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que la piropeen.

Aunque eso le animó más aún porque no sabía si había sido una buena opción ponerse esta camiseta con estos pantalones cortos blancos que nunca llevaba. Diría que se lo había puesto hoy únicamente para que Daring supiera que no tenía la menstruación porque la primera regla de toda mujer cuando está en esos días es llevar ropa oscura, así que tan experto no era.

"Me siento tan emocionada ahora mismo, que voy a dar gracias a Dios por adelantado por haberme dado este trabajo que tanto quiero" Y le agradeció internamente aunque no era creyente.

En cuanto se lo agradeció al señor, como si existiera la ley de la atracción, el gerente salió y preguntó por ella para comenzar la entrevista. Y ni siquiera tardó ni veinte minutos la entrevista. Estuvieron hablando un poco de su horario, el dinero, las condiciones... y ya estaba contratada ¿En serio había sido por agradecerlo antes de obtenerlo? ¿Tal vez porque pensaba que Apple nunca saldría con ella, no ocurría? Estaba por empezar a agradecer las cosas que quería que le pasaran para que ocurrieran de verdad.

Después de que salieron de firmar su nuevo contrato, su nueva compañera le convenció para ir a tomar un helado para celebrarlo. No es que fuera muy cercana a Holly O'Hair, pero le parecía una chica muy simpática y además le había pasado casi lo mismo que a ella cuando contó que le gustaban las chicas. Así que aceptó ir a sentarse con ella a una heladería cercana, que además eso sería mucho mejor que llorar por los alrededores por un amor no correspondido.

"Sabía que te iban a contratar ¿quién mejor de socorrista que tú? Me encanta que vayamos a trabajar juntas" Le comentaba felizmente, parecía que quería que ya llegara el viernes para que empezaran a trabajar.

"Yo también estoy emocionada, el año pasado si vieras donde acabé trabajando, era una urbanización privada y la piscina estaba llena de niños repelentes" Aunque no le gustaba ver la relación de Apple y a su hermano en casa, detestaba mucho más la idea de volver a trabajar allí.

"¿Ya tienes experiencia? Eres una experta en socorrismo. Yo me saqué el título este año y la prueba de sacar a la víctima me costó muchísimo, casi llego al tiempo máximo" Ella era muy buena en natación así que no le costó casi aprobar las pruebas físicas.

"Para mí también el examen teórico me costó mucho esfuerzo, porque lo tuve la misma semana de los exámenes finales" Recordaba que esa semana fue muy estresante.

"Bueno, pero mejor no hablemos más de lo que nos costó el título ¡lo importante es que vamos a trabajar juntas! Creo que deberíamos celebrarlo mañana en la fiesta de la playa, porque tú vas a ir ¿No?" Si que iba a ir gente a esa fiesta, ya veía que en todas las historias de Instagram de mañana serían en la playa.

"Emm ... no creo que vaya... la verdad" No tenía nada de ganas de ir allí.

Una cosa es que le apeteciera escuchar la dulce voz de Apple y otra que quisiera verla en persona ahí con su precioso vestido blanco y debajo su bikini (que la visión sería impresionante, pero emocionalmente no quería). Además seguro que terminaría observando como Daring intentaba ligar con la rubia o con otras chicas en frente de ella y eso le haría hervir la sangre.

"¿No? ¡Qué pena, Darling! Me encantaría que vinieras, así podrías unirte con nosotras que habíamos pensado en celebrar mi nuevo empleo allí, si al final me contrataban" Parecía que se podría divertir con ellas si fuera, pero no sería bonito irse con ella cuando había sido Apple quien le había invitado primero.

"Parece muy interesante la idea, pero es que en el supuesto caso de que fuera, primero me invito Apple a ir y quedaría muy mal si fuera contigo y no con ellas" Ya bastantes feos le había hecho a su excuñada anteriormente para añadir nuevos a la lista.

"Ohhh entiendo...pero si al final vas con ella y sus amigas, pásate luego un rato por la noche y así podemos celebrarlo juntas. Ashlynn también va con ellas, pero luego dice que vendrá un rato con nosotras" No le extrañó que Ashlynn no dejara de lado su amistad, después de todo diría que ella tenía una relación más cercana con Holly que la futura reportera y además no escuchó que diera su opinión cuando hablaron sobre qué piensas si tu amiga te dice que es lesbiana.

"Bueno, en el hipotético caso de que vaya, te prometo que iré un rato a verte" Le dijo mientras bebía de su batido.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando en la terraza hasta que Holly se tuvo que ir porque había quedado con su hermana para hacer unas cosas, así que se despidieron después de intercambiar los números de teléfono. Por si iba a la fiesta al final o por cualquier cosa que fuera relacionada con el trabajo, aunque diría que estaban las dos en el grupo de clase.

Y como llegó antes de la hora de cenar, sus hermanos aún no habían vuelto: Dexter se había ido a seguir viendo museos con su novia que se habían sacado un bono o algo así, y bueno Daring no sabía donde estaba. Así que se sentó a esperarles en la isla de la cocina mientras revisaba su móvil que lo había apagado antes para que no molestara en su entrevista.

Lo tenía lleno de whatsapps y llamadas de Rosabella preguntándola de todo, podría haberla llamado ahora para que se quedara tranquila y para contarla sobre su nuevo empleo, pero ya si eso mañana, porque estaba un poco rencorosa con ella. Porque mayoritariamente fue su culpa que se sintiera así de perdida y confundida con lo ocurrido con su amor imposible. Así que prefirió pasar el rato cotilleando historias de instagram hasta que recibió otro mensaje, aunque esta vez no era su amiga, sino de un número desconocido.

"Hola Darling, soy Apple. Espero que estés mejor, que me he entrado por Raven, que le ha dicho Dexter que esta mañana no te has movido de tu habitación, más concretamente de la cama ¿estas mal por lo de ayer? ¿Quieres qué vaya a verte? Siento preguntártelo ahora, pero es que he tardado la vida en conseguir tu número" Cuando se lo comentó Raven, no podía dejar de pensar que era su culpa que estuviera así.

"Estoy bien, gracias" Su gemelo era un bocas, tenía que decírselo a Raven ¿en serio? Y además ella contárselo a quien le había rechazado y por quien estaba así de mal.

"¿Seguro? Que si quieres pido un taxi, compro una tarrina de tu helado favorito, voy a tu casa y vemos una película o algo, como me dijiste que te gusta hacer. No quiero que estés mal por mí culpa, déjame que intente arreglar lo que dije ayer, creo que no fui muy empática contigo como debería de haber sido" Tendría que haber pensado más en los sentimientos de Darling por Raven que en los suyos propios.

¿En serio pensaba que no había tenido empatía? Porque si eso no lo era, no había un concepto para referirse a cómo se comportó ayer con ella. Si incluso hizo que pensara que su relación no había cambiado para nada, abrazándola todo el rato hasta que llegaron a su casa.

"De verdad Apple, no hace falta que vengas a casa, pero agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí" Aunque era un plan maravilloso, no quería que viniera y le pudiera decir cosas para animarla como: "que lo mismo podría llegar a enamorarse de ella" o "si no le gustara alguien podrían salir juntas". Porque con eso volvería a crearse ilusiones de humo y no quería porque luego volvía a caer en la dura realidad.

"Está bien, voy a pensar que no me intentas mentir sobre que estas perfectamente, pero por lo menos Darling vente a la fiesta de mañana. Quiero verte en persona para saber que estas tan bien como dices, sigo pensando que podremos pasárnoslo bien y además Briar ha pedido un reservado para todos" Que por favor no intentara mentirla para que no se sintiera tan mal como debería de sentirse porque era una egoísta pensando solo en ella misma.

"Bueno vale, allí estaré mañana" Quería rechazar su propuesta, pero era tan cautivadora hablando con ella (aunque fuera por whatsapp) que no podía negarle nada.

Estaba claro que ir con ella a la playa no era lo ideal para olvidarla, pero le escribía esas cosas tan dulces y además con emoticonos que su mente no podía decirla _no_ . Así que ahora tenía que ir a esa fiesta e intentar hacer que viera que estaba perfectamente, como le aseguraba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os agradezco mucho que sigáis esta historia desde el primer capítulo, ya sea como usuario, comentando, dando like o simplemente leyéndola, me entran muchas ganas de continuarla (y terminarla claro).
> 
> Espero que sigáis o estéis bien porque entiendo que estamos en una situación bastante complicada a nivel mundial.
> 
> Nos vemos la semana que viene y espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado el cap xoxo.


	8. Chapter 8

"¡Me alegra muchísimo que vengas! Ya verás que divertido será, estoy deseando que llegue mañana para ver que ropa has elegido, recuerda que tienes que ser de color de blanco" Apple le recordó y le mandó un stiker de un gatito con corazones.

Aunque fue un mensaje sin intención de nada romántico, le sacó los colores pensando que la rubia quería que llegara mañana para verla, bueno y ella interiormente tenía bastantes ganas de verla también. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir siendo tan atenta con ella? Con eso solo conseguía que se enamorara más.

Ahora tenía que pensar en que ponerse para la fiesta, además tenía de color blanco, mañana tocaba rebuscar en su armario. Mientras que se comía la cabeza pensando en que ropa llevar para mañana, apareció Dexter por la cocina.

"Hola ¿he tardado mucho en volver? Perdona es que Raven quería pasar por la tienda del museo a comprar un recuerdo y había algo de cola" Se disculpaba con ella.

"No pasa nada, creo que yo he venido muy pronto" Se alegraba de que hubiera venido tarde porque si no hubiera visto como se sonrojaba por los mensajes.

"Bueno y qué tal, cuéntame ¿te han cogido para el trabajo? ¿ Estas mejor que esta mañana? ¿O sigues triste por lo que te ha pasado?" Su gemelo siempre estaba preocupándose por ella, y aunque Daring también se preocupaba, no lo hacía al mismo nivel.

"Pues todo perfecto la entrevista y mi estado de ánimo igual, gracias por preguntarme" En esos momentos estaba mucho mejor que esa mañana o ayer por la noche, ya empezaba a intentar asimilar su desamor.

"Me encanta que estés bien Darling, porque somos gemelos y cuando uno está triste el otro también" ¡Qué tonto! Pensaba, entonces siguiendo su razonamiento si él tenía novia ¿por qué ella no?

"¿Quieres cenar? Sigue quedando ensalada de pasta" Le siguió diciendo mientras que abría la nevera, menos mal que ya se había acabado cuando terminó de servirles y de dejar un plato al rubio. No es que estuviera mala, pero ya se estaba cansando de tantos macarrones cuando además le gustaban más con tomate.

La noche volvió a ser igual a la anterior: cenaron en el jardín los dos solos y el castaño le relataba lo que había hecho ese día. Aunque esa vez sí que le contó lo que había hecho: su entrevista, su nueva compañera de trabajo... incluso cuando se fue con Holly a la heladería. Esa noche no escucharon cosas raras provenientes del salón, para alivio de ellos, bueno es que ni sabían dónde se hallaba su hermano mayor. Le habían escrito preguntándole, pero aún no habían recibido respuesta.

Después decidieron ver una película, ya que esa noche sí que tenía ganas de hacer algo que no fuera estar en su habitación. Volvieron a desinfectar el sofá porque encima lo habían hecho en el que se veía de frente la televisión y se sentaron a ver una comedia para reírse juntos. Y al final terminaron viendo como casi dos comedias antes de que Daring hubiera aparecido por el salón, después de sin ni siquiera contestarles sobre donde se hallaba esa noche. Entonces ella ya se fue a dormir después de saber que su hermano mayor estaba bien y en casa sano y salvo. Ya que le contara a Dex sus aventuras, porque ella estaba bastante cansada.

Y después de su rechazo, sus lloros, la depresiva mañana que había tenido... en sus sueños aún seguía apareciendo Apple ¿por qué le hacía eso su cerebro? No quería verla también en sus pensamientos, sonriéndola mientras la decía "te quiero" y dándola un beso como el de la fiesta de pijamas. Menos mal que se despertó en medio del beso, pero aún así, inmediatamente ya estaba pensando en lo siguiente que ocurriría en su bello sueño mientras miraba al techo.

Solo pensó un poco más la continuación de su sueño antes de razonar que era mejor que se levantara ya y bajara a desayunar, para no pensar en cosas irreales porque luego venía la tristeza.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, primero para lavarse la cara y demás antes de bajar por las escaleras a la cocina. Había dormido todo lo que no durmió la noche anterior, así que por la hora en que se despertó seguro que sus hermanos también estaban despiertos. Lo suponía más o menos, pero su teoría la corroboró mientras que bajando escuchaba al rubio hablando con otra persona. Rezaba para que no fuera Lizzie Hearts porque no soportaba en ese momento pensar en desayunar con ella y Daring delante suya hablando de sus intimidades.

"Pues deberías de pasarte al nuevo Zara que han hecho en la calle principal, es enorme, hace dos semanas acompañe a Apple y aún ni lo habían colocado todo" Le recomendaba Daring, que fue cuando lo inauguraron antes de terminar el curso.

Sinceramente esperaba encontrarse con Lizzie, otra chica o incluso Apple podría ser, pero no imaginaba que sería Rosabella quien estaba hablando con él y además sobre una nueva tienda de ropa. Fijo que ella había venido porque no la había contestado a sus mensajes de ayer, pero ¿por qué en vez de ir a su cuarto a buscarla se quedó hablando con Daring? Encima parecían muy a gusto porque hubieran seguido conversando sobre cualquier tema, si no les hubiera saludado.

"Emm... hola" Dijo acercándose hacia el lado del rubio para sacar la tostadora del cajón, parecía que su hola les había cortado todo el rollo que tenían.

"¡Por fin apareces Darling! Llevas sin hablarme desde hace dos días y yo venga a llamarte, escribirte... y tú nada de nada" Le recriminó en cuanto desvió su mirada de su hermano mayor.

"Ya, ayer no me apetecía hablar con nadie, solo quería estar sola en mi habitación " Era más o menos verdad, tampoco quiso hablar con sus hermanos ayer por la mañana.

"Ya me ha contado Daring que te bajó la regla, pero podías haber hecho una llamada de cinco segundos o un audio ¡qué estaba preocupada por ti!" En serio Daring era un pesado con lo de la regla ¿pero cómo iba a tener la regla y ponerse un pantalón blanco?

Lo mismo sí que un audio o un mensaje breve podía haber mandado, pero es que si Rosabella no se hubiera ido y las hubiera dejado solas, hubiera visto y escuchado perfectamente que había pasado esa tarde y, además seguramente, no se hubiera enterado de los sentimientos de amistad y solamente amistad que la rubia tenía por ella. Y aún podría seguir pensando en la posibilidad de ser pareja sin saber de sus propios labios que nunca llegarían a serlo.

"Te juro que te iba a llamar esta mañana, más concretamente después de desayunar había pensado" Respondió mientras ponía el pan dentro de la tostadora, entendía que estuviera un poco preocupada, pero ella necesitaba su espacio personal esos días anteriores.

"Me he sentido muy disgustada y preocupada por no saber nada de tí en dos días seguidos. Si sé que ni me vas a pedir perdón, vengo a ver a mejor Dexter que seguro que me haría más caso que tú" Su amiga la metía en problemas que no quería y luego ella era la mala porque no quería hablar de las cosas malas que le habían ocurrido por su culpa.

"Muy mal Darling, la pobre chica ha tenido que venir a verte por lo preocupada que estaba ¿qué te costaba llamarla un momento ayer? Perdona a mi hermana Rosabella, lamento que hayas venido a verla a ella y no a una persona más considerada con los demás, como yo" ¿Se suponía que estaba pidiéndole disculpas a su mejor amiga en su nombre y diciendo que él era considerado con los demás?

Parecía que era el momento de lanzar y recriminar todos a Darling. Después de estar callada un buen rato se estaba empezando a sentir un poco avergonzada. Ya se imaginaba a Rosabella enfadada por no haberla llamado, pero tener que oírle a él también regañándole era algo nuevo y además le regañaba la sartén al cazo. Les escuchaba diciéndole que debería de haberla escrito algo, mandado un audio... le había tocado regañina matutina mientras se preparaba el desayuno, encima parecía que estaba el rubio ligando con su amiga en frente suya, dándole todo el rato la razón. Cosa que le hizo explotar después de tragarse sus palabras y escucharles sin decir nada.

"¡Ayyy, sal ya de la cocina Daring! ¡Vete a... no sé... a hablar con Lizzie o a la piscina a bañarte! Pero no te quiero aquí ¡fuera!" Le empezó a empujar hacia la puerta mientras que se lo decía. Ya no soportaba que pareciera que intentaba coquetear con Rosabella delante de ella, mientras la regañaba además. Lo de la graduación del año pasado y Cerise se lo pudo pasar, pero ya con su mejor amiga era cruzar el límite.

En cuanto consiguió echarle, cerró la puerta de la cocina para que no volviera a pasar. ¿El rubio no podía dejar de intentar ligar cuando hablaba? Sobre todo para dirigirse a sus amigas cuando sabía que no era su estilo de chicas que le gustaban a él. Y además no quería ni imaginar lo incómoda que debía estar Rosabella ahora, que ella dijo que le gustaba un chico.

"Perdona a Daring, es un mujeriego andante, hace eso con todas. Incluso contigo, no te habrás sentido incómoda ¿no?" Luego le exigiría que se comportara, al menos con sus amigas.

"No te preocupes, no he estado incómoda en ningún momento... Pero bueno ahora que le has echado y que no me vas a pedir perdón porque te dejé a solas con ella ¿me vas a contar ahora lo ocurrido el lunes cuando me fui?" Cuando empezó hablar estaba algo apenada de que le hubiera echado, pero también seguía curiosa por saber que les había ocurrido en su ausencia.

"Pues lo que me imaginaba Rosabella, resumiendo me dijo que era imposible que llegáramos a salir juntas" Le respondió mientras que empezaba a desayunar, tal vez había sonado un poco seca pero mejor ser clara. Así ella tampoco la daría esperanzas como aquella vez que le dijo que lo mismo Apple dejaba a un lado sus sentimientos por Raven si le decía lo que sentía.

"¡Ohh Darling, lo siento! Ya entiendo algo de porque no me llamaste estos días, sé que un mal de amor se pasa muy mal ¿por lo menos fue dulce rechazándote?" Le dio su apoyo, agradecía que lo entendiera, aunque por otro lado, le daba pena que ella también lo hubiera pasado por mal por su secreto amor imposible.

"¿Qué si fue dulce? Fue más que eso, más que el propio azúcar. Me explicó las razones, me dejó que lo asimilara apoyada en su hombro, me mimaba... fue un rechazo que ni en mis sueños me lo imagine así" Le iba a empezar a doler el pecho como tuviera que seguir hablando de su amor no correspondido.

Esta vez su charla con Apple se la iba a guardar para ella sola, no estaba preparada para contarlo en voz alta y luego que pudiera ocurrir que mientras lo narraba se llegara a enterar Daring. Hoy se había dicho a sí misma que no lloraría por ninguna rubia con labios rojos, así que durante su desayuno y después, hablaron sobre los temas sobre que normalmente conversaban, o sobre su nuevo trabajo hasta la hora de comer que fue cuando Rosabella se marchó.

Y como se levantó tan tarde esa mañana, después de un rato de que se despidiera de ella, apareció por la cocina su gemelo que al verlo ya se acordó que venía de casa de Humphrey Dumpty. Se lo había comentado la noche anterior, durante la película, que se iba a casa de su amigo para arreglar algo del internet y que volvería a casa antes de la hora de comer.

"Vaya, sí que te has despertado hoy tarde Darling, la entrevista te dejó cansada ¿o acaso has tenido un espléndido sueño?" Le preguntó cuando vio que ni había llevado su plato del desayuno al fregadero.

"No sé exactamente calificarte como ha sido mi sueño" Soñar con Apple nunca sería malo obviamente, pero ahora soñar con ella después de que la rechazara era algo doloroso.

"¿Tan raro ha sido? Bueno pues cuando te decidas respóndeme si quieres, mientras que hago las albóndigas ¿por cierto dónde esta Daring?" Le preguntó luego de que se dieran cuenta de que no le había visto.

No sabía nada de él tampoco desde que le echó de la cocina y cerró la puerta. Suponía que estaba en el salón o se había subido a su habitación, la verdad que no tenía ni idea otra vez de su paradero. Pero si no lo había visto Dexter al entrar, seguramente no estaría en casa, se habría ido a casa de Lizzie o Sparrow como ayer ¿no?

"No lo sé, le he echado antes de aquí para hablar a solas con Rosabella y ya no le he vuelto a ver. Voy a preguntarle por el grupo de los tres, a ver si esta vez contesta" Le dijo mientras que abría el WhatsApps de su iphone.

"Dile que estoy haciendo la comida y que no tarde mucho en venir" Le comentó que escribiera mientras que empezaba a sacar los ingredientes.

"Vale, ya se lo he dicho" Esa vez sí que les contestó al segundo, contestó que se había ido a casa de Sparrow a por un bañador blanco porque no encontraba alguno por casa.

Sí que se estaba preparando con antelación porque ella ni había buscado la ropa como para encontrar un bañador o bikini blanco por su armario, que encima diría que no le sonaba tener alguno de ese color.

"Dice que ha ido a que Sparrow le preste un bañador blanco para esta noche, que previsor, yo ni siquiera sé que ponerme" Le comentó a su gemelo mientras le escribía un okey, no tardes mucho más.

"¿Ahhh... pero tú también vas a ir? Y yo que pensaba que volveríamos a pasar una noche de risas como ayer ¡qué decepción! Pensaba que no te gustaban ir a fiestas como a mí" Otra noche viendo comedias no sonaba nada mal, pero ya le había dicho a su excuñada que iría.

"No me apasionan al igual que a ti, pero me han insistido mucho en ir y no he podido decir no, pero bueno en nuestra ausencia podrías llamar a Raven y así estáis solitos los dos en casa" Le debía un día a solas con Raven al castaño y esa noche podría ser la indicada.

A Dexter le agradó la idea porque en cuanto se lo comentó invitó a su novia a casa, que además le contestó con un si bastante rápido. Y entonces empezaron , más o menos, a organizar una noche romántica perfecta de pareja los dos juntos. Se iba a guardar algunas ideas para cuando consiguiera novia ella (alguna vez esperaba que ocurriera ese prodigioso milagro).

Y estuvieron así todo el rato que el castaño tardó en hacer las albóndigas y luego freírlas junto con las patatas, cuando por fin llegó Daring. Menos mal que le esperaron y llegó un poco tarde, por que a la hora en la que normalmente comía no tenía hambre y ahora sí. Durante la comida Daring les relató que entre esta fiesta y la comida con los señores White, seguramente volvería con la rubia antes del fin de semana, cosa que no le gustaría porque volvería a ser su cuñada y después de unos días de que la hubiera rechazado. El rubio estuvo todo el rato hablando sobre ese tema y aleluya que hubo un momento en el que Dexter preguntó a qué hora se iba a ir a la fiesta con Hopper y ella pudo decirle que se acoplaba con ellos en el coche, aunque tuvo que pedirle perdón antes por echarle de la cocina.

Se suponía que el pelirrojo vendría sobre las 9:30 p.m. a su casa, así que le quedaban unas horas antes de que tuvieran que estar listos para irse. Pues se dedicó toda la tarde a sacar todo lo que había en su "pequeño" armario y hasta que fueron las nueve y cuarto, no se aclaró con que ropa llevar. Y eso que al final eligió el pantalón blanco de la tarde anterior y la única camiseta blanca con un dibujo por delante y el resto blanco que tenía. Esperaba que aún no hubiera llegado Hopper y la estuvieran esperando desde hace rato porque a ella no le gustaba para nada ser impuntual y que la esperaran. Para alivio suyo, cuando bajo al salón solo estaba Daring sentado admirándose frente a su espejo de mano.

"¿Dexter se ha ido ya? Quería darle suerte en su noche mágica con Raven" Bueno se lo tendría que decir internamente, a ver si era verdad que los gemelos podrían saber lo que pensaba el otro.

"Si, has tardado tanto en arreglarte hermanita que ya se ha marchado hace bastante, menos mal que Hopper me comentó que tardará un rato más" Le respondió sin apartar su mirada de su perfecto reflejo.

Bueno al menos no había quedado como una impuntual, así que se sentó en el otro sofá, mientras que esperaban al amigo del rubio. Durante los minutos en los que le aguardaban, Daring solo se dedicaba a admirarse y ella a pensar en qué hacer o decir cuando llegara a la fiesta. Así que no hablaron de nada hasta que se le pasó por la mente que ahora que estaban los dos solos, le podría pedir sutilmente que no intentara ligar con sus amigas.

"Oye Daring ¿te puedo decir una cosa?" Era un buen momento para decirle que con sus amigas no se comportara como un mujeriego como con el resto del género femenino .

"Ummm... bueno, mientras que no sea para decirme que me veo mal" Le había pillado en modo Daring-Narcisista, que bueno era así la mayor parte del día, así que no sabía porque se sorprendió.

"No, es que me gustaría pedirte que cuando hablaras con mis amigas no lo hagas en ese tono que sueles tener cuando hablas con chicas" Esperaba que no se molestara con ella, pero no quería que tratara a sus amistades como para entretenerse, como hacía con las demás chicas.

"No te entiendo ¿qué quieres que no las hable?" Suponía que entendería a lo que se refería, pero veía que tenía que ser más clara con él.

"No, no quiero que dejes de hablarlas...es solo... no me gusta que ligues con ellas. Con Cerise dijiste que solo fue unos bailes y te creí, pero a Rosabella no quiero que la engatuses" Con su mejor amiga sí que no lo permitiría, es que no quería ni imaginarse a ninguna de sus amigas saliendo con él y menos ella.

Ya le perdonó lo ocurrido en la graduación pasada, después de estar unos días enfadada con él, porque se pasó coqueteando con una amiga suya, además de que él seguía saliendo con la rubia. Le daba pena que engañara a Apple con otras chicas, pero no era quien para reprenderle por eso, pero sí para enfadarse porque quisiera "divertirse" a costa de sus amigas.

"¿Engatusar Darling? Solo estaba siendo amable con ella, no pretendía ligármela o conseguir que fuéramos a una cita, eso solo lo quiero con Apple" Eso sería solo en ese momento, porque antes de ayer estaba con Lizzie Hearts haciendo cosas no muy puras en el sofá donde estaba sentado ahora.

"Sabes que tengo límites con las chicas y ya te aseguro que con Rosabella no voy a tener nada, sé que es tu mejor amiga desde hace bastante tiempo. No la puedo ver más que como a otra hermana pequeña y mucho menos pensar en que saliéramos juntos, eso sería muy raro como si Dexter saliera con Apple" Siguió explicándole porque nunca saldría con ella.

"Vale, te creo que no llegarías jamás a intentar algo con Rosabella más allá de la amistad. Era solo para verificarlo oficialmente, yo también te aseguro que tampoco llegaré a intentar nada con tus amigos" Ni con un chico, cuando había dicho lo de Apple y Dexter le venían deja vù de una de las razones por las que no podían salir juntas.

"Me contento con saber que tú tampoco saldrías con ninguno de ellos" Terminó diciéndole antes de volverse a mirar al espejo.

Aunque no se pudo admirar el tiempo que él quería porque llamaron después de un pequeño rato a la puerta y como sabían que era Hopper, se levantaron para salir e irse ya a la fiesta de la playa.

No es que se tardara mucho en ir a la playa desde su casa, pero sí que era un paseo algo largo y no les apetecía tener que volver después a las mil andando de vuelta a casa. Durante el trascurso del viaje se quedó escuchando como Daring le daba a su copiloto consejos para intentar impresionar a la prima de Rosabella, eran los que a él siempre le funcionaban, pero todos sabían la personalidad ultra tímida del pelirrojo así que no imaginaba que le saldrían tan bien como al rubio con Apple.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar y aparcar, para ser una gran fiesta como la anunciaban, no se escuchaba nada de música ni se veían luces mientras que iban hacia el chiringuito/ discoteca. Había poca gente por los alrededores pensaba para sí misma mientras llegaban al reservado, aunque como no iba a muchas no sabía a qué hora se suponía que iba la gente a divertirse.

Cuando llegaron solo estaban allí en un sofá Blondie sentada con un chico (no tenía ni idea si era su novio o solo un lio de esa noche), la prima de su amiga en la esquina de otro sofá y su adorable rubia al lado de ella con sus piernas cruzadas. Con un sexy vestido de tirantes corto con algo de encaje, sus pupilas seguro que se habían dilatado varios centímetros viéndola.

"¡Por fin estáis aquí! Habéis tardado, dije a las 10 p.m. por el grupo de Whatsapps" Les recriminó por la tardanza, obviamente a los chicos, porque ella no estaba en ese grupo.

"¡Ahh... Briar no exageres! Tú siempre llegas tarde y aún falta Hunter y Ashlynn, además no es que haya muchas chicas guapas por aquí a excepción de vosotras, claro, así que no nos hemos perdido gran cosa" Le respondió mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Apple sin ningún pudor y Hopper intentó imitarle, pero como quedaba aún un sofá libre, ellos se tuvieron que conformar sentándose allí. Él en la esquina más cercana a Briar y ella al lado suyo algo lejos de lo que le hubiera gustado, de la ex pareja.

"No sé dónde están esos dos, para una vez que llego pronto tenéis que llegar vosotros tarde ¿es acaso una venganza?" Comentó mientras que mandaba un mensaje al grupo ese porque todos los teléfonos (menos el de ella y el del chico pelinegro) les llegaron una notificación.

Aunque no estaba muy cerca de su hermano, podía escuchar de fondo en la conversación de las otras dos chicas como él le decía que hoy estaba muy guapa con ese vestido y ella como se sonrojaba y le decía lo mismo a sobre su camisa y pantalón. Empezaba bien la noche, la verdad no sabía cómo tratar con la rubia ahora, pero en su mente imaginó que estarían sentadas juntas, o por lo menos al lado, y no ella en la otra punta. Menos mal que apareció un camarero porque si su noche iba a ser así, quería entretenerse bebiendo un refresco, mientras la propia cercanía la obligaba a observarlos.

"Quería una Coca-Cola por favor" A ver si con su bebida, no estaba tan pendiente de ellos.

"Yo también, ¿tú quieres otra Apple?" Preguntó Daring al segundo de que ella pidiera su bebida. Intuía que quería hacerse el caballero con su exnovia para ...¿impresionarla? ¡Qué trucos tan clásicos de él!...pensaba.

"Gracias Daring, pero ya tengo la mía aquí, no hace falta" Le respondió enseñándole su vaso de tubo medio lleno de la bebida negra.

"Qué sean tres, que a la señorita se le está a punto de acabar ya" Exigió al camarero antes de beberse todo el contenido del vaso de ella mientras le mirada con una mirada atónita como se tomaba sin permiso su bebida.

Así que al final en total pidieron tres Coca-Colas y Hopper una trina de naranja porque no le gustaban las burbujitas. Si Daring se hubiera bebido sin permiso casi toda su bebida se hubiera enfadado mucho con él y más si simplemente contestó luego de dejar el vaso que tenía mucha sed. Pero Apple solo le miró sorprendida y luego le dijo en broma que se lo tendría que pagar. Y el rubio como el caballero que quería aparentar, le aseguró que ese refresco corría por su cuenta.

Mientras que esperaban a que volviera el camarero con sus bebidas, Briar se levantó a llamar a la parejita que faltaba y Daring porque dijo que se iba un momento a revisar si había aparcado bien el coche. Aunque intuía que en realidad se fue al baño porque hacía unos segundos se había bebido algo más de media Coca-Cola del tirón ¿quién no tendría que ir al baño después de eso? Entonces Apple se quedó sola en medio de ese sofá y después de un rato le empezó a hacer señas de que se sentara a su lado. Miró por un segundo a los lados a ver si era para ella la invitación, aunque estaba claro que era a ella porque Blondie estaba besándose con su acompañante y el chico que estaba a su lado solo se dedicaba a mirar a Briar desde lejos.Bueno si Apple quería que se sentara con ella no iba a rechazar su oferta, así que se levantó de su asiento con cuidado antes de sentarse donde anteriormente estaba su hermano mayor.

"Hola Darling, me encanta como vas" Le comentó con su agradable voz en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

"Gracias, pero tú vas mucho más impresionante que yo" Intentó no sonrojarse por el cumplido que la acababa de hacer y por el que le había dicho ahora ella. Igualita iba ella con su pantalón blanco y su camiseta de Mickey Mouse que Apple en aquel ajustado vestido.

"Digamos que vamos las dos muy bien, por cierto te quería preguntar ¿cómo estás hoy? ¿Todo bien ya? Porque sigo pensando que hice mal en no haber ido a tu casa ayer, no me gusta la idea de que te sintieras mal por mi culpa" Que subidón de la hormona de la felicidad tenía ahora, era delicioso que se preocupara tanto por ella.

"Ya está todo correcto Apple, solo necesitaba tiempo a solas y ya para poder asimilarlo todo. Y te sigo diciendo que no ha sido tu culpa que estuviera mal, pero agradezco que quisieras venir a casa" Contestó sonriéndola con una gran sonrisa que le había producido sus preguntas, se derretía pensando que le importaba mucho más de lo que creía.

"Genial entonces" Le dijo con una de esas sonrisas que tanto veía en sus sueños y que en esos momentos era para ella, antes de que llegaran las bebidas.

Después de que trajeran las bebidas, iba a retomar la conversación con ella, pero ya había vuelto Daring. Así que iba a levantarse inmediatamente porque entendía que era su lugar (aunque quería seguir estando al lado de la chica más hermosa de la fiesta) Pero después de unos segundos más de confusión por parte de él, se sentó donde Briar estaba antes quitándola el sitio, cosa que ocasionaría que cuando ella volviera se tuviera que sentar en su anterior sitio que estaba al lado de Hopper (para felicidad del chico con pecas).

Sentada donde estaba ahora podía oír mucho mejor las cosas que Daring le decía a la rubia que estaba todo el rato intentando que solo le prestara atención a él. Y estuvo así un buen rato hasta que volvió Briar y les dijo que los dos que faltaban vendrían ahora, que les habían dicho que ya pidieran algo para picotear mientras que ellos llegaban. Y eso hicieron, pidieron unas cuantas cosas mientras esperaban a que hicieran acto de presencia por fin por aquel reservado, en el que llevaban ya como unos veinticinco minutos.

Aparecieron un poquito antes de que les trajeran el último plato que habían pedido para empezar a cenar, había sido muy raro que la mayoría hubiera llegado tarde y la prima de su mejor amiga hubiera sido la primera en aparecer. Mientras que cenaban el ambiente seguía con poca gente al igual que antes y eso que ya era de noche, pero Briar dijo que la verdadera fiesta empezaría a las doce que era cuando ponía en el cartel que el DJ vendría a poner música.

"¿Briar para que nos metes tanta prisa si el DJ viene dentro de dos horas? Deberíamos de haber quedado más tarde para venir ¿ahora qué hacemos?" Preguntó cuando volvió a recordar que se había tenido que marchar del cine con su novio, sin haber terminado la película.

"Admito que no sabía que lo bueno empezaba a las doce de la noche, pero mientras tanto podríamos jugar a algo" Les propuso sacando una baraja de cartas nueva y con el plástico alrededor de su bolso para hacer tiempo mientras la fiesta se animaba.

"¿Otra vez quieres jugar a ese juego como en tu casa? Porque me aburre un poco la verdad, si al menos fuera el _uno_ " Ya en casa de ella había jugado bastante a las cartas.

"¡No Blondie, no vamos a jugar a las cartas! Vamos a jugar con las cartas, utilizarlas vamos" Les decía muy ilusionada mientras que ninguno de los presentes sabía a qué se refería con que no jugarían a las cartas sino utilizarían.

"¿Acaso nunca habéis oído o visto el juego de soplar y aspirar cartas?"Siguió preguntando divertida mientras veía la expresión de desconcierto en el resto del grupo.

Estaba claro que ninguno tenía ni remota idea de qué juego hablaba la castaña, así que les comenzó a explicar en qué consistía y literalmente era soplar y aspirar cartas. Los jugadores se tenían que poner en círculo y entonces uno se ponía en la boca una carta y luego se la tenía que pasar a la boca del jugador que estaba a su lado derecho sin usar las manos. Y si se caía la carta mientras que la pasaban tenían que darse un beso, se le estaban viniendo un montón de nervios por la columna vertebral.

"¿Entonces jugamos? Sabéis que me encantan este tipo de jueguecitos chicos"

“Umm... bueno queda bastante hasta que venga el DJ, así que supongo que podríamos darle una oportunidad porque suena... algo interesante la verdad” Blondie habló por todos para empezar a jugar aunque la mayoría aún estuvieran dubitativos sobre si apuntarse o no.

"¡Si vamos a jugar, venga! ¡Ya veréis que divertido es! Empiezas tú Blondie" Dijo emocionada mientras quitaba el plástico y sacaba una carta nuevisima del interior y se la pasaba a la rubia para que se la pusiera sobre sus labios.

Estaba nerviosísima porque ella era el jugador que Apple tenía a su derecha, eso significaba que si a la rubia se le caía la carta se tendrían que besar, se le estaba acelerando el corazón solo de pensarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He puesto algo de Darbella, intentaré que ocurran algunos canons o ships en el próximo cap.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos dentro de unos días xoxo.


	9. Chapter 9

Se estaba empezando a preguntar si los astros se estaban alineando para que todas esas cosas le ocurrieran. Suponía que podía superar el rechazo de Apple (después de mucho tiempo) pero si siempre acababa en una situación comprometida con ella ¿cómo iba a olvidarla? ¡Eso era misión imposible!

Blondie ya se estaba poniendo la carta sobre su boca para empezar a jugar mientras que su corazón latía a mil por la posibilidad de que se volvieran a besar ella y su excuñada (cuando ni siquiera estaba asegurado que pudiera ocurrir) después de que rechazara una relación con ella hace dos días. Y además sería delante de más personas que cuando jugaron verdad o reto, no solamente Briar y ella sino también SU hermano mayor que estaba presente, la principal razón que impedía moralmente que salieran juntas.

"¡Esperar, esperar, esperar! Una cosa que no me ha quedado clara, si se le cae a él la carta mientras me la pasa ¿tenemos que besarnos?¿ los dos?" Preguntó Hunter cuando la rubia estaba apuntito de pasar la carta.

"Así es Hunter, tenéis que daros un pico" Daring respondió a su amigo rápidamente para que empezaran ya a jugar.

"¿Pero dices los dos juntos? No, no, Ashlynn cámbiame el sitio" Le dijo a su novia mientras se levantaba de la silla que habían puesto para hacer el círculo.

"¿Qué dices Hunter? Deja de hacer el ridículo y siéntate" A este paso no iba a empezar el juego en la vida, que infantil era su amigo a veces pensaba.

Daring parecía impaciente por jugar y eso que era solamente un juego de besarse se podría decir, intuía que él tenía algo en mente para querer que empezaran ya. Y seguramente estaría relacionado con la chica que estaba en medio de ellos dos porque para él Apple era su jugador derecho.

"¡Pero es que voy a tener que besarme con él, si se cae la carta! No te ofendas, pero apenas te conozco y además no eres una chica" Dijo eso último mirando al chico mientras que seguía de pie.

"¿Prefieres que Ashlynn le bese antes que tú? ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de que te pueda llegar a gustar los labios de un chico?" Le preguntó Briar sonriendo con malicia, cosa que le respondió con una mirada fulminante mientras había unas cuantas risas de fondo.

"Amor siéntate y ya, si no quieres besarle pues intenta que no se caiga la carta ¿sencillo, vale?" Le exigió su novia porque ya le estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa con esos comentarios que parecían homófobos.

Hunter se sentó inmediatamente de que se lo ordenara, iba a decir algo más porque seguía sin gustarle la idea, pero decidió dejar el tema. Tendría que hacer todo lo que pudiera antes de que se cayera la maldita carta porque sabía que si abandonaba ahora se volverían a burlar de él.

"Bueno ¿entonces empiezo ya?" Blondie preguntó dudosa después de unos segundos del comentario de Ashlynn.

"Si, empieza ya Blondie, que quiero jugar antes de que venga el DJ y vayamos a la pista de baile" Le contestó ansiosa la prima de su mejor amiga, mientras que a ella ya se le estaban volviendo a incrementar los nervios.

La rubia hizo lo que le mandaron y volvió a aspirar la carta para pasársela a su jugador derecho. Esta vez no hubo ninguna interrupción por parte de nadie, así que se lo pasó a él y este a Hunter, que parecía molesto aún. Pero aun así hizo el esfuerzo de aspirar la carta, suponía que fue para que no se tuvieran que besar y luego se lo pasó a Ashlynn que parecía algo disgustada con él.

Mientras veía como solo faltaban tres personas antes de que le llegara por fin la carta a Apple, podía afirmar que su sistema nervioso funcionaba perfectamente. Si se les caía entre el trascurso en que sus labios estaban separados por una carta, la rubia soltándola y ella aspirándola, ocurriría un beso entre ellas ¿eso era real? Si ocurriera sería la segunda vez que se hubieran besado.

Ese pensamiento no se iba de su mente mientras que Briar recibía la carta de su amiga y se la pasaba a Hopper, que parecía tan nervioso como ella que antes de que le tocara a él aspirar, la carta cayó al suelo.

"Lo siento, lo siento ¿podemos hacer como que no ha pasado?" Preguntó para ver si se libraba mientras la recogía del suelo. Con lo tímido que era el pelirrojo le había tocado a él dar el primer beso y además a la chica que le gustaba.

"Mala suerte Hopper, tienes que inaugurar el primer beso con Briar" Le comentó Daring dándole un codazo para que dejara de estar tan intranquilo y viera el lado positivo, que era con quien le había tocado.

"¿Estás listo ya?" Le preguntó Briar luego de unos segundos para que se dieran el pico y siguieran con el juego. Ella ya sabía que le gustaba a Hopper aunque no era recíproco ese amor romántico. Le gustaba como amigo, pero sinceramente no era del tipo de chico con el que ligaría, saldría o se besaría.

Mientras todos observaban como se producía el beso entre ellos dos, le entró algo de pena por el amigo de Daring. Se compadecía de él y su sentimiento de amor no correspondido, él al igual que ella era rechazado por la chica que le gustaba. Después de que se terminara el corto beso, rápidamente se colocó una nueva carta y se la pasó corriendo a su hermano. En el momento en el que Daring se lo pasaba a la rubia, le entraron un poco de celos sin fundamento, aunque sabía que luego Apple tenía que pasársela a ella.

Estaba entre deseosa y nerviosa de ver qué pasaría en unos segundos porque podían ocurrir dos cosas: que se cayera la carta y se tuvieran que besar o que no se cayera. No sabía que opción quería que ocurriera entre ellas dos, pero si se llegaran a besar sabía que sería igual de grandioso que el del reto (aunque claramente Apple no la besaría esta vez con lengua porque no estaba borracha y además estaban delante de Daring).

La rubia ya había terminado de recibir la carta y ahora estaba girando la cabeza en su dirección. Ahora era el momento de saber la verdad sobre qué ocurriría, porque ya estaba viéndola con la carta sobre sus labios rojos. No podía dejar de pensar en eso cuando solo tenía que hacer el movimiento ese rápido de aspirar la carta.

Siguió unos segundos así hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer algo ya, porque se notaba que Apple se le estaba acabando el aire y en cualquier momento se le podría caer. Se fue acercando a ella lentamente hasta quedar a unos centímetros aun de la carta, antes de tomar la firme decisión de aspirarla y pasársela a la otra rubia. Estaba a mil por hora cuando decidió no dejar que la carta cayera, ansiaba besarla otra vez, pero no podía hacerle eso a Daring (delante suya y aposta, si al menos a Apple se le cayera podría aceptarlo porque había sido sin planearlo) Se quedaría con el recuerdo de que sus labios habían estado separados por una finísima carta de tres corazones durante unos segundos.

Mentiría si dijera que no quería haber intentado que "accidentalmente" se cayera la carta entre ellas dos para saber esa noche a que sabía su labial, pero su código moral no le permitió darse el lujo de intentarlo delante de su hermano, si ya había dicho que sería raro algo entre Dexter y Apple ¿entre ellas dos que podría pensar viéndolas, cuando ni sería su primer beso juntas? Se quedó con todas las ganas aquella noche y encima luego viendo como la ex pareja se llevaban besando ya como cinco rondas seguidas. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano la dejaba caer antes de pasársela a la rubia para que se tuvieran que besar y claro como luego le tocaba a Apple empezar la ronda con la nueva carta pues era imposible que se le llegara a caer de nuevo mientras se la pasaba.

"Al final creía que íbamos a tener que usar todas las cartas" Briar comentó cuando terminaron mientras se recostaba en el respaldo del sofá.

"Si es que a Daring, se le ha caído como diez veces mientras se la pasaba a Apple" Respondió Hunter para picar a su amigo, estaba segura que todos habían notado que todas las veces que se le había caído habían sido aposta y no por culpa del pelirrojo como había dicho el rubio anteriormente.

"¡Qué no ha sido mi culpa! Hopper no me la pasaba nunca bien y se me caía a veces, a ti sí que se te ha caído porque has querido" Se defendía volviendo a decir lo mismo que antes.

Aunque se notaba que Hopper estaba nervioso durante el juego y más cuando Briar se la pasaba, no era creíble que todo el rato llegara a hacerlo tan mal como el rubio decía. Pero era cierto que él no había sido tan cantoso intentando conseguir el beso de Apple como el castaño haciendo lo mismo para poder besar a Ashlynn.

"¡Eso es muy falso Daring!" Comentó la novia de Hunter divertida, ahora que después de terminar el juego y los besos "accidentados" se le había pasado el enfado que tenía con él de los comentarios que había dicho.

"Todo ha sido espontáneo chicos, nada ha sido planificado" Apple les dijo mientras bebía de su Coca-Cola ¿acaso ella no había notado que su hermano se había estado aprovechando del juego?

"Correcto Apple, todo han sido casualidades del destino" Añadió él poniendo una mirada de inocencia.

"Yo sinceramente creo que habéis estado vosotros dos y Apple y Daring comiéndoos los morros durante casi todo el juego" La rubia dio su opinión antes de girarse a besase con el chico de cabello negro.

Esa afirmación que acababa de decir Blondie sobre el juego era lo más cierto del mundo, y eso que no quería pensarlo, pero era muy cierto que en la última parte del juego se la habían pasado algunos besándose todo el rato (por supuesto ella no era uno de esos). A cuantas más fiestas iba, peor recuerdo se llevaba de ellas, debería de haberse quedado en casa con su gemelo viendo alguna comedia romántica de esas que no puedes parar de reír mientras ves que ocurre.

"¡Ayyy chicas, ya ha venido el DJ! ¡Vámonos a bailar que han puesto mi canción favorita!" Les comentó la castaña mientras se levantaba después de que escuchara la canción que acababan de poner.

"¡A mí también me encanta esta, vayamos!" Blondie agarró la mano de su acompañante para que se levantaran y se fueran juntos a la pista de baile.

"¡Vamos nosotras también Apple, que quiero mover las caderas ya!" Exigía la prima de Rosabella a la rubia que estaba intentando volver a beber de su bebida. Aunque ni le dio tiempo ni a un sorbo porque Briar la agarró para ir a la pista de baile.

"Voy voy Briar, un momento ¿Darling vienes con nosotras a bailar?" Le preguntó intentando dejar su Coca-Cola en la mesa mientras que era arrastrada a la pista de baile por su mejor amiga.

Antes de llegar había intentado asimilar que debería de salir a la pista de baile como ellas, y la amable voz de Apple preguntándola le subían las ganas de ir, pero al final prefirió seguir sentada. Se quedó "guardando las cosas" con Daring y Hopper mientras que las veían como se alejaban de ellos hacia aquella pista que ahora estaba abarrotada de gente bailando.

"¿No se mueve genial Briar?" El pelirrojo habló en voz alta después de un rato que llevaban mirándolas en silencio, ya que se habían puesto en frente de ellos y desde el reservado se podía ver la pista muy bien, aunque la otra pareja se había escabullido entre la multitud.

"No se mueven nada mal, pero creo que debería de ir. Imaginemos que se les acerca un degenerado a nuestras chicas" Decía el rubio muy serio, como si su excuñada fuera de su propiedad personal.

"Si, mejor voy a ir, al final sí que me apetece mover el cuerpo" Les informó mientras se levantaba del sofá donde estaba y se iba hacia ellas dos, cuando vio que ya llevaban hablando con un desconocido durante unos segundos.

Y entonces terminaron quedándose ellos solos mirando como bailaban ellos tres, bueno Briar iba por su lado bailando y rechazando al chico con el que hablaban antes. No sabía exactamente porque parecía que rechazaba su cercanía, aunque eso al pelirrojo le alegraría porque es horrible ver a quien te gusta haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Porque ella ahora si miraba hacia esa dirección podría presenciar a Daring bailando y susurrando cosas a Apple que parecían divertirla, aunque suponía que ella seguía pensando que solo eran amigos cuando el rubio obviamente hacia eso para volver con ella.

La escena a sus ojos era entre odiosa y tediosa, llevaba ya como una media hora así y ya no aguantaba más. Y menos cuando su segunda Coca-Cola se había terminado hacía unos segundos, así que pensó que mejor se iba al baño antes de volver a pedirse otra bebida y ver esa escena tan típica entre "amigos".

"Hopper, me voy un momento al baño, cuida por favor el bolso de Ashlynn" Le pidió antes de marcharse del reservado y dejar en donde estaba sentada el bolso de ella, que se lo había dado para que se lo guardara, antes de irse con Hunter a dar una vuelta por la orilla.

Menuda escena había tenido que presenciar, se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber hecho que se cayera la carta antes, porque al menos después de tener que ver esos momentos bastante románticos entre ellos debería de haber recibido un dulce besito por tener que soportar tanto.

Sus sentimientos de desamor volvían a salir de su interior después de reflexionar más sobre el asunto mientras se lavaba las manos y salía de aquella caseta de madera. Así que prefirió no incrementarlos volviendo a ver la escena entre la expareja e intentó obviarlos yéndose a por una nueva bebida a la barra.

"Hola, una Coca-Cola por favor" Dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de esos taburetes, la barra se encontraba casi vacía a su alrededor.

"Aquí tiene señorita" Comentó cuando se la dejó junto a un vaso de tubo.

"Gracias" Respondió dejando el dinero, se notaba que estaba bien fría mientras que lo vertía en su vaso. Perfecto porque era lo que necesitaba..., cualquier cosa para despejarse la mente.

Iba a hacer la acción de levantarse cuando pensó que mejor se quedaba allí sentada solita y de espaldas a la pista. Se sentía mucho más a gusto que en el reservado con Hopper mirando a la chica que le había rechazado y a su hermano mayor. Además que literalmente estaba sola porque la mayoría de las personas estaban en la pista de baile, dándolo todo.

Estaba tan pendiente saboreando su bebida y comiendo alguna patata frita mientras se quedaba mirando la botellita de cristal vacía que tardó como un buen rato antes de darse cuenta de quien se había sentado en el taburete de al lado.

"Hola" Le comentó avergonzada de no haberla saludado antes cuando por fin desvió su mirada de lo que llevaba mirando todo el rato.

"Ohhh… Hola Darling, perdona, no me había dado cuenta de que eras tú. Pensaba que eras una chica a la que le había dejado su novio plantada o algo y por eso estaba aquí sola" Poppy tampoco se había dado cuenta de que era ella quien estaba sentada a su lado.

"Bueno no pasa nada" Ella había acertado más o menos porque se encontraba sola.

Mientras la mayor de las gemelas O'Hair esperaba a que trajeran su pedido de calamares fritos, conversaron sobre el instituto o cosas relacionadas con ese tema porque con Poppy nunca había estado en su misma clase y no sabía de qué más hablar con ella. Estuvieron así unos quince minutos hasta que los trajeron y le pidieron disculpas por tardar tanto en freírlos.

"Muchas gracias por quedarte conmigo mientras esperaba" Le agradeció después de que pagara, aunque tampoco es que hubiera pensado en irse si no hubiera aparecido ella.

"De nada" Respondió pensando que ahora se iría y la dejaría con ella misma como antes.

"Bueno yo me voy ya con Holly y Farrah, aunque si quieres puedes venir conmigo. No estamos muy lejos y no se escucha tan fuerte la música como aquí" Le preguntó amablemente.

Su idea seguía siendo quedarse allí sentada sola y tal vez bebiendo una o dos Coca-Colas más, así que no había pensado en moverse a otro lugar. Pero tampoco tenía gran cosa que hacer o volver con sus "amigos" porque seguía estando el pelirrojo solo y los demás por su lado cada uno. Así que miró por un momento a la pista de baile donde seguían igual ellos dos antes de levantarse con seguridad e irse con ella después de beber lo último que quedaba de su bebida.

Anduvieron unos minutos por la blanca arena hasta llegar a donde estaban su hermana y su amiga. El sitio donde estaban le parecía mucho mejor que aquel reservado en el que había estado antes porque no se escuchaba la música tan sumamente alta y se podía ver perfectamente la orilla en vez de adolescentes restregándose. Tal vez no había sofás pero ellas estaban sobre unas toallas y le recordaba a cuando hacía de pequeña picnic en el jardín de su casa con Apple.

"¡Ya he vuelto chicas!" Poppy gritó adelantándose a ella cuando estaban llegando.

"¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Nos estábamos muriendo de hambre" Le reprochó a su hermana cuando la vio por fin después de más de veinte minutos sin saber nada de ella.

"Lo siento Holly, pero es que han tardado en freír los calamares. Pero bueno, por el camino me he encontrado con alguien" Le explicó para que viera que no había sido su intención tardar tanto.

Holly se separó un segundo de su gemela para ver de quien hablaba, y para su sorpresa vio a quien pensaba que no vendría a la fiesta, ya que ella le dijo el día anterior en la heladería que no iría seguramente.

"¿Darling? ¡Darling! No esperaba que vinieras y mucho menos a vernos" Holly dijo cuando llegó a donde estaba y la abrazaba.

"Bueno ya te prometí que si venía te iría a ver ¿no?" Tal vez no había pensado en ir sino le hubieran ocurrido las cosas por las que estaba en la barra cuando Poppy había ido. Pero el caso es que estaba allí y había cumplido la promesa de la que ni se había acordado hasta entonces.

"¡Correcto! ¡Correcto! Me alegra que hayas venido con nosotras" Comentó mientras le llevaba del brazo a donde estaba Farrah y ahora Poppy.

La verdad que el recibimiento de Holly había sido mucho mejor que cuando llegó con los amigos de Daring hace unas horas antes. Aunque la sonrisa de Apple no podía igualarla, pero se había sentido querida más o menos al mismo nivel cuando se sentó con ellas tres. Estaba muy a gusto allí con ellas, sentada en una mantita y viendo desde no muy lejos la orilla del mar y sin casi nadie alrededor.

"Lo siento Darling, pero no te hemos preguntado ¿tú quieres calamares?" Le preguntó Holly cuando se dio cuenta de lo maleducadas que había sido comiéndose casi todo sin antes preguntar si ella quería alguno.

"No te preocupes, ya he cenado" Diría que nunca cenaba tan tarde y mucho menos si sus padres estaban en casa, ellos eran muy de horarios fijos.

"Entiendo, nosotras también solemos cenar mucho más pronto, pero no sé como hemos terminado cenando a estas horas. Creo que ha sido por culpa de Poppy"

"¡Encima que te he hecho un peinado gratis! Ahora por tonta te pienso cobrar a precio de peluquería" Se defendió Poppy mientras pinchaba otro calamar con su tenedor.

"Bueno lo mismo me he confundido, también ha podido ser por otra razón" Comentó rápidamente a su gemela para que no intentara cobrarle por haber peinado su larga melena, porque seguro que a precio de peluquería sería muy caro.

No se había dado cuenta hasta que lo había dicho ella, pero Holly tenía esa noche su largo pelo recogido en una preciosa trenza, que le quedaba muy bien la verdad. Le gustaba mucho aunque suponía que habrían tenido que tardar bastante para poder hacerla tan perfecta como se veía. Le impresionó tanto que se quedó súper concentrada mirándola mientras que ellas terminaban de cenar.

"Ahora que hemos cenado ya ¿queréis ir otra vez a mojaros los pies al mar?" Holly les preguntó una vez que se comieron todos los calamares.

"¿Ahora mismo? ¿Deliras? Mira después de cenar lo último que me apetece es moverme, así que hagamos mejor otra cosa" Poppy dijo tumbándose, claro como su gemela solo había estado sentada y sin moverse mientras le hacía la trenza y luego además no había ido a por los calamares, no estaba cansada.

"¡No seas aburrida! Estamos en la playa por la noche y con música de fondo, ya que no queréis ir a la pista al menos vamos a la orilla" Aceptaba que no quisieran ir a bailar, pero por lo menos podrían volver a la orilla a mojarse los pies. Estaba volviendo a pensar que debería de haberse ido con Ashlynn y Hunter cuando se estaban marchando, después de estar un rato con ellas.

"Ufff...Holly yo también estoy cansada y me da algo de pereza moverme ahora. Mira por qué no jugamos a las cartas que me las he traído al final" Farrah dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso una baraja de cartas.

Sinceramente estaba muy a gusto durante todo el rato que llevaba allí, sobre una toalla la mar de cómoda y suave mientras bebía un vaso de té helado que había traído Farrah. Así que le hubiera seguido encantando permanecer sentada allí, pero en cuanto escuchó jugar a las cartas, le vinieron muy malos recuerdos de hace unas horas antes.

"Emm… bueno Holly si quieres vamos las dos juntas, yo aún no he ido esta noche a ver las olas desde la orilla" Aunque suponía que no jugarían al jueguecito que había propuesto Briar, no quería jugar a las cartas hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

"¿Aun no has ido? ¡Pues tienes que ir Darling! Vayamos ahora mientras que estas dos se quedan aquí" Le respondió felizmente mientras se levantaba y le ayudaba a levantarse a ella para ir juntas.

Su nueva compañera de trabajo enlazó su brazo con el suyo antes de que empezaran a alejarse hacia la orilla que estaba menos iluminada que donde estaban. Se quitó las converse mientras que Holly ya se había quitado sus sandalias bajas y se adentraba al mar.

"¡Vamos Darling! El agua esta calentita" Le gritó mientras la miraba acercarse hacia ella.

Al principio le vino una corriente de agua fría cuando metió el primer pie, pero luego llegando a donde estaba ella, ya sentía el agua más caliente. No se bañaba en el mar por la noche desde hacía bastante tiempo porque no solía quedar nunca a partir de las 22:00 p.m. ya que sus amigas no quedaban por la noche y menos para ir a la playa. Fue una sensación súper agradable, sentir el agua salada en sus pies, en esa noche algo calurosa y poder mirar hacia arriba y ver las estrellas junto con la luna llena.

"¿Qué te parece? ¿No es una sensación genial? Y pensar que Farrah y mi hermana no querían volver aquí" Holly le preguntó después de que estuvieran un rato calladas mirando hacia arriba.

"Es fantástico, mucho mejor que jugar a las cartas, desde luego" Comentó haciéndola de reír.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo ¡es maravilloso bañarse tan tarde en el mar!" Holly gritó eso último alegremente, mirando hacia el mar que estaba muy en calma esa noche.

Después de eso siguió gritando cosas, según ella le ayudaba a quitarse toda la energía mala que tenía dentro de su cuerpo. Y así estuvo bastante rato e incluso diciendo cosas sin sentido, que al principio le parecía muy raro hacer eso, pero luego le insistió y convenció a que probara también a decir cosas sin lógica. Menos mal que no había nadie alrededor de ellas porque le hubiera dado un poco de vergüenza si las llegaran a escuchar, aunque se quedó muy bien consigo misma. Por un momento pensó que algo de la mejor amiga de Raven se le había pegado en ese momento.

"Me he sentido como Maddie Hatter por unos minutos, la verdad" Dijo riéndose después de pensar que lo que habían hecho era más típico de aquella chica.

"Ha sido una idea demasiado loca Holly, menos mal que todos deben de estar borrachos en la pista de baile para notar las tonterías que hemos dicho" Le comentó cuando terminaron de decir "estupideces" a pleno pulmón como unas locas.

"Tal vez, pero me lo he pasado muy bien" Holly le contestó aun riéndose de la tontería que acababan de hacer mientras que volvía a sostener su brazo para irse.

Y mientras estaban yendo de vuelta a donde estaban Farrah y Poppy, a punto de salir ya del agua, no sabía con qué tropezó Holly, pero se cayó al agua y como estaba agarrada a ella hizo que también se cayera y se empaparan las dos juntas.

Estaba mojadisima su camiseta y algo de su pantalón, aunque ahora se sentía súper fresquita y sin nada de calor, no había traído un bikini debajo y su ropa interior estaba bastante húmeda. Menos mal que en cuanto llegaron a donde estaban ellas, rápidamente les dieron una toalla a cada una, pero aun así su ropa seguía mojada.

" Darling lo siento tanto, te juro que no había visto la piedra esa antes" Holly le volvía a pedir disculpas como después de que se cayeran.

"Bueno ha sido un accidente y además no me he llegado a mojar tanto como tú" Tampoco era algo para molestarse, había sido un descuido y además tenía que admitir que cuando se cayó se empezó a reír junto con ella.

"Si hubiéramos traído ropa de cambio, podríais…" Estaba escuchando que decía Farrah antes de que le interrumpiera su típico tono de llamada, menos mal que siempre guardaba su iphone en el bolsillo trasero porque sino su móvil se hubiera mojado.

Era Daring y algo enfadado preguntándola que donde estaba, la verdad es que había tardado como varias horas en darse cuenta de su ausencia. Pero bueno, al final se había acordado de ella y de que no había venido solo a la fiesta. Aunque estaba en modo hermano mayor controlador, diciéndola que volviera inmediatamente ya de donde estaba, pero esta vez le perdonaba porque no había vuelto cuando le había dicho a Hopper que iba al baño hace mucho.

"Vale Daring, ya vuelvo, no te preocupes que estoy bien" Le confirmó antes de colgarle, porque ya se estaba poniendo muy intenso y las chicas la estaban mirando desde donde estaban con caras de preocupación.

"¿Ha pasado algo grave Darling?" Preguntó Holly una vez que volvió al lado de ellas.

"Nada grave, solo era Daring que quiere que vuelva ya a donde están ellos, la verdad que había dicho que me iba al baño y no he vuelto" Pensándolo, al menos debería de haber escrito un mensaje diciendo a donde se iba cuando decidió marcharse con Poppy.

"Entonces ya te vas ¿no? Bueno déjanos que te acompañemos, no vas a ir tu sola y encima mojada" Le insistió, pero le sabía un poco mal hacerlas ir al reservado y además cuando allí estaría Blondie y suponía que no estaba ahora en buenos términos con ella.

"No hace falta, puedo ir perfectamente yo sola" Les aseguró antes de despedirse de ellas, devolverlas la toalla que le habían prestado para secarse e irse a donde estaba su hermano y sus amigos.

Solo tuvo que ir en línea recta por la playa hasta volver a encontrar el chiringuito donde se había sentado antes y luego tenía que andar un poquito más hasta llegar al reservado, donde suponía que estaría su hermano muy enfadado con ella, aunque la hubiera ignorado bastante durante la noche. Pero para su sorpresa mientras iba en dirección a la barra, podía ver que en los sofás no había nadie ¿para qué quería que volviera ya, si luego ni estaba él?Se le pasó por la mente que lo mismo ya todos se habían ido, pero las cosas de la mayoría de ellos se podían apreciar que estaban allí. Hubiera ido allí a esperarle de no ser porque Apple estaba sentada en la misma barra donde había estado antes, haciéndola señales para que fuera.

"¡Darling! Dios mío no sabíamos nada de ti ¿dónde te habías metido?¿Y por qué no has cogido las llamadas o respondido a los whatsapps?" Apple se llevó la mano al pecho mientras decía todo eso, la había angustiado cuando no sabían dónde estaba.

"Lo siento si te he preocupado, es que había ido al baño, pero luego me he encontrado con Poppy O’Hair y me he ido con ella un rato a ver a Holly y Farrah y desde ahí se me ha pasado el tiempo volando" La idea de que estuviera tan preocupada por ella sonaba tan adorable en sus oídos.

"Me alegró que te hayas divertido, pero deberías de habernos dicho algo. Un mensaje hubiera sido suficiente, Daring estaba muy preocupado cuando Hopper nos lo dijo en el descanso del partido de volleyboll. Quería dejar el partido en ese instante, pero le he dicho que mejor iba yo a buscarte porque estaba muy preocupada por ti” Y además su ex estaba muy enfadado en general porque el pelirrojo no se lo había comentado cuando volvieron de la pista de baile, sino mientras jugaba en el partido.

¿Ella quería saber cómo se encontraba y además se había ofrecido a ir a buscarla?...madre mía ¿no podía dejar de ser tan perfecta? Porque con esas acciones volvía a crearse su nube de ilusiones.

“Gracias por venir a por mí...me gusta más verte a ti que a mi hermano” No sabía por qué dijo eso último en su agradecimiento, pero la rubia se lo tomó a risa mientras que ella ya pensaba en que se la tragara el mar.

“No ha sido nada Darling, no podía seguir estando allí sentada sin saber donde estaba una de mis amigas” Eso de amigas dolía aún cuando salía de su preciosos labios rojos.

“¡Oye! Ahora que ya he vuelto podríamos hacer algo, me refiero las dos solas” Ahora que por fin se encontraban sin nadie más alrededor, podían hacer otra cosa más divertida en vez de ir a ver terminar el partido ese.

“¿No quieres ir a ver el partido de volleyboll? Pensaba que te gustaría verlo en directo” Le preguntó confusa de que hubiera propuesto hacer otra cosa en vez de ir a ver jugar a Daring.

“Bueno si tú quieres vamos, a mi no me importa, pero no sé... pensaba que podríamos hacer otra cosa. Me dijiste que lo pasaríamos bien si viniera, pero al final ni hemos estado casi juntas ni me he divertido esta noche" Le había salido un comentario bastante manipulador de su boca, pero ahora qué estaban en un momento a solas quería que siguieran así durante el máximo tiempo posible.

Después de lo que llevaba de noche, se merecía ese rato a solas con Apple. Ya sabía que mañana tal vez volvería a llorar, pero si ahora estaba con ella en esos momentos no lo haría porque se sentiría muy feliz. Así que lo mismo ahora era una "amiga" algo manipuladora, pero al menos la rubia no parecía notarlo.

“...ummm... bueno vale, hagamos lo que tú quieras” Darling se merecía que hiciera lo que ella quisiera porque la había insistido que viniera para que no estuviera mal por lo de Raven, pero luego no había estado nada con ella.

Lo que le decía Apple pensando muy mal, sonaba súper excitante porque parecía que le permitiría hacer lo que quisiera con ella y su cuerpo. Pero estaba claro que no lo había dicho en ese sentido, pero aún así seguro que eso alimentaba sus fantasías secretas con ella. Si podía elegir lo que quisiera que hicieran, tal vez no recordaría tan mal esa fiesta (porque a cuantas más fiestas iba, más afirmaba que no le gustaban) aunque tenía que decir que se lo había pasado bien con Holly y las demás el rato que estuvo con ellas, incluso cuando se había caído.

"Lo que yo quiera...” Repetía en voz alta y pensaba al mismo tiempo que podían hacer antes de escuchar a una tercera persona que apareció de la nada.

"¡Vaya, vaya no esperaba verte por aquí cuñadita!" Dijo sonriéndola una vez que se situó a escasos centímetros de ellas dos y mientras lamía su helado de fresa con su lengua.

Hubiera sido mucho mejor que se estuviera acostando con Daring en esos momentos antes que molestarlas con su sola presencia. Porque podía soportar muchas cosas: que hubiera sido amante de su hermano, su presencia en su casa, que lo hicieran en el sofá del salón… pero ya que la llamara cuñada delante de Apple y cuando ellos jamás llegarían a ser algo oficial le tocaba mucho los cojones. Sabía que solo lo había hecho para fastidiar a la rubia porque ella fue el principal motivo por el que se separó de su hermano, pero encima indirectamente le había jodido un momento especial con Apple también. Así que si su excuñada no saltaba, tenía claro que ella si que le soltaría las palabras que debería de haber oído desde hace tiempo por ser así de sinvergüenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiwiii!!!! Espero que aunque haya sido largo os haya parecido satisfactorio porque creo que he echó algún que otro giño a ships o canons de la serie UwU.
> 
> *lo mismo tardo un poco más en el siguiente capítulo porque me he apuntado a un concurso de Amino xd.


	10. Chapter 10

POV Apple.

Se sentía mal con lo ocurrido hace dos días y luego insistiéndola a que viniera cuando le dijo que ella no era de fiestas. Pensó que se divertirían juntas, pero al final habían acabado cada una por su lado, Darling se había ido con Holly O' Hair mientras ellos estaban en la pista de baile y ya no la volvió a ver hasta ahora.

Así que su noche para olvidarse de sus problemas mientras estaban juntas había sido un fracaso. Y por eso se sorprendió al principio al saber qué quería hacer algo con ella cuando sabía que la había hecho venir a un lugar que no era para nada su estilo de diversión.

Era tan mona que no podía decirla _no_ cuando le propuso que hiciera algo las dos solas. Y mientras esperaba que le dijera que quería hacer con ella en esos momentos, tuvo que aparecer Lizzie Hearts.

"Yo tampoco me esperaba verte por aquí..." La contestó su amiga de la infancia mientras que a ella le seguía haciendo como que no se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ellas.

"Entonces es una agradable coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado. Anda hola Apple, no te había visto..." Le saludó por fin cuando obviamente sabia que estaba allí, si es que la miró por un segundo cuando le dijo eso de cuñadita a Darling.

"Hola, Lizzie" Respondió, esperando que solo hubiera venido a saludarlas y ahora se fuera por donde había venido.

Eso era lo que debió de haber hecho, pero diría por Darling y ella que sabían que aquella chica si había ido a verlas, no iba a irse tan pronto sin intentar molestar con sus comentarios.

"...¿y qué hacéis las dos solitas aquí? ¿Acaso Daring se ha ido con otra y os sentíais incómodas?" Sabía que su comentario iba con indirecta para ella, cuando citó eso de otra.

"No, creo que no encontrará otra mejor que tú para divertirse" Si sus palabras eran para ofenderla, en verdad poco efecto hacían como suponía que se creía. Solo le fastidiaba el tono con el que se dirigía a ella, como haciendo que era superior porque se había besado y hecho más cositas con su anterior pareja.

"Ohh por favor Apple, no hablemos de ese tema tan feo, te juro que pensé que lo habíais vuelto a dejar. Y que por cuarta vez estabais distanciados, si no jamas me hubiera acostado con él"

Últimamente no le importaba mucho el tema de sus infidelidades, incluso a veces lo pensaba a solas o lo hablaba con alguien. Pero que ella le soltara que le había pasado tres veces ya antes de ella y que oficialmente le dijera que habían tenido sexo, le parecía de muy poca cortesía. Además volvía ese sentimiento de qué era una tonta al haberle dado tres oportunidades y confiando en él.

"Bueno, ahora te confirmo públicamente que ya ni estamos distanciados ni juntos" Le respondió con su fina indiferencia, le daba vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera con él en términos amorosos.

"¡Vaya! ¿Pero no vais a volver seguro? ¿Entonces podría acostarme con él? Verás es que hoy quería tener noche de sexo, pero si iba a causar problemas entre vosotros dos, se lo decía a Alistair mejor" Le importaba poco si le decía si o no, pero solo era para joderla.

"...sinceramente duerme mejor con él, que con Alistair" Independientemente de lo que sintiera ya por Daring, prefería eso a que Lizzie siguiera rompiendo la relación de Bunny Blanc. Esa chica le parecía demasiado dulce, ingenua e inocente para que ella siguiera dañándola en secreto.

"Ahora ¿te vas a ir ya o qué?" Ya estaba cansada de escucharla desde que las saludo, pero colmó su paciencia qué pidiera "permiso" para acostarse con su hermano cuando ya lo había hecho.

Ella también quería que se fuera ya, no quería escuchar su hipocresía mucho más y sus mentiras. Porque perdían el tiempo cuando ahora podían estar haciendo lo que a Darling se le hubiera ocurrido que hicieran juntas.

"Ohh Darling ¿no te enseño tu madre que es de mala educación echar a la gente de ese modo?" A ella nadie le mandaba irse de ningún lado, se iba cuando quisiese.

"¿Y a ti no te enseño que no es muy moral tener sexo con alguien que tiene novia?" Pensaba igual que su excuñada y no solo porque la hubieran engañado con Lizzie. Ella nunca podría hacer eso con alguien sabiendo que tiene pareja.

"Bueno, si la novia no sabe ni hacer una mamada correctamente al pobre chico, él necesitara buscarse a una experta" Les comentó mientras se metía en la boca el trozo de cono del helado que le quedaba.

Ese comentario sobre ese tipo de cualidades sobraba junto con el término vulgar ¿encima era otra indirecta? Porque no sabía que le había contado él, pero si se refería a ella en concreto debía estar equivocada porque tan mal no lo hacía si Daring se lo pedía tanto y luego tardaba poco en notar algo caliente en su paladar.

"Tampoco tiene porque hacerlo solo la chica ¿sabes?" No es que hubiera estado en una relación con un chico, pero para el sexo en pareja suponía que tenía que ser todo equitativo.

"Yo no he dicho que el chico no lo haga, es más lo lame espectacular, aunque diría que Apple sí ya lo sabe ¿por qué no nos cuentas un poco desde tu punto de vista?” Ella hablaba a veces de sexo con sus amigas, pero esa chica ya rozaba lo explícito.

"Lizzie, no vamos a hablar de las cualidades de él y menos delante de Darling" Le dijo llena de vergüenza e igual de incómoda que su excuñada.

No pensaba desmentir o afirmar nada de eso a ella y mucho menos delante de Darling. Si la conversación al principio ya era rara, ahora había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a la incomodidad cuando la amante de Daring habló sobre cómo lo hacía él y además le pedía su opinión.

"¡¿En serio te vas a ir de una puñetera vez o qué?! ¿O acaso no sabes que nos has estado molestando todo el rato desde que has venido?" Se lo decía directamente o la chavala no pensaba largarse nunca.

"Vale, vale Darling, no hace falta que lo digas así. Ya me voy con Kitty y las demás, espero veros pronto chicas" Les comentó con una sonrisa bastante falsa, que se asemejaba mucho a la de su mejor amiga.

Ninguna de ellas se esperaba que se fuera así de buenas, cuando la primera vez que se lo dijo su excuñada se puso a la defensiva. Pero se alegraba de que se hubiera marchado ya, esa chica le caía algo mal porque aparte de romper su relación, venía a buscarla para divertirse fastidiándola únicamente.

Después de unos segundos de que se hubiera ido de donde estaban ellas, ya entendió por qué se fue sin causar ningún problema. Porque mirándola observaron que iba hacia su exnovio que estaba yendo hacia ellas y de repente le besó por sorpresa. Si intentaba ponerla celosa, poco iba a conseguir por mucho que le estuviera metiendo la lengua a Daring y dejándole que sobara todo su culo cuando le dejó la mano ahí.

Aunque sí que provocó otra situación incómoda por el simple echo que estaban ellas dos mirando todo el espectáculo que había causado. Y luego la cara de Daring que al principio estaba neutral, pero luego frunció el ceño pareciendo ofendido mientras que ella se marchaba sin más.

"Habéis visto todo ¿no? Yo no la he besado, la tonta esa se me ha abalanzado de repente" Les decía, aunque le miraba más a ella que a su hermana.

"No necesitas darnos ninguna explicación" Le contestó, no necesita ningún tipo de explicación, salvó el porqué se tenía que haber liado con Lizzie de todas las chicas que conocían.

"Así es, nos importa una mierda, pero al menos podrías decirla que no se acercará a nosotras nunca más. Y menos para contarnos las cosas que habéis hecho juntos" Darling se lo había soltado muy directa, pero opinaba igual.

"Esperar ¿qué ella ha estado aquí con vosotras hablando?" Pero que hacía acercándose a Apple y encima hablando de lo que hacía con él, ¿era tan estúpida? Pensaba el rubio.

"Si hijo si, y nos ha fastidiado un momento a Apple y a mí, así que ahora nosotras nos vamos" Comentó a su hermano porque no quería dejar que otra persona les arruinara el momento.

El rubio se quedó mirándolas mientras se alejaban, no sabía a donde la llevaba cuando la agarró de la mano, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Le había prometido que harían algo juntas antes y quería cumplirlo, además sabía que a Darling se le ocurriría algo divertido para hacer, siempre pensó que era una persona divertida desde su punto de vista.

"Lo siento si querías seguir allí Apple, es que aún quería pasar un rato a solas contigo" Se disculpo cuando ya habían dejado algo atrás aquel bar y todavía seguían de la mano.

"No te preocupes, te dije que haríamos lo que tú quisieras, además lo pasaremos mejor que celebrando el partido de voleibol" Comentó sonriéndola mientras se iban por la playa juntas.

"Gracias, pensaba por un momento que lo mismo querías hablar con mi hermano sobre... vosotros. Después de la charla tan desagradable con Lizzie y del espectáculo del beso" No quería pensarlo, pero ese pensamiento le vino a la mente cuando Daring apareció.

"¿Nosotros? No creo que vuelva a haber un nosotros, por lo menos durante bastante tiempo" En sus planes futuros no estaba volver con él en la lista de cosas, pero decía bastante tiempo porque eso dijo la primera vez y acabó dándole tres oportunidades.

Anduvieron unos minutos más sin rumbo fijo de la mano por la playa hablando de cuando eran pequeñas y jugaban juntas, mientras se escuchaba de fondo la música de la pista de baile. Estuvieron un rato caminando y conversando antes de sentarse en la suave arena de la playa para mirar el agua de cerca y escuchar su sonido porque ya no llegaba la música tan lejos.

Mientras la estaba escuchando hablar de aquella vez que ellas jugaban a ser sirenas, hubo unos segundos en los que se quedó mirándola y dejó de escucharla. No porque le pareciera aburrido el tema o algo parecido, simplemente se quedó observándola cuando se apartó un mechón de su pelo con la mano. No sabía por qué, pero le encantó ese simple movimiento y no pudo despegar su vista de ella por unos segundos más.

"Apple ¿estás bien?" Darling la llamo la atención cuando vio que no la estaba escuchando desde hace un poco de tiempo.

"Ay perdona, estaba concentrada mirándote" Últimamente a veces le solía pasar que se quedaba mirando a algunas chicas sin despegar su vista de ellas por unos segundos.

"¿Mirándome? ¿Tengo algo en el pelo o algo así?" Le preguntó con un sonrojó mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello para comprobarlo.

"No, no tienes nada, era solo que antes has movido tu mechón hacia atrás" Había sonado muy raro que se hubiera quedado mirándola por eso tan simple.

Menos mal que Darling solo se sonrojó un poco más y luego siguió hablando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Aunque ella ya volvía a tener sus dudas en su cabeza y no se las podía sacar otra vez. Lo que le había pasado no debería ser muy extraño para nadie, pero para ella si lo era, le había ocurrido más de una vez el quedarse mirando a una chica guapa de ese modo. Sabía que no debía quedarse observando a su mismo sexo así, debía ser solo de esa forma a los chicos, pero bueno es que también le pasaba con ellos. No sabía por qué le ocurría, pero una vez lo buscó por google y le salió algo de bisexualidad, aunque cerró la pestaña inmediatamente. Y luego no se atrevió a preguntar o hablarlo con sus padres y amigas, así que se quedó igual de confusa que antes de buscarlo, aunque ahora pensaba que su excuñada podría resolverle su duda porque suponía que ella sabía sobre ese tipo de temas.

"Perdóname otra vez Darling, me encanta que hablemos de nuestra infancia juntas, pero ¿podría preguntarte algo que no es relacionado con lo que estamos hablando? Es que me lleva rondando por la cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo"

"Ummm claro, cuéntame qué te ocurre" Estaba intrigada por saber que quería preguntarla que decía que pensaba mucho.

"Vale, bueno es sobre un término... ¿sabes qué es la bisexualidad?" Esperaba que no sonara muy extraño que preguntara que era eso, pero necesitaba saberlo exactamente.

"¿Bisexualidad? No sé mucho sobre ese término, solo que se supone que te atraen los dos sexos" Se perdía algo entre los conceptos de la bandera arcoíris.

"No entiendo, ¿en vez de estar en algún lado de la acera estás en medio de la carretera? ¿Es posible sentirte atraído de la misma forma por los dos sexos?" Estaba mucho más confusa ahora que antes sin saberlo.

Entendía que te gustara solo tu mismo género, pero los dos le parecía algo improbable, a su parecer no se puede comparar a los chicos con las chicas física y mentalmente.

"Bueno, no soy bisexual ni tampoco conozco a alguien que lo sea, así que no se mucho sobre el tema. Pero creo que normalmente te gusta más un género que otro ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Le parecía muy misterioso que le preguntara sobre eso, ¿tal vez había una posibilidad de que ella lo fuera?

"¿Eh? Bueno solo me entraba curiosidad saber que significaba... lo había escuchado antes y no sabía que era... no es porque tenga dudas o algo ...tengo muy claro que solo me gustan los chicos" Dijo contestando a su pregunta rápidamente.

Aunque tal vez tan claro no lo tenía, pero algo o bastante le gustaban porque había estado enamorada de uno desde el colegio y saliendo con él durante casi cinco años. Y también le habían gustado otros secretamente, pero se contenía de ser algo más porque tenía novio aunque cuando rompía con Daring algún coqueteo sí que había tenido con algún otro chico. Pero tenía que admitir que algunas chicas también le habían llegado a llamar la atención (menos que los chicos, pero algo) Aunque nunca se había imaginado saliendo con una, hasta hace uno o dos meses, pero nada más.

"Claro, si has salido con Daring desde antes de terminar el colegio..." Era verdad que cuando se "confesaron" la llamó Raven, pero tampoco estaba muy segura de que ella no fuera algo más que heterosexual, pensaba Darling.

Solo intentó sonreírle para que no viera sus dudas de su sexualidad en su cara antes de levantarse de donde estaban sentadas y proponerla hacer otra cosa para que no siguieran hablando de eso y entraran muchas más preguntas en su cabeza.

"Oye ¿por qué no vamos a buscar conchas? Podríamos buscar cada una individualmente una para dársela a la otra" Sugirió para convencerla del todo porque aunque le había dicho que harían lo que ella quisiera, quería salir de esa conversación ya.

"¡Me parece muy buena idea! Vamos claro, además lo mismo podría encontrarte una parecida a la que te regalé cuando volví del Caribe" Le respondió emocionada con la idea, antes de levantarse ella también e ir juntas hacia la orilla.

Cuando habló de aquella concha, le recordó que ella nunca le dijo que en verdad se le rompió al llegar a casa. La dejó un momento en el mueble de la entrada antes de cenar y cuando terminó ya no estaba. Preguntó a su madre y dijo que estaba en la basura porque Gala la había tirado jugando y había acabado rota en varios trozos por el suelo. También recordaba que cuando se lo dijeron empezó a llorar aunque su madre dijera que podrían ir mañana a buscar otra, pero sabía que no conseguiría encontrar una idéntica a la que le trajo Darling aquella vez.

Se acercaron a la orilla y mientras el agua les mojaba los pies se agacharon a mirar las cochas que tenían alrededor de ellas.

"¿Qué tipo de concha quieres Apple? ¿Una grande o pequeña? ¿Alargada o ancha? ¿Algún color en especial?" La preguntó después de unos minutos buscando, porque quería volver a regalarla la concha más perfecta para ella, como la que trajo de su viaje.

"No lo sé Darling, no tengo preferencia con ninguna, pero ¿y tú quieres que tenga alguna característica en especial? Porque acabo de encontrar una que me gusta mucho para ti" La había encontrado bastante rápido, pero en cuanto la vio la recordó a ella por ese color tan bonito azul celeste como sus mechas.

"¡Ohh me encanta! Pero ahora me siento mal porque yo aún no he encontrado una tan genial para ti" Le respondió cuando la vio al levantar la mirada de la arena.

"No te angusties por eso, estoy segura de que la que encuentres para mi será igual de fantástica" Contestó con una sonrisa antes de volver a mirar la que había encontrado para ella.

Se quedó con la concha en la mano mientras Darling seguía a su lado muy concentrada mirando la arena buscando una para ella. Tampoco quería que se matara por encontrar una "ideal", con cualquiera que le regalara le encantaría igualmente.

"¡Por fin Apple! ¡Está creo que es perfecta para ti!" Dijo muy emocionada después de que hubieran pasado unos minutos más, mientras la recogía de la arena y se erguía para enseñársela.

Podía haberla dado cualquiera, que le hubiera gustado por el simple echo que se lo entregaba una muy buena amiga suya. Pero tenía que decir que su incesante búsqueda había servido para mucho porque era simplemente asombrosa cuando la vio en su mano. Era de la misma forma que la que le trajo del Caribe aunque esta con tonos rojos, naranjas y blancos.

"Es maravillosa Darling, la guardaré para siempre, te lo prometo" Quedaba perfecta en su mano cuando se las intercambiaron y además hacía juego con sus uñas pintadas de rojo.

"La tuya también Apple, la voy a colocar sobre mi escritorio en cuanto llegue a casa. Oye, pero ¿no te parece que quedaría genial al lado de la que te traje del Caribe? Como son tan parecidas, si las pones juntas ¿me podrías mandar una foto?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa muy amplia cuando pensó en qué lugar podrían poner las conchas cada una.

"Me encantaría mandártela si pudiera ponerlas juntas, pero... verás la que me regalaste de rayas, se me rompió el mismo día que la llevé a casa. No quería decírtelo porque me dijiste que tardaste muchísimo en conseguirla, lo siento fui una despistada y Gala la rompió tirándola al suelo. Me sabe fatal no habértelo dicho antes, encima me había gustado mucho su diseño y color"

No pudo ocultárselo más cuando estaba preguntando por ella, pero le enfadaba mucho que se le hubiera roto cuando se lo había regalado su entonces mejor amiga y además le había encantado tanto.

"¡Ohh! ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Te hubiera regalado otra antes de que se me acabaran porque traje un montón de ese viaje para todos mis amigos y familiares" Si se lo hubiera dicho antes, le hubiera dado dos más o incluso todas las que trajo de ese viaje si la hacían tan feliz.

"No sé, es que no quería que te enterarás de lo ocurrido" Ahora sabiendo que había traído más, debió de habérselo comentado cuando le ocurrió porque esa concha que le trajo la enamoró.

"Me da mucha rabia que no me hubiera quedado una para mi misma, porque entonces te la regalaría, pero di todas" Si se hubiera quedado con una, como se lo dijo su madre, obviamente se la daría a ella.

"Bueno, de momento nos podemos quedar con el nuevo recuerdo de que hemos encontrado una perfecta para la otra esta noche. Además siempre podemos organizar un viaje para ir a esa playa tan fantástica y buscar muchas más conchas de esas" No quería que se sintiera mal porque ahora no podría regalarla otra igual.

Su propuesta de hacer un viaje allí le encantó de sobremanera, la vio tan ilusionada con la idea que incluso le pidió que le prometiera que algún día irían las dos solas juntas. Y luego además se pusieron a planear su futuro viaje a aquella fantástica playa mientras volvían de regreso al reservado.

Cuando llegaron allí, ya se despidieron o por lo menos ella porque era bastante tarde y sus padres tanto tiempo por la noche no la dejaba. Así que se despidió de todos sus amigos que ya habían terminado de celebrar la final del partido y estaban otra vez en el reservado. Según su punto de vista se lo había pasado bien en la fiesta como había predicho, había bailado, estado con sus amigos y olvidado sus problemas internos y su poco enamoramiento por la novia de su excuñado.

Cuando llegó a casa, sabía que su madre estaría esperándola despierta en el salón. Se quedaron hablaron un ratito corto antes de que cada una se fuera a sus respectivas habitaciones, su madre para dormir y ella para cambiarse a pijama y luego ir al baño a desmaquillarse. Como estaba algo cansada de todo el día que llevaba, se acostó en la cama y Gala se situó a su lado antes de que se quedaran dormidas.

Al día siguiente le volvieron los recuerdos de cuando habló de la bisexualidad con Darling y desde ahí llevaba todo el día pensando, una y otra vez en que una persona se pudiera sentir atraído por los dos géneros. No salía de su cabeza, incluso cuando ya faltaba poquísimo para que viniera Daring o su familia para la cena que habían organizado sus padres.

Y mientras seguía con sus confusos pensamientos, sonó el timbre cuando llamó su exnovio tan elegante como le había dicho que viniera y con los bombones que dijo que traería para la noche de hoy.

"Gracias por venir y hacerme el favor" Le agradeció cuando le abrió la puerta y miraba que se había puesto la camisa que le pidió que se pusiera para la ocasión.

"No es nada" Respondió después de que se dieran dos besos en la mejilla como saludo y le entregara los bombones que le gustaban.

"¡Daring! Estás guapísimo querido, qué alegría que pudieras venir, la familia tenía muchas ganas de volverte a ver" Blancanieves le dijo antes de que él también la halagara por su atuendo.

Después de que se saludaran él y su madre, volvieron a pasar al salón que ya estaba preparado especialmente para la ocasión familiar.

Al principio no quería invitarle, sobre todo por lo ocurrido hace dos semanas casi, pero a sus padres y al resto de la familia les caí muy bien Daring. Y además diría que pensaban que eran súper felices porque tampoco es que hubiera contado alguna vez el lado mujeriego de él. Así que para su familia harían como que seguían juntos porque eso no les disgustaría y bueno aunque no fueran realmente pareja eran todavía amigos.

"El ponche de tu padre es impresionante ¿tú no quieres?" Le preguntó cuando apareció al lado suyo.

"No gracias" Respondió mientras intentaba prestarle atención en vez de a sus dudas de sexualidad. Porque ahora le gustaba algo su amiga Raven, pero él aunque hubieran roto diría que le seguía atrayendo un poco. Y además con lo guapo que iba ahora pues le costaba más no mirarle de forma romántica.

"Vale, por cierto estás guapísima" No quería, pero le sacaba los colores con sus comentarios. Comentarios que quería pensar que eran como amigo, al igual que los besos que se dieron porque se caía la carta.

"Gracias, tú también vas muy bien" Dijo para devolverle el cumplido.

No pudieron seguir con su conversación mucho más porque ya había aparecido el resto de la familia. Así que se fueron a saludarles junto con sus padres a la entrada, cosa que alegró mucho a sus tíos y abuelos ver que había venido su novio a la cena. Porque no pararon de preguntarle sobre su vida, su familia y demás asuntos... durante la cena, menos mal que a Daring le gustaba hablar sobre él. Pero cuando empezaron a hablar sobre su relación de pareja su tía y su madre se sintió muy incómoda, no esperaba que se llegara a conversar sobre eso en la cena.

"¿Uyy, ellos? Pues creo que dentro de unos días es su aniversario ¿cuántos años cumplís, cariño?" Le preguntó su madre bajo la mirada del resto de la familia y su exnovio también, para contestar a la pregunta de la tía White.

"Cinco" Dijo después de darse cuenta de que la engañó bastante cerca de su aniversario.

"¡Pero cómo pasa el tiempo! ¿Y habéis pensado u organizado algo para ese tan día especial?" Ahora preguntó su abuela que tenía ganas de saber que harían, cuando ni pensaba en que si hubieran seguido cumplirían ya cinco años.

"Supongo que cenaremos en algún lugar los dos solos" Pareció desilusionarla bastante cuando dijo su súper plan de celebración de su quinto aniversario, porque se le quitó algo su sonrisa.

"Eso es demasiado soso hija, deberíais hacer algo especial para ese día. ¿Si queréis os pagó una habitación en un hotel de cinco estrellas?" El comentario de su padre delante de todos le dio muchísima vergüenza ¿pero cómo decía que le iba a pagar una habitación en un hotel para su supuesto aniversario? Solo le faltaba decir delante de ellos que lo hicieran con protección.

"¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo vamos a pagarles eso? ¿Qué quieres, qué lleguen a hacerlo antes de casarse? Son demasiado jóvenes, hasta el matrimonio nada de nada" Reprendió a su marido por sugerir eso y luego la miró por un segundo cuando dijo hasta el matrimonio nada de nada.

"Era una broma cielo, obviamente hasta la boda nada, pero aún así creo que es muy aburrido que solo salgan a cenar" Se disculpó a su mujer que ahora estaba bastante seria por su broma.

Su cara seguía roja como un tomate, no podía dejar de sentir vergüenza de haber tenido que escuchar a sus padres hablar de ese tema privado de las parejas y delante de la familia. Además si miraba de reojo a Daring, veía que tenía una sonrisa en la cara y seguramente se estaría riendo en su mente porque sus padres estuvieran en la ignorancia total.

"...bueno ¿podríamos dejar de hablar de esto ya?" Preguntó para que cerraran el tema habían puesto a hablar de que no se podían tener relaciones íntimas antes de casarse.

Al decir su comentario siguieron cenando tranquilamente y con temas para conversar normales como política o fútbol y luego jugaron a algunos juegos de mesa o de cartas todos juntos antes de que se marcharan a sus casas. Y aún después de que se fueran, seguía recordando el momento en el que sus padres se habían puesto a hablar de cuando según ellos debería de haber empezado su vida sexual.

"Otra vez gracias por venir y perdón por el momento incómodo" Le volvió a agradecer cuando se fue su familia y se quedaron a solas en el sofá.

"Sabes que me encanta cenar con tu familia" Contestó dulcemente a sus agradecimientos mientras se empezaba a acercar más de lo que estaba a ella.

"Daring ¿qué haces?" Le preguntó confundida después de que se moviera un poco porque notó que casi le daba un beso en los labios.

"Celebrar que hemos vuelto" Le dijo antes de volver a intentar robarla otro beso mientras ponía una de sus manos en su muslo izquierdo.

Para eso había venido ¿verdad? ¿Por qué pensaba que le perdonaría por hacerle ese favor? Que tonta se volvía a sentir al haber pensando que había comprendido que solo quería ser su amiga el día que se lo pidió. No quería ser brusca con él, pero le estaba empezando a agobiar cuando seguía intentando besarla mientras ella se estaba echando hacia atrás para que eso no ocurriera y además ponía de barrera sus brazos. Pero al final tuvo que decirle algo por qué había acabado debajo de él y intentandole apartar de encima para que no se rozaran sus labios mientras que él la seguía aprisionando contra el sofá e ignorandola para conseguir su objetivo.

"¡Daring para! No hemos vuelto, esto solo era una farsa" Ya le dijo cuando casi tenia todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella y además notaba su mano rozar su trasero.

"¿Cómo que no hemos vuelto? ¿Es por algo que te dijo Lizzie ayer? ¿O por qué me beso por sorpresa y me puso la mano en su culo?" Le empezó a preguntar con el ceño fruncido mientras volvía a sentarse como antes y quitar su mano de su cuerpo.

"No tiene que ver con nada que ocurriera ayer" Dijo mientras que también se reincorporaba como antes, se había sentido como en una lata de sardinas cuando intentó besarla.

"¿Entonces por qué es? ¿Estás rencorosa por lo de Lizzie o las otras?" Le estaba empezando a exigir una contestación de malas maneras.

¿En serio pensaba que era por renco, por todo lo que había echo a sus espaldas? Ella no era una persona rencorosa, pero sí que recordaba bastante bien las otras chicas. Pero simplemente diría que no volvía con él porque estaba muy confusa sobre temas como: su sexualidad, si en verdad debería volver con él, si le gustaba tanto su amor secreto... Necesitaba tiempo para descubrir esas respuestas y lo que menos le hacía falta para poder aclararse era una persona a su lado que le agobiara como él hacía a veces, porque hasta hace dos semanas controlaba una gran parte de su vida junto con su madre.

"Me gusta alguien" Le dio como respuesta al por qué no eran pareja otra vez, porque si no decía algo así, sabía que no la dejaría en paz y seguiría insistiendo.

Fin de POV Apple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiwii!!! Lo siento, sé que he tardado como dos o más semanas en publicarlo, cuando suelo hacerlo cada semana, pero es que he estado ocupada con una cosa de Amino y tardé bastante xd.
> 
> Como he llegado al capítulo 10, se me ocurrió cambiar el punto de vista en este capítulo por el de Apple, espero que os haya parecido satisfactorio y lo lamento mucho por la espera TTwTT.
> 
> Me he divertido bastante escribiendo un capítulo nuevo cada semana durante todo el verano, pero voy a tener que dejar de hacerlo tan a menudo porque vuelvo a empezar el instituto ya y debo centrarme en otras prioridades. Así que no sé cada cuanto actualizaré, pero bueno intentaré publicar y terminar esta historia xoxo.


	11. Chapter 11

Después del primer día, estaba algo cansada, aunque le gustaba sentirse así. Porque la hacía sentir que era una persona activa y no que desperdiciaba su verano haciendo nada.

Se debería haber quedado a cenar en el bar de enfrente con Holly porque ya era bastante tarde y tenía hambre, pero al final prefirió irse a casa porque cenar fuera le recordaría que ahora en esos momentos Apple habría terminado de cenar con Daring. Y para recordar eso, prefería hacerlo en su casa y con Dexter al lado, lo mismo mientras esperaba a su hermano mayor podrían ver otra comedia. Pensaba mientras abría la puerta de su casa para entrar, antes de encontrarse a Dexter en la cocina e ir a verle beber un vaso de agua.

"Hola, ¿me estabas esperando para cenar?" Le preguntó mientras dejaba su mochila sobre la isla de la cocina. Ya era algo tarde para cenar, pero sabía que el castaño podría haber estado esperándola para cenar juntos.

"No... pensaba que cenarías con Holly, lo siento si querías que te esperara. Pero bueno, no me he comido todo el puré de patatas, queda un poco" Respondió mientras dejaba el vaso en la pila del fregadero.

"Gracias, pero creo que me apetece más cenar un bocadillo de jamón y queso" No le apetecía cenar algo caliente en esta noche de verano tan sudorosa.

"Muy bien y tu primer día ¿qué tal? Después de la fiesta de ayer, no sabía si te despertarías pronto" Preguntó mirándola mientras ella cortaba el pan y se ponía una loncha de jamón y otra de queso.

Se le vinieron los recuerdos de ayer cuando citó la fiesta, una noche que no olvidaría en su vida, fue un momento tan maravilloso a solas con Apple. Primero el paseo por la playa, luego cuando recogieron conchas juntas y la vuelta al reservado. Se sintió tan feliz solamente porque ella estuviera a su lado que cuando lo recordaba en su mente, le aparecía una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

"Bueno no ha sido un mal día, nos han enseñado las instalaciones una hora antes de que abrieran y ya luego me ha tocado vigilar una de las piscinas de adultos"

"¿No has tenido que vigilar niños? Con lo que te gustan" Decía su gemelo riéndose mientras se sentaban los dos a hablar en la mesa.

"No los odio Dexter, es solo que no los aguanto cerca de mí" Comentó mientras volvía a morder su bocadillo.

"Eso dices ahora, el año pasado lo repetías bastantes veces al día, antes de irte a trabajar" Recordaba Dexter como lo repetía antes de irse todas las mañanas a la urbanización esa.

"Bueno... tal vez a esos niños sí que les odiaba un poco" Pero prefería aguantar a esos niños que a la pareja de rubios en su casa besándose, diciéndose palabras de amor... sí en efecto era más soportable aquellos pequeños repelentes.

Estaba bastante segura de que su gemelo iba a volver a decirle lo típico de porque no le caían bien unos niños (como se notaba que él no había estado teniendo que observar todo lo que ocurría en esa piscina comunitaria) Pero al final no la dijo nada referido a ese tema porque apareció Daring por la cocina, bastante enfado parecía.

"Daring, ya has vuelto que pronto, pensaba que los padres de Apple se quedaban hasta bastante tarde jugando a las cartas" Cuando su hermano iba a fiestas en la resistencia White, jamás llegaba a casa tan temprano como hoy.

"No quiero hablar del tema" Les dijo mientras abría la nevera con mala leche para coger una lata de coca-cola.

Su gemelo ya no le preguntó más porque no quería incomodarle, pero ella sabía que Daring si quería que le insistieran y tuvieran curiosidad por saber que le había ocurrido. Cuando le vio la última vez antes de que se marchará a la casa de Apple, estaba muy seguro de sí mismo y tranquilo. Y ahora le veía enfadado y bastante molesto en general, no le era difícil saber que algo de su malestar venía de que no había conseguido volver con su exnovia.

"¿Estás seguro de qué no nos lo quieres contar? ¿Es algo que te ha ocurrido con Apple?" Esperaba que su hermano contará que le había ocurrido con ella, no sabía por qué pero necesitaba saber que les había pasado.

"Uffff... no me hables de ella... es una..." Se estaba conteniendo de insultarla, pero estaba muy enfadado.

"¿Qué es qué...? ¿Qué la ibas a llamar Daring?" No quería escuchar el insulto con el que la iba a nombrar, pero es que no podía creerse que insultara a la rubia como hacía con el resto de chicas con las que ligaba.

"Me hace ir a cenar con su familia a ser la parejita perfecta y luego cuando pienso que hemos vuelto me suelta que no. La muy perra me hace la cobra cuando quiero besarla y como excusa me suelta que le gusta alguien" Aún recordaba lo patético que había quedado delante de ella hace unos momentos.

Sus oídos pitaban escuchándole hablar así, como tenía el coraje de llamarla esas cosas cuando su excuñada ya le dijo como favor que le acompañara y bueno ahora que le gustaba alguien. Solo era que le atraía una persona nada más, ni que se hubiera acostado con quien le gustaba mientras habían sido o eran pareja como hacía él.

"Al menos te ha dado una razón ¿o hubieras preferido que no te hubiera explicado el porqué?" Le preguntó su gemelo, ya que ella prefería terminar su bocadillo y estar callada hasta que terminara de contarles su versión de los hechos.

"Hubiera preferido que me dijera que estaba enfadada por lo de Lizzie ayer, Dexter. Entonces la hubiera dicho que ella era la única para mí, que no era nada lo que había tenido con Lizzie, que fuéramos a su habitación y la demostraba cuanto la quiero... pero no me he quedado como un tonto cuando seguro que encima ya le habrá abierto las piernas a él" Le chirriaban los dientes pensando en Apple teniendo sexo con alguien que no fuera él.

"No creo eso Daring, lo habéis dejado como casi hace una semana y media o dos, Apple no haría eso. Seguramente haya conocido a un chico hace poco y le habrá empezado a gustar" Obviamente estaba segurísima que ella no haría algo así si hubiera conocido a un chico hace poco, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, Daring no tenía ningún derecho en juzgar a la rubia si hubiera ocurrido algo así.

"Dexter me da igual, necesito saber quién es, qué tipo de chico le ha podido gustar para no volver conmigo otra vez. Para por lo menos partirle la cara o insúltale y escupirle sabiendo que soy superior a él". Necesitaba saber quién era, quien se había interpuesto entre ellos dos cuando tenía pensado que volverían.

Si en verdad hubiera sido un chico, suponía que le hubiera atraído a su excuñada uno muy o totalmente diferente al rubio. Alguien que de verdad quisiera una relación estable y duradera y que no sé fuera detrás de cualquier otra chica. Ella misma se preguntaba cómo podían haber durado tanto tiempo siendo Daring como era, es que cada vez se cuestiona más la pregunta.

"Tal vez le puedo preguntar a Raven si últimamente Apple le ha comentado algo sobre un chico nuevo que le estuviera gustando o que hayan salido a una cita ya" Si sus teorías eran ciertas, seguro que su novia sabría algo del nuevo romance de la rubia.

"Sí, pregúntale a Raven que ella debe saber algo, yo le preguntaré a Blondie. Aunque ahora estoy pensando y lo mismo no es alguien que acaba de conocer ¿y si es un chico que conocemos ya?" También podía ser una posibilidad, esperaba que no fuera así porque entonces si ya le conocía le mataría por robarle a su pareja.

"Podría ser, pero ¿quién?" Mientras lo decía pensó un momento en su amigo Humphrey porque sabía que le gustaba Apple desde hace bastante, pero sinceramente no creía que fuera él.

"Solo se me ocurre un nombre ahora mismo... el puto Alistair tiene que ser" Dijo con muchísima rabia cuando citó su maldito nombre, como odiaba a ese chico, ¿pero qué tenía de especial si era un pesado contando acertijos de mierda? Se estaba preguntando ya muy en serio.

Parecían un par de espías intentando averiguar quién era el enamorado de ella. Aunque en este caso era enamorada diría, esa idea de que fuera Raven quien le gustaba a la rubia en secreto (secreto para todo el mundo menos ella) le hacía dudar sobre si en verdad la preguntó por algún motivo en especial que era la bisexualidad.

"¿Por qué piensas que puede ser Alistar? ¿Él no está con Bunny Blanc desde hace poco?" Veía que el castaño no estuvo atento cuando Daring comentó algo sobre que si Lizzie se estaba acostando con él en esos momentos.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Antes de terminar este año Apple decía que no podía quedar conmigo los viernes por la tarde porque tenía que resolver un asunto con él sobre el club de ajedrez antes de terminar el curso" Prefería que fuera cualquier otro chico menos Alistair, aunque así tenía una razón más para querer pegarle.

"No creo que sea él, Alistair está con Bunny..." Dexter parecía que era el único chico que conocía que tenía una relación y no pensaba en engañar a su pareja.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que se lo ha montado ahí con él la muy zorra, todas las tardes cuando me decía que no podían quedar conmigo, ¡qué puta y guarra es!" Sus oídos ya habían escuchado suficientes insultos dirigidos a la rubia y ya no aguantaba más.

"¡Daring para ya de insultarla! Apple solo te ha dicho que le gustaba alguien y ya, así que no la vuelvas a llamar esas cosas cuando sabemos que ella no haría eso. Y bueno aunque hubiera llegado a dormir con otra persona es libre de hacerlo" Le paró cuando se estaba pasando muchísimo, cuando ella solo le había dicho porque no quería estar con él.

Ya no consentía más que la llamara esos adjetivos denigrantes que existían para las mujeres y menos enfrente de ella. Apple no era nada de eso y bueno si hiciera las cosas por las que se supone que la llamaba perra, puta... pues él tampoco era nadie quien para juzgarla y mucho menos tenerla que insultar de esa forma.

"Delante de mí no la vuelvas a insultar ¿de acuerdo?" Ordenó para que entendiera bien claro que no iba a permitir más que la llamara cualquier adjetivo de esos a su excuñada.

El rubio solo se terminó su coca-cola antes de comentarles que se iba a su habitación. Así que les dejó solos en la cocina otra vez cuanto se levantó de la mesa en la que estaban ellos tres. Sabía que Daring insultaba cuando estaba enfadado, pero sus tímpanos no podían seguir escuchándole faltando el respeto a Apple.

Continuó hablando un rato más con Dexter hasta que terminó su bocadillo, y aunque le hubiera gustado volver a ver una película juntos. Esa noche estaba cansada de todo el trabajo de hoy y lo poco que pudo dormir cuando regreso de la fiesta, así que solo quería ir a dormir.

Se despidió de él antes de coger su mochila y subir hacia su habitación por las escaleras. Cuando se terminó de lavarse los dientes en el baño que compartían los tres y se disponía a regresar a su cuarto, se quedó un momento mirando a Daring desde afuera de su habitación porque la puerta estaba un poco abierta y le parecía que estaba hablando con alguien desde su ordenador.

"Lizzie déjate de juegos, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?" No podía creerse que ahora estuviera en una videollamada con Lizzie Hearts, tan hipócrita era su hermano ¿en serio?

"¿Qué te pasa hoy? Te notó enfadado ¿acaso es por la cena que tenías hoy?" Eso molesto al rubio porque parecía que se quedó algo tenso por unos segundos.

"¿Y tú qué sabes dónde he cenado?" Cada vez le irritaba más esa chica, no sabía porque había aceptado la videollamada. Solo fue porque quería saber si se había puesto el pijama corto que tanto le gustaba a él.

"Entonces es por eso... vaya, lamento que Apple no haya querido volver contigo. Si quieres yo puedo consolarte corazón" La escuchó decir, con bastante picardía en sus palabras.

"¿Y cómo harías tú eso?" Preguntó su hermano antes de que ella se bajara la cremallera de la chaqueta que llevaba revelando un sujetador negro.

Ya no iba a ver más, pero le parecía increíble que después de llamarla de todo a Apple se fuera a hablar con Lizzie y seguramente terminarán haciendo cosas sexuales por llamada. Se fue a su habitación mientras intentaba borrar esa idea de su mente, porque era asqueroso. Mientras se tumbaba en su cama alcanzó la concha que le entregó ayer la rubia, que para ella había significado un gran tesoro aunque Apple solo se la hubiera entregado para pasar el rato y como amiga.

La cogió con sus manos y empezó a analizarla detalladamente cómo había hecho la noche anterior también, era perfecta a sus ojos: forma, color, tamaño... maravillosa porque se la había dado ella. Mientras la seguía admirando y pensando en su excuñada, se empezó a enfadar consigo misma pensando en por qué no le había parado a Daring cuando la llegó a insultar la primera vez. ¿Cómo había permitido que hablara de ella de esa forma tan horrible? No iba a consentirle ni un insulto más que estuviera dirigido a Apple. Y menos por el simple hecho de que le había rechazado cortésmente como a ella, solo le había dicho que le gustaba alguien. Entendía que le doliera al rubio, pero que la llamara eso no le parecía ni medianamente correcto y menos si encima luego se iba a tener cybersexo con otra.

No sabía que era tan fuerte el amor de Apple por la actual novia de su gemelo, tanto para ni quisiera volver con Daring. Si ella no fuera su gran amor platónico podría analizar objetivamente lo bien que quedarían como novias, pero no podía. Era demasiado saber que la rubia ya no quería salir con su hermano mayor y que se replanteaba algo su sexualidad por culpa de Raven. Adoraba a ambas, pero le quemarían los ojos si acabaran saliendo juntas.

Se sentía mala persona otra vez por anteponer sus deseos y felicidad antes de otras cosas, pero para nada del mundo le gustaría que Apple llegara a salir con su cuñada. Jamás hubiera dicho que ella podría ser bisexual, ni su pregunta de qué era esa palabra le hizo pensar que lo mismo era otra cosa que hetero. Pero ahora que Daring dijo que a ella le gustaba alguien y la había escuchado borracha hace unos días declararse pensando que era otra chica, tal vez sí que había posibilidad de que a Apple le llegaran a gustar ambos géneros y esa idea le entusiasmaban la verdad. Se durmió pensando otra noche más como sería que ella fuera su novia, aunque la hubiera rechazado su mente seguía pensando en esa posibilidad.

Durante la semana siguiente Daring seguía molesto con lo del tema de Apple, pero nunca lo hablaba delante de ella y lo agradecía. Sabía poco ya sobre eso, pero diría que su hermano mayor intentaba descubrir quién era el obstáculo entre él y la rubia. Aunque si de verdad le importaba volver con ella, no lo mostraba mucho en sus actos porque quedaba y hacía llamadas nocturnas con Lizzie. Menos mal que trabajaba y no tenía que verles en su casa toda la tarde, como hoy que habían quedado.

"En serio Daring, si tanto te importa Apple como dices ¿por qué sigues quedando con Lizzie Hearts?" Se seguía preguntando en su mente, es que le fastidiaba mucho que hablara todo el rato sobre con quien se suponía que se acostaba la rubia, pero luego él en verdad tenía sexo con esa petarda de cabello negro y rojo.

"¿Darling, sigues pensando en la relación de Apple y Daring?" Le preguntó Holly llamando su atención que volvía a estar en otros lados menos en la realidad.

"Lo siento Holly, sé que soy una pesada, pero es que me enfada mucho que él sea tan hipócrita" Respondió mientras seguía limpiando el bordillo de la piscina de niños, su compañera de trabajo debería de estar harta de que solo estuviera contando y pensando en eso, cuando exactamente ni le debería influir tanto la relación que el rubio tuviera con su exnovia.

"No, no creo que seas una pesada, yo también estaría pensado todo el rato en eso si Poppy fuera así con mi excuñado. Sé que tú y Apple habéis sido bastante unidas y además me gusta saber que ves los defectos de Daring aunque sea tu hermano"

"Como para no verlos" Dice riéndose mientras se dirigían a los vestuarios.

De pequeña Daring era su ejemplo a seguir y aún lo seguía siendo en varios aspectos, pero no podía mirar hacia otro lado cuando se trataba de un tema relacionado de chicas y él, sabía que le gustaba divertirse con ellas, una noche o tal vez varias. Y ahora con el tema de quien le atraía a Apple se estaba comportando casi como un completo acosador.

"Tal vez te vendría bien despejarte un poco de ese tema ¿no? Podríamos ir a algún lado ahora cuando salgamos, las dos solas. ¿Qué te parece una cena juntas, en un restaurante romántico al lado de la playa, por la noche viendo el mar de fondo…?" Preguntó Holly sosteniéndola la mano algo nerviosa y mirándola mientras lo decía, no sabía si rechazaría su propuesta.

"Me encantaría la idea, pero hoy no puedo, voy a ir a visitar a Raven que se rompió la pierna la semana pasada y no he podido verla aun. Pero podemos hacerlo mañana porque me encanta la idea en serio, creo que necesito algo así para olvidarme de la vida amorosa de Daring e ir a cenar contigo me parece maravilloso" Vio como se le iluminaban los ojos de felicidad cuando contestó que si la podían aplazar a mañana.

"Entonces será mañana cuando cenemos, reservaré una mesa para mañana Darling" Respondió muy feliz cuando vio que no rechazó su propuesta de cenar juntas, mañana iba a estar perfecta para esa noche con ella.

"Muy bien, pásame la dirección y quedamos ya allí" Comentó cuando se terminaron de cambiar y salieron del vestuario.

Se despidió de ella cuando cerraron la piscina y se empezó a dirigir hacia la casa de su cuñada andando, como no estaba lejos no tardó mucho más de diez minutos en llegar a su portal y llamar al telefonillo para que le abrieran y una vez que llamó subió hasta el tercer piso donde ya estaba la puerta abierta.

"¡Hola, Nevermore! Cada día estás más guapo" Dijo al perro que fue el primero en saludarla cuando abrió la puerta, antes de que la cerrara y pasara hacia el salón.

Ese perro la adoraba, siempre que venía no se separaba de su lado y eso que solo vino a cuidarle durante unos días en los que Raven y su madre se fueron de vacaciones y no podían llevárselo con ellas. Así que venía a acompañar a Dexter a sacarlo a dar sus paseos de por la mañana y noche.

"Hola, chicos" Saludó nada más llegar al salón y ver a su hermano sentado en una silla y luego a Raven sentada en el sofá con la pierna apoyada en un cojín sobre la mesa. Y luego de unos segundos más ver a la rubia salir de la cocina con un vaso de agua y sentarse al lado de la novia de Dexter en el sofá.

"Hola, Darling ¿cómo estás? Hace bastante que no nos veíamos" Le saludó antes de agradecer a Apple que le hubiera traído el vaso de agua.

"Lo siento, he tenido bastante trabajo esta semana y eso que es la primera quincena de julio, cuando la gente se va de vacaciones. Pero dime ¿qué tal lo llevas?" Comentó al porque no había podido venir a verla antes.

"Era broma Darling, aunque me alegro de verte ya y sobre mi pierna bueno ahí anda, creo que si no llego al instituto con la pierna rota, por lo menos lo que queda de verano si" Debía de ser un verdadero asco no poder ir a ningún sitio en verano por tener la pierna rota, pensaba mientras se sentaba en una parte del sofá y empezaba a acariciar a Nevermore.

"Raven es que no debiste hacer eso, no sé qué estaba pasando por la mente de Maddie para decirte que hicieras eso y por la tuya para aceptar hacerlo" Le recriminaba Apple mientras suspiraba, le parecía muy mona regañando a la gente.

"La pregunta es ¿quién sabe qué se le pasa por la mente a Maddie siempre?" Comentó su gemelo riéndose un poco de su broma, cosa que hizo reír también a su novia.

"Exacto Dex, pero bueno Apple ya está rota mi pierna así que no podemos cambiar el pasado, lo único que podéis hacer es pintarme la escayola si queréis" Decía riendo mientras ofrecía el rotulador que tenía al lado suya para que le escribieran un mensaje bonito.

La rubia suspiró un poco, aunque cogió uno de color rojo y le dibujo una hermosa manzana roja con una hoja verde. A ella también le pareció mono y dibujo otra cosa, pero con el color azul claro y Dexter como no sabía dibujar muy bien, escribió un te amo mucho RQ de color morado y desde una perspectiva que Raven lo podría leer perfectamente siempre que mirara la escayola. Cuando terminó de escribirlo estaba rojo y ella al segundo de leerlo se le iluminaron los ojos y le dio un beso lento en los labios como agradecimiento.

"Dexter, escríbeme más frases como esa" Le pidió a su gemelo, cosa que le gustó oír y volvió a coger el rotulador y empezar a escribir frases de amor por todos lados de la escayola.

"Creo que voy a ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua" Apple comentó levantándose de donde estaba y dejando el sitio al lado de Raven libre, cosa que aprovechó el castaño para sentarse ahí y seguir escribiendo por ese lado.

Al segundo de que ella desapareciera por la cocina, hizo lo mismo y se levantó del sofá para ir allí también. No aviso a la parejita, pero estaban demasiado ocupados que seguramente no le dieron mucha importancia a su ausencia. Quería saber si su excuñada estaba bien, sabía el motivo por el cual se había ido y también que dolía algo ver que quien te gusta le está haciendo mimos a otra persona enfrente tuya.

"¿Apple, estás bien?" Preguntó llamando a la puerta que estaba abierta y pasando a la cocina.

"¿Por qué iba a estar mal? Solo tenía la boca algo seca y quería un vaso de agua" Respondió mientras seguía bebiendo el agua de su vaso hasta terminarla y luego lo fregaba para dejarlo otra vez donde estaba guardado antes.

"Lo siento solo eran imaginaciones mías, entonces" Ella ya había sentido varias veces ese sentimiento que su excuñada seguramente había experimentado hace unos minutos enfrente de su cara.

"¿Darling, tú cómo te has sentido cuando les has visto? ¿Te ha dolido?" Preguntó mirándola a los ojos cuando guardo el vaso en el armario otra vez.

"Diría que he visto cosas más románticas que han dolido más que un beso de unos segundos" Ella y Daring habían hecho muchas más cosas delante suya, pero entendía igualmente que a ella le hubiera dolido eso.

Eso pareció animarla un poco, porque era verdad que podían haber hecho otras cosas más románticas o incluso intimas delante de ella. Aunque parecía que se seguía sintiendo algo mal y no quería volver al salón porque además se les escuchaba un poco desde aquí que se lo estaban pasando bien a solas, así que le dijo que si se sentaban a hablar juntas un rato antes de volver. Cosa que le encantó porque así ninguna de las dos se sentiría mal, Apple no lo pasaría mal viendo a su gemelo con Raven y ella tampoco las vería a ellas juntas, porque aunque ni siquiera su cuñada supiera del enamoramiento de la rubia, le fastidiaba que Apple quisiera a Raven en vez de a ella.

"¿Cómo está Daring? Cuando se fue de la cena del otro día ni me dirigió la palabra al marcharse, pero luego no ha parado de escribirme en privado por cualquier red social" No sabía que le afectaría tanto que le dijera que le gustaba alguien y que por eso no quería volver con él.

"Ummm… bueno ahí anda, si está algo obsesionado contigo estos días, es muy pesado" Respondió a su pregunta obviando la parte en la que no paraba de insultarla y la otra parte en la que tenía sexo casi todos los días con Lizzie Hearts.

"Lo siento, pero no podía volver con él porque aparte de que me gusta alguien, necesito espacio para mí misma" No tenía que pedirla perdón porque no volviera con el mujeriego de su hermano, era su decisión y si no quería pues nadie debía perdonarla por no hacerlo.

"Apple, no tienes que pedirme perdón, si no quieres está bien" Para ella era mejor porque no tenía que verla con alguien que no la merecía como novia.

"Lo sé, pero creo que era mi culpa no saber quién era en verdad" Desde que hablaron del tema de la bisexualidad, estuvo todos los días pensando en ese término y ya por fin después de mucho pensar consigo misma no podía negarse que lo que le pasaba con chicos y chicas era lo mismo que decía esa definición.

Se sorprendió de que ella pensara que tenía algo de culpa por no saber quién era en verdad, ¿tal vez hablaba sobre lo de ser bisexual? Porque sería muy interesante y para nada esperado que ella lo fuera.

"¿No sabes quién eras? Acaso no eres Apple White, una hermosa chica de ojos azules penetrantes que es una magnífica compañera de clases, amiga y por supuesto novia. Buenísima en todas las asignaturas, pero en especial las que tienen que ver con la rama de ciencias y que ha sido presidenta del consejo estudiantil dos años seguidos en el instituto" Empezó a decir cuando agarro sus dulces manos blancas con las suyas, sabía que no se refería a eso porque ella también se había sentido así de confusa, pero con sus palabras logró sacarla un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Bueno no sé si soy todos esos adjetivos tan bonitos con los que me has asociado, pero eso no era lo que dudaba, aunque ahora ya lo sé y creo que me gustaría decírtelo a ti la primera porque sé que tú no me juzgarías. Verás...cuando hablamos de eso de bisexualidad aquel día me… me preguntaba todo el rato si en verdad yo lo era… y creo que si lo soy porque aparte de los chicos, también…me gustan algunas chicas" Le respondió con sus mejillas aún más teñidas de rojo que antes.

Se produjo una amplia y grande sonrisa en sus labios cuando la escucho decirla eso, sentía mucha euforia por dentro cuando se lo dijo oficialmente que era bisexual y que era la primera persona en confesárselo. Su oxitocina estaba subiendo a niveles que no conocía, no le había dicho que saldría con ella ni nada parecido, pero estaba muy feliz igualmente.

"Apple que lo sepas y lo reconozcas es maravilloso, yo también tuve tus mismas dudas y me costó un poco saber que era lesbiana" Aunque tenía bastante claro que no le gustaban los chicos, le costó algo etiquetarse a sí misma como lesbiana.

"Esto es muy raro de hablar, pero me gusta que tú me entiendas tan bien, no sé qué pensarían los demás si lo supieras" Ella tampoco había dicho abiertamente su sexualidad por algo del miedo al qué dirán, pero la verdad que era gratificante contárselo a las personas que sabías que te aceptarían como fueras como habían hecho Chase o Rosabella con ella.

"No sé qué pueden pensar los demás sobre ser diferente a heterosexual, pero si no te aceptan por cómo eres deberías dejarles atrás. Pero bueno yo estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites porque jamás te podría dejar de lado" Por si su excuñada dudaba, ella no la dejaría de hablar porque fuera del colectivo LGTBI. Y bueno si en algún momento lo llegaba a contar a sus amigas y querían dejar de hablarla, estaría ella, Holly, Rosabella…

"¿Y tú alguna vez has estado con otra chica? Quitando a un lado tu enamoramiento, me refiero" Preguntó mirándola a los ojos dulcemente.

En verdad nunca había salido con ninguna, lo máximo que había llegado con alguna chica era un beso y poco más. Con Apple en su cabeza 24/7 no podía pensar en salir con alguien con ella en su mente siempre, solía imaginar que la primera relación estable que tendría sería con la rubia.

"No, nunca he estado con una, mi enamoramiento es demasiado fuerte para salir con otra persona" Respondió avergonzada de que le dijera ampliamente que seguía pensado en ella de esa manera aun cuando le había rechazado. Por el momento no creía que llegara a encontrar a alguien que le gustara tanto como ella.

"Me he sentido muy bien por hablando contigo todo esto Darling, muchas gracias. Por cierto no sé si te importaría hacerme un favor mañana, sé que has madrugado hoy, pero mañana me voy a hacer un análisis de sangre y ninguno de mis padres pueden acompañarme. Lo había acordado con Raven antes de que se rompiera la pierna y me gustaría que me acompañaras, si puedes claro, si no se lo pediré a Briar o Ashlynn" Se sorprendió de que se lo hubiera pedido a ella antes que a sus mejores amigas, cuando su relación era algo lejana hasta hace relativamente poco.

"Claro, por supuesto que te acompaño, sé cuánto odias las agujas" La acompañaría encantada aunque tuviera que despertarse a las 4 a.m, sabía que odiaba los análisis de sangre, vacunas o cualquier cosa relacionada con agujas y le gustaría estar a su lado en ese mal momento para ella.

Apple se lo agradeció con un abrazo al segundo de responderla, durante su abrazo pudo oler la colonia que siempre usaba y su champú que le dejaba el pelo con unos preciosos rizos dorados. Aunque no duró mucho porque se separaron cuando Dexter apareció por la cocina para decirlas que ya habían traído la cena el repartidor del restaurante chino. Así que volvieron al salón y esta vez Apple en vez de sentarse al lado de Raven se sentó al lado suyo y cenaron tranquilamente los cuatro en frente de la televisión viendo MasterChef, y luego estuvieron un rato más hablando hasta que vino el taxi que había pedido la rubia.

Se despidió de ambos antes de irse con ella porque su hermano se quedaba esta noche con su novia a dormir, ya que la madre de Raven hoy tenía turno de noche y el castaño no iba a dejarla sola.

Allí en el taxi su excuñada le dijo la hora a la que iría a por ella a su casa y que por favor saliera ella porque no quería entrar y encontrarse con Daring, cosa normal porque a este paso pensaba que lo mismo la secuestraba. Y antes de que abriera la puerta para salir, Apple le agradeció la charla de esta tarde, cosa que no tenía ni porque darlas.

"Podemos hablar de este tema siempre que quieras Apple" Le aseguro sonriéndola antes de salir del coche, para ella también había sido una muy apreciada conversación.

Cuando llegó a casa, se fue a dormir porque ya era tarde y mañana tenía que madrugar, así que se tumbó en la cama y se puso a ver otra vez un rato antes de dormirse la concha que Apple había escogido para ella en aquella fiesta. Siempre solía pensar en la rubia, pero cuando estaba en su habitación le gustaba mucho más pensar en ella mientras veía la concha en su mano. Estaba mirándola y recordando el momento en que estuvieron hablando en la cocina mientras su gemelo y su novia estaban en el salón, cuando su teléfono sonó de repente.

"Hola, Darling espero no molestarte a esta hora, pero al final he reservado en otro restaurante y quería que lo supieras antes de mandarte la ubicación por WhatsApp. La decoración no es tan bonita como me hubiera gustado para nuestra primera cita, pero sigue estando enfrente del mar y eso es muy romántico" Holly le dijo en esos cinco segundos que duró la llamada antes de colgarla y mandarla la ubicación del restaurante al que iban a ir al final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiwiiii!!! Como estoy algo ocupada con los estudios, el rol y tal... pues se me olvida escribir, lo siento x,,d
> 
> Estaba viendo que era octubre ya y me he dicho, hace un mes que no publico nuevo cap, esto no puede ser. Asi que espero que os haya gustado, aunque haya tardado en actualizar xoxo.


	12. Chapter 12

Se quedó bastante impactada con la llamada, entonces mañana la cena que tenía con Holly era… ¿una cita? Se preguntó retóricamente porque eso es lo que le digo ella textualmente en la mini llamada.

Pero ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Pensaba que sería una típica cena entre compañeras de trabajo y amigas, nada romántico de por medio. Debió de haberse percatado cuando Holly se lo pregunto nerviosa y agarrando su mano ¿ahora qué iba a hacer? Nunca había ido a una cita ni tampoco había rechazado a nadie porque se supone que cuando invitas a una cita a alguien, lo siguiente es pedir ser pareja. Tendría que rechazarla y ella no sabía hacer eso, ya había rechazado a varios chicos, pero esos no contaban porque apenas les conocía en persona y además no le gustaba el género masculino.

Después de las semanas trabajando juntas y haciéndose más amigas, estaba en conflicto consigo misma, ya que no veía una buena forma de rechazarla ni tampoco quería que su amistad tan cercana de ahora se estropeara. Holly le parecía una chica fantástica, pero es que en su mente solo estaba una persona y no le parecía correcto empezar algo romántico con ella si pensaba en una rubia de rizos dorados. Estaba indecisa de que hacer mañana: decir que no podía al final, cenar con ella y decirla que no la veía de esa manera, hacer como que no estaban en una cita… ¿qué era lo mejor para hacer mañana?

"¿En serio Apple, qué hago? Solo estas tú en mi cabeza desde hace años y no te puedo sacar de ella” Preguntó en voz alta a la concha que tenía en su mano, después de que dejó el teléfono sobre su mesilla.

Se quedó unos segundos mirándola, antes de escuchar un ruido proveniente de abajo y luego una serie de otros más que le hicieron saltar de la cama para ver que ocurría abajo. Bajo despacio las escaleras, pensando que lo mismo era un ladrón que había roto una ventana para entrar a robar. Las descendía lentamente, razonando en que podría hacer exactamente ella sola contra un ladrón, si en verdad había entrado uno ¿dónde estaban sus hermanos cuando los necesitaba? O por lo menos Daring que aún no había vuelto de donde se había ido con Lizzie.

Aunque su pregunta no tardó mucho en ser contestada porque en cuanto bajo y encendió la luz del pasillo en vez de ver una persona con la cara oculta, era el rubio ayudado por sus amigos a levantarse del suelo.

"¿Pero qué…" Estaba preguntando antes de que le interrumpiera Hopper perplejo cuando la vio en la escalera mirándoles como estaban en mitad de la entrada, con los marcos de fotos de aquel mueble por el suelo con el cristal roto y algunos también con el marco.

"¡Darling!...pensamos que ya estarías durmiendo… ummm,¿qué tal estas?" La cortó mientras dejaba que el novio de Ashlynn levantara solo a su hermano.

"¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?" Repitió su pregunta pero terminándola esa vez, esperando sus explicaciones mientras que los amigos de su hermano se miraban a los ojos unos segundos.

"Nada hermanita, solo me estaban acompañando a casa" Dijo el rubio cuando se levantó del suelo, tambaleándose un poco, aun apoyándose en el brazo de su amigo.

Al levantarse pudo ver como tenía la cara con moratones y el ojo hinchado de un color morado azulado. Y aparte de todo eso, cuando empezó a intentar explicar que no había pasado nada, olía un poco a alcohol. Se notaba que algo había pasado y la verdad no sabía si quería saberlo o no, pero tampoco podía irse a dormir viendo el estado en el que estaba.

"Anda, llevarle al sofá por favor chicos" Les pidió antes de que se volviera a caer al suelo, pero qué habían hecho antes de venir, se estaba preguntando.

Sus amigos le cogieron por los hombros y le ayudaron a ir al salón para que se sentara y estabilizara allí. Mientras que ella se fue un momento a la cocina a preparar un café para que se le quitara algo el malestar que tenía encima.

"Ahora ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? y no me mintáis, no tenéis ese derecho cuando habéis aparecido con mi hermano con moratones y tirando las fotografías que le gustan a mi madre" Comentó cuando se sentó y le dio el café al rubio.

"Umm… ¿se lo decimos?" Preguntó Hunter a su hermano mientras veía que ella se estaba impacientando, esperaba que no pensaran que se iba a ir a dormir sin saber nada del por qué estaban en su casa en unas condiciones así.

"Estábamos en un bar terminando de cenar cuando Daring ha visto a Alistair Wonderland pasando y se ha lanzado a darle un puñetazo en toda su mejilla derecha y bueno desde ahí han empezado una pelea uno a uno. No nos hemos dado cuenta de que se estaban pegando hasta después de un rato que ya hemos ido a separarlos"

"¿Qué tú y Alistair os habéis pegado en plena calle?" Se dirigió a él cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño nada más escuchar la historia de Hopper, hace unas semanas lo había escuchado decir que le quería pegar, pero no creía que en verdad lo llegara a hacer.

"Ese cabrón no merece que mi novia quiera salir con él y no volver conmigo, me alegro de haberle pegado, deberías de haberle visto la cara, como le he dejado" Lo decía muy orgulloso de haberle pegado de repente sin que él se lo esperara.

El asunto de Apple ya le estaba obsesionando demasiado, iniciar una pelea con un chico del que no tenía nada de culpa relacionada con la rubia. Si la cara de Daring estaba con el ojo morado y demás, la cara de Alistair cómo estaría y qué pensaría su novia cuando se enterará de lo sucedido.

"¿Eres estúpido Daring? ¿Cómo has podido pegarle por sorpresa? Dime que no os habéis peleado delante de su novia" Sería mucho más patético si le hubiera pegado delante de Bunny Blanc, esperaba que ella no lo hubiera tenido que presenciar y él hubiera estado solo por la calle.

"No, si hubiera estado Bunny no lo hubiera hecho, pero es que ella no estaba de su brazo por la calle. Quien estaba de su brazo era Lizzie, que encima la muy zorra me dijo que al final no podía quedar conmigo" ¿Por qué todas las chicas se iban con él en serio? Le estaban entrando ganas de pegarle otra vez, solo de pensar que en vez de ella podía ser la rubia la que fuera agarrada de su brazo.

"….bueno, creo que nosotros ya nos vamos a ir" Dijo Hunter para que se marchan, ya que era tarde. Mientras ella no quería comentar nada de la gran estupidez que había hecho, aparte de que su cara estaba dañada, cosa que le pareció raro que hubiera dejado que le arruinaran la cara.

Los amigos de, rubio se despidieron de ellos dos antes de irse y dejarles en el salón solos. Daring se dedicó a mirarse su reflejo con estupefacción en el espejo y ella estaba flipando porque encima de que él había empezado la trifulca seguía insultándole y fardando de cómo le había dejado el rostro al hijo de Alicia.

"Tengo la cara fatal ¡maldito Wonderland! Anda Darling, cúrame los moratones" Tuvo la osadía de pedirla eso ¿acaso no podía hacerlo él solo? Como lo de pegar al presidente del club de ajedrez sin venir a cuento.

"Me voy a dormir" Le informó antes de levantarse y dejarle ahí solo mientras subía arriba, debería de haberlo hecho hace bastante porque mañana tenía que madrugar.

En cuanto se tumbó en la cama se durmió hasta llegar a las 7.00 a.m., le costó levantarse un poco antes de recordar porque se tenía que despertar pronto. Apple la necesitaba para que le diera fuerzas y pudiera hacerse el análisis de sangre tranquila y serena, eso la hizo levantarse inmediatamente de la cama e irse a arreglar para estar lista. Desayuno tranquilamente mientras esperaba a que llegara la hora en que vendría a por ella, se dedicó a hacer tiempo a que la llamara para salir, así que pasó un momento al salón para mirarse como estaba su aspecto actual frente al espejo. Se colocó un mechón de su cabello antes de mirar hacia el sofá y ver que su hermano se había quedado durmiendo allí abajo, le daban ganas de despertarle solo por la tontería que había hecho anoche y para que no ocupara el salón que era de todos. Si había tenido fuerzas para pegar a alguien y luego beber alcohol, pues también debería de haber tenido energía para ir a su habitación. Le estaban entrando muchas ganas de despertarle, se lo merecía porque pensaba demasiado en él mismo y le importaban poco los demás (junto con más cosas malas de su personalidad, como su faceta acosadora o demás), pero para su mala o buena suerte antes de que llegara a hacerlo empezó a sonar su teléfono. Era su querida rubia que decía que ya estaba en su puerta y que saliera cuando estuviera lista, así que no pudo fastidiar a su hermano mayor aunque se lo merecía absolutamente.

"Darling ¿cómo estás? ¿Te he hecho madrugar mucho?" La saludo nada más entrar al coche con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, si es para acompañarte a algo entonces me da igual si tengo que madrugar" Eso la hizo ampliar más la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios carmines, le encantaba hacerla sentir especial porque ella lo era.

Durante el trayecto estuvieron hablando y conversando tranquilamente de un millón de cosas, aunque Apple había denegado ser su novia, al menos había conseguido volver a tener una relación cercana a ella. Y aunque obviamente deseaba que tuvieran más que una amistad, pasaban a veces momentos a solas juntas y además diría que había bastante confianza entre ambas para que la rubia le contara sus secretos o problemas.

Se alegraba que su excuñada no estuviera nerviosa mientras estuvieron en el coche porque sabía que ella le tenía pánico a las agujas y no la gustaba verla sufriendo. Pero ya cuando llegaron y les dieron un número que tenía que salir en una pantallita, mientras se sentaron en unas sillas que había en la sala de espera, la empezó a notar bastante intranquila moviéndose enfrente de ella de un lado a otro mientras faltaban pocos números para que les tocara pasar.

"¿No crees que sería mejor si te sentaras? Si vas a dar más vueltas al final vas a acabar mareada y recuerda que no has desayunado" La sugirió viendo que llevaba como unos siete minutos haciéndolo.

"Si, tal vez es mejor que me siente" Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras hacía caso a su petición y se sentaba a su lado, aunque ahora su nerviosismo se delataba por su jugueteo excesivo con su cabello junto con su movimiento de pierna.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" Le hizo una pregunta retórica porque estaba claro cuál era la respuesta incluso si no contestara, pero creía que si hablaban de algo podría despejar por unos momentos de su mente el análisis de sangre que la iban a hacer ahora.

"Se me nota muchísimo ¿no? Lo siento, pero es que estoy algo angustiada de la idea de que haya una aguja cerca de mí. Pensaba que ya había superado mi miedo, pero solo de pensarlo me entran sudores" Ver a Apple angustiada por sus fobias era una cosa peculiar y le entusiasmaba que fuera una de las pocas personas que dejaba que la vieran así

Amaba todas las facetas de la rubia, aunque esta era muy personal: su delicado cuerpo moviéndose por los movimientos nerviosos de sus piernas, como se mordía su labio inferior, como se colocaba el cabello una y otra vez… a sus ojos estaba preciosa así de nerviosa, aunque sabía que tenía que intentar que se relajara.

"Solo un poco, pero creo que debes relajarte, recuerda que solo es un pinchacito" Intentó tranquilizarla para que cuando entrara en la consulta estuviera algo relajada.

"Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme intranquila. Odio que me pinchen y no puedo parar de imaginarme que no me van a encontrar bien la vena y me van a tener que pinchar dos veces" Dijo mientras se frotaba las manos rápidamente, si la tuvieran que pinchar dos veces ya sí que iba a morirse.

"Apple, tú tienes un tono de piel clarísimo, así que no te preocupes que encontraran tu preciosa vena perfectamente" Sonrió mientras lo decía, si ella era blanquísima, se le transparentaba las venas casi siempre por sus piernas lechosas.

Con esas palabras y otras más pudo conseguir que ya no pensara tanto en el análisis durante el rato que quedó hasta que la llamaron para entrar. Aunque cuando por fin la tocó a ella pudo notar que su nerviosismo volvió, así que agarro su mano y se levantaron juntas para ir a la mesa donde la pincharían.

Mientas caminaban notaba como apretaba fuertemente su mano y como su respiración se volvía algo pesada mientras llegaban hacía allí. Cuando llegaron se sentaron cada una en una de las dos sillas que había enfrente de la mesa, aunque Apple no la soltó de la mano.

"Relájate y respira hondo, ya verás que no será nada" Le dijo mientras la enfermera se levantaba para ir a coger la pequeña aguja que usaría para sacarla sangre.

"No puedo Darling, tengo miedo" Musitó mientras hacía más fuerte el agarre.

"Lo sé, pero recuerda lo que hemos hablado antes. A mí también me daban terror las agujas, pero mi padre me decía que cerrara los ojos, inténtalo de veras que yo mientras miraré que todo salga bien" Cuando era pequeña ese consejo se lo dio su padre la primera vez y desde ahí siempre cerraba los ojos para no tener que verlo.

"Está bien, voy a intentarlo" Comentó mientras respiraba profundamente antes de cerrar sus ojos azules como le había aconsejado ella.

Esperaron unos poco más mientras volvía la enfermera, durante esos segundos veía a la rubia intentando relajarse y mostrarse fuerte. Aunque cuando la enfermera volvió y le pidió que extendiera su brazo y se apretara el puño, notó que volvió a ponerse rígida. Tardó unos segundos en hacerlo, su respiración volvió a ser agitada mientras extendía su brazo y ella ponía una goma en su antebrazo para que se le marcaran más las venas que pasaban por su brazo derecho. Aunque Apple en ningún momento abrió los ojos, pudo notar dio un leve salto en la silla cuando notó que la estaban limpiando unos segundos con una gasa.

"Vas a notar un pequeño pinchazo cariño" La informó antes de proceder a penetrar su piel con la punta de la aguja, en ese momento apretó con fuerza otra vez su mano mientras esperaba a que la clavaran.

Vio su cara de molestia cuando la aguja traspaso su piel de porcelana, de sus ojos cerrados pudo ver como brotaban unas pequeñas gotas de agua. Así que decidió limpiárselas con la mano que tenía libre mientras se empezaba a llenar rápidamente de su sangre el primer tubito.

"Muy bien Apple, no pasa nada, solo faltan un poco más y ya está" La animó después de unos minutos que pasaron mientras la sacaban pequeños tubos de sangre. Esperaba que se contentara de saber que ya estaban a puntito de acabar y que no era para tanto como parecía por sus pequeñas lágrimas que a veces salían de sus ojos cerrados.

La extrajeron un tubo más y por fin la enfermera retiro la aguja mientras apretaba el pequeño agujero con una gasa y la decía que se apretase durante un rato. Al instante de que se la sacaran abrió por fin los ojos y se soltó de su mano para apretarse la gasa antes de que se levantaran para irse de aquella sala.

Cuando se levantaron de las sillas, se dirigieron hacia la cafetería del hospital para que Apple pudiera desayunar. Como no había mucha gente encontraron una mesa rápidamente y dejó que la rubia se sentara allí mientras se ofrecía a ir a por su desayuno para que no tuviera que levantarse.

"Te he traído lo que más te gusta para desayunar, te lo mereces después de todo has sido muy valiente" Sonreía mientras volvía a donde estaba ella, con una bandeja con las cosas que sabía que la gustaban desayunar.

"¿Valiente? Creo que he sido más bien penosa, pero te agradezco que me hayas traído el desayuno ¿cuánto ha sido?" Sabía que había sido muy penosa teniendo miedo y llorando por un simple análisis de sangre.

"No digas eso porque has sido muy valiente, en serio y por eso te mereces que te invite a desayunar" Había representado mucha fortaleza para enfrentarse a su fobia y por eso quería invitarla, además de que siempre ella terminaba pagando cosas como los taxis.

La rubia solo se rio un poco mientras sonreía antes de dejar de apretarse la gasa y empezar a untarse la mantequilla y mermelada de fresa en su croissant para empezar a comérselo. Como ella ya había desayunado, se quedó observando la expresión de felicidad que hacía cuando el trozo de croissant entraba por sus labios, sabía lo mucho que le gustaban los croissants a la plancha y sus expresiones la hacía feliz a ella.

Se dedicó a mirarla durante todo el rato en que desayunaba, aunque parecía que no lo notaba o importaba. Hasta que cuando ya estaba terminando la miró directamente a los ojos, así que deducía que la había estado incomodando, pero también suponía que ella era demasiado amable para haberle dicho que parara.

"Lo siento si me he quedado mirándote, verás es que…." Estaba diciéndola cuando se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos, quería disculparse si había llegado a incomodarla. Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar una disculpa, ya que la interrumpió.

"No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Pero si querías un trozo habérmelo dicho tonta" Sonrió dulcemente mientras pinchaba el último trozo que quedaba con el tenedor y se lo ponía enfrente de la boca.

No se imaginaba que su excuñada pensara que en verdad tenía hambre y por eso la estaba mirando, aunque no pudo rechazar su propuesta con ese gesto tan dulce y junto con su mirada que la había hecho. Así que abrió la boca para que pudiera introducir el tenedor y luego la volvió a cerrar mientras ella lo deslizaba por sus labios hacia atrás, durante esos segundos pudo notar el sabor de su pintalabios y ver sus preciosos ojos azules mientras pensaba que era como recibir un beso indirecto de ella.

Le pareció un momento muy especial, tenerla delante sonriéndola y dándola de comer era una sensación asombrosa que quería que se repitiera un millón de veces más, aunque sabía que su cara ahora estaría sonrojada por ese acto entre amigas. Iba a comentarla lo bueno que estaba ese trozo de croissant, sobre todo porque ella se lo había dado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo empezó a sonar su teléfono.

Encima era un número desconocido que les cortó todo el ambiente especial que había entre ellas dos en aquel momento. Apple la sonrió mientras esperaba que cogiera la llamada, así que la acepto para ver quién fue la persona que las había interrumpido y se sorprendió de que fuera Rosabella. Aunque fue una llamada corta, ya que ella se había ido unos días al pueblo de sus abuelos y no había cobertura ni datos móviles allí. Le dijo que le había llegado su mensaje, pero que no podía contestarla aunque la deseaba mucha suerte con su cita con Holly. Se quiso morir en ese momento en el que se terminó la llamada, se lo había escrito para que le diera un consejo porque estaba indecisa. Pero encima de que solo le deseo suerte, hizo que indirectamente la rubia escuchara sobre su cita de esa noche.

"Verás yo no sabía que Holly quería una cita conmigo, me lo preguntó si cenábamos y pensaba que iba a ser una cena entre amigas" Empezó a excusarse porque sabía que ella lo había escuchado perfectamente y aunque no necesitaba dar una explicación del por qué, pero su cerebro necesitaba argumentársela como había acabado en esa situación, ahora que ella se había enterado.

"Oh, bueno no me tienes que explicar nada de porque vas a tener una cita con ella, estás en tu derecho de salir con quien quieras. Y Holly me parece una chica muy simpática, creo que haríais una buena pareja si llegarais a salir juntas" Estaba feliz por ella, que tuviera una cita le parecía una maravillosa idea, además que le parecía mona la pareja que podía llegar a formar con Holly O'Hair.

"¿Tú lo crees? ¿No te importa que lo haga? Por lo que hablamos ese día que compramos tu iphone nuevo, no sé si estoy preparada para salir con alguien más" Se avergonzaba de decirla que aunque había pasado ya tiempo desde que la rechazó, no sabía si quería salir con otra persona que no fuera ella. Aunque ahora que la rubia sabía sobre lo de la cita, quería saber su opinión sobre si le importaba o no que saliera con Holly.

"Creo que salir con ella es una buena idea, así podrás dejar ese tema atrás y empezar con alguien que de verdad quiera ser tu novia" Dolió un poco que dijera sutilmente que ella no quería nada romántico entre las dos.

Con ese último comentario de Apple, se levantaron y se fueron al coche que las estaba esperando afuera. Durante el viaje de vuelta estuvieron calladas, la rubia estaba ocupada hablando con Blondie que la acababa de llamar mientras que ella se dedicaba a pensar en la conversación de antes. Le había dado vía libre para tener una cita con otra chica e incluso había dicho que si salieran como novias haría una pareja preciosa con Holly, no sabía que le había defraudado más: que ni siquiera se la notara algo de celos o que le encantase la idea de que saliera con otra persona que no fuera ella. Y aun con su bendición seguía sin saber si en verdad quería una cita con Holly o cualquier otra chica que no fuera una rubia con labios rojos y ojos azules.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos y sentimientos interiores que ni se había fijado que ya estaban llegando ni que su excuñada había terminado su llamada con su amiga y ahora estaba algo seria.

"¿Apple, estás molesta? ¿Es por algo que te he dicho antes?" Suponía que era por algo que había ocurrido en su llamada, pero tal vez quería imaginar que le había entrado celos de que saliera con Holly.

"No, no es nada de eso, es por Daring. Me lo acaba de contar Blondie y no tenía ni idea que se dedicaba a hacer eso a mis espaldas" Seguía sorprendiéndose que esa rubia supiera tan rápido todos los cotilleos que ocurrían por la ciudad, pensaba que pocos se habían enterado de lo que ocurrió ayer con Alistair.

"Qué rápido se ha enterado Blondie de la pelea de ayer con Alistair, y eso que según Hopper ocurrió bastante tarde" Ya se estaba imaginando que alguien incluso les había llegado a grabar y luego lo había subido a las redes sociales.

"¿De qué me estás hablando Darling? ¿Qué pelea ocurrió ayer? Yo estoy molesta porque me he enterado que tu hermano va por ahí preguntando a mis amigas sobre mi vida amorosa" No entendía nada de lo que le había dicho ahora.

Había metido la pata, pero bien, como aquella vez que estaba con Holly y había pasado una chica rubia al lado de ellas. Recordaba como su amiga dijo que redondo y bonito era, refiriéndose al bolso de mano que llevaba, y ella diciendo que sí que era redondo y mono su culo porque no sabía por qué había llegado a pensar que estaba hablando de eso.

No tuvo más remedio que contarla lo de la pelea con Alistair después de que lo dijera sin querer. Cuando le describió que ocurrió y luego como volvió a casa con sus amigos, diría que se asombró de sobremanera enterarse de que había llegado a pegar a Alistair Wonderland y además se puso bastante enfadada cuando le comentó que Daring pensaba que se acostaba con él en secreto.

"¡DARING CHARMING!" Nombró en voz alta por todo el salón para que se despertara de una vez del sofá donde seguía durmiendo.

"¿Apple?" Preguntó sorprendido de verla cuando miró sobresaltado hacia el respaldo del sofá.

"¡No me lo puedo creer aun! ¿Cómo has podido pegar a Alistair?" Lo de preguntar su vida amorosa podía pasarlo, pero que pegara a alguien por que pensara que salía con él y aunque salieran de verdad, era pasarse de la raya.

"Ahh, entonces ¿has venido a verme porque he pegado a tu amante? No todo es mi culpa y tampoco le he dejado tan mal la cara. Alistair ya era feo de por sí, pero mírame a mí como me dejó la cara" Respondió para que viera como estaba su rostro esa mañana.

En cuanto entraron a la casa dejo que Apple entrara sola al salón, ya que suponía que ella quería regañarle a solas, aunque se quedó en la puerta del salón para escucharles que se decían. Daaring se merecía que le pusieran en su sitio porque no eran normales las cosas que hacía solo porque una chica no quería volver con él.

"Espera déjame ayudarte un poco, no te curaste bien las heridas de ayer" Comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a curarle su ojo morado porque si no se le iba a poner mucho peor. Estaba molesta con él, pero no sé podía quedar regañándole mientras veía lo mal que le habían dejado la cara, quería ayudarle y mientras lo hacía explicarle que tenía que dejar de hacer esas cosas tan raras que hacía.

"¿Sabes que no puedes ir pegando a chicos porque pienses que tengo algo con ellos o preguntar a mis amigas sobre mi vida amorosa privada?" Le comentó mientras él le dejaba que cuidara su rostro con las gasas que había en el botiquín.

"Sería mucho más fácil si me dijeras quien es, quiero saber por quién no volvemos juntos" Preguntó el rubio, esperando que le dijera quien era la persona por la que no volvía con él.

"No puedo hacer eso y menos si has pegado a Alistair porque pensabas que salía con él. No es por alguien que no vuelvo contigo Daring, son por más razones aparte de que me guste una persona diferente a ti”

Les veía escondidos y era una escena muy rara a sus ojos, pensaba que la rubia estaba enfadada con su hermano y quería regañarle por ser tan gilipollas como era. Al principio se la notaba cabreada, pero ahora estaban los dos sentados en el sofá juntos mientras ella le pasaba una gasa por su ojo derecho morado, parecía como si estuvieran en una película romántica y el héroe hubiera hecho algo heroico para salvar a la princesa.

"Apple ya sé que lo hecho mal, pero dame otra oportunidad si no vas a salir con esa persona, déjame que te demuestre que soy el mejor con quien puedas salir" En serio Daring estaba pidiéndole que le diera otra oportunidad mientras la besaba la mano, como no le había dado muchas ya.

"No creo que sea bueno volver ahora, necesito algo de tiempo… mientras sigo queriendo que seamos amigos" Aún le quería, pero no le parecía una buena idea que retomaran su relación en esos momentos cuando acababa de descubrir que se consideraba bisexual, ya que le gustaban algunas chicas.

"Entonces seremos amigos de momento, hasta que quieras que volvamos juntos" Estaba segura que lo decía para que ella se lo creyera porque Daring no podía ser amigo de una expareja suya y menos si quería tanto que volviera a ser su novia.

Le molestaba la idea de que Apple quisiera que "siguieran" siendo amigos cuando su hermano no podía ser eso con ella, pero sobre todo le enfadaba que hablaran de una posibilidad de que en un futuro reanudaran su relación sentimental. ¿En verdad podría volver con Daring después de un tiempo? Vale que no quisiera que algo romántico ocurriera entre ellas dos o que le gustara solo Raven, pero es que no era comprensible que pudieran volver juntos después de todo lo que había pasado en su relación ¿qué seguía viendo a su hermano, si no podía mantenerse fiel a nadie ni pensar en otra persona que no fuera él mismo? Le hervía la sangre que la rubia mereciera a alguien mejor, pero que no pudiera salir del círculo vicioso y raro de amor que tenía con el rubio.

Apple terminó de limpiarle la cara después de un rato más y luego salió por la puerta del salón, rápidamente ella se fue hacia la cocina, ya que no quería que la viera espiándoles. Mientras hacía que estaba sentada y solo pendiente del teléfono su excuñada cruzo la puerta y se acercó a ella, suponía que para despedirse antes de irse a casa.

"Darling, muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado al hospital, con tus consejos me has ayudado mucho a no ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estaba" La agradeció mientras ella se levantaba del taburete.

"No ha sido nada, ya lo sabes" Comentó recordando por unos segundos los momentos tan especiales que habían pasado a solas las dos juntas.

"Bueno lamentablemente me voy a tener que ir ya, aunque me guste pasar mi tiempo libre con una gran amiga como tú. Pero espero que podamos quedar otro día y me cuentes que tal tu cita porque seguro que os lo pasaréis genial, Holly es una chica maravillosa y con la que podrás olvidar algo a Raven" Apple decía sonriendo mientras le daba un cálido abrazo antes de que apareciera el rubio bajando las escaleras para llevarla en coche hasta su casa, ya que se había ofreciendo como un buen amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa!!! Este mes he tenido algo de tiempo para escribir y además me aparece bastante la inspiración con vuestros comentarios tan amables sobre mi historia entre Apple y Darling UwU.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, sobretodo las escenas "románticas" entre ellas dos xd.


	13. Chapter 13

Se quedó en la cocina parada mientras los veía salir por la puerta principal, recordando los pequeños momentos tan poco inusuales que le habían pasado con ella durante las horas que estuvieron en el hospital. Sus ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada mientras la agarraba fuertemente de la mano, esperando que la pincharan ya. Y como le tuvo que limpiar con su mano las pequeñas gotas de agua que habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas pálidas. Ese momento fue espectacular al igual que verla degustando el croissant, pero ya cuando le dio su último trozo con su tenedor casi hace que se derritiera de amor por ella. Aún podía sentir el sabor de su labial si se pasaba su lengua entre sus labios lentamente.

Aunque sabía que a Apple le salían todos esos gestos coquetos sin que ella se percatara y sin que supiera como les afectaba a los demás su maravillosa atención, la hacían estar celosa de que pasara tiempo a solas con Daring mientras la llevaba a su casa. Encima era su culpa que ella hubiera ido a verle, ya que había dicho lo ocurrido ayer con Alistair y su excuñada hablaba de otra cosa. Y aunque acaba de escuchar decirle que no iba a volver a salir con él de momento y en la fiesta de la playa volvió a comentarla que ya no había un ellos, sentía que en cualquier momento podrían volver, ya que no negó esa posibilidad en un fututo. Eso hacía que se imaginara un montón de situaciones románticas que pudieran ocurrir entre ellos dos porque su hermano era una persona muy insistente con lo que quería. Y por como le había curado las marcas que tenía de la pelea de ayer, se notaba que algún sentimiento por él le quedaba a la rubia.

Siguió pensando en que podría estar pasando en esos momentos en aquel coche en el que iban, que no volvió a la realidad hasta que le llegó un mensaje de WhatsApp de Holly con la ubicación del restaurante a donde tenía que ir esa noche. Eso la devolvió a la realidad de que en verdad tenía un problema más grave que resolver antes de que llegara la noche, aunque más bien era un dilema en lo que se encontraba.

"Madre mía ¿qué se supone que debo hacer en la cita de esta noche?" Se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta cuando vio el mensaje y recordó que había aceptado sin saberlo una cita con su compañera de trabajo.

Estaba por decirla que estaba enferma porque no sabía cómo estar frente a ella en el restaurante si la cosa se ponía con un ambiente romántico. Seguía necesitando un consejo, pero cuando pidió uno a Rosabella, la llamo en un momento no muy oportuno y además hizo que Apple se enterara de su cita. Aunque a su excuñada poco le molestó que quedara con otra chica aun confesándola sus sentimientos hace poco tiempo, incluso le estaba dando demasiados ánimos para que fuera a la cita de esa noche. Parecía que quería que empezara a enamorarse de Holly para que dejara ya su enamoramiento imposible con ella, aunque conociendo a la rubia seguramente solo quería que no sufriera más por esa relación que no iba a ocurrir entre ellas dos.

"¿Tienes una cita? Y no se lo has dicho a tu gemelo, pensaba que nos contábamos todo" Se quedó tanto tiempo pensando en sus cosas que ni se dio cuenta de cuando había entrado él.

"No sabía que ya habías vuelto de casa de Raven" Comentó intentando obviar su pregunta de si tenía una cita dentro de unas cuantas horas más.

"¿No me has escuchado abrir la puerta hace un rato? Si hasta me ha dado tiempo a subir a cambiarme la camiseta de ayer. Pero supongo que estabas más pendiente del mensaje del chico con el que vas a salir esta noche" Dexter dijo eso último sonriendo, ya que por su cara se notaba que ella ni le había escuchado que abrir la puerta.

No podía negar que ese mensaje le había hecho olvidarse de la mayoría de las cosas que le rodeaban, pero no era exactamente por el motivo que su gemelo pensaba. Solo era el enlace de google maps con la ubicación del restaurante de esa noche, pero al verlo recordó que habían quedado para una cena romántica y seguía sin saber que decirla a Holly si su intención era que llegaran a ser pareja.

"Oye, no te preocupes, que no sé lo voy a contar a Daring, pero me lo podías haber contado tu secreto" Comentó el castaño viendo que no había dicho nada desde que cito que estaba más pendiente de su cita que de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"No me preocupa que se lo digas a Daring, no te lo he contado porque… no estoy segura de sí voy a ir al final" Los celos de hermano mayor del rubio, era lo que menos pensaba en esos momentos.

"¿No? ¿Por qué no sabes si ir? ¿Acaso es un chico malo que solo quiere un lío contigo? Si es eso entonces no vayas eh" Si fuera la situación como la describía él, ni de lejos dudaría en no asistir, pero la realidad es que dudaba de ir a una cita con una chica igual de fabulosa que Apple.

"No, es nada de eso Dex" El castaño la miró confuso sin saber entonces por qué dudaba en ir o no, pero como supuso que serían las dudas internas de las mujeres y seguramente no entendería pues no comentó mucho más.

Ella estaba en una buena encrucijada porque se sentía mal, ya que Holly había conseguido ser una gran amiga para ella en las semanas que llevaban trabajando juntas y no quería que su amistad pudiera desaparecer. Tenía que pensar que hacer para que no se rompiera su amistad y al mismo tiempo explicarla que no buscaba un romance en esos momentos (bueno en verdad sí que quería uno, pero era con otra persona).

"¿Oye, tú qué harías si alguien a quien consideras un amigo te pidiera una cita, pero tú no te dieras cuenta al instante de aceptar que era en verdad una cena romántica y además te gusta otra persona desde hace tiempo?" Únicamente se lo iba a contar a sus mejores amigos, pero ninguno estaba disponible en esos momentos, es más estaban los dos en sus pueblos que no tenían cobertura ni wifi y bueno Rosabella no estaba tan incomunicada como Chase, pero tampoco es que fuera de mucha ayuda porque solo le deseo suerte. La verdad Dexter no era un experto dando consejos de amor, ya que él le pidió ayuda a ella y a Daring para conseguir que Raven se convirtiera en su novia, pero era verdad que entre ellos dos casi no había secretos y tal vez Dexter pudiera serle algo de ayuda. Además tampoco es que pudiera pedir un consejo a otras personas y encima se estaba acercando la hora de ir lentamente.

"Umm… bueno es que sin un ejemplo no sé decirte, es algo compleja tu situación" Le contestó sorprendido mientras se sentaba en un taburete de la isla para pensar mejor en que haría él.

"Pongamos de ejemplo que antes de salir con Raven, Cupido te dice de ir a cenar por la noche a un restaurante y tú aceptas. Pero no te das cuenta de que ella piensa que es una cita hasta esa misma tarde, pero a ti te gusta Raven y además no sientes de momento un sentimiento romántico hacia Cupido. Pero tampoco quieres dejar de ser su amiga o rechazarla si te pide algo más" Necesitaba una ayuda urgente a su problema y diría que él iba a ser la última persona que podía ayudarla antes de que se tuviera que ir. Así que le puso un ejemplo para que entendiera mejor el contexto aunque una vez dicho, pensó que tal vez no debió de usar el nombre de la pelirosa en esa situación tan hipotética.

Había puesto una pequeña indirecta sobre los sentimientos de Cupido, no quiso nombrarla a ella, aunque si no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes ahora seguramente tampoco lo notaría en su ejemplo.

"Supongo que iría a cenar con Cupido, ya que es una buena amiga mía e intentaría que fuera una cena amistosa entre amigos. Pero si me pidiera otra cita o que nos convirtiéramos en pareja la tendría que rechazar, no me parecería bien llegar a más si no la veo de ese modo y además me gusta Raven" Argumentó el castaño después de pensar durante unos segundos lo que haría él si estuviera en su misma situación.

"¿Pero y sí hieres los sentimientos de Cupido?" A ella ya le habían rechazado y ese sentimiento es lo peor del mundo cuando viene de la persona que tanto te gusta.

"Creo que es mejor la sinceridad que empezar una relación con ella que en verdad tú no quieres y que encima te gusta otra persona" Su razonamiento no tenía fallos para nada ¿desde cuándo se había comportado su hermano en un gurú del amor? Cuando antes se trababa con las palabras para hablar con Raven.

"Gracias por los consejos Dex, creo que sí voy a ir a la cita de esta noche y haré como me has aconsejado e intentaré que nada se salga de lo amistoso. Y si quiere algo más conmigo, tendré que rechazar su propuesta por mucho cariño de amistad que le tenga a Holly" Agradeció a su gemelo que la miró con una sonrisa al escucharla.

Diría que el tiempo se pasó rapidísimo desde la hora de la comida en la que comió únicamente con Dexter, ya que el rubio les llamó por teléfono diciéndoles que Blancanieves le había invitado e insistido en que se quedara a comer cuando llevó a Apple a su casa. Le molesto, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en sus celos mientras se duchó, arreglo y demás para ir al restaurante.

Y ahora que por fin tenía algo de tiempo mientras esperaba en la mesa, su cabeza solo estaba pendiente del mensaje que le acababa de escribir su gemelo deseándola suerte con Holly. Se preguntaba cuando citó el nombre de ella porque si Dexter sabía que tenía una cita con su compañera de trabajo, le había dicho sin querer que era lesbiana. Tardó unos minutos más en recordar cuando se le escapó el nombre sin querer, fue al terminar ese tema, antes de que él la sonriera. No pensó que se lo contaría accidentalmente que le gustaba su mismo género y de ese modo, pero agradecía que no le diera importancia o le preguntara si había escuchado bien. Ni siquiera se inmutó o quiso por averiguar que le gustaban las chicas, si se le hubiera escapado con los demás miembros de su familia hubiera sido un momento incómodo y lleno de preguntas posteriormente, pero con Dexter es que le salió natural decirlo y él ni la cuestiono ni nada.

Estuvo un rato más concentrada en su mundo interior antes de recibir otro WhatsApp, era Holly que ya estaba llegando al restaurante. Así que se centró en mirar hacia la puerta esperándola ver entrar, no es que llegara tarde porque en verdad ella había venido demasiado pronto, pero con el nerviosismo que tenía que seguramente iría en aumento no podía evitar esperar a verla aparecer.

Y solo tardó unos cinco minutos más y ya la vio abriendo la puerta del restaurante y señalando al camarero la mesa donde había reservado para esa noche. Tenía una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a donde estaba sentada podía ver que llevaba una falda vaquera combinada con una camiseta lila que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Le pareció que se había puesto bastante mona para venir, incluso se había planchado el pelo y parecía que lo tenía más largo aún de lo habitual.

"Perdóname si has esperado mucho, he tardado bastante en plancharme todo el pelo y que me quedara bien" Se disculpó mientras se sentaba en su silla, si hubiera estado Poppy hubiera tardado menos, pero como aún no había vuelto de la peluquería pues lo tuvo que hacer ella sola.

"No he esperado mucho, ni siquiera has llegado a retrasarte más de cinco minutos de la hora en la que habíamos quedado, así que no te preocupes. Además no me hubiera importado esperar mucho más tiempo si era por tu pelo, te queda muy bien liso como está ahora" La comentó mientras en su mente se imaginó como le quedaría a Apple el cabello sin sus característicos rizos rubios que tanto le gustaba ver como rebotaban cada vez que andaba.

"Eres maravillosa Darling, pero déjame decirte que me encanta el mono blanco que llevas y el cinturón que combina tan bien con tu pasador de pelo. Lo llevabas el día de la entrevista ¿no? Creo recodarlo porque me encanta tu estilo, pero ese día ibas espectacular" No creía que su estilo fuese muy genial como decía porque era más bien cómodo y de deporte, pero sí que se había intentado arreglar para esa noche como cuando tuvo la entrevista.

"Sí, el pasador es el de aquella vez, es el único que tengo y mi favorito la verdad" Le gustaba como le quedaba detrás de su coleta de medio pelo de caballo que se hacía a veces.

Cuando siguieron un poco más hablando se puso en un momento nerviosa, ya que Holly empezó comentar sobre que aunque no era el restaurante que más le gustaba, las vistas al mar eran muy románticas junto con la decoración del interior. Fueron unos minutos algo incómodos porque no sabía que responderla, pero una vez que el camarero les preguntó que querían para cenar y se fue, ya no sintió ese ambiente incómodo. Holly empezó a hablarle de las tonterías que hacían ella y Poppy y ya se le pasaron los nervios que tenía durante el principio de la noche.

Incluso se estaba olvidando por completo que estaban en una cita porque comenzaron a hablar sobre su niñez o a hablar sobre cualquier tema que no tenía nada relacionado con el amor durante el momento en el que estaban terminando. Se empezó a sentir muy cómoda y a gusto con ella como en la noche de la fiesta, riéndose por una tontería mientras terminaban de cenar.

"Me duele la tripa de tanto reírme" Decía mientras le costaba respirar por el tonto ataque de risa que les había dado por un falló que había tenido Poppy la primera vez que asistió a clases de teñir el cabello.

"Me gusta tu risa, es muy bonito ver como te ríes" Dijo Holly sonriente mirándola.

No se percató de su comentario hasta después de unos segundos que pararon sus carcajadas y apareció su sonrojo en sus mejillas. No esperaba que dijera un cumplido a su forma de reírse, ya que para ella una hermosa de verdad era como se reía su excuñada porque era divertida y a la vez elegante y delicada como era ella.

"Gracias" Agradeció sonrojada dirigiendo su mirada un poco hacia abajo en vez del hacia el frente como antes.

Sentía que había vuelto un poco el ambiente de incomodidad como al principio y no le gustaba, ya que con lo bien que se lo pasaba con ella era una pérdida de tiempo sentirse incomoda al lado de alguien como Holly.

"La lubina estaba bien ¿verdad? Aunque creo que me hubiera gustado mucho más que hubiera estado un poco más en el horno" Comentó después de que se quedaran calladas, ya que diría que Holly notó algo su creciente nerviosismo.

"Sí, estaba muy sabrosa" Contestó levantando su mirada

Le sonrió antes de que apareciera el camarero y se llevara sus platos mientras les daba la carta de postres para elegir el que más quisieran. Se volvieron a quedar mudas hasta que les trajeron su suflé de chocolate y a Holly su tarta de frambuesa. Empezó a comer mientras ella se quedaba mirando su postre, pensando en que tenía que decirle en esos momentos que cuando aceptó no sabía que era una cita.

"Oye Holly, me gustaría comentarte una cosa sobre la cita de hoy" Saco el valor que necesitaba desde que entró por la puerta, para decirla la pequeña confusión que hubo por parte de ella.

"No hace falta que me digas más, sé que esto ha sido una mala idea, te he notado incómoda varias veces en la noche y lo lamento por eso" Comentó con una sonrisa triste mientras partía otro trozo de su tarta con el tenedor.

"No, no ha sido una mala idea, ha habido momentos muy divertidos y me lo he pasado muy bien contigo como siempre. Lo que pasa es que me he sentido incomoda porque en verdad cuando acepté que cenáramos juntas no supe que lo que tú querías era una cita conmigo" Si se hubiera fijado mucho más en como se lo preguntó, se hubiera podido dar cuenta seguramente.

"¿No lo sabías? Ahora me siento penosa de que hayas venido a cenar cuando veo que hubieras preferido que fuera con un chico seguramente" Se quedó al principio sorprendida de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones la primera vez.

Holly lo dijo con mucha naturalidad, sonriente, pero era una de esas sonrisas que la gente a veces ponía como intentando tomarse con humor la situación que en la que se encontraban. Ella debió de haberse dado cuenta de que era lo que quiso la menor de las hermanas O´Hair desde un primer momento al invitarla y ahora seguramente la había creado expectativas al aparecer en el restaurante.

"Lo siento Darling, pensaba que durante estos últimos días habías captado mis miradas hacia ti, pero seguramente ni te diste cuenta por el tema de tu hermano y tal. Y ahora estás atrapada conmigo aquí y siendo amable para no decirme que quieres que dejemos de ser amigas como me paso con Blondie" Nunca le había contado lo que le ocurrió aquella tarde, pero supuso que la nombró porque sabía que ella ya se lo habría contado a la mayoría de personas del instituto.

"No quiero dejar que seamos amigas, ni vamos a dejar de serlo por esta pequeña confusión por mi parte. Admito que no me había dado cuenta de que te gustaba, pero te aseguro que hoy me lo he pasado fantásticamente contigo como siempre y para nada del mundo cambiaria tu compañía por la de un tío sumamente egocéntrico como son la mayoría" La contestó firmemente mirándola de frente, no le gustaba escucharla hablar de que parecía que había hecho un acto heroico por ir con ella a cenar.

"Eres tan decidida y tan sincera, tu personalidad fue una de las primeras cosas que me gustó de ti. Ahora que ya sí que tienes constancia de que me gustas, tengo que decirte que no puedo parar de pensar en la posibilidad de que nos convirtiéramos en novias" Se avergonzaba de confesar que no paraba de pensar en ella durante las horas en las que estaban juntas y en las que no.

No esperaba que su enamoramiento hacia ella fuera tan intenso, le recordaba al que tenía ella. La halagaba mucho diciéndoselo, pero tenía que serle sincera comentándola que en su mente había otra chica que nunca salía de ella y no sabía si alguna vez desaparecería de ahí.

"Holly sé que podíamos hacer una pareja estupenda, pero es que aún me gusta alguien independientemente de que me rechazara hace poco" Mientras lo decía la miraba esperando que no se quebrara la sonrisa que había en su cara cuando comentó que pensaba en que fueran novias.

Y la sonrisa de ella no se rompió ni desapareció de sus labios, solo se hizo un poco más pequeña antes de responderla que entendía su situación y la aceptaba. A partir de ahí, dejaron el tema apartado y siguieron hablando como si nada de lo anterior hubiese ocurrido, como las buenas amigas y compañeras de trabajo que eran. Al terminar el postre pagaron a medias y dieron una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores, la playa estaba muy en calma esa noche y aunque no bajaron a bañarse se sentaron en un banco del paseo marítimo para apreciar las olas desde la lejanía hasta que decidieron marcharse.

Al día siguiente mientras estaba sentada en la mesa donde siempre se sentaba con Holly durante sus veinte minutos de descanso, siguió pensando en lo que habló con ella ayer. Tenía como una especie de resentimiento por dentro o algo parecido por haber roto las ilusiones de Holly, aunque ella se lo hubiera tomado bien y pareciera que se encontraba igual de feliz que siempre cuando se encontraron por primera vez en el día. Habían quedado bien y todo parecía normal como antes de esa cita, pero intuía que en verdad su amiga no se sentía tan bien como aparentaba, ella recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido después de su rechazo amoroso. Y aunque hubieran quedado para ir a comer otra vez, pero esa vez únicamente como amigas, se sentía mal por no corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Como se empezó a cuestionar si había sido una buena idea quedar con ella como amigas después de haberla rechazo, tardó varios segundos en percatarse como una chica rubia estaba yendo hacia donde estaba ella. Parecía que era una escena de esas que aparecen en las películas a cámara lenta, en las que la protagonista va andando y es sumamente sensual. Esperaba que Apple no se diera cuenta de la mirada con la que la observaba porque mientras avanzaba hacia ella, recorría su cuerpo con los ojos lentamente: sus piernas, sus caderas y esa cintura estrecha, su vientre plano, sus senos redonditos que botaban un poco… parecía una visión verla en ese bikini rojo ajustado y con esa coleta alta rizada que hacía que su cabello rubio le cayera por la espalda.

"¿Apple? ¿Qué haces aquí? No esperaba verte por la piscina municipal, la verdad" Comentó una vez que estuvo al lado suyo, algo nerviosa de que hubiera podido notar como la había estado mirando.

"Hola, Darling, ya pensábamos que habíamos venido un día que tú tenías libre ¿me puedo sentar al lado tuyo?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora antes de que la contestara por supuesto y se sentara en frente de ella.

La había invitado Raven a venir, ya que se aburrían en su casa y su hermano pensó en ir a la piscina un rato y de paso a verla a ella como estaba de socorrista. Al escucharla decirla eso, ya se fijó que su cuñada y gemelo estaban tumbados en una toalla al lado de un árbol y Maddie Hatter estaba saliendo del baño.

"¿Oye, cómo me has encontrado?" Preguntó intrigada de que hubiera sabido donde estaba, ya que se encontraba sentada un tanto lejos de las piscinas.

"Pues lo he tenido que preguntar porque por mí sola ya te digo que no te hubiera encontrado nunca, este sitio está lejos de las piscinas. Te he buscado por la mirada, pero como no te había encontrado pues he preguntado a Holly y me ha dicho que te encontrabas aquí"

"Sí, estoy algo escondida" Afirmó riéndose nerviosamente, al saber que ella la había estado buscando con la mirada nada más entrar a la piscina.

"Solo un poco, pero menos mal que a Holly sí que la he podido ver. Por cierto ¿qué tal tu cita con ella ayer? La he visto con una sonrisa muy amplia cuando me ha dicho que estabas en la mesa donde siempre os sentáis juntas" Tenía curiosidad por saber que había ocurrido entre ellas dos, podía notar que la hermana de Poppy quería que hubiera algo serio entre ambas.

Por las ganas y el tono que uso Apple, sabía que ella quería saberlo con todo detalle si había conseguido empezar una relación. Parecía que quería muchísimo que comenzara algo con Holly, entendía que lo mismo se sentía incómoda por saber que aún tenía demasiado enamoramiento ¿pero tan horrible era que se sintiera así por ella? La rubia no era la indicada para quejarse de eso, si a ella le gustaba la novia de su excuñado.

"La noche fue divertida, cenamos y hubo momentos divertidos" Comentó escuetamente, ya que no quería hablar con ella de su noche con Holly.

"¿Y no pasó nada más? ¿Ninguna pregunto si querías convertiros en pareja o algo así?" Sonrió demasiado cuando salió de sus labios la palabra pareja.

"No, solo nos sentamos a contemplar el mar un rato desde lo lejos" Dio un pequeño suspiro después de que afirmara que no ocurrió algo romántico entre ellas dos, no quería hacer nada romántico si no era con ella.

"Vaya que pena, con lo bien que os veríais juntas. Deberías de darla una oportunidad, se nota que le gustas y que la harías muy feliz en convertirte en su novia" ¿Por qué puso esa cara de felicidad mientras decía lo bien que haría de novia de Holly? Se estaba dando cuenta de que desde que se enteró de lo de su cita solo la decía que empezara una nueva relación.

Adoraba a Apple en todas sus facetas, era su amor platónico durante casi toda su corta vida y siempre la había admirado, sobre todo cuando la rechazó de esa forma tan dulce y le explicó por qué no podrían salir juntas alguna vez. Pero estaba empezando a sentarla mal que insistiera tanto en que saliera con otra persona, en específico Holly. ¿No podía ver que de momento estaba enamorada de ella y que no quería salir con alguien si estaba metida en su cabeza? ¿No podía ser igual de comprensiva con sus sentimientos como con los de Daring? Sentía que le daba igual los sentimientos de su pobre corazón, con tal de que el enamoramiento que tenía por ella desapareciera.

"¿Apple por qué quieres que salga tanto con Holly? Sabes perfectamente lo que siento y aun así me instigas a que comience una relación con ella" No pensó que usaría ese tono alguna vez con la rubia, pero estaba harta de que fuera tan insensible con ella obstinándose en ese tema de que saliera con otra persona.

"…yo solo quería que fueras feliz con otra persona que te correspondiera..." Contestó sorprendidísima de que se hubiera dirigido con ese tono que desconocía de ella.

"¡Pues para ya! Porque solo hay una única persona que me haría feliz que saliera conmigo y NO es Holly ¿vale? Lo que me haría feliz ya sabes que es y sigue siendo así, incluso me importa poco lo que opinara Daring. Pero como ya sé que tú lo que quieres es que me olvide de lo que siento, al menos podrías disimular mejor que te la sudan mis sentimientos" No quería usar esas expresiones para hablar con ella, ni mucho menos elevar la voz, pero su boca gesticulaba todos los pensamientos que pensaba en ese momento.

"¡Sí que me importan tus sentimientos! Pero ya sabes que sería raro que ocurriera esa relación que quieres y no solo es lo que pensara Daring, si él es el menos importante en ese asunto" No sabía que seguía pensando tanto en la relación esa cuando había pasado bastante tiempo desde que le explico porque no podría salir a flote.

"¡No te importan una mierda Apple y lo sé!" Esa fue la conclusión que debió de haber sabido desde que le contó lo que sentía por ella.

Estaba llena de rabia, que aceptara ya, que le daban igual los sentimientos que sentía y al menos así sería sincera como siempre pensó que era. Si Daring era para ella lo más irrelevante de la ecuación, por qué no dijo desde un principio que nunca saldrían juntas, que no le contara obstáculos que en verdad tampoco impedían tanto una relación amorosa entre ambas. Ya le había dicho que le gustaban las chicas y que estaba enamorada de Raven, si podía hacer eso ¡qué la confesara de una vez por todas que en su maldita vida jamás saldría con ella!

"¡Darling tus sentimientos me importan, de veras que me importan! Lo siento si he parecido insensible empeñándome en que salieras con Holly. Solo quería que no sufrieras tanto por Raven, ya que tengo constancia de que tu enamoramiento es demasiado profundo y perfecto para que sufras viéndola tan feliz con Dexter" Decía limpiándose algunas lágrimas de sus ojos con las manos, no le gustaba discutir y ahora se sentía lamentable habiendo parecido tan fría para ella. Seguía comportándose egoístamente como en aquel banco cuando se sentaron y le contó lo que sentía su corazón.

Su enojo desapareció al instante de escuchar lo que acababa de decir de su enamoramiento, ¿Apple pensaba que de quien estaba enamorada era de Raven? Ahora todo le encajaba al recordar porque citaba tanto a su gemelo y su cuñada: que su hermano era sensible y que le quitaría a su primera novia, que fuera a la fiesta de la playa porque Dexter y ella no estarían, ayer cuando dijo que podría olvidar a Raven… Joder si es que por eso había dicho que apenas importaba lo que pensaría Daring. Su excuñada todo el rato había estado pensando que quien le gustaba era Raven, la misma persona que a ella le gustaba ¡en ningún momento la había llegado a rechazar porque no sabía que quien le gustaba era ELLA!

Los momentos posteriores se podrían describir con cuatro adjetivos: incómodos, lentos, silenciosos y verdaderamente vergonzosos para ella. La rubia respiraba agitada e intentando calmarse y parar las lágrimas que aún le salían, estaba igual de sofocada que cuando lo dejó con su hermano después de estar discutiendo con él sobre Lizzie Hearts durante toda una tarde. Debió de haberla calmado y pedido disculpas por haberla gritado, pero sobre todo debió de haberla dicho que de quien estaba enamorada era de ella. Pero se sentía demasiado mierda de persona para siquiera dirigirla la mirada y mucho menos hablarla, así que estuvieron unos minutos más en esa escena hasta que ella se levantó sin decirla nada y se fue a donde estaba Raven que se había quedado sola porque Dexter y Maddie se había ido un momento a bañarse.

Como aún le quedaban unos minutos más de descanso siguió quedándose sentada mientras veía a la chica de sus sueños que acababa de llegar a las toallas y estaba siendo consolada por su cuñada. Mientras ignoraba el dolor en su pecho de que se rompiera la cercana amistad o amistad por completo que tenía con Apple, pensaba que sí que debería de olvidar su enamoramiento y salir con una persona que quisiera estar con ella en verdad. La rubia no llegaría a mirarla en la vida con esa mirada especial como a Raven, ya que nunca había pensado en tener una relación con ella y mucho menos ahora llegaría a pensarlo por como se había comportado cuando vino a verla, haciendo que incluso llorara. En cambio cuando miró por un segundo la piscina de los niños, Holly le dedicó una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiwiis! Espero que os haya gustado y agradado este capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente xoxo.


	14. Chapter 14

No podía apartar la mirada de ella, se sentía tan gilipollas por no haber podido ver con anterioridad que Apple pensaba que quien le gustaba era Raven. En muchos momentos si se hubiera percatado mejor de las palabras de ella, si hubiera tenido más luces en su cabecita, lo habría descubierto pronto. Pero ahora se encontraba en una situación mucho peor a alguna de las anteriores que le habían sucedido con ella: como cuando escuchó el final de su confesión a Rosabella o cuando intento que hablaran al enterarse de que era lesbiana y a ella no le salían las palabras.

No tenía perdón por como la había hablado de esa forma recriminándola que ignoraba sus sentimientos, si fuera Apple ese sería el final definitivo de sus lazos de amistad con ella. ¿Por qué solo la hacía daño? Si era la persona que más le gustaba del mundo cómo es que se había comportado de tales modos y seguía haciéndolo. Era una basura de persona sin ninguna duda, aunque la ex de Daring ya la hubiera perdonado por ignorarla o evitarla los años anteriores, había vuelto a hacerla sentir mal.

No quería contemplar lo que había conseguido al decirla lo que sentía en su corazón, con esas malas palabras, a una rubia que siempre únicamente quería y hacia lo mejor para ayudarla. Pero sus ojos no podían apartar la vista de la chica que acababa de irse llorando por todo el recinto de la piscina municipal.

Durante toda la tarde aunque se dedicara a limpiar el fondo, a registrar y comprobar el número del pH y la cloración del agua… de todo para no mira hacía donde se encontraba su hermano y ellas, su mirada se dirigía hacia donde estaban, en concreto que hacía la chica de ojos azules durante todo el tiempo que falto para que se cerrara la piscina.

Sus ojos no se despegaban de ella, la veía triste y con las características típicas en su rostro de una persona que acababa de llorar. Supuso que cuando llegaron Maddie y su hermano, Raven y ella pusieron una excusa para que pensaran que esa era la razón por la cual la rubia estaba así. Intuyó eso por lo menos de Dexter porque él fue el único que se acercó a ella para despedirse antes de que se marcharan y porque no la estuvo mirando a veces de lejos como había hecho su novia.

Cuando se fueron por fin de la piscina, se sentía aún más culpable por como se había comportado con ella. Solo quería terminar su jornada laboral e irse a su casa y poder llorar pensando en que por su culpa había arruinado el día de piscina a Apple, ya que ni siquiera la había visto bañarse en alguna de las dos piscinas, solo se quedó sentada en las toallas observándoles mientras ellos se bañaban.

"¡Joder! ¡¿Va a salir alguna vez esta puta mancha?!" Dijo en voz alta muy molesta porque ya llevaba varios minutos restregando la fregona contra el bordillo.

En cuanto llegó la hora de cerrar de cara al público y Apple y sus amigos se fueron, empezó a recoger rápidamente para poder irse pronto a casa. Quería terminar pronto e irse rápidamente al vestuario, normalmente ella y la chica O´Hair se esperaban para marcharse juntas. Pero hoy no tenía pensado esperarla, lo sentía, pero necesitaba salir con urgencia de allí para poder dejar caer su armadura emocional y desmoronarse sentimentalmente en su cama.

Pero sus planes se frustraron por una pequeña mancha que se encontró en el suelo y que no podía irse sin limpiar. Aunque llevaba frotando con esmero durante casi diez minutos, se estaba poniendo enfadada y por su frente comenzaban a correr pequeñas gotas de sudor.

"¡¿Por qué coño no sale?!" Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Gritó enfadada e irritada mientras soltaba la fregona al suelo y se sentaba un momento en su silla de vigilancia porque estaba por tirarse a la piscina. Suspiro mientras se echaba el cabello hacía atrás para intentar calmarse.

"Darling ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó Holly cuando la escuchó maldecir y tirar la fregona de malas maneras contra el bordillo.

"Esta mierda de mancha no sale y llevó frotando una media parte de mi vida" Respondió mirando hacia el otro lado donde no estaba esa gota gigante de color rojo que la estaba dando tantos problemas.

"Vaya, es sangre ¿no?" Comentó su compañera cuando ya estuvo cerca de ella.

"Ni puñetera idea Holly" Le daba igual si fuera sangre, chocolate o cualquier otra cosa, solo quería que saliera del maldito suelo para que se pudiera irse a su casa.

La rubia fresa se agachó unos segundos para observar mejor la mancha roja, antes de levantarse e irse un momento al almacén mientras ella seguía sentada en la silla relajándose y limpiándose las gotas que aún le quedaban de sudor. Su amiga no tardó mucho más en volver de allí y trajo consigo amoniaco en una botella de plástico para echarlo en el cubo. Cuando lo vertió, cogió la fregona del suelo y la escurrió antes de pasarla por la mancha de nuevo, en cuestión de frotar un poco desapareció. Se quedó ojiplática de que con eso se eliminara tan rápido la mancha que la había hecho restregar tanto la fregona por encima para nada.

"La hija de la señora Evans le ha empezado a salir sangre de la nariz después de que se resbalará antes de saltar y se diera contra el bordillo. Supongo que se le ha debido de caer unas gotas por aquí también antes de que la hubiéramos llevado al baño a por papel para cortarla la hemorragia"

"Ah, bueno gracias por ayudarme" Le respondió mientras ella se lo contaba y al mismo tiempo volvía a escurrir la fregona.

"No hay de que, además creo que tenías prisa por irte hoy. Así que no hace falta que me esperes, a mí aún me queda por hacer unas cosillas" No sabía que se había dado cuenta de que hoy quería irse lo más rápido posible a casa.

La miró mientras se llevaba el cubo hacia la piscina de los niños y empezaba a fregar los alrededores. Velozmente se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su taquilla, no le apetecía cambiarse, así que cogió su mochila azul claro y salió con el uniforme de socorrista puesto. Antes de marcharse, se despidió con la mano de Holly que estaba fregando hacia la dirección de la puerta de salida.

Cuando llegó a su casa parecía que estaba desierta porque estaban todas las luces apagadas, se sintió algo aliviada porque después del paseo depresivo que había tenido yendo hacia aquí y por su estado de ánimo prefería que no estuviera ninguno de sus dos hermanos alrededor. La última vez que estuvo así, se irritó por lo que hizo Daring (que sí que era para enfadarse, pero no debió de hablarle así) y además hacía que Dexter se preocupara demasiado por ella.

Pasó a la cocina un momento para cenar una comida rápida y subió al piso de arriba al terminar de comérsela. Puso la freidora y se "cocinó" unas croquetas que sabía que su madre se hubiera enfadado si hubiera estado delante de ella, pero únicamente quería cenar algo que le gustara mucho aunque la hiciera engordar e irse a duchar antes de marcharse a dormir, así que cuanto terminó se fue directa al baño de arriba que compartían los tres.

En cuanto entró y cerró con pestillo se empezó a desnudar mientras sonaba su música de fondo al tiempo que abría el grifo en busca del agua caliente. En su hora de la ducha a veces solía ponerse hot pensando en Apple y tal vez si eran demasiados pensamientos impuros, cambiaba la salida del agua para que saliera por la alcachofa y pasaba un divertidísimo momento a solas. Y esa vez no fue la excepción, ya que volvió a pensar en ella mientras el agua caía desde arriba. Aunque no fue de esa forma, fue una reflexión de toda su amistad y como es que habían llegado a acabar de ese modo la última conversación que tuvieron juntas. Solo había un culpable y había sido ella, como siempre dañando a la rubia indirectamente o directamente como en esa ocasión. No quería llorar por ser tan estúpida de nuevo, pero sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que comenzaba la siguiente canción de su playlist. _Sleepower_ de Hayley Kiyoko le gustaba mucho, pero en ese momento con sus defensas bajas y esa letra la representaba fielmente todas las emociones que sentía durante todo el día, sus lágrimas corrieron un buen rato junto con el agua hasta el desagüe.

Cuando salió después de unas canciones más mientras enchufaba el secador, el espejo aún seguía empañado del vapor que había salido del agua con la que se había estado duchado. Podía haber cogido el secador y darle calor al cristal para ver su reflejo en él, pero no quería verificar el estado de su rostro, ya sabía que estaría toda enrojecida del agua caliente o de haber llorado. Mientras seguía mirando el espejo donde no se veía a una persona tóxica como ella, recibió un mensaje de Dexter en el grupo de los tres, esa noche tardaría un poco más en llegar. Respondió con un Ok, seguramente sonó fría, pero sinceramente no tenía idea de que más contestarle, aunque debería de haber sido más amable cuando él al menos avisaba de donde estaba. Iba a volver a apagarlo cuando sin querer le dio hacia el lado izquierdo y WhatsApp la llevó a donde estaban todas las personas con las que había estado hablado recientemente. Su excuñada estaba la cuarta, ya que no es que hablaran con muchas personas en su día a día. Aún seguía pudiendo ver la foto de sus amigas y ella que tenía de perfil. No la había bloqueado, aunque tampoco es que pensara que lo había hecho, ya que ni siquiera se lo hizo a Daring cuando rompió con él o cuando le vio besando a Lizzie Hearts en el parque. Sabía que debía de llamarla, intentó hacerlo y ser valiente para darle al símbolo del teléfono, pero en vez de darlo, dio al único botón de su iphone y minimizo la aplicación antes de bloquear la pantalla.

Lo dejó boca abajo de nuevo en el lavabo y empezó a secarse su cabello, ya que todo el vaho que cubría el espejo había desaparecido. Se lo secó bastante y se fue a su habitación a dormir, quería estar en su cama y soñar que nada había ocurrido: la conversación que tuvieron esa tarde, cuando la dio de comer su croissant, cuando la regalo la concha… y lo que más ansiaba olvidar era la fiesta de pijamas porque ahí fue donde empezó toda esa historia que hacía cada vez más daño a su corazón.

Aunque se acostó pronto en las horas siguientes no pudo dormirse, cerraba sus ojos, pero su mente seguía en bucle, tanto que ya le comenzaba a doler la cabeza. Mañana madrugaba y sabía que le costaría despertarse si no se dormía pronto, pero a sus pensamientos le daban igual porque debió de estar ya dormida cuando regreso su gemelo sobre las 01:15 a.m. Y como intuyó también llegó a poder escuchar la vuelta a casa de Daring, aunque él no hizo tan poco ruido como el castaño y además estaba acompañado.

"¡Daring, Daring, Daring!" Decía una de las voces que nunca se acostumbraría a escuchar en su casa.

"Shhhh, baja el volumen que mis hermanos están durmiendo" Le decía su hermano riéndose mientras buscaba el interruptor del pasillo, haciendo que una línea de luz traspasara por debajo de su puerta cuando encendió.

"¡No quiero! ¡Daring, Daring, Daring!" Lo gritaba aún más alto que antes, haciendo que se tuviera que tapar sus oídos con la almohada para intentar reducir su voz en sus oídos.

Supuso que el rubio la tapó la boca con la mano, ya que Lizzie se había callado y podía ver por debajo de su puerta como ahora había dos sombras que tapaban la luz del pasillo, en vez de solo una.

"Solo me callaré si me follas aquí mismo" Escuchaba exigirla a su hermano mayor.

"¿Estás loca? Aquí mismo no, que nos pueden escuchar mis hermanos, tú sigue andando hasta mi cuarto y lo hacemos ahí. Te prometo que te hago eso que me sale tan bien con la lengua" Al menos tenía que agradecer a Daring que no se fuera a acostar con ella en el sofá, pero en qué momento le hizo caso y decidió hacerlo en su habitación.

"No quieras saber cómo has puesto mis bragas con solo decirme eso" Le dijo antes de correr hacia la habitación de él que estaba antes de llegar a la de Dexter.

No quiso creer que habían llegado a su casa tan tarde para acostarse juntos, pero obviamente empezó a creérselo cuando después de un rato de que apagaran la luz del pasillo y se escuchara un portazo, empezaba a sonar el cabecero de la cama o algo es un más turbio. Fue una situación surrealista tener que escucharles hacer eso, intuía que su gemelo tampoco podría dormir porque la habitación de Daring estaba al lado de ambas. Se quedó escuchándoles bastante tiempo hasta que le venció el sueño y encima llegó a escuchar al rubio decir que no hiciera tanto ruido que sus hermanos estaban durmiendo.

Cuando le sonó el despertador estaba por estamparlo contra la pared o ir a despertarles con golpes a la puerta, pero no tenía tiempo ni tampoco quería ver la nefasta imagen de ellos dos después de una noche de diversión y en una cama juntos. Se guardó todas las ideas tan maravillosas que se le ocurrían en su mente para causarles un despertar de infarto por no ir a la maldita casa de Lizzie. ¿Por qué no podían marcharse a su puta casa? ¿Siempre estaba ocupada por sus padres o qué? ¿Daring lo hacía para mostrarles indirectamente que era un profesional en el amor? Se lo estaba preguntando ya seriamente por qué. No quería dañar a Bunny Blanc, pero empezaba a pensar que mejor Lizzie se fuera a acostar con su novio porque diría que no podía aguantar verla en su casa o mejor dicho escucharla teniendo sexo con su hermano por muchos días más.

La noche que pasó le amargo el poco tiempo que tuvo por la mañana antes de ir a trabajar y por ende también su jornada laboral. Ese día le tocó horario partido y estaba que echaba humo, aunque exactamente no era por su horario o porque no pudo dormir, ya que seguramente si ellos no hubieran aparecido su cabeza no la hubiera dejado coger el sueño pronto porque hubiera seguido en bucle analizando y pensando lo bien que la había fastidiado con Apple. Pero es que no le parecía medio normal tener que escuchar como Daring tenía sexo y encima con una chica que no era muy monógama en lo que se refiere a pareja, aunque tampoco es que el rubio lo fuera, se sorprendía como es que él nunca se había contagiado de una ETS.

"A ver bonito, te tienes que tirar más lejos del bordillo porque si no te puedes hacer daño. Así que para la próxima lo haces ¿vale?" Le dijo con una sonrisa bastante falsa al niño con manguitos que se estaba dedicando todo el rato a tirarse a su lado y mojarla encima.

El niño la ignoro completamente porque siguió tirándose como le dio la real gana y siguió salpicándola además. Así que mientras que él volvía a fallar en su nuevo intento de comerse el bordillo con los dientes, miró su iphone, solo le quedaban como una hora y media y ya se cerraba la piscina. Menos mal porque aquel castaño le estaba poniendo de los nervios cada vez que se tiraba al agua, como odiaba a los niños ¿Los padres no podían dejarles en la piscina pequeña? Porque en el reglamento ponía que mínimo hasta los 14 años acompañados de un adulto, pero es que el mayor de edad le estaba ignorando por completo mientras hablaba con una mujer que no era la madre del niño.

Decidió dejar de mirarle un rato más porque la estaba poniendo negra, sus ojos se posaron en Holly que estaba sonriente mientras jugaba con los niños más pequeños a cocinar o hablaba con una mujer que tenía un bebe de 8 meses y lo estaban bañando. Ella en la vida se llevaría tan bien con los niños, no le salía esa forma tan cariñosa de dirigirse a los infantes y niños, en cambio para su compañera de trabajo y para Apple era natural. Cuando recordó a la rubia de nuevo en sus pensamientos miró hacia donde tuvieron la conversación de ayer, podía imaginarla en su bikini llorando y limpiándose las lágrimas mientras volvía hasta donde se encontraba Raven. También la podía ver sentada elegantemente en su toalla durante toda la tarde mirando a los otros tres bañándose en la otra piscina.

Sabía que debía de llamarla para pedirla disculpas aunque ni siquiera merecía ser perdonada, pero tampoco quería que se terminaran de dejar de hablar después de una pelea ocasionada por su culpa. Le gustaba mucho menos este final que cuando se dejaron de hablar porque ella comenzó a alejarse de la rubia y con el tiempo ya no se relacionaban nada.

"Chico te tienes que tirar más lejos del bordillo o si no voy a decírselo a tu padre" Dijo firmemente ya de una vez por todas y para su suerte le hizo caso al instante cuando se volvió a lanzarse segundos después.

Durante lo que quedó para finalizar su día laboral, se sintió menos irritada y más triste, pensativa en cómo hacer para hacer llegar sus disculpas a la chica que más quería y a la vez que más daño hacía. Se comió tanto la cabeza que ni se dio cuenta de que hacía bastante rato que se habían ido todos los bañistas y la piscina se había cerrado ya, se percató una vez que Holly fue hacia ella y la preguntó si necesitaba ayuda para recoger y demás. No necesitaba ayuda ni nada, pero ella quiso igualmente ayudarla porque así irían más rápido comentó y luego al terminar la preguntó si quería ir después a tomar un helado.

"Ummm, me encanta este helado" Hacía mucho que no tomada su helado favorito y le pareció raro que ayer no lo pensara mientras se deprimía.

"Me alegró que aceptaras mi invitación de ir a la heladería, tu sonrisa también me gusta y desde ayer te notó muy triste ¿te ha pasado algo Darling?" Ella lo había notado pensó mientras se quedaba con la cucharita unos segundos más en su boca para saborearlo un poco más.

"Si" Respondió un poco bajo mientras cogía con la cucharita otro trozo.

"No me digas, tiene que ver algo la conversación que tuviste ayer con Apple ¿verdad?" La miraba comprensiva y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Solo asintió con la cabeza, porque no iba a negarlo cuando ella sabía que habló con la rubia ayer cuando fue a la piscina. Es que Apple la preguntó a Holly donde estaba ella y además ¿qué ciego aparte de Dexter, no se había fijado en una chica hermosa llorando por el recinto?

"Lo siento, sé lo mucho que la aprecias y que quiera volver con tu hermano entiendo que te moleste" ¿Por qué la decía eso? Ese no era para nada el tema del que hablaron Apple y ella, pero ahora quería saber de dónde se había sacado la idea de que la rubia y Daring iban a volver.

"¿Por qué piensas que van a volver ellos dos?" Si su excuñada decía que solo quería ser amiga de él y además diría que la había escuchado varias veces decirla que no iba a volver a haber una relación amorosa entre ellos de momento.

"Ohh, bueno yo no habló con ella ni mucho menos con Daring, pero por lo que me cuenta Ashlynn diría que mañana es su aniversario y Apple les dijo a ellas que pensaba en decirle a tu hermano si estaba ocupado mañana para que lo pasaran juntos" Era la primera noticia que tenía de que pasarían juntos ese día supuestamente especial para ambos, no se lo pudo creer mucho de esa fuente porque le parecía raro que Daring no lo hubiera comentado ya.

Pero sí, contando los días mañana era el aniversario de cuando el rubio le pidió salir a su ex pareja hace cinco años. Ella estuvo presente porque se lo pidió mientras estaban viendo _Titanic_ ellos dos, Dexter y ella en su salón por petición de Apple, pero le parecía demasiado raro que fueran a pasar su aniversario juntos cuando ni estaban saliendo otra vez realmente.

"Bueno Daring no me lo ha comentado ni nada, así que no creo que sea oficial. Seguramente lo dijera bromeando y Ashlynn no hubiera captado su broma, ella no volvería con él después de tantos engaños y oportunidades"

"Eso ya no lo sé, tú eres su hermana menor, así que lo sabrás mejor. Es verdad que todos saben lo de sus problemas e infidelidades por parte de Daring, pero yo creo que si fuera Apple le volvería a perdonar tal vez" No podía creer que ella pudiera perdonar, no solo una sino varias infidelidades por un chico que ni valía la pena, era la verdad aunque fuera su hermano.

"Es que Daring y Apple son una pareja muy complementaria y hacen muy buen equipo, tienen mucha química y están mejor juntos que separados, todos lo sabemos. Creo que ella saca lo mejor de él cuando están en pareja y se ve que ambos se quieren muchísimo en verdad y su amor seguramente podrá superar a otras chicas que ni llegan a tener con él la misma conexión especial que tiene con ella" Las palabras de Holly sobre la relación de ellos la hacían querer dejar de comer su helado, ya sabía que ambos tenían una relación bastante cercana y especial, (para no tenerla si llevaban saliendo durante cinco años y se conocían desde bien pequeños) pero escucharlo era lo peor.

"Si hacen una pareja muy perfecta" La última palabra le costó salir de sus cuerdas vocales y sabía que la razón era porque en verdad era así. Todos pensaban eso de ellos dos: las amigas y amigos de ellos, Holly, Daring, ella misma… si Apple incluso lo sabía y por eso dejó que el rubio no dijera nada a sus padres al igual que ella hacía delante de ellos que seguían juntos.

No se sintió bien y casi estaba por deprimirse aún más al hablar de la perfección de la pareja que hacía con su hermano y por como recordaba perfectamente que ella no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos ni se daría cuenta, tal vez porque estaba enamoradísima de Raven, sus sentimientos aún por Daring o por el simple hecho de que en su mente no había espacio para una posibilidad romántica con ella. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, pero hiciera lo que hiciera se estaba concienciando que no iban a estar juntas en la vida, tenía que aceptar ya, en esos momentos que no ocurriría nada nunca entre ambas y mucho menos una relación romántica. Había llegado a besarla, así que con eso debía de contentarse y seguir a delante con su vida, como debió de hacer desde que escuchó en la llamada el nombre de Raven y no el suyo.

Diría que no salió para nada bien la idea tan buena que supuso que tenía Holly cuando la invitó a tomar un helado para que se sintiera mejor y despejara su mente de la situación que había en su cabeza. Lo sentía, pero no pudo evitar volverse introvertida durante el tiempo siguiente en el que tardó en comerse el helado y decirla que tenía que irse a su casa ya. Sabía que se estaba comportando bastante feo con ella, pero no tenía humor ni ganas para intentar parecer menos antipática a su compañera de trabajo que casi siempre tenía una sonrisa dulce en su cara.

Cuando llegó a su casa, vio que su gemelo estaba en la mesa de la cocina durmiendo cuando casi era la hora de cenar, intuía que a él tampoco le dejaron dormir Daring y su amiga con derecho a roce. No quiso despertarle, pero cuando estaba pasando a la cocina para coger hacerse otra tanda de croquetas cuando Dexter se comenzó a despertar y despegar la cara de la mesa de cristal.

"Umm, Darl pensaban que hoy se cerraba una hora más pronto la piscina" Comentó cuando la vio después de colocarse sus gafas negras.

"Si, hoy la cerraban más tarde, pero he ido con Holly un rato a tomar un helado" Su idea principal fue irse directamente a su casa, pero no sabía por qué no rechazó la oferta de ella.

"¿Con Holly? Ahh… que guay, entonces ¿sois pareja?" Río nervioso rascándose la nuca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había preguntado. Se le habían puesto las mejillas coloradas por su pregunta tan poco discreta y no muy típica de él, se había olvidado que le contó sin querer que tenía una cita con su compañera de trabajo.

"No, no somos pareja" Respondió mirando al suelo sonrojada, nunca espero una pregunta de esas por parte de Dexter.

"Ohh, lo siento, lo siento, es que Raven me recomendó que hablara contigo y te apoyara cuando la llame por teléfono después de que dijeras que tenías una cita con Holly" Se quedó algo paralizada cuando escuchó que se lo había contado a su novia, aunque no debería extrañarle porque siempre le contaba todo desde que habían comenzado a salir juntos.

El castaño se había pasado por el forro su decisión de contárselo a Raven o no sobre su preferencia de género para salir de cita, aunque bueno suponía que a ellos no les importaba para nada, ni tampoco estaban en su lista de personas de las que no debían saberlo.

"¿Y qué opináis tú y ella?" Ya que ambos lo sabían quería saber su opinión porque en general las opiniones ajenas le eran sobrantes, pero la de ellos no.

"Darling te aceptamos y te queremos, por eso ambos opinamos igual sobre que…" No pudo terminar su oración, ya que apareció por la puerta Daring con su gran sonrisa característica, pero más amplia y grande.

Ambos se giraron a mirarle como hacía su entrada triunfal a la cocina porque tenía mucha pinta de que algo demasiado bueno le había pasado e iba a contárselo con pelos y señales, ya que él era la prioridad y no le importaba mucho si había cortado su conversación, aunque fuera más importante que lo que les quería contar.

"¡Hermanitos! No sabéis que me ha pasado hoy" Suponía que quería que le preguntaran por como levantaba un poco sus cejas rubias.

"Daring dínoslo ya" Suspiro mientras se echaba el cabello hacía atrás, no estaba para adivinanzas ese día y si era tan importante como para cortar su conversación con Dexter que no se anduviera con rodeos.

"Darling le quitas toda la diversión, pero bueno no lo adivinéis. Así tengo más tiempo para prepararme para mañana que tengo que decidir que ponerme" Cuando hablo de que ponerse mañana esperaba que fuera porque había quedado con Lizzie o alguna de sus otras amigas.

"¿A dónde tienes que ir mañana?" Tragó saliva cuando le preguntó eso el castaño.

El rubio solo sonrió más ampliamente cuando escuchó aquella pregunta que sabían ella y su gemelo que ansiaba que le preguntaran. Como le había dicho Holly, su hermano mayor les relató que mañana en su quinto aniversario con su única pareja oficial, Apple le había dicho que si lo pasaban juntos en un restaurante al que solían ir todas las parejas enamoradas de la ciudad. Cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras Daring les mostraba el audio de su ex donde le preguntaba si estaba ocupado mañana y si quería ir a cenar en la noche.

Se fue a dormir nada más cenar sus croquetas, no quería escucharle más porque aunque no hablaba de que volverían, no quería oír como sería su cena perfecta de quinto aniversario. No pensó que ella le invitaría, pero tal vez como dijo su amiga su química superaba las otras cosas que habían ocurrído entre ellos. Esa vez no podía decir que Apple no quería tener algo más con su hermano porque no iban a ir a una fiesta con los padres de ella o algo, solo sería una cena los dos solos en un romántico restaurante.

En su cama empezó a escribirla para disculparse, como decidió hacer cuando estuvo pensativa durante la tarde. Empezaba, pero lo borraba y así fue como más de veinte mensajes de disculpa que comenzaba escribiendo y que luego borraba al segundo, no sabía si no le gustaba ninguno o porque interiormente le irritaba muchísimo que pasara su aniversario con él mañana.

Después de un rato iba a intentar de nuevo escribir uno y mandarlo, pero se distrajo cuando Holly le mando un mensaje de disculpas porque había notado que su idea para hacerla pasar su mal rato no salió bien. La había hecho sentirse algo molesta por hablar tan bien de la relación de Apple y Daring y de que todos pensaban eso, pero bueno gracias a ella diría que descubrió de ante mano que la rubia pasaría su aniversario con su hermano. Porque seguramente sí lo hubiera descubierto cuando se lo dijo él, no sabría cómo habría reaccionado, pero estaba bastante segura de que no le hubiera salido la sonrisa falsa para aparentar felicidad.

"Bueno hoy no he estado de ánimos muy buenos, pero me lo he pasado bien tomando un helado contigo me has ayudado a entender la relación que tiene mi hermano con Apple" Gracias a ella había decido ponerle fin a sus tontos intentos e ilusiones de conseguir algo con su excuñada.

"Entonces me alegro de haberte ayudado al final, creía que te había podido llegar a ofender o algo" La había ayudado, pero sabía que ella no había sido agradable para Holly.

"¿Oye, te gustaría que hiciéramos algo juntas mañana? Sé que he sido bastante repelente entre hoy y ayer" Quería compensarla y además así estaría ocupada mientras ellos celebraban mañana por la noche.

"¿Mañana? ¡Claro que quiero! Podríamos ir al cine a ver una película nueva que han estrenado y tal vez a cenar" Se alegraba de que aún ella quisiera que hicieran cosas juntas, además el cine le parecía una idea maravillosa para despejarse de todo lo que la estaba atormentando esos días.

La contestó que le parecía perfecto, así que Holly le mando captura de la película _Cada día_ para que viera si le gustaba esa. Dijo que sí, aunque en verdad no la conocía ni sabía de qué iba, pero si su compañera de trabajo quería verla la verían, además suponía que sería de romance como las que Apple veía. Y bueno o era su género favorito, pero no le molestaba verlas de vez en cuando.

"Vale pues mañana nos encontramos en el cine a las 06:30 p.m" Le comentó para que tuvieran treinta minutos antes de que empezara la película y pudiera comprar palomitas o ir al baño.

Holly respondió que le parecía perfecta la hora y se despidió de ella con un mensaje deseándola buenas noches y dulces sueños, junto con un sticker de un perrito con corazones en las patitas y sobre su hocico. Cuando dejo el teléfono en su mesilla y se acomodó en su almohada, cerró los ojos sintiéndose bastante especial porque alguien la deseara dulces sueños por la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os gusté este último cap, no sé si decir oficialmente que habrá Darlly en la historia, pero supongo que vosotr@s ya lo intuís (?) 
> 
> Supongo que tardaré en actualizar porque estoy llena de exámenes finales o globales en diciembre hasta mis vacaciones de Navidad xd.


	15. Chapter 15

No se percató de la hora en la que se acostó al final, pero luego le costó abrir los ojos cuando empezó a sonar el despertador por la mañana. Debió de haberse dormido pronto, pero al final se enrolló tanto conversando con Holly que se durmió bastante tarde de lo que le hubiera gustado, después de la noche anterior en la que descanso poco por culpa de su hermano mayor.

El ring, ring, ring que comenzó a sonar al lado suyo le recordó rápidamente que tenía que levantarse y desayunar porque su turno empezaba por la mañana hasta las 03.30 p.m. Dio un largo suspiro después de apagarlo mientras miraba hacia el techo, su alarma del teléfono anunciaba indirectamente que abriera los ojos que ya había llegado mañana, es decir, el día en que la ex pareja empezó a salir. Ya sabía que volverían a tener una cita juntos, aunque tenía que admitir que con las cosas que había escuchado decir a la rubia o que le había comentado personalmente pensaba que por lo menos pasaría algo más de tiempo antes de que ¿volvieran? Bueno con exactitud no sabía si reanudarían su relación esta noche, pero sino seguramente al tiempo.

Ya se estaba imaginando que dentro de unos días cuando sus padres ya hubieran regresado de sus negocios en el extranjero, organizarían una cena de amigos o algo similar e invitarían a la rubia. A su madre le encantaba Apple como nuera y pareja de Daring y sería demasiado inusual que no estuviera como invitada si hicieran una pequeña fiesta.

No quería o mejor no deseaba tener ese pensamiento en el día de hoy porque sabía que como se pusiera en ese modo, había muchas posibilidades de que se pusiera triste y recordaba la última vez que le pasó. Si se deprimiría, Dexter volvería a preocuparse incondicionalmente por ella y si tal vez llegará a angustiar a Daring con su desamor, se sentiría aún peor porque él debería estar feliz por volver a tener su relación con su exnovia. Eso le revolvió un poco sus tripas aun sin desayunar y la hizo recordar que tenía que levantarse ya si quería llegar pronto a trabajar.

Así que se levantó e intentando olvidándose de su vida amorosa nefasta, bajó hacia la cocina. Notaba perfectamente que ninguno de sus dos hermanos se había despertado aún porque ninguna persiana estaba subida. Normalmente tampoco le importaba desayunar sola cuando le tocaba madrugar por la mañana, pero este día en específico se alegraba de tener esa tranquilidad porque no estaría preparada para escuchar como sería la cita que Daring había pensado en su mente.

Se sentó a terminar su tostada de tomate y jamón serrano en la mesa mientras le entraba el aire fresco de la mañana al abrir la puerta del jardín. Podía escuchar de fondo las conversaciones cotidianas del matrimonio vecino mientras miraba su instagram curioseando historias de quienes seguía. Y como no es que siguiera a millones de personas, después de unas cuantas llegó a la de Apple. Tenía pensado deslizar rápidamente a la derecha, pero al final no lo hizo, ya que se quedó observando la imagen. Era solo para los mejores amigos de ella y era una captura de una videollamada entre la rubia y sus amigas, en la que se veía que llevaban hablando durante cinco horas.

Le gustaba como salía, tumbada en su cama con una coleta alta y con sus gafas de montura fina dorada. Estaba segura de que hubiera hecho una captura de pantalla si no hubiera sido porque su cabeza le decía que en esas cinco horas ella y sus amigas seguramente habrían estado hablando de su celebración de aniversario. Y porque sin querer le dio a la notificación de WhatsApp de Holly que le había mandado una imagen sobre el tema que conversaron ayer.

"¡Ohh es súper adorable Holly! Me encanta, ojalá mis padres me permitieran tener animales" Respondió al instante de ver el cachorro de perro que había acogido la familia O' Hair. Era la cosa más mona que había visto en esos días, seguía sin comprender como sus padres no permitían que un animalito así entrara a sus vidas.

"Siempre estás invitada a mi casa, puedes venir las veces que quieras y verle antes de que le encuentren una casa" La ofreció mientras le mandaba una fotografía más antigua del pequeño husky.

En aquella le estaban dando de comer al pequeño cachorro, y aunque no se veía ninguna cara, supo que era Holly quien le estaba dando el biberón. Ya se había fijado a veces anteriormente en sus manos y le parecían muy bonitas al igual que delicadas. Además le recordaban a las perfectas y blanquecinas de Apple aunque su excuñada siempre llevaba las uñas pintadas con un tono rojo sangre a juego con sus labios.

"Me encantaría ir a verle, tú dime hora y día y yo estoy allí enfrente de tu puerta para ver esa cosita tan adorable que tienes" Debía de ser un espectáculo ver a ese cachorro por la casa, ya tenía claro que en cuando se independizara tendría un perro como mascota.

"Ven cuando quieras, solo avísame antes para que me dé tiempo a organizarme y elaborar una comida para invitarte a comer. Debes de probar mis empanadillas alguna vez, me sale muy bien y me encantaría saber la opinión de tu paladar"

La respondió que con mucho gusto se quedaría a comer o cenar con ella, y mucho más si iba a hacerla el favorcillo de prepararla algo rico para ese día. Debería de empezar a aprender a cocinar porque si no fuera por Dexter lo estaría pasando realmente mal sin su madre en casa durante su ausencia. Aunque buenos sabía cómo encender la freídora y no le daba vergüenza llamar para pedir comida a domicilio, así que tal vez podría sobrevivir otra ausencia de ellos o a la desaparición de su gemelo. Se volvió a distraer tanto hablando con su compañera de trabajo otra vez, que fue bastante justa de tiempo para prepararse y luego tuvo que correr un poco para conseguir llegar puntual a fichar en el trabajo. Menos mal que desde pequeña hacía atletismo junto con Cerise y sabía cómo respirar correctamente mientras corría porque tuvo que darse una pequeña carrera hasta la piscina municipal.

Al final llegó bien a la hora que tenía que entrar, ahora solo le quedaban unas horas ahí sentada y se iría a su casa de nuevo para prepararse para la quedada con Holly. Aunque esa vez solo era de amigas y no sabía por qué estaba algo más nerviosa que por su cita de hace unos días en ese restaurante. A decir verdad fue una cena muy divertida y bonita en aquel restaurante al lado de la playa, le divirtió mucho la historia de Poppy y saber que a Holly le gustaría que salieran juntas fue algo inesperado para ella. No se le había pasado esa idea por la mente hasta ahora, no había pensado en ella de esa manera romántica ni de como de complementarias serian en una pareja juntas. Pero no podía negar que tenían bastante química y además era el estereotipo de chica que le gustaba: amable, risueña, empática y por supuesto guapa entre muchas más cosas.

Su cabeza ya estaba imaginando situaciones hipotéticas como a ambas agarradas de la mano caminando por la calle, cenando sus empanadillas en su casa, estudiando juntas... incluso besándose. Cuando ese pensamiento invadió su cabeza decidió dejar de imaginarse tantos disparates y demás solamente porque Apple hubiera vuelto con su hermano. Aunque bueno eso es lo que quería que hiciera su mente porque al final durante toda su jornada laboral no pudo evitar mirar hacia la piscina de niños e imaginase a su amiga con su atuendo de socorrista igual al suyo y jugando con los niños felizmente.

"Aquí Darling" Escuchó la voz de Holly segundos después de que pagara al autobusero.

Estaba algo nerviosa, ya que no solía ir en transporte público y además llevaba desde que se estuvo arreglando intranquila porque llegara la hora en la que habían quedado. Se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del autobús, donde estaba su amiga sentada al lado de la ventana y había un sitio libre para ella.

"Hola" La rubia fresa la preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

"Holi" Contestó una vez que se acomodó en su asiento, sinceramente tenía ganas de verla ya y de que pasaran la tarde juntas viendo la película.

"Espero que no hubieras estado lista para salir cuando te he preguntado si podíamos ir mejor a la sesión de las 08:00" Esperaba que no le hubiera molestado ese cambio a última hora.

"Oh, no te preocupes, Poppy te necesitaba y nosotras podíamos retrasar una hora nuestra quedada" Se alivió bastante cuando le dieron una hora más de tiempo porque le faltaban como diez minutos y aún no se había vestido.

"Genial porque pensaba que lo mismo preferías cancelar la quedada y tenía unas ganas de verla el día del estreno. Me encantó el libro y además contigo me emociona aún más"

Se sonrojó cuando dijo que le gustaba mucho más ir iban las dos juntas, para ella también le agradaba más la idea de ir ambas. No era su género favorito obviamente, pero le hacía cierta emoción estar en el cine viendo una película romántica con Holly, además vio el tráiler antes de llegar y le parecía interesante la trama. Le llamaba algo la atención, pero cuando ya le explicó Holly la sinopsis (que espíritu viajero llamado "A" que cambia cada mañana de cuerpo y se enamoraba de una chica cuando pasa un día en el cuerpo de su novio) le pareció bastante original la historia.

Como no tardaron tanto como pensaba que harían, aún yendo en transporte público, llegaron con bastante tiempo al cine. Así que decidieron comprar unas palomitas y refrescos antes de sentarse en sus butacas. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que iba al cine compraba palomitas para acompañar mientras veía la película.

"Oye, pues estaban baratas ¿verdad? Un cubo grande y dos bebidas grandes 10,90€" Siempre que iba al cine pagaba por palomitas, pero a veces se pasaban cobrándole por uno mediano y una bebida pequeña.

"Bueno es que nos han recomendado el pack dúo" Le decía Holly al mismo tiempo que recordaba como la dependienta les había dicho que para parejas era mejor comprar ese pack que el individual.

"Pues debería de cogerlo más veces, es más barato" Comentó realzando la palabra barato e intentando ocultar su vergüenza al recordar ese momento de hace unos minutos.

Holly se rio de su comentario y le gustó escuchar su risa por su pequeña tontería, tenía una cara muy mona mientras se reía. Pero su comentario era cierto, para esas palomitas grandes y esas bebidas podían haberles cobrado más, aunque también tenía que admitir que tampoco ella llegaría a beberse todo el vaso enorme de Coca-Cola que habían cogido.

Y así fue, aunque no pudieron terminar todo su refresco, las palomitas sí que casi se las terminaron. Sobraron solo unas pocas aunque seguramente fue porque insistió a Holly a seguir comiendo durante toda la película, aun cuando decía que no quería más. Debería de no haberla machacado con que siguiera cogiendo unas pocas, pero es que le dolía que hubiera pagado la mitad para no comer más palomitas con la excusa de que luego no cabría en sus pantalones. Un pretexto que ignoró la verdad porque ella estaba bastante bien de cuerpo y además no la dejaría a ella sola comerse todas, que aunque su metabolismo iba algo acelerado y no engordaba mucho aunque comiera, quedaría como una gocha comiendo muchísimo más que su amiga.

"Ufff mi vejiga va a explotar como no vaya al baño ya, ¿me disculpas un segundo?" Le preguntó al poco de que hubieran salido de la sala de cine ya.

Afirmó con la cabeza antes de sentarse en un banco que había allí para esperarla mientras ella se dirigía hacia los baños que había a la salida. Mientras aguardaba su regreso, podía ver como salían las demás personas después de finalizar la película, la mayoría eran parejas y a veces veía a alguien todavía con los ojos llorosos. Lamentablemente no había estado todo lo centrada que le hubiera gustado viéndola, porque cuando dirigía su mirada a la película en vez de a Holly, solo se centraba en la protagonista femenina. Le recordaba a Apple y el novio ese a su hermano, aunque sí que se enteró del final y diría que no fue triste. Más bien agridulce a su parecer porque al final "A" decide marcharse y los guionistas dan a entender que ella tal vez empezará una relación romántica con el otro chico, no le parecía que era tan emotivo como para acabar llorando en el cine. Aunque ella tampoco es que llorara por cualquier película, casi nunca lo hacía en verdad al contrario que su excuñada, pero bueno algunas demasiado tristes la hacían llegar a llorar como _Coco_ o _Hachiko_.

Mientras seguía esperando y recordaba como también su acompañante había terminado con lágrimas en los ojos, desbloqueo su iphone para hacer tiempo y no aburrirse. Iba a curiosear las noticias de Google, pero sin querer le dio a una notificación de directo que le llegó de _blondiee9__. Nunca se metía en directos de instagram, así al segundo cambio de historia antes de salir de la app, aunque al final esa red social le abdujo como en la mañana y terminó llegando de nuevo al perfil de la rubia.

Le parecía guapísima como estaba en su casa en pijama, pero arreglada ya necesitaba palabras mayores para describir como la veía, sobre todo su sonrisa. Su labial rojo quedaba demasiado bien en sus labios y hacían que su sonrisa la enamorara con la combinación tan perfecta de ellos y sus dientes blancos. La imagen era hermosa, pero para ella no podía considerarla ese adjetivo, le quitaba muchísimos puntos que saliera su hermano al lado. Incluso si llevaba puesto una bonita camisa suya y sonreía de esa forma que hacía enloquecer a las chicas de su edad.

"Perdóname en serio, pero me he tirado buscando un trozo de papel higiénico como unos siete minutos. Odio que siempre pase eso en los baños públicos" Escuchó que la voz de Holly le decía al mismo tiempo que seguía mirando instagram.

"Lo entiendo ¿quieres qué nos vayamos ya a cenar?" Respondió mientras se esforzaba en poner una sonrisa y apagar su teléfono. Tenía que recordar que el tema sobre sus sentimientos estaba cerrado ya porque ella estaba celebrando su aniversario con su hermano.

"Claro, conozco un sitio muy agradable por aquí cerca" La rubia fresa comentó mientras sonreía y la ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del banco.

Anduvieron de la mano mientras Holly las llevaba hacia donde el sitio que decía conocer, aunque por su parte no tenía ganas de cenar después del cubo de palomitas que se habían comido durante la película. Pero su amiga tenía las mismas pocas ganas de cenar en esos momentos que ella porque el lugar donde las llevó resultó ser una pastelería muy acogedora y algo escondida en una esquina.

"Creo que sería mejor pasar directamente al postre ¿no?" La miró antes de que pasaran por la puerta de cristal.

"Las grandes mentes piensan igual" Añadió contagiándose de la sonrisa tan bonita que ella tenía en sus labios y que le había dedicado junto con su mirada tan suave.

Al pasar sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en el alargado mostrador que había en la pequeña tienda: napolitanas, tartas, palmeras... con chocolate, con nata o caramelo... Se había llenado bastante con las palomitas, pero viendo todos esos bollos tan apetecibles no podía irse sin probar por lo menos uno. Se quedó un buen rato indecisa sobre qué elegir para tomar, hasta que Holly vio su dilema y se ofreció a recomendarla lo que siempre solía pedir cuando iba con su hermana gemela.

"Umm ¡está muy bueno!" Se sorprendió porque en verdad no sabía si le iba a gustar lo que le había recomendado ella, pero tampoco quería obviar su propuesta, así que por eso lo pidió.

"Te lo dije" Comentó dulcemente mientras la miraba, estaba segura de que había visto seguramente su cara de sorpresa al saborearlo por primera vez. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse un poco mientras volvía a comerse otro trocito.

"En serio me encanta demasiado" No era de dulce, ella era más de salado, pero sabía genial en sus papilas gustativas.

"Intuía que te gustaría, desde la primera vez que yo lo probé me enamoró y siempre que vengo lo suelo pedir. Aquí lo hacen mucho mejor que otras pastelerías según mi hermana y yo. Aunque prometo que no voy a comer nada más que engorde porque voy a ponerme como una bola por tu culpa"

"Holly si llegas a tener unos kilitos de más, no te preocupes porque estoy segura de que te sentarán geniales a tu figura" Comentó mientras en su mente aparecía ella.

Diría que se sonrojaron las dos, una al escucharlo y ella al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero eso era lo que pensaba de verdad. No veía que se preocupara por su peso si para ella estaba en un peso ideal según su estatura y si al final pesara un poco más, le sentaría maravillosamente a sus curvas. Holly la agradeció al segundo mientras que ella se quedó durante unos segundos contemplándola, sus mejillas estaban rojizas y le parecía bastante mona. Recordaba que vio esa misma cara de vergüenza que cuando le pidió cenar y no sabía que ella quería una cita.

"¿Has visto la nueva foto de mi hermana? Me da muchísima vergüenza que al final la haya subido a su instagram" Le preguntó mirando su teléfono, haciéndola que se percatara de la conversación, ya que se había quedado mirándola sin decir nada.

"No" Contestó algo avergonzada de que tal vez la hubiera pillado distraída mirándola unos segundos y acordándose de que ella no seguía a ninguna de las gemelas O' Hair en instagram.

"Pues mira. Me da una vergüenza terrible que la vean y puedan comentar o dar me gusta los 480 seguidores de Poppy" Dijo mientras le mostraba la pantalla de su móvil, una historia en la que salía una imagen con la pegatina de un like y de new post.

"¡Oh, si salís muy monas de pequeñas! Me encanta" Era bastante graciosa la fotografía de Poppy riéndose mientras su amiga sonreía con la boca abierta y sin sus dos dientes delanteros.

"Se me habían caído los dos dientes de leche casi el mismo día" Explicó mientras ya se reía un poco al verla otra vez, le gustó escuchar su risa de nuevo en esa noche.

Sonrió mientras comenzaba a escuchar la historia detrás de esa imagen tan graciosa, le parecían supermonas de niñas. Incluso si Holly aparecía mellada, era tan alegre la sonrisa que tenía que la contagiaba la alegría. Siguió mirándola buscando los detalles ocultos, antes de que los quince segundos pasaran y la historia se cambiara a la siguiente. Que dio la casualidad de que era la historia de Daring que ya había visto antes mientras ella estaba en el baño, al instante le devolvió el teléfono.

"¿Quieres que nos hagamos una nosotras? Creo que quedaría bien si pusiéramos nuestra ubicación para que más personas vengan a este lugar" Sabía que Holly había visto la historia de su hermano mayor cuando le dio su móvil, pero se sorprendió bastante de que le propusiera hacer lo mismo que hacían ellos dos.

"Umm, vale" Contestó antes de acercarse más a ella para que se hiciera una foto como la pareja de rubios.

No esperaba que fuera tan divertido tener una sesión de selfies con Holly, ni que luego las subiera a instagram. En cuanto llegó a su casa le dio a seguir (ya que le daba vergüenza pedirla solicitud delante de ella) mientras que recordaba la noche tan divertida que habían pasado juntas. Se acostó después de ver una última vez los selfies que se habían hecho juntas y que estaban en la historia de Holly, al mismo tiempo que se dormía pensando en que mañana iría a cenar a casa de la rubia fresa. 

Al día siguiente cuando tuvo que llamar al telefonillo para que la abriera la puerta, le entraron muchos más nervios que antes, se encontraba nerviosa de que la hubiera invitado a cenar a su casa. Aunque al segundo de ver a Holly sonreírla mientras la dejaba pasar al interior sus nervios se esfumaron como el humo.

"¡Es superadorable esta cosita!" Desde que había entrado por la puerta hasta ahora, no había podía dejar de mirar al cachorro que llevaba jugando a tirar de la cuerda durante unos diez minutos continuos sin pausa.

"Lo sé, me tiene enamorada desde el primer día que lo trajimos a casa Poppy y yo" Comentó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza haciendo que gruñera de una forma muy graciosa, al mismo tiempo que seguía tirando de la cuerda.

"¡Ay! Yo también quiero un perro" Dijo mientras que soltaba la cuerda, cosa que hizo que él retrocediera hacia atrás unos segundos antes de volver a ponerla en su regazo para que volvieran a jugar.

"Es que es tan guapo ¿verdad? ¡Qué guapo es mi niño! Le voy a echar tanto de menos cuando la protectora me llame y diga que han encontrado unos buenos dueños para él" El husky la miraba moviendo su rabo de un lado a otro muy contento.

Cuando Holly le cogió en brazos y le puso en su regazo, él empezó a chuparla la cara con su lengua, fue una visión muy graciosa ver su expresión en la cara mientras le decía que parara. Se notaba que su amiga estaba muy encantada con el perrito y no es que fuera adivina, pero tenía una ligera impresión de que al final ella y su familia se quedarían con él para siempre.

Y durante las horas siguientes siguió en aumento su teoría de que se lo quedaría, porque mientras que cenaban las empanadillas tan buenas que había hecho Holly, ella no paró de darle cositas para comer o le decía palabras de cariño. Aunque como no hacerlo si era como una explosión de amor cuando te miraba con esos ojitos azules, sobre todo cuando estaban en el parque de perros que había cerca del bloque de Holly y él te pedía con la mirada que le tiraras la pelota de tenis.

"Corre, corre" Dijo su dueña de acogida al tirar la pelota para que fuera a por ella.

Ella se quedó sentada en uno de los bancos que había allí, mirando como su amiga le daba palmaditas en la cabeza antes de cogerle la pelota de su boca y volver a lanzársela lejos para que se la trajera.

"¿Darling estás segura de que no quieres jugar tú?" Le preguntó.

"Gracias, pero prefiero veros jugar a vosotros" La visión de ellos dos le gustaba más, aunque sinceramente miraba más a Holly que al pequeño.

Aunque al cachorro sus palabras le dieron igual porque en vez de dejar la pelota en el suelo al lado de Holly, decidió esquivarla y soltar la bola amarilla delante de ella e incluso le empezó a ladrar exigiéndola que se la lanzara ya mientras movía su colita de lado a lado.

"Está bien, está bien" Dijo antes de levantarse y hacer lo que él quería.

"Qué morro tiene, aunque tengo que admitir que yo también quería que te unieras a nuestro juego" Comentó riéndose Holly al tiempo que daba una patada a la pelota que ahora la había dejado a su lado.

Ya que ambos querían que participara, no tuvo más opción que jugar con ellos dos durante el rato siguiente que estuvieron jugando a la pelota. Antes de que se fueran a dar un paseo por los alrededores para que llegara a casa cansado.

"Menuda técnica que tienes parando pelotas" Comentó mirándole mientras andaban por la acera.

"Ya te digo, es muy buen portero porque casi nunca consigo meterle un gol, creo que le he enseñado demasiado bien" Añadió dándole una galleta como premio que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón corto.

Mientras caminaban por una calle paralela al parque, se dieron cuenta de que Blondie estaba hablando por teléfono en la acera contraria a la de ellas. Holly nunca le había relatado lo que pasó aquella tarde entre ellas dos, pero la notó rara cuando vio a la rubia en el otro lado de la calle.

"Si quieres podemos ir por otra calle" Entendía ese sentimiento de no querer encontrarse por ningún lado a otra persona, lo había vivido con Apple.

"No, me gusta ir por esta calle, sigamos caminando aquí" Contestó mientras que dirigía sus ojos al husky que estaba entretenido oliendo un árbol.

Admiraba la decisión de seguir por esta calle porque ella ya se hubiera ido por otra al segundo de ver la melena rubia, aunque era verdad que la amiga de Apple estaba separada de ellas por una carretera y además se encontraba hablando por su móvil. Eran pocas las posibilidades de que se diera cuenta de la existencia de ellas dos, pero el destino quiso que cruzara al otro lado al ver que había un tramo de asfalto cortado porque estaban arreglando unas cañerías o el gas diría. Así que la vieron como cruzó y como avanzaba hacia ambas porque iba en dirección contraria hacia ellas, aunque al verlas se hizo la loca y siguió hablando como sí nada.

Aunque ella no estaba implicada en ese problema, se puso algo tensa en esos segundos y no fue porque la rubia no la saludara. Diría que del grupo de Apple no saludaba a ninguna de ellas cuando las veía por la calle, a excepción de su excuñada y tal vez a la prima de Rosabella. Se notó bastante la situación incómoda y se sintió mal por su amiga porque no le pareció bien que su amistad con Blondie terminara de ese modo solo porque la dijera que era homosexual.

"Holly, ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó una vez que paso ese momento, quería que supiera que si quería hablar podía contar con ella.

"Sí, creo que romper mi amistad con Blondie fue lo mejor que he hecho en estos últimos tiempos" Respondió con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro, aunque suponía que le dolía un poco que su amistad acabase así, se alegraba de que ella no estuviera mal por una persona que no lo merecía.

En ese momento cuando la vio tan segura y feliz sin esa amistad que seguramente unas semanas atrás adoraba, sintió que ella podría hacer lo mismo con su amor por la novia de su hermano mayor. Con Apple se sentía bien y feliz a su lado, pero al lado de Holly se sentía especial con sus cumplidos y sus atenciones. Ella necesitaba una persona como la rubia fresa en su vida que la hiciera sentirse única y que la quisiera como algo más que una amiga. Su corazón estaba bastante roto por la ignorancia de la rubia y cuando pensaba en su compañera de trabajo se aceleraba por momentos, al igual que su mente sabía que las cosas románticas que pensaba su imaginación de ambas juntas podrían convertirse en realidad.

"Holly,... creo que me gustas" Dijo un poco indecisa y nerviosa al principio, antes de ver su mirada dulce sobre ella cuando dijo su nombre.

"Tú me gustas muchísimo a mí Darling y me encantaría que saliéramos" Sus latidos fueron más rápidos cuando volvieron a escuchar las palabras de amor, antes de ver que se forjaba una sonrisa más grande en sus labios.

Sus palabras confirmando que ambas sentían el mismo sentimiento mutuo, le dieron la iniciativa que nunca llegó a tener con Apple y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Fue un beso robado, corto y simple que hizo que por fin supiera como sabían sus comisuras de sus labios, y después de toda la noche pensándolo ya lo supo.

"Lo siento, no quería robarte un beso" Pidió perdón al darse cuenta de que la había besado sin su consentimiento.

"Si solo hubiera sido eso Darling" Contestó riéndose suavemente al escuchar sus disculpas, le pareció muy mona que le robara un beso y luego le pidiera perdón.

"¿Quieres volver ya para ver la película esa que estrenaban en la televisión?" Preguntó mirando la hora en su iphone e ignorando su vergüenza actual de lo que había hecho hace unos segundos sin pensar razonadamente.

No necesitó una respuesta verbal, ya que con su gran sonrisa supo la respuesta de que ya era la hora de regresar a su casa, así que le ofreció su mano y comenzaron el camino de vuelta mientras paseaban al perro. No habían acordado nada de una relación ni de lo que significaba ese beso entre ellas, pero se sintió feliz solamente con poder mirar a Holly en esos momentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap lo he dedicado al Darlly enterito, espero que os haya gustado xd.
> 
> Bueno tengo vacaciones hasta el 11 de enero así que tal vez pueda actualizar de nuevo antes de ese día, lo voy a intentar :)
> 
> Os deseo unas felices fiestas: NocheBuena, Navidad y Año Nuevo, sobretodo un buen año 2021 que sea mejor que este.


	16. Chapter 16

Ese momento fue un paso notable para que la relación entre ambas se fuera transformando en algo más que unas quedadas amistosas. Aunque únicamente se sentaran a ver una película en la televisión y se despidieran con un beso en la mejilla, fue una noche muy significativa y reflexiva para ella. Su cabeza desde ese día iba en aumento cuestionándose un por qué no empezar una relación con Holly, hasta que decidió preguntárselo.

Todos los siguientes días que la veía en el trabajo, que se iban a la heladería después de la jornada laboral, en sus quedadas siguientes a solas… quiso pedirla salir a los pocos segundos, pero no se atrevió aún. Holly tampoco le preguntaba que eran, solamente la seguía el juego como el de robar besos o darse la mano para hacer cualquier cosa. Entendía por qué la O' Hair no lo preguntó primero, ya lo había hecho y la había rechazado anteriormente, así que comprendía que le tocaba hacer esa pregunta en voz alta a ella. Aunque debido a que ella tenía que dar el primer paso, tardaron en formalizarse como novias durante varios días más porque como recordaba la última vez que preguntó eso a una chica que le gustaba, sus sentimientos de valentía desaparecían por el miedo de un nuevo rechazo.

"¡Ay! No me puedo creer que ya estemos a treinta y uno de agosto, no quiero que se acabe el verano aún" Holly le decía tristemente mientras pasaba la siguiente fotografía de ambas en su portátil.

Ella también pensaba lo mismo, no quería creer que ya se estaba terminando el verano más memorable de su vida. Tendrían que decir adiós a su trabajo de socorrista mañana, a su tiempo libre juntas, los helados compartidos... para saludar a libros y más libros porque 2º de bachillerato se acercaba cada vez más y era un curso muy importante, el último antes de la universidad.

"Aún nos quedan unos días más antes de empezar el curso, pienso que debemos aprovecharlos al máximo. Podríamos ir a la playa y repetir esta fotografía que es horrible" Comentó para animar, al tiempo que pensaba en qué cosas aún no habían hecho en el verano.

"¡No! Me encanta esta foto tuya" Dijo pareciendo indignada, pero tenía que admitirla que en ese momento la había echó la foto a traición y sin que supiera que estaba fotografiandola.

"Es lamentable Holly" No podía haber escogido otro momento para darle al botón.

"¡No digas eso! Sales preciosa, bueno es que eres preciosa, mi novia es la chica más preciosa que podía haber conocido" Antes sus comentarios alagándola la hacían colorarse, pero ya después de cumplir casi dos meses juntas solo la hacían querer besarla otra vez.

"La chica más guapa de aquí es a quien quiero y voy a besar" Su novia solo se rio un poco antes de que sus labios fueran tapados con los suyos.

No podía estar más contenta de besarla y estar con ella en una hermosa relación de casi dos meses. Cada vez que sentía sus labios rosados la transmitía seguridad y la concienciaba de que no era un sueño su primera relación ¡Holly no dejaba de hacerla sentirse feliz!

Estaba dispuesta a profundizar un poco más el beso, antes de que se escuchara detrás de la puerta unos arañazos intentando abrirla y su novia se levantara de la cama para abrir. Al segundo entró Colmillo dando pequeños saltitos hacia Holly y luego se subió a la cama para chuparla la cara a lengüetazos, parecía que él también quería estar con ellas.

"¿Mi niño se sentía solito?" Dijo mientras veía la nueva escena.

"Creo que extrañaba mis mimos" Pensó en voz alta acariciándole y recordando lo contento que se ponía al verla llegando por el pasillo del portal hacia la casa. Le daba un recibimiento tan amoroso que a veces se preguntaba si en verdad iba a ver a su novia o al husky cuando iba a casa de Poppy O' Hair.

"¡Oye! Yo también los extraño y no obstaculizo los momentos románticos que tenéis juntos" No había pensado que podría empezar a tener celos de su propio perro.

"¿Así? Bueno en ese caso creo que también debo hacer caso a mi otra perrita" Respondió bajándole de su regazo y haciendo un hueco a su lado para su querida pareja.

La rubia fresa la siguió mirando con cara de enfado unos segundos más hasta que sus labios forjaron una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama junto a ella. Le gustaba verla haciéndose la celosa con los brazos cruzados e intentando estar seria, aunque ambas supieran que en verdad ninguna lo era en la relación. Pero por esa gran interpretación su novia merecía un beso como recompensa.

"Creo que no soy equitativa contigo y con Colmillo" Comentó mirándola una vez que deposito un beso en la cabecita del perro.

"Para nada" Afirmó mirando como besaba a su husky.

"Entonces debo arreglarlo inmediatamente" Dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y se encontraba con los ojos verdes marinos de Holly, antes de juntar de nuevo sus bocas debido a su falta de cariño hacia ella.

Iba a ser ecuánime con los dos y solamente había pensado que sería un corto beso a ambos, pero su novia pensó que merecía más que su adorable cachorro. Y como ella tampoco le disgustaba esa sensación tan dulce, le siguió su juego de besarse y parar unos microsegundos para respirar antes de volver a unir sus labios. Aunque diría que Colmillo también había notado que no era justa con él y su dueña porque decidió interponerse entre ellas cuando volvieron a separarse para coger aire.

"Creo que él también se ha dado cuenta de mi favoritismo hacia ti" Supuso acariciándole ahora que volvía a estar sentado en su regazo otra vez.

"Eso espero" Holly comentó riendo mientras le chupaba la cara con su lengua.

Desde ese momento ya no pudieron hacer casi nada romántico porque Colmillo les interrumpía al segundo, así que siguieron mirando en el portátil las fotos de todo el verano que se había hecho y recordando situaciones hasta que ya fue casi la hora de cenar. Desde que volvieron sus padres, tenía que llegar puntual para la hora de cenar porque a su madre le gustaba que comieran y cenaran juntos en familia. Le fastidiaba un poco porque tenía que terminar sus quedadas más pronto con Holly, aunque como casi siempre terminaban en casa de la rubia fresa pues la acompañaba a sacar al perro un rato y ya se iba a su casa ella. Y ese día no fue distinto y se fueron juntas primero a jugar con él a la pelota y luego comenzaron su paseo.

"Estaba pensando y ¿el sábado por la noche estás libre?" Le preguntó mientras seguía caminando y agarrada de su brazo.

"Mi madre lleva toda la semana diciendo que quiere que nos vayamos este fin de semana a nuestra casa de vacaciones, que además mi abuela está ahí, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Diría que su aniversario de dos meses era la próxima semana y no pasado mañana.

"Oh, es verdad que me lo dijiste, entonces ya nada. Había pensado en que podíamos ver Las perseidas en la playa mientras hacíamos un picnic, me parecía una idea muy original cuando lo propuso Raven" Suspiró mientras recordaba que se lo dijo el otro día.

Era verdad que escuchó que dijo algo similar su cuñada durante la última cita doble que tuvieron con ellos, pero no sabía que las lágrimas de San Lorenzo eran en tres días. La idea de ver la lluvia de estrellas en la playa juntas le parecía genial, pero si se iba a ir ese fin de semana no podrían hacer ese maravilloso plan.

"Ya haremos algo cuando vuelvas" Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa triste antes de darla un rápido beso en la boca como despedida y darse la vuelta con Colmillo para volver a su casa.

Durante su cena familiar, no podía olvidar la expresión afligida de Holly al escuchar que no podían hacer juntas. Se habían pasado prácticamente el verano juntas porque aparte de sus hermanos no se había relacionado con nadie más de su edad (su mejor amiga llevaba en el pueblo de sus abuelos varios meses y allí no había cobertura casi y luego sobre Chase no sabía nada de él durante todo el verano), así que no debería pasar nada porque se separaran durante un único fin de semana. Pero aun así, quería ver Las perseidas con su novia en la playa y terminando el picnic con un helado, sería la primera vez que haría eso en pareja y sí se iba el viernes tendrían que esperar al próximo año.

"¿Mamá, no podemos ir mejor el próximo fin de semana a ver a la abuela?" Preguntó después de estar toda la cena familiar pensativa e ignorando de que estaban hablando en ese momento.

"No, por supuesto que no" Le contestó firmemente mirándola al segundo de escucharla.

"¿Pero seguro que no se puede? Porque entonces creo que me quedaré en casa mientras os vais vosotros sin mí" Al escuchar que se quedaría en casa, su madre frunció un poco su ceño.

"Nadie se va a quedar en casa, todos nos vamos a ir a ver a la abuela porque es un fin de semana familiar ¿entendido?" Su progenitora hizo hincapié en las palabras todos y familiar.

Hubiera dicho algo más, pero por cómo se había puesto su madre no tenía mucha pinta de que consiguiera una respuesta diferente a esa. Así que la conversación sobre qué se iba a hacer este fin de semana finalizó de ese modo, antes de que la mujer más mayor cambiara de tema y de receptor.

"Bueno hijo ¿y tú qué tal con tú cita con Apple hoy? No la he visto ningún día desde que hemos vuelto, por qué no habéis venido a casa un día y así os veía juntos" Preguntó a su hijo mayor, que estaba algo más pendiente del partido que estaban echando en la televisión.

"Es que hemos estado yendo a ver el amanecer a la playa y esas cosas" Contestó mientras veía como casi marcaban un gol.

Ella al igual que su madre había estado escuchando a Daring decir que había quedado con Apple, que se iba a la playa con Apple, que tenía una cita romántica con Apple… durante todo el verano. En concreto después de unos días de la noche en que celebraron su quinto aniversario, no paró de escucharle decir cuando se iba que había quedado con la rubia. Tenía bastante claro que habían vuelto a darle una oportunidad a su relación, aunque al igual que su madre no la había visto en persona desde hace mucho tiempo. Escuchaba su nombre como casi tres veces al día, pero ya está. No iban a su casa, ni les veía por la calle… la última vez que la vio fue el día de la piscina en que la alzó la voz e hizo que se fuera llorando hacia Raven.

"¿Apple no quiere venir a casa porque estoy yo?" Soltó en voz alta la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza, se estaba dando cuenta de que tal vez era por ella que su cuñada no venía.

"¿Qué? No, solo es que nos parece un desperdicio quedarnos en casa en verano, ya en invierno con el frío sí que no se puede salir" Respondió algo extrañado porque pensara que ella era la razón por lo que no veía.

"¿Por qué Apple no quería venir aunque estuvieses tú? Además si casi nunca estas en casa Darling, estás trabajando o quedando con tus amigas" Le había entrado curiosidad de saber por qué había citado algo así su hija, ya sabía que no eran las mejores amigas, pero le parecía raro que hubieran tenido un problema para que no quisieran verse.

"No sé, es que últimamente no hemos sido muy cercanas y lo mismo le incomodaba mi presencia" Argumentó intentando que no preguntaran más acerca de la relación actual entre ambas y que olvidarán la pregunta que había soltado sin querer ya que era para ella misma.

"Ay hija, no creo que porque tú y ella ya no seáis las mejores amigas del mundo no quiera venir a casa por eso, no te preocupes" Si el problema solo hubiera sido que ya no eran las best friend forever que fueron una vez.

Aunque a su madre y hermano seguramente les pareciese una tontería lo que dijo, ella estaba algo segura de que su cuñada no quería aparecer por aquí por su presencia. Era verdad que casi nunca estaba en casa, como dijo su madre estaba trabajando o quedaba, pero algo le decía que aun así Apple no quería arriesgarse a encontrarla. Y lo entendía perfectamente, había pasado casi todo el verano y nunca la había escrito un mensaje o llamado pidiéndola perdón.

Se quedó un ratito más escuchándoles hablar sobre él y la rubia, antes de decidir irse también como habían hecho Dexter y su padre. Cuando terminó de lavarse los dientes y ponerse el pijama, después de contestar y desearle buenas noches a su novia como Holly hacía cada noche a ella, mientras se tumbaba en la cama bajo las conversaciones de WhatsApp hasta que encontró su foto de perfil. Pudo ver que la última vez que hablaron fue cuando le dijo que saliera ya de su casa, el día que la acompaño a su análisis de sangre. Podía decir que ese fue el mejor día que pasaron juntas en el verano mientras que el opuesto fue cuando apareció por la piscina municipal para verla.

Estando con Holly se había olvidado casi de ella, tenía asumido que estaba con su hermano y demás, pero aun así sabía que no eran formas de terminar de ese modo la larga relación que tenían desde niñas. Se merecía un mensaje de disculpas y aunque ya había pasado tiempo, debía escribírselo, pero cuando lo volvió a intentar no pudo. Intentaba encajar las palabras correctas y que coordinaran, pero su cabeza solo imaginaba a Daring y ella besándose, cosa que hizo que apagara el teléfono al final.

"¿Darling, te pasa algo? Ni te has tomado tu helado" Las palabras de Holly la hicieron reaccionar y mirar hacia su tarrina, aún no lo había probado desde que lo pidieron y se estaba comenzado a derretir.

"Creo que no me lo voy a tomar" Suspiró mientras lo alejaba un poco de ella, no quería que su novia hubiera notado que estaba pensado en otras cosas, pero ya lo había percibido.

"¡Si es tu sabor favorito! Has estado muy pensativa hoy ¿tienes alguna preocupación por algo? ¿Es acaso porque sientes nostalgia de que ya no vamos a trabajar juntas ni vernos casi a diario cuando empiece el curso?" Admitía que se había pasado el último día que estaba abierta la piscina municipal pensativa sobre un tema de ayer, pero no era por el motivo que ella había supuesto.

"Sabes que puedes decirme" Terminó diciendo mientras le agarraba la mano izquierda en señal de apoyo y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

"Es una tontería, pero yo quería ver Las perseidas contigo en la playa" Le confesó finalmente.

Desde por la mañana que se había despertado, estaba mohína de que no pudiera ver la lluvia de estrellas con su novia. En su mente solo estaba ese maravilloso plan de un picnic romántico por la noche sentadas en la suave arena de la playa.

"Oh, Darl ¿por eso estás triste hoy? Sé que es una pena que no las podamos ver juntas, pero también entiendo que te tienes que ir este fin de semana con tu familia" Ayer estaba también triste de que no pudieran estar juntas, pero comprendió que no la iba a hacer elegir entre ella y su familia.

"¡Es que me encantaría verlas contigo! Sería nuestra primera vez haciendo eso" ¿Su madre no podía elegir el siguiente viernes para irse en familia o dejarla que se quedara en casa? Si la permitiera hacer alguna de las dos opciones, podría estar con Holly esa noche.

"Lo sé, pero al menos no te vas el día que cumplimos los dos meses, no te preocupes porque no estés aquí el sábado. Tú disfruta de tus pequeñas vacaciones que te las mereces"

Su novia estaba muy cute intentando que se fuera sin pensar en que podrían hacer si se quedara. Ella quería quedarse aquí en vez de irse, pero su madre no la dejaría ni por asomo, quería su fin de semana en familia. Solo le quedaba asumir que no las verían juntas y que al menos podrían pasar su aniversario de dos meses juntas, lo mismo allí podría comparar su regalo para ella.

"¿Además piensas que las veré sola?" Preguntó haciéndola que le entrara la curiosidad, la verdad que en esos momentos no se le ocurría nadie con quien las podía ir a ver.

"Claro que pienso que las vas a ver sola, porque Poppy me habías dicho que se había ido con Farrah desde el martes a casa del padre de ella ¿Así que quien es la guarra que te ha invitado para verlas?" La rubia fresa se rio por su tono de voz en modo celosa.

"Para tu información ha sido Raven, me ha propuesto que las viéramos juntas las dos. Ya que ella también las quería ver con Dexter, pero como nuestras queridas parejas se marchan pues ha pensado que las podríamos ver juntas y así ninguna está sola ¿qué te parece la idea?"

"Bueno mientras no te enamores de ella" Soltó de su cabeza sin analizar las palabras, aunque Holly se tomó su comentario con humor y se rio.

Menos mal que ella pensó que era una broma, pero su cerebro no lo pensó como un chiste. Odiaba cuando soltaba por su boca las cosas que pasaban por su mente, como en el momento anterior o ayer con su madre y Daring, pero la verdad que le sorprendió muchísimo escuchar el nombre de Raven. Le vinieron recuerdos de la llamada de Apple, cuando dijo el nombre de su cuñada en vez del suyo. Aunque de eso ya había pasado bastante tiempo, escuchar el nombre de ella de alguien que no fuera Dexter, le ponía un poco en tensión.

"Este va a ser el primer fin de semana que nos separamos desde que empezamos a salir" Suspiró mirándola, habían pasado un verano mágico juntas y ahora le parecía raro tener que separarse aunque solo fueran por tres días.

"Van a ser los tres días peores de mi vida, voy a estar todo el rato pensando que harás mientras que yo no estoy" Comentó a Holly.

"Creo que me pasara lo mismo, me prometes que volverás el lunes ¿verdad?" Su pregunta las hizo reírse a ambas, estaban poniéndose bastante dramáticas solo por tener que separarse unos días.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando y pensando que harían en su aniversario y cuando volviera, mientras paseaban una vez que terminó su helado bastante derretido. Ya que aún tenía un poco de tiempo antes de volver a su casa, se fueron alejando de la heladería a la que siempre iban una vez al finalizar sus horas de trabajo. Aunque solo estuvieron un rato dando una pequeña vuelta antes de que se tuviera que marchar ya a casa, tenía que hacer la maleta y preparar cosas para mañana. Así que se despidieron con un beso algo más largo de lo normal y cada una se fue hacia sus respectivos hogares.

Aunque su novia ya parecía que tenía asumido que no estarían juntas hasta el lunes y que tampoco verían este año las lágrimas de San Lorenzo juntas, ella no lo quería aceptar, debía haber una solución para eso. Así que siguió dándole vueltas al asunto mientras cenaba con su familia y se le ocurrió otra propuesta para que no tuvieran que separase, tal vez podría venirse Holly con ellos. Como amiga claro porque lo suyo con ella solo lo sabía Dexter, los amigos cercanos a ellas y la familia de su novia porque ellos ya sabían que era lesbiana.

Le parecía una grandiosa idea la que se le acababa de ocurrir, así salían ganando todos y ellas dos no tendrían que separase. Era perfecta la idea y esperaba que sus padres no pusieran objeción, aunque esa vez pensó mejor en comentárselo a su padre. Él no solía decirle que no y además ahora no estaba al lado su madre porque estaba haciendo la maleta de ambos.

Así que mientras sus hermanos y ella estaban arriba haciendo las maletas para mañana, su padre se encontraba solo en la cocina poniendo los platos en el friegaplatos. Le saludó ante de entrar y se puso a conversar de temas irrelevantes con él como el deporte, hasta que decidió preguntarle si podía acompañarles su "amiga".

"Papá, estaba pensando en mañana y me preguntaba si podría venir una amiga con nosotros" Por la cara de su padre, se notaba que no esperaba esa pregunta sobre si podía ir con ellos una sexta persona.

"¿Te refieres a Rosabella?" Su mejor amiga seguía en el pueblo aquel y además venía como el martes.

"No, es Holly, una compañera de clases que nos hemos hecho muy amigas este verano y además era mi compañera de trabajo en la piscina" Diría que jamás había hablado de la menor de las O'Hair en su casa.

"Umm… bueno supongo podrías invitarla la próxima vez que vayamos" Le contestó mientras cerraba el friegaplatos y se empezaba a limpiar la encimera y la vitrocerámica.

Al principio se alegró hasta que escucho que para la próxima vez que fueran, aunque le gustaba que su padre le dejara llevar a su "amiga", quería y tenía que ser para mañana. No para la próxima vez que fueran, que además a saber cuándo sería porque normalmente el tiempo familiar iba según el trabajo de su él.

"¿Pero no puede acompañarnos mañana?" Sabía que tendrían que ir en dos coches, pero a Daring seguro que no le importaba y además él podría hacer ese viaje escuchando su reggaetón en su adorado coche.

"¿Mañana? Eso es bastante repentino ¿no?" Era verdad que la idea se le había ocurrido hace unos veinte minutos y tampoco se lo había comentado a Holly, pero tampoco importaba tanto se decía a sí misma.

"Un poco papá, pero es que me encantaría que viniera con nosotros" Insistió mientras le miraba y notaba lo dubitativo que estaba con su respuesta.

Ansiaba que le dijera que sí podía invitarla, no se podía imaginar algo más romántico que pasar tres días con Holly en la casa de vacaciones (aunque los besos y esas cositas tendrían que ser en la habitación) Pero ya tenía tantos planes para hacer: enseñarla el pueblo, ir a la feria que estaban las fiestas patronales a finales de agosto… solo necesitaba el sí de su padre y tendría a su novia al lado durante un fin de semana enterito sin separarse la una de la otra.

"Bueno, supongo que a mamá no le importará que venga otra persona más" Contestó al final, haciendo que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

"¿De veras? Te quiero muchísimo papá, me voy ya mismo a hacer la maleta" Agradeció felizmente mientras le daba un rápido abrazo, tenía que subir a su cuarto, decírselo a Holly, comenzar a guardar su ropa en la maleta…

Salió felizmente de la cocina mientras en dirección a su habitación, fue lo más rápido que pudo, quería ya decirle la gran noticia a su novia. Sabía que a ella le encantaría, así que al segundo que entró, marcó su número esperando que le cogiera la llamada.

"¡Holly, tengo una excelente noticia! ¡Le he preguntado a mi padre si podías venirte mañana y me ha dicho que sí!" Le hubiera gustado hacerse la interesante, pero tenía demasiadas ganas de contárselo en seguida.

"Dormiremos en la misma cama, iremos a la playa a ver la lluvia de estrellas, te enseñaré todo el pueblo, podemos ir de compras… será un fin de semana para nosotras dos entero ¿no es genial?" Su cabeza ya estaba haciendo millones de planes para esos tres días que estarían juntas que ni se percató de que ella aun ni había dicho ni opinado nada.

"Parece maravilloso" Dijo algo bajo en un segundo en el que ella no estaba diciendo todas las cosas que se le ocurrían para hacer allí.

"Lo es, nosotros salimos a las 09.00 a.m ¿te parece bien que vayamos a por ti a y diez? Sé que es un poco pronto, pero te puedes dormir luego en el coche si tienes sueño" Sonrió más cuando se imaginó a su novia durmiendo sobre su hombro.

Mientras le contaba los planes para mañana, empezó a hacer su maleta. Usualmente metería lo que más cómodo y más usaba en la maleta, pero como iba a ir ella quería llevar ropa mona, ya que había visto que en el armario de Holly había ropa muy bonita.

"Darling,… no voy a poder ir…." Contestó haciendo que dejaran lo que estaba haciendo por un momento.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Es por qué tus padres no te van a dejar o porque no tienes maleta? Yo te puedo prestar una o compartir la mía" No comprendía cuál era el motivo para que no pudiera ir mañana, sabía que había sido repentino, pero no creía que eso fuera un problema muy grave.

"Es verdad que ahora mismo no sé dónde están las maletas, pero no es por eso o por mis padres. Es que no puedo dejar a Colmillo solo en casa, mis padres se han ido a ver a mis abuelos paternos y Poppy no esta" Se había olvidado completamente de que ella estaba al cuidado esa semana del perrito que al final lo habían adoptado como había intuido.

Se decepcionó a lo grande al escuchar que no podía venir al final. No podía dejar al husky solito durante tres días como si fuera un gato y su madre jamás de los jamases permitiría que un perro entrar al coche. Seguramente Holly notó su caída de ánimo porque se quedó callada desde que se lo dijo.

"Me sabe fatal que no pueda ser como querías" Comentó con timidez después de un rato que no volvía a escucharla hablar al otro lado de la línea.

"Supongo que entonces nos veremos el lunes" Dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Al momento no se dio cuenta, pero había sido bastante maleducada con ella por colgar tan secamente sin ni siquiera decir adiós. Sus ganas de irse se habían esfumado al instante, pero sabía que su madre ni por asomo dejaría que se quedara. Así que terminó su maleta con mucha desgana, antes de irse a lavarse los dientes y prepararse para dormir porque encima tenía que madrugar mañana. Tumbada en la cama, antes de dejar su iphone con la alarma puesta y dormirse, se disculpó con Holly. La rubia fresa dijo que ni lo había notado, aunque ella sabía perfectamente la falta de respeto que le había hecho. No hablaron mucho esa noche porque debía acostarse pronto, pero como último mensaje no falto sus buenas noches.

Al día siguiente todos en la casa se despertaron pronto, raro entre ella y sus hermanos porque si no iban al instituto o trabajaban pues ni por una explosión se despertaban antes de las 11:00 a.m. así que la media hora de desayuno estuvo llena de bostezos.

"¡Aaaah! ¿Mamá por qué no hemos podido salir más tarde? Yo no soy Daring hasta después de las 11:30 a. m" Escuchó decir al rubio mientras su padre bajaba las maletas por las escaleras.

"Chicos si salimos ahora, podremos estar para la hora de comer seguramente y así os podéis echar la siesta tranquilamente" Argumentó explicando por qué salían tan pronto de casa.

"Menos mal que no conduzco porque seguramente me duerma en cuanto entre al coche" Comentó su gemelo antes de que le saliera otro bostezo, haciendo que se lo contagiara otra vez a ella.

Aunque no se había dormido relativamente tarde, tenía sueño y con sueño ni le apetecía desayunar, pero tuvo que hacerlo con prisas encima porque su madre ya decía de irse. Y si no comía ahora, ya veía que tendría que esperar hasta llegar al pueblo porque su padre casi nunca paraba en los viajes. Conducía directo hacia su destino final, sin parar en ningún bar o gasolinera, incluso si tenían ganas de ir al baño o comer algo.

"Vamos ya por favor" Comentó una vez que guardó su maleta en el maletero e iba a abrir la puerta de atrás del coche. Solo quería que ya se pasaran rápidamente los tres días siguientes y volver a ver a Holly.

"¿Tú vienes con nosotros Darling? Pensaba que irías con tus hermanos" Su padre dijo extrañado de que ella quisiera ir con ellos.

No entendía de qué le hablaba hasta que vio que sus hermanos estaban en el coche de Daring guardando sus respectivas maletas. Había pensado que irían en un solo coche, ya que eran justo cinco personas, aunque prefería un poco que fueran sus hermanos y ella en un coche aparte. Así eran más divertidos los viajes la verdad porque sus padres ponían sus canciones antiguas y no se podía hablar de cualquier tema con ellos delante. Se despidió de sus padres y entró al coche de su hermano, dispuesta a dormirse en cuanto arrancara el motor y esperando que el rubio pusiera su Anuel AA a un volumen algo bajo y no como solía poner la radio.

Sus padres se alejaron con el coche después de unos segundos más mientras que el castaño estaba sentado a su lado inspeccionando el libro que traía en su mano, suponía que para leer durante el viaje.

"¿Oye Dexter, por qué te has puesto atrás hoy?" Le preguntó extrañada de que se hubiera sentado atrás con ella, así parecía que estaban en un taxi y que su hermano mayor era el chófer de ambos.

"Me lo ha dicho Daring" Contestó mientras se limpiaba las gafas con su camiseta.

Cuando dijo el nombre de su hermano mayor le miró, ya que ni siquiera había entrado al coche y hacía ya unos cinco minutos que sus padres se habían marchado. No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero su mirada estaba expectante observando la calle, no llegaba a entender por qué no se iban ya. Aunque después de unos segundos más mirándole vio como en su rostro se forma una sonrisa algo más grande mientras él seguía observando la misma dirección.

"Daring, perdóname por la tardanza" Dijo una rubia al segundo de bajarse del coche de su padre diría, estaba un poco avergonzada porque la hubieran tenido que esperar.

"No te preocupes Apple, no iba a irme y desperdiciar mi oportunidad de pasar tres días contigo" Respondió su hermano guiñándola un ojo sonriente mientras cogía su maleta para guardarla en el maletero.

Menos mal que Dexter estaba con su libro y no se percató de la cara que se le había quedado cuando la vio aparecer desde la luna trasera del coche, su corazón fue a mil por segundo al verla aparecer con una maleta y escuchar que estarían en la misma casa durante un fin de semana entero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os deseo una Feliz Nochevieja y 2021 (la verdad que no sabía si publicarlo hoy o ya mañana que aquí aún no es 1 de enero xd).
> 
> Como estoy de vacaciones junto con bastante tiempo libre y con vuestro apoyo, pues me han entrado las ganas e inspiración para hacer un capítulo antes de terminar el año. Antes en verano actualizaba cada semana (ahora diría que cada mes), aunque del cap 15 ni han pasado 6 días jajaja.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado aunque he hecho un pequeño salto temporal, tengo pensado que haya momentos de Appling en los siguientes capítulos y tal vez actualice otra vez antes del 11 de enero :)


	17. Chapter 17

¿En qué momento se dijo que Apple White iba a estar en el fin de semana familiar de los Charmings y ella no estuvo presente ni Dexter? ¿O acaso sus padres no lo sabían tampoco? Su padre se lo hubiera comentado ayer si ya lo sabía ¿verdad?... demasiadas incógnitas tenía en esos momentos al no saber la razón de la aparición tan espontánea de su cuñada, aunque su instinto le decía que sus padres lo sabía porque si no hubieran ido en un solo coche siendo únicamente los cinco.

Se quedó un rato más mirando a través de la luna trasera, hacía bastante que no la veía y al estudiarla unos segundos tenía que admitir que estaba más guapa de lo que la recordaba. Notaba que se había cortado su cabello algo más que las puntas, pero le quedaba demasiado bien ese look porque seguía siendo como siempre, aunque le daba un toque de novedad y brillantez. ¿Por qué su mente tenía que estudiarla de arriba abajo, su atuendo o sus movimientos cuando ya había zanjado ese enamoramiento que tenía? Agradeció que su hermano abriera el maletero para guardar la maleta porque eso hizo que tuviera que girarse rápidamente hacia otro lado. Más concretamente hacia Dexter que ahora acababa de abrir su libro y sumergirse en su mundo, sin percatarse de lo que a ella le hacía ponerse nerviosa.

Una vez que escuchó que Daring cerró el maletero, suponía que no tardarían mucho tiempo más en entrar al coche, sobre todo porque diría que ya debían de haber salido hace un buen rato. Mientras esperó a que se sentaran, interiormente se alegró muchísimo de que la rubia no fuera atrás porque no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella cuando habían pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que se vieron y ni siquiera le mando un mensaje de perdón ni nada. Se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber ido en el otro coche, recordaba como hace dos noches había supuesto que Apple no se había presentado por su casa durante todo el verano porque estaba ella. Y aunque su hermano mayor lo negara, seguro que no sabía la gravedad del asunto ocurrido y la incomodidad que tendrían las dos juntas en el mismo coche. ¡Sus padres o él le deberían de haber dicho que la rubia venía al viaje! Y así al menos se ahorraría el momento incómodo de verse en un espacio tan reducido la primera vez.

"Bueno hermanitos, ya nos podemos ir de aquí" Arrancó el motor mientras que daba marcha atrás para salir, una vez que entraron ambos.

"Hola, chicos, lo siento mucho por la espera" La rubia miró hacia atrás para saludarles, ya que ella era muy educada para no hacerlo, aunque imaginaba que ni la miraría.

Pero al contrario de sus pensamientos, allí estaban sus ojos azules brillantes al igual que una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rojos. Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, antes de que Dexter levantara la cabeza de su libro y la respondiera a su saludo, cosa que hizo que Apple le mirara en ese momento y a ella le hiciera recordar que les acababa de saludar. Aunque a diferencia de su gemelo solo le salió un hola en un tono bajo que fue eclipsado por el rubio que volvía a hablar y ella dirigió su mirada hacia él.

"Oh, sabes que no me hubiera ido sin ti" No tenía pensado desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar un fin de semana con ella y su familia.

Juraría que no la estaba observando, pero como estaba detrás del sitio del conductor la tenía perfectamente situada en diagonal y pudo ver como las comisuras de sus labios se ampliaban un poco más al escuchar a Daring. Cosa que aunque sabía que era una frase bastante romántica y entendía que le hubiera gustado a Apple, hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco.

"¡Eres adorable!" Dijo con un tono que le recordó a cuando le agradeció haberla acompañado a comprar su nuevo iphone o a su análisis de sangre.

No sabía sí Daring la volvió a halagar o respondió con un "ya lo sé". La verdad, prefirió mirar su teléfono y no prestarles mucha más atención. No le apetecía mucho más escuchar como coqueteaban, que no es que fuera ellos, sino que no quería escuchar como tonteaba nadie a su alrededor y menos una pareja porque la hacían recordar que no estaba su novia con ella. O por lo menos esa era la excusa que se puso para ponerse a cotillear Instagram. Aunque hubiera preferido ponerse a hablar con Holly por escrito, tenía la duda si estaba despierta o aún seguía durmiendo, así que le dio los buenos días y se puso a ver historias mientras esperaba que contestara. Estuvo stalkeandola un poco, viendo las historias destacadas de ellas dos que tenía en su perfil y solo para mejores amigos. Si ella hubiera venido al final, podrían haberse hecho muchas más fotos juntas como esas y subirlas para que las vieran sus amigos más íntimos que sabía de su secreta relación.

Le había fastidiado demasiado que al final no hubiera podido estar aquí, pero también entendía que no podía dejar a su perro solo, aunque necesitó toda la noche para asimilarlo. Tenía que recordar que aunque la rubia fresa no había podido venir, le había prometido que pasarían a su vuelta un súper día especial para celebrar sus dos meses. No era como un fin de semana sin separarse, pero no estaba mal la idea para compensar que no podían estar estos tres días juntitas. Estuvo mirando y buscando ideas por Pinterest para el regalo de ella hasta que se le acabó por completo la batería y justo diría que le llegó un mensaje de Holly. Cómo sabía que debió de haberlo cargado ayer o un rato esta mañana, pero con su disgusto al final se le olvidó y ahora tendría que esperar hasta llegar para cargarlo.

Así que lo guardó en su bolsillo trasero de nuevo y volvió a prestar atención a la situación que tenía alrededor, aunque desde que había dejado de mirar su móvil nadie estuvo hablando, solo se escuchaba mayoritariamente la respiración tranquila de Dexter que al final se había echado un sueñecito. Y diría que tampoco cuando estaba con su móvil había escuchado hablar a alguno de ellos dos, algo raro le pareció porque el rubio siempre tenía temas de conversación como Blondie Lockes y más seguramente si Apple era la posible receptora. Aunque en esos momentos su cuñada estaba concentrada en el paisaje de afuera, bastante normal en ella porque ya habían hecho varios viajes en coche de pequeñas para saber que le gustaba mucho mirar por la ventana.

"¿Queréis que ponga la radio?" Fue más una pregunta retórica porque al segundo le dio y empezó a sonar reggaetón.

Le gustaba escuchar música en el coche, aunque sinceramente si era ese género prefería no poner la radio, pero al ser el coche de Daring pues le tocaba escucharlo durante lo que durara el viaje. Admitía que algunas canciones de reggaetón escuchaba alguna vez, pero es que las que escucha su hermano le parecían que eran de las más machistas y sexistas de ese género. Pediría cambiar de cadena, pero no se atrevió a comentarlo porque tampoco sabía si la rubia querría también. Así que se quedó mirando el paisaje esperando que no sonara por favor la _Jeepeta_ o _4 babys_ que sus letras dejaban bastante que desear para la población femenina.

"¿Oye Daring, podríamos cambiar un rato de música? Podríamos escuchar un poco de pop" Su cuñada le preguntó después de que hubieran pasado ya varias canciones.

"Bueno, cambia si quieres" Contestó dándola permiso para poner lo que quisiera.

Intuía que él no quería cambiar, pero la verdad que se alegró bastante de que Apple quisiera otro género que no fuera el que estaba sonando actualmente. Aunque ella era más de rock ahora por culpa de Raven, el pop no le disgustaba, ya que también tuvo esa etapa obsesiva de preadolescente con Katy Perry.

"¡Oh, One Directions!" Dijo alegremente dejando por fin esa emisora como definitiva mientras cantaba por lo bajo la canción que estaba segura de que había escuchado mil veces.

"Ay no, el pesado de Styles" Daring lo comentó al segundo de que se escuchara la canción.

"¡Oye! No te metas con mi Harry ¡qué es perfecto!" Si llevaba casi cinco años con Apple, no entendía como era capaz de meterse con el exmiembro de 1D. Si todos sabían que la rubia era fanática de ese grupo incluso cuando hacía bastante de su separación.

"¿Perfecto? Está muy sobrevalorado y no lo crítico porque sea gay" Ignorando que decía que no lo criticaba porque era gay, ¿de dónde había escuchado eso de él?

A raíz de eso el coche no volvió al silencio, Daring siguió criticando a Harry e incluso diciendo que claro que era homosexual porque había salido con Louis que había videos con evidencias. Algo sabía del ship de Larry, aunque le parecía que eran solo teorías como lo de Camren de FIfth Harmony porque nunca había sido oficial. Pero prefirió no dar su opinión y ser solo una observadora pasiva en esa ¿discusión de pareja? Lo que fuera que estaban debatiendo ellos dos. Además que con sus observaciones, descubrió que Apple se picaba fácilmente con los comentarios de su hermano, cosa que le sorprendió. Porque aunque Daring se estaba metiendo con su cantante favorito, no se imaginaba que ella se calentara tan rápido.

La conversación entre ellos fue bastante inusual, casi nunca les había visto discutir aunque estaba claro que más de una vez lo había hecho o por lo menos por las otras del rubio. Pero igualmente en público solían parecer una pareja enamorada, que no decía que no lo estuvieran, se alegraba de que la novia eterna de Daring le hubiera dado otra oportunidad. Pero también se sentía cómoda porque no estuvieran restregándole su amor en la cara, su coqueteo le haría sentirse algo molesta porque Holly no estuviera a su lado, si su novia estuviera con ella por supuesto que no le afectaría para nada. Aunque estuvo entretenida la discusión entre ambos, ya necesitaba un descanso de oírles y menos mal que Daring tuvo que parar para echar gasolina. Porque un rato más así y estaba por asegurarle a Apple que no sería capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión, que él era muy obstinado. Y si pensaba eso, eso seguiría pensado, porque nunca solía admitir los demás puntos de vista que no fueran los suyos propios.

"Daring, ¡qué Harry no es gay, qué ha salido con Taylor Swift!" Volvía a contestarle a sus acusaciones mientras estaban parando al lado del surtidor de gasolina.

"Eso sería una tapadera para ocultar el Larry" Cuando terminó de decirlo parecía que estaba jugando con el límite de Apple porque parecía que estaba por soltarle palabras mayores.

"Puff…, creo que necesito aire fresco un momento" Comentó al final, abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras que él también salía para llenar el depósito, dejándoles a ellos dos en el coche. Aunque ella tampoco tardó en dejar solo a su gemelo que ya se había despertado, para irse al baño antes de que se marcharan de allí porque aún faltaba una hora más y lo mismo Daring ya no paraba más. Las paradas para echar gasolina o tomar algo durante un camino de algunas horas le encantaban porque necesitaba mover las piernas después de estar sentada todo el camino. Y en esta parada estuvo dando vueltas durante un rato largo, buscando el servicio que resultó que no estaba dentro de la tienda, sino afuera.

Mientras pasaba por fin al baño, escuchó a una chica gimotear en silencio en uno de los dos cubículos. Sinceramente pensaba en hacerse la loca, entrar al otro que estaba vació, lavarse las manos y volver al coche, pero su curiosidad y preocupación la hizo llamar a su puerta para saber si le ocurría algo malo.

"Toc, toc, ¿oye, estás bien?" Dio unos golpecitos antes de empujar lentamente la puerta que no estaba asegurada con seguro para revisar por sus propios ojos que quien se encontraba allí estuviera bien.

"¿Darling? Oh, no sabía que tú también ibas a ir al baño" Le respondió cuando la vio sentada encima de la tapa del inodoro, cabizbaja mirando hacia abajo.

De nuevo no se esperaba que quien estuviera allí fuera la rubia. Ya que la había cagado en grande al no ir en el coche de sus padres, al menos pensaba que no se encontraría en una situación como la de ahora con ella a solas. Si lo sabía, hubiera esperado ya para llegar al pueblo e ir al baño porque ahora no sabía qué hacer con la chica que estaba casi llorando y que esa vez no había sido su culpa.

"¿Estás mal por lo que dice Daring de Harry Styles?" Se encontraba nerviosa por estar en esa situación cuando ni siquiera había llegado hablar de lo que les pasó a principios de julio, pero también quería saber por qué estaba así cuando antes se encontraba aparentemente bien.

"No, es que acabo de descubrir que me ha venido el período de repente" Respondió volviendo a gimotear, le tenía que haber venido la próxima semana y no hoy, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza interna.

"Oh, no me digas. ¿Y no tienes una compresa o un támpax?" No tenía dudas de que la menstruación era lo mejor de ser mujer.

Apple le respondió que gracias a Dios tenía uno en su bolso de la pasada regla, pero que tenía una mancha algo grande en su pantalón corto de cuadros. Aunque pensaba que lo mismo exageraba un poco porque decía que le acababa de venir, tenía que admitir que se veía bastante en la parte de atrás de la tela. No tenía pinta que eso saliera en un momento con agua y jabón, a ella alguna vez le había pasado lo mismo, pero en el instituto donde podía llamar a su madre e iba a buscarla rápidamente.

"Daring me mata como le manche el coche de sangre" Esa era la primera vez que le pasaba y tenía que ser en un viaje en carretera.

"Bueno entonces ponte mi chaqueta en la cintura, así no se verá la mancha que tienes" Ofreció mientras se la quitaba para solucionar el problema, porque con lo tonto y exagerado que era el rubio con ese temita, seguro que era capaz de soltar una gilipollez.

"Pero la voy a manchar cuando me siente" Comentó mirándola mientras que ella se la ofrecía.

La respondió que le daba igual eso, era lo de menos, luego cuando llegaran a casa pues la echaban a lavar junto con su falda y ya. No le importaba que pudiera manchársela, además que solo se la había traído por si hacía frío por la mañana y si podía solucionar su problema, pues perfecto. La dejó ajustársela a su cintura mientras que ella iba al baño de al lado porque ya no se aguantaba más. Y una vez que salió a lavarse las manos ella ya estaba afuera con la misma sonrisa con la que la había saludado hace una hora y media.

"Muchísimas gracias Darling, me has salvado la vida" Siempre era regular, así que no entendía aún como se le había adelantado unos diez días antes.

Se alegraba de haberla ayudado, porque entendía la vergüenza que se pasa al tener la ropa manchada de sangre y la sorpresa de que te aparezca la regla de repente. Y lo que menos quería cualquier chica es escuchar a un chico insensible como Daring criticando sobre el período cuando ni siquiera él sabía las cosas que se sienten cuando estás con la regla durante varios días. Ya que su cuñada la tenía inesperadamente, esperaba que el listo de su hermano dejara de criticar a su súper amor platónico de doce años.

"Oye, creo que deberíamos irnos ya, mis hermanos deben de llevar esperándonos bastante" No quería que sonara como que se quería marchar ya de ahí. Pero como ya habían solucionado ese problema, deberían volver ya, antes de que la conversación se dirigiera al tema que aún no se atrevía a intentar resolver con ella.

"Es verdad, además con lo impaciente que es Daring a veces. ¿Cuándo lleguemos podríamos ir a comprar compresas y támpax a algún lado? Voy a necesitar para estos tres días"

"Podemos ir después de comer" Añadió rápidamente, sin pensarlo mucho.

No es que no quisiera acompañarla a eso, le importaba poco si era para comprar compresas o cualquier otra cosa que quisiera. Pero es que aún no habían hablado de lo que pasó el último día que se vieron, y aunque parecía que no había pasado nada, cuando la miraba no podía evitar dejar de acordarse. Siempre pensaba que las cosas malas, era mejor hacer que nunca habían pasado, pero era verdad que no hablar de ellas no significaba que no las sintiera como que estaban en el ambiente. Parecía que la había perdonado silenciosamente, pero tampoco estaba cien por segura porque seguía creyendo que todo el verano había estado evitando ir a su casa, si la mayoría de días había quedado con Daring. Tal vez la estaba castigando haciendo que todo estaba bien por su parte cuando no era en verdad, haciendo que se sintiera culpable y fuera ella la primera en hablar sobre lo sucedido. Ya sabía que fue la causante principalmente y sabía que ella debía de abrir ese tema, quería hacerlo y escuchar que la perdonaba de sus labios. Pero si no había conseguido mandarla un mensaje por escrito pues disculparse en persona y así tan espontáneo sin saber que la iba a ver, pues se bloqueaba su cabeza. Aunque si iban a estar tres días conviviendo en la misma casa y pasando más ratos a solas juntas, no podía seguir en esa nube de amabilidad tan rara que tenían cuando no habían hablado sobre el día que la había hecho llorar con sus palabras de mierda.

Cuando volvieron al coche, Daring les ofreció unos bombones que sabía que eran los favoritos de su madre y de Apple, a modo de disculpa por la discusión tan tonta que habían tenido antes. Y durante el resto del viaje, fueron escuchando pop y a la rubia cantando la mayoría de las canciones con su melodiosa voz mientras ella luchaba contra el sueño para seguir observándola cantar desde su asiento.

"¡Por fin, chicos! Ya me estaba impacientando" Su progenitora estaba delante de la puerta principal con el mismo atuendo de esa mañana.

No se había percatado de que ya habían llegado a la casa hasta que Daring pitó para que se abrieran las puertas de hierro y pasara el coche. En cuanto aparcó, vieron también a su padre asomarse desde la ventana, seguramente al escuchar el sonido del volante que anunció la llegada de ellos.

"Perdona mamá" Le dijo para calmar su enfado, aunque la mujer de mediana edad al segundo prestó más atención a la rubia.

"Oh, Apple, nos encanta que tu madre te haya dejado venir ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste aquí? ¿Hace siete años tal vez?" Recordaba perfectamente lo bien que lo pasaron esa semana de vacaciones juntas cuando tenían diez años, aún eran mejores amigas y no había nada romántico entre ella y Daring.

Mientras su madre capturaba a su nuera y la llevaba hacia el interior de la casa mientras la halagaba, ella se quedó mirando como se iban alejando. Su cuñada con su chaqueta atada a su cintura, le combinaba bien con su outfit y además no se notaba para nada que hace una hora se había manchado la parte trasera de su pantalón. Se quedó un rato mirando en esa dirección hasta que Dexter llamó su atención para que le pudiera ayudar con las dos maletas porque el rubio solo había sacado la de su novia y él solo no podía con las dos maletas porque además se había traído su maletín con su portátil. Y una vez que dejaron las maletas a un lado en el pasillo de la entrada, rápidamente se fueron hacia el porche trasero porque ya llevaba hecha la comida bastante rato. Durante la comida mientras observaba a su madre hablar tan alegremente con Apple y se imaginó que nunca la vería haciendo lo mismo con Holly. Aunque tampoco es que ella fuera igual de cercana con Raven, ese "privilegio" solo lo tenía la rubia, su nuera perfecta por parte de su hijo ¿favorito?

"Si es que hacen una pareja hermosa ¿verdad suegra?" Le preguntó a la abuela que estaba terminando su café antes de proceder a tomar una siesta.

"Oh, sí. Cuando vino de pequeña algo así me imaginaba que pasaría dentro de unos años, una chica encantadora. ¿Y Dexter y Darling no tienen pareja?" Ya había pronunciado la típica pregunta que siempre la preguntaban en las reuniones familiares, navidad… ¿Qué más les importaba? La verdad.

"Yo sí tengo novia abuela, pero Darling aún sigue sin tener pareja" Contestó su gemelo, ya que el resto de su familia no sabían que salía con Holly y además aún no querían que ellos supieran.

"¿Ya tienes novia? ¿Cómo se llama y, cómo es?" Su cara reflejaba que le extraño un poco.

"Se llama Raven, es una chica de nuestro instituto que a mí parecer es simplemente maravillosa como persona: es amable, graciosa, hace una repostería magnífica y toca muy bien la guitarra. Un día podrían invitarla también, seguro que a Dexter le hubiera gustado que ella viniera" Respondió a la mujer ochentera, haciendo que todos se sorprendieron de las bonitas palabras que le dedicó la novia de Daring a la del castaño.

Seguramente su madre no tenía la misma opinión de Raven, más que nada por su estilo gótico porque casi no había hablado más de cuatro palabras con ella. Pero que Apple dijera que le parecía tan buena persona, tal vez le haría pensar que estaba errónea en su criterio hacia su otra nuera, e incluso para la próxima vez se replanteaba la idea de invitarla por lo menos a una comida familiar.

"Sí que parece buena niña para Dexter, me parece bien eso de invitarla a pasar unos días de verano aquí" Su abuela comentó mientras que veían que Dexter estaba sonrojado por hablar de su novia.

"Bueno no he hablado mucho con ella, pero si sale con Dexter será que tiene cosas buenas" Contestó a la madre de su marido mientras cogía otro pequeño dulce de la bandeja del centro.

Cuando se fue su abuela a echarse la siesta después de un rato, empezó a analizar en silencio por qué se sintió rara al escuchar tantos cumplidos hacia su cuñada que no estaba aquí. Tal vez era porque su familia o por lo menos varios de los presentes de la mesa nunca hablarían de Holly de esa forma porque no la aceptarían por el hecho de ser lesbiana o simplemente fue porque quien la atribuyo tantos adjetivos preciosos fue Apple. Quería pensar que era por la primera razón, pero sabía que se había quedado mirando la forma en que la rubia hablaba de la novia de su gemelo.

"Darling y yo habíamos pensado en bajar al pueblo ahora e ir a mirar tiendas" Su cuñada comentó sobre que iban a hacer esa tarde, haciendo que volviera a concentrarse en la conversación.

"¿De compras? Eso se hace el último día Apple, además que falta menos de una hora para el torneo de voleibol de playa y dan al equipo ganador 300 €. Dexter y yo nos hemos apuntado y vamos a ganar, pero te necesito a mi lado desde el minuto uno para que me animes"

"Daring... me encantaría, pero Darling y yo tenemos que ir a comprar…" Aunque solo tenía que comprar dos cosas, no le apetecía mucho quedarse durante toda la tarde viendo como él jugaba ese campeonato.

"Bueno, puedo ir yo sola a comprarlo Apple, no te preocupes. Tú ve a ver verlos y luego iré yo a la playa a animar" Se ofrecía a comprarlos sola, y así podría encontrar algo bonito para Holly.

La rubia la miró por unos segundos, supuso que agradeciendo que pudiera ir a ver a su novio jugar el partido, antes de comentar que la esperaran un momento porque se iba cambiar de pantalón y se podrían ir ya. Una vez que bajó por las escaleras, sus hermanos y ella se fueron a la playa en el coche de Daring. Y aunque la ofrecieron dejarla en el centro del pueblo antes, lo denegó para ir dando un paseo, aunque la cuesta que había desde la casa hasta el principio del pueblo eran varios minutos andando. Pero no fue ningún problema para ella, más que nada porque ahora la estaba bajando en vez de subiéndola.

El pueblo seguía como siempre, tranquilo y pacífico como todos los veranos que venía a pasar unos días o semanas. Seguro que si su novia hubiera venido, le hubiera encantado el lugar porque era mucho más tranquilo que donde vivían y la playa estaba mucho mejor que la suya la verdad. Y mientras se acordaba de ella quiso llamarla para escuchar su voz, pero como se le había olvidado cargarlo aún, le fue imposible. Pero lo compensó cuando acabó de salir de la farmacia con lo de Apple y se fue en busca del mejor regalo para Holly. Fue de tienda en tienda durante toda la tarde mirando algo bonito y especial para ella, pero lo único que encontró que le gustó fue un joyero que cuando lo abrías, en medio tenía una rosa roja chapada en oro que nunca se marchitaría. Era mono, pero quería cómprala otra cosa porque le parecía que no era suficiente, aunque no tuvo tiempo porque al ser algo tarde tuvo que volver ya a su casa.

Se dio prisa porque pensaba que llegaba tarde para cenar, hasta que vio que sus padres se iban a la playa porque sus hermanos estaban a punto de terminar semifinalistas, y habían decidido bajar y ver si conseguían ganar. A ella no le apetecía mucho volver a salir de casa, así que le pidió a su madre que le diera a la rubia lo que le había comprado, mientras que ella se quedaba aquí duchándose antes de verles para cenar. Cuando llegó a la habitación donde siempre dormía cuando iba, dejó el regalo de Holly y su maleta sobre la cama de matrimonio para sacar su cargador y cargar su iphone para poder llamar a su novia. Lo enchufó y lo dejó en su mesilla derecha mientras que se dirigía al cuarto de baño para darse un relajante baño de espuma, ya que se había estresado un poco al no encontrar nada con lo que sorprender a la rubia fresa.

Se dedicó a disfrutar más de lo debido de su baño, aunque para una vez que tenía cuarto de baño privado y no tenía que compartirlo con sus hermanos, aprovechó bastante la ocasión. Se tomó su tiempo para secarse el cabello, ponerse el pijama… para cuando saliera tal vez hacer una videollamada con Holly, pero al segundo de terminar la llamaron a su puerta.

"Uy, no sabía que acababas de ducharte ¿si quieres vuelvo luego?" Se sorprendió al ver quien había llamado a la puerta.

"Bueno ya he terminado, así que puedes pasar y sentarte" No sabía por qué había aparecido por su habitación, pero le salió una sonrisa involuntaria al verla y rápidamente la invitó a pasar, abriendo por completo la puerta.

Mientras se sentaba su cuñada en la cama, vio como sostenía un trofeo en su mano derecha, estaba bastante claro que habían ganado. O más bien solo Daring, porque diría que todos sabían que Dexter estaba apuntado en el campeonato porque el rubio necesitaba una pareja para poder participar.

"Pensé que vendrías luego a verlos" Informó mirando de nuevo el trofeo.

"Al final no me dieron ganas, pero ya intuía que iban a ganar. Por cierto, ¿te ha dado mi madre la bolsa?" Esperaba que le hubiera llegado lo que había comprado porque si no se arrepentiría muchísimo de no haber bajado al partido y habérselo dado en persona.

"Oh, sí muchas gracias por eso y por tu chaqueta, de veras. Había venido para decirte que mañana mismo te la lavo a mano para que esté limpísima" No sabía que habría hecho si no le hubiera prestado su chaqueta, después del momento en el que se había manchado el pantalón.

"Puedes échala a la lavadora y ya está, no hace falta que la laves a mano" La aseguró al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

Se sentía tan bien por poder ayudar a Apple después de tanto tiempo, era tan agradecida cuando ni había hecho un milagro ni tampoco con ese acto debería de olvidarse de la última conversación que tuvieron en la piscina municipal. Ahora que estaban en un lugar tranquilo, después de su baño y a solas, su corazón estaba acelerándose porque sabía que era este el momento idóneo donde debía de pedirla perdón. Quería decirle cuanto lo sentía por poner en duda lo que a ella le importaba o no una mierda, por enfadarse al no percatarse que la rubia únicamente pensaba que quien le gustaba era la misma crush de ella… todo habían sido confusiones y encima había dejado que el tiempo pasara sin que se hablaran una vez.

"Oye, quería decirte…" Respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar un poco bajo mientras le empezaba a temblar un poco el labio inferior y ella le prestaba toda la atención del mundo con esos ojos azules, hasta que comenzó a sonar una llamada en su iphone.

Justo en el momento perfecto quien fuera que la llamaba era muy inoportuno y si respondía ahora no creía que encontrara otro buen momento para decirla lo mucho que lo sentía. Quería que parara ya de sonar, pero el tono característico de llamada del iphone se siguió escuchando hasta que ella misma se giró y colgó la llamada rápidamente, antes de darse cuenta segundos después que era su novia quien la llamaba.

"Deberías de haberla cogido, a mí me molestaba un poco cuando Daring no lo hacía" No sabía sí Apple ya conocía la secreta relación que tenía con Holly, pero parecía que sí, porque ella no la tenía agregada con un mote romántico con el que se dedujera que era su novia.

"¿Tú sabes sobre lo nuestro?" Le salió sola la pregunta porque diría que habían sido muy discretas contándoselo a las personas correctas y bueno si ella conocía la relación, su opinión sobre ellas le parecía sumamente importante de saber.

"Sí, me lo contó Raven una vez en una llamada sin querer, supongo que pensó que ya me lo habías contado tú. No os enfadéis con ella por favor, yo me alegro muchísimo por vuestra nueva relación"

Debió de pensar rápidamente que si Apple lo sabía fue por su otra cuñada, y no sabía por qué, pero le sentó mal que lo supiera y no hubiera sido por su propia boca y decisión. Y tampoco sabía por qué no quería que ella lo supiera si tampoco las iba a juzgar o criticar, ya que además ella fue la primera en insistir sobre que formaran una relación juntas, eso fue uno de los motivos por lo que desembocó en que no se hubieran hablado durante casi dos meses.

"Estoy muy feliz por ti Darling, que hayas encontrado esa persona especial que te quiera tanto como sé que tú lo haces, me parece encantador" Ya había escuchado varias veces palabras de felicitación a su relación, pero de la boca de ella sonaban distintas.

"Gracias, no pensé que Holly fuera tan buena novia y nos divirtiéramos tanto juntas… sé que parece raro que salga con ella cuando tú me lo decías y yo te grité enfadada que te daban igual mis sentimientos cuando eso sé que no es verdad, tú solo me decías que haría muy buena pareja con ella y que conseguiría olvidar... lo siento por todo" Su disculpa no sabía en verdad si era por haberla gritado aquel día o porque su mente estaba como enfadada por haber comenzado a salir con Holly y no decírselo en persona a ella.

"Yo también lo siento Darling, tú tenías razón sobre que no tuve mucho en cuenta tus sentimientos en ese entonces y te pido perdón por eso. He querido escribirte o llamarte todo este verano, pero no he podido por una cosa u otra y sé que ahora lo que piense no debería de importante mucho, pero créeme que me importas" Escuchar eso, la emocionaba porque se habían estado evitado durante el verano y había tenido el miedo de que no pudieran volver a tener la relación que volvían a tener a partir de la fiesta de pijamas.

Fue un gran alivio escuchar como le seguía importando a Apple, porque ella siempre iba a ser importante en su vida, su primer amor y el más platónico que tendría. Ella también quería decirla que nunca más la volvería a dañar y que sería su amiga, una de sus mejores y de las que podía confiar cien por cien, como siempre debió ser para ella, pero otra vez su iphone interrumpió lo que quería hacer.

"Creo que Holly tiene algo importante que decirte, será mejor que te deje a solas para que hables con ella. Te veo ahora para cenar" Le dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia el pasillo.

No quería que se fuera, pero tampoco le salieron las palabras pidiéndola que siguiera sentada en la cama con ella, en vez de irse abajo. Así que se quedó mirando como salía por la puerta, oliendo su colonia característica que se había quedado en el ambiente junto con una sensación rara en su pecho mientras escuchaba la nueva llamada entrante de su novia segundos antes de que parara de sonar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final no actualice antes del 11 de enero, lo siento, creo que a veces comento algo de más como cuando dije que esto iba a ser una historia corta con varios capitulos.
> 
> Me ha quedado algo largo, pero aún así espero que os haya agradado y sigáis leyendo y esperando para los próximos capitulos xoxo.
> 
> Pdta: preparar el telescópico porque hay que ver una lluvia de estrellas fugaces xd.


	18. Chapter 18

Mientras seguía la voz de la rubia en sus oídos, recordando como hace unos minutos había dicho que le seguía importando, tardó un poco más en recordar que le dijo que quien llamaba otra vez era Holly, su novia a la que antes había colgado. Y ahora pensándolo se estaba empezando a sentir mal ¿había parecido una borde no contestándola? Un sentimiento de haber ofendido a Holly apareció en su mente, haciendo que marcara rápidamente su número de teléfono. Aunque seguramente tendría que cortar pronto porque su madre la llamaría para cenar ya, pero quería saber si ella se había molestado porque no haber contestado y además lo mismo si había llamado dos veces era por algo importante.

"¿Holly?" Fueron escasos segundos antes de que escuchara que ella había aceptado su llamada.

"¡Oh Darl! Pensaba que te había pillado ocupada y ya no hablaríamos hoy" Respondió alegre de poder hablar con ella después de todo el día sin saber nada sobre su vida.

"He estado hace un rato ocupada, pero ya estoy libre completamente para ti" Comentó recordando como Apple se había ido y dejado su conversación para que pudiera contestarla a ella.

Eso hizo más feliz a su novia, lo notó en su tono de voz. No habían podido hablar desde ayer por la noche porque se le acabó la batería justo cuando ella le escribió un WhatsApp contestándola a su mensaje de buenos días. Se recostó sobre la cama para mirar el espejo que había en techo de su habitación mientras le contaba las cosas que había hecho hoy, sin ella.

"Y después de comprar zapatos, fuimos a merendar a la Casa del Té, menos mal que me terminó convenciendo Ashlynn porque no recordaba lo bien que sabía ese café latte"

"Yo antes iba más con Raven cuando no salía con Dex, pero sí, aunque Maddie y su padre sean algo estrambóticos, preparan un café magnífico" Suponía que ella no había ido allí porque recordaba que Blondie dijo que en ese lugar fue donde Holly le comentó que era lesbiana.

"Lo he pasado bien esta tarde de compras, he podido dejar de extrañarte durante bastante rato. Pero dime ¿y tú qué has hecho hoy sin mí?" Ella no había hecho nada interesante hoy.

"No he hecho nada divertido como tú, solo he dado una vuelta por el pueblo por la tarde y ya" Comentó mientras miraba el joyero que había comprado para ella, no, no había hecho nada para comentar que fuera importante.

La menor de las O’Hair insistió un poco más en saber, pero no le dio el gusto por qué en verdad no había nada destacable para decirla. Solo había estado toda la tarde buscando un regalo para ella, y eso quería que fuera sorpresa. Así que le dijo que mejor siguiera ella contando los pequeños detalles de su quedada con su amiga. Y mientras le contaba las tiendas a las que había entrado, la ropa y zapatos que habían comprado, los precios que tenían algunas cosas… se imaginaba que eso podían haber hecho si se hubiera quedado en la ciudad. Extrañaba a su novia, no estar cerca de ella en todo el día ni darse besos como otras cosas que tanto habían hecho en verano juntas, se sentía raro ahora.

Estaba tan absorta en su mente, pensado como se vería ella ahora en pijama, que tardó un momento en centrarse de nuevo en la realidad y darse cuenta de que su madre la llamaba porque llevaban esperándola para cenar un buen rato. No quería dejar de escuchar todo lo que había hecho Holly esta tarde, pero como hiciera subir a su madre, las paredes temblarían seguramente y no quería escuchar como la recriminaba. Así que tuvo que pedir perdón a su novia y proponerla antes de colgar, si luego quería llamada otra vez, porque quería seguir escuchándola hablar y al menos sentir que estaban juntas. Pero ella respondió que tenía que madrugar para una cosa, así que despidieron y bajó hacia el comedor con la confirmación de que luego no habría llamada.

Durante la cena no hubo otro tema de conversación que no fuera la gran victoria del campeonato de voleibol. Entendía la euforia que sentían sus hermanos, Daring en especial porque él hizo todo, pero con contarlo una vez valía ¿no? Ella no los había visto jugar, pero por las veces que lo repetían él y su madre en especial, podía decir que se sabía todos los detalles de esa final. Junto con la forma del trofeo porque el rubio no paraba de enseñarlo y admirarlo mientras se hacía el modesto, pensó irónicamente. Menos mal que una vez que terminaron se cambió de tema de conversación, ya que sus padres y su abuela eran los grandes admiradores del ganador del campeonato, se había ido a dar un paseo nocturno.

"¿Oye, seguro que no queréis que vayamos a la feria ahora? Podemos montar en los coches de choque, en la noria, tomar algodón de azúcar… en fin hacer algo divertido"

"¿Ahora? ¿Estás loco? Ya te he hecho el favor de estar toda la tarde de pie, así que ahora solo quiero conectarme al wifi de aquí y hacer una videollamada con Raven" Dexter respondió mientras volvía de su habitación con su portátil y se sentaba para encenderlo.

"Daring, si tantas ganas tienes de ir, podrías haber ido con una de las chicas que te han dado su número en la playa, no creo que les hubiera importado acompañarte" No esperaba un comentario así por parte de Apple, pero tampoco diría que lo dijo con segundas intenciones o reprochándole algo, es más se estaba riendo un poco.

"Esas solo querían ver si las invitaba a algo con mis 300€ de premio" Argumentó causando más risa a la rubia.

Puff, menos mal que no iban a ir a la feria esta noche. Ella ya se había duchado y puesto el pijama, después de haberse recorrido todo el pueblo durante la tarde. Además que la feria es un escenario romántico clásico, o por lo menos ahí se conocieron Rachel Mcadams y Ryan Gosling en aquella película romántica que vio una vez con Rosabella. Y ya se estaba imaginando a los dos rubios en los coches de choque, compartiendo algodón de azúcar… en todos los escenarios que había dicho Daring mientras que Dexter y ella estaban de relleno.

"¡Oh, Dexter! Tienes de fondo de pantalla a Raven" Dijo Apple, cuando se cambió de sitio para estar al lado del portátil, suponía que también quería ver a Raven.

"¡Joder para variar! Si la tiene por todos lados, creo que no tiene una imagen de él solo sin ella" Eso le hizo sonrojarse mientras su cuñada ignoraba el comentario.

"¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? A mí me parece precioso que se tengan de fondo. Yo una vez se lo comenté a Daring, pero me dijo que era una cursilería innecesaria" Añadió mirando otra vez la imagen de su amiga, salía muy bien en esa fotografía.

"Apple, con tener tu pack en mi galería me basta, son las imágenes que en verdad importan"

Su último comentario hizo que se cambiara el color pálido de la rubia a uno rojo como el tomate, mientras que ella se quedaba con los ojos en blanco la verdad. A ver ya sabía que hacían sexting, se enteró aquella vez que jugaron a verdad o reto, pero no hacía falta que se lo recordaran. Ojalá fuera igual que Dexter y no supiera que pack significaba en la jerga adolescente de ahora mandar nudes, suponía que no lo sabía porque apenas se inmutó y siguió intentando contactar con su novia.

Y sobre el tema de las fotos, era verdad que el castaño tenía a su novia en su fondo de pantalla, en sus fotos de perfil de sus redes sociales, en su portátil... diría igual que desde que salieron no había visto una en la que saliera solo. Pero bueno, también admitía que para ella también era bastante romántico, si no fuera secreta su relación ya hubiera puesto a Holly en su foto de perfil.

"¡Oh, por fin! ¡Raven!" Saludó felizmente a su novia al segundo de que apareciera en su pantalla.

"¡Hola, Pastelito! Hola, Apple" Escucharon la voz de su cuñada respondiéndole al saludo y saludando a la novia de Daring que también se había acercado más a Dexter para salir en la cámara.

"También están con nosotros Daring y Darling" Le comentó antes de mover su portátil hacia el rubio y ella para que la saludaran también.

Solo la vio un pequeño momento a través de la cámara para saludarla, antes de que su gemelo volviera a colocar el portátil para él. Y el resto de la llamada tampoco habló con ella porque estuvo conversando la gran parte con su hermano y a veces con Apple que le preguntaba cosas. ¿Su enamoramiento por Raven ya habría acabado? Se preguntaba en esos momentos cuando parecía que la rubia quería captar su atención y desvirarla de Dexter.

"Me ha encantado hablar con vosotros, pero creo que os voy a tener que dejar porque si no Maddie es capaz de quemarme la cocina. Ya sabéis ella y sus curiosos inventos culinarios" Rio mientras se escuchaba un ruido de fondo que provenía de la cocina.

"¿Estás bien Maddie? Sí, definitivamente creo que me tengo que ir, adiós, chicos" Cortó velozmente la llamada, al ver que su mejor amiga no contestaba a su pregunta.

Ahora se había quedado con el suspense sobre que había hecho Maddie en la cocina mientras que su gemelo parecía algo compungido por no haberse despedido de su novia que había colgado antes. El castaño era demasiado mono comportándose en pareja y bueno en general, pero le parecía que su relación con Raven era súper sana y adorable, al paso que iban ya les imaginaba casándose la verdad.

Y al igual que ella, su cuñada les dejó con mucha intriga sobre qué había pasado, o por lo menos a Apple porque estaba hablando en voz alta sobre que no hubiera pasado nada al final. No se quedó tranquila hasta que Dexter le enseño la imagen que le mando su novia, la hija del Sombrero Loco solo había manchado los azulejos de la pared.

"Ahora que sabemos que no ha pasado nada ¿nos centramos en qué hacemos mañana? He estado revisando el panfleto de las fiestas del pueblo" Este fin de semana quería hacer más cosas a parte de quedarse en una casa.

"Mañana son las Perseidas por la tarde noche y, ya que no las veo con Raven, hemos hecho una competición para ver quien ve más estrellas fugaces" La idea de Dexter era bastante buena, cómo no se le había ocurrido a ella propónselo a Holly.

"¡Ay que romántico eso!" Comentó la rubia al escucharle.

"Bueno, pero hasta la tarde noche hay tiempo hermanito, he estado mirado y podemos ir al campeonato de palas en la playa"

Por las expresiones de los otros dos, se les veía con pocas ganas también de ir mañana, sobre todo porque se notaba que el único que participaría sería el rubio. ¿Daring se quería apuntar a todos los campeonatos de este fin de semana o qué? Encima empezaba súper pronto, como a las 9.30 a.m. ¿Deliraba? No se iba a despertar pronto después del madrugón de hoy, solamente para verle jugar a él. Así que tenía bastante claro que no iba a ir a la playa mañana temprano a verle, aunque diría que a él quien más le importaba que fuera era Apple porque le volvió a pedir que fuera a darle ánimos. Así que como la conversación terminó derivada en conseguir que la rubia fuera a verle mañana, cuando aparecieron de nuevo sus padres y su abuela del paseo, les dio las buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación.

Y cómo suponía se despertó tarde, independiente de que no se hubiera acostado a una hora no muy lejana de las doce de la noche. Pero no pudo evitarlo, durante las mañanas de verano en las que no tenía que ir a trabajar se había dado cuenta de que le encantaba dormir. Era la mejor sensación del mundo estar en la cama durmiendo y encima aquí que no hacía un calor de muerte por las mañanas, pues qué esperaba su madre. Se despertó tarde, pero era aún verano y además que entendiera que le quedaba poco para empezar el nuevo curso. No hacía ningún mal a nadie que se despertará a escasos minutos de las doce de la mañana, se decía a sí misma mientras terminaba de pasar un segundo al baño para bajar a desayunar o ya almorzar, no sabía cómo llamarlo siendo la hora que era.

Mientras bajaba suponía que sus hermanos y su cuñada se habrían ido hace bastante, y sus padres tal vez ni estaban dentro de casa porque recordaba que su abuela dijo de arreglar el jardín delantero por la mañana. Así que bajó pensando que estaría sola en la cocina, cantando en voz alta una canción que se le había pegado desde que Apple puso la radio ayer en el coche.

"We're only gettin' older, baby" Le vino la parte de Harry Styles de la canción de 1D a la mente, recordando que ya se la había enseñado una vez Apple años atrás.

"And I've been thinkin' about it lately..." Siguió tarareando al tiempo que empezaba a sacar cosas para desayunar, antes de que la sorprendieran sin previo aviso.

"¡Estás cantando Night Changes! ¡Es una de mis favoritas!" Comentó una sorpresiva voz apareciendo por la cocina.

No esperaba a nadie dentro de casa y menos a ella que pensaba que estaría animando a su novio. Se asombró demasiado cuando después de “asustarla” le comentó que había estado esperándola desde que ellos se fueron, y ahora le estaba entrado la duda sobre si tenía más vergüenza de que la hubiera estado esperado tanto o porque la había escuchado cantar. Bueno aun así, tremendo susto se había llevado en ayunas, aunque fue uno bastante agradable tenía que admitir. Así no tuvo que desayunar solita y estuvo con la compañía de la rubia.

"¿Y cómo es qué no has ido a la playa con ellos?" Le preguntó la gran duda que estaba en su mente desde el primer momento que la vio por la mañana.

"Sinceramente no me apetecía volver a estar sentada viendo como Daring jugaba, ya me aburrí bastante ayer. Así que pensé que podríamos hacer esta mañana algo juntas, aunque no pensé que dormías tanto" Intuía que seguramente ayer también la estuvo esperando, pero como le dio pereza no bajó al final.

Ahora se sentía culpable de que la rubia quisiera que hicieran algo juntas y ella se hubiera quedado durmiendo en su cama. Y no ayudaba mucho que además la dijera que en su ausencia había lavado su chaqueta a mano, mira que la dijo que la echará a la lavadora y ya, esperaba que no la dijera también que se la había planchado.

Desayuno deprisa porque no quería hacerla esperar más, aunque ella lo notó y la dijo que no tenían prisa, les quedaban aún hoy y mañana para hacer planes durante este fin de semana de relax. Seguía lamentándose que no estuviera Holly con ella, pero también estaba contenta de que la rubia hubiera venido. No iba a tener un fin de semana romántico, pero había resuelto su problema con Apple y había escuchado de su viva voz que le seguía importando, además que notaba que ella quería que pasaran tiempo juntas, así que no podía estar todo el rato lamentándose de la ausencia de su novia cuando tan mal el fin de semana no tenía pinta de ser al final.

"¿Y entonces Apple qué te apetece que hagamos ahora?" Comentó mientras bebía un trago de su café que estaba sin empezar, que le diera un par de minutos y ya hacía lo que quisieran.

"No sé, algo divertido diría, pero contigo siempre me lo paso bien. Así que no sé" Su expresión diciendo que se lo pasaba siempre bien cuando estaban juntas le encantó, como sus labios pronunciaron la palabra contigo, refiriéndose a ella.

Estaba tan perdida en como lo había dicho que cuando estaba dejando de nuevo su taza sobre la mesa, calculó mal y se volcó al intentar dejarlo encima de la cuchara que había usado antes. Así que lo que quedaba de su café que no se lo había bebido terminó en sobre la camiseta de la rubia, que no fue mucha cantidad, pero lo suficiente para formar una buena mancha.

"¡Dios, lo siento!" Lo lamentó al segundo mientras cogía rápidamente unas servilletas y empezaba a frotar en un intentó penoso de quitar la mancha de ahí. Mientras frotaba desesperada porque desapareciera se dio cuenta de que le había caído en su teta derecha porque la superficie que estaba frotando era como una esfera. Se estaba avergonzando muchísimo de tocarla sin querer esa parte del cuerpo privada, aunque tenía que admitir que era más grade y redonda de lo que se veía a simple vista ¿qué usaba? ¿Una talla 90?

"No te preocupes, no ha sido para tanto" Respondió mientras ella observaba como la tela se había pegado a su cuerpo y se transparentaba su sujetador.

"Creo que será mejor que te cambies" Añadió intentando apartar su mirada de ahí.

Apple intentó limpiarse la mancha de nuevo, mientras que ella no podía evitar darse cuenta como su seno se movía por cómo se frotaba con la servilleta. Estuvo unos minutos mirándola descaradamente así, hasta que ella se cansó de frotar y su voz hizo que se percatara que la había preguntado que si la acompañaba a cambiarse de camiseta a su habitación.

Durante el camino hasta su habitación no pudo quitarse esa visión anterior, ¡por favor céntrate Darling! Se decía a sí misma mientras que subía las escaleras detrás de su cuñada, menos mal que al menos sus ojos no se habían centrado en su trasero mientras subían. Su mente tardó un rato más en olvidar aquello, hasta que llegaron a la primera planta y en vez de dirigirse a la habitación de su hermano entraron a otra. Supuso que tal vez ella se había confundido con una de invitados y por eso habían entrado, pero al parecer no había error porque su maleta se encontraba sobre su cama perfectamente hecha.

"No sabía que dormías aquí" Le pareció extraño porque estaba 100% segura que Daring siempre dormía en la habitación que está más en la zona sur.

"Tu madre me dijo que esta habitación está en la zona más fresquita de la casa y que tiene muy buenas vistas al jardín delantero" Comentó mientras se quitaba la camiseta que llevaba delante de ella y buscaba en su maleta otra que combinara con su falda.

"Sí, está es la zona más fresca de la casa" Le afirmó, aunque sin mirarla porque prefería mirar hacia otro lado, tenía bastante vergüenza de que rubia tenía demasiada confianza con ella para no irse al baño a cambiarse.

Mientras centraba su vista revisando el dormitorio, no encontró rastro alguno de alguna pertenencia de su hermano mayor. No quería sacar teorías improvisadas y sin fundamento, pero no parecía que ellos dos habían pasado la noche en el mismo cuarto. Y le pareció extraño porque sabía que sus padres si les permitían dormir juntos a ambos, aunque era porque no pensaban que tenían sexo entre ellos dos.

"Me gustan las vistas, aunque desde la habitación de Daring se ve el precioso rosal que tiene tu abuela" Su duda fue disipada, él no estaba hospedado aquí con ella y aunque no sabía el por qué ¿se alegró internamente?

"Desde mi habitación si se ven los dos jardines ¿sabes? Es que duermo en el dormitorio que hace esquina, si quieres podemos ir a verlo" Eso alegró a la rubia porque rápidamente tiró de su brazo para que le enseñara donde dormía ella.

No era por restregar que tenía una de las mejores habitaciones de la casa, solo era para que viera las vistas de los dos jardines, pero aun así su cuarto era el mejor sin duda: con una cama grande, un espejo en el techo, con cuarto de baño propio y en la esquina.

"Me encanta el rosal que hay aquí plantado, dios es que incluso puedo oler las rosas desde aquí, es maravilloso tu cuarto Darling" Le dijo apoyada en el sillón que estaba pegado a la gran ventana.

"Si tanto te gusta, podrías dormir está noche aquí" Después de decirlo pensó que sonaba algo raro, ya que ella era su antiguo enamoramiento, pero esa etapa ya había pasado. Solo lo dijo por si ella quería que durmieran juntas porque como la había escuchado ella dormía sola también.

"Me parece genial ¿voy a por mi maleta ahora?" Su cuñada preguntó al segundo.

Solo pudo sonreír a modo de sí, al mismo tiempo que Apple se marchaba hacia su antiguo cuarto para instalarse en este. Que durmieran juntas le recordaba a aquella vez que durmieron juntas la primera vez que ella vino aquí, cuando no era ni siquiera novia de su hermano mayor, solo su mejor amiga. Pasaron un fin de semana tan divertido juntas, que rememoraba como aquella niña platina de diez años quería que nunca se acabara.

Mientras la rubia colocaba su ropa en el armario, una vez que volvió con su maleta, se encontraba muy feliz de verla como colocaba sus cosas al lado de las de ella. Le gustaba tanto volver a estar así de bien con Apple, aunque se había pasado todo el verano con su novia, también había extrañado pasar tiempo con sus mejores amigos en los que incluía a ella por supuesto. Y también le resultaba muy agradable que quisiera que pasaran tiempo juntas, porque desde el momento en que la vio pensó que el fin de semana tendría que ver el amor de los dos rubios por todas partes de la casa. Le estaba entrando demasiada curiosidad de saber por qué no dormían juntos si Daring llevaba pintando tan bien su relación durante todo el verano.

"Oye Apple, es por curiosidad, ¿pero te has enfadado con mi hermano y por eso no quieres dormir con él?" Cuestionó sentada desde su cama, mirando como colgaba la última prenda en el armario.

"No, no estamos enfadados ni nada. Daring me propuso que compartiéramos habitación durante estos días, pero no me sentía cómoda teniendo que dormir a su lado, ya que no somos pareja" Ya le extrañaba que durmiera sola, pero lo de que no eran pareja fue más raro aún.

"Ah, ¿no sois pareja Daring y tú? ¿Entonces todas las quedadas juntos durante el verano han sido simples citas sin compromiso de ser nada?" Cuando dijo eso, fue el turno de su cuñada para no entender de qué hablaba.

"¿Citas en verano? Yo no he pisado julio ni agosto en la ciudad, la última vez que quedé con él fue dos días después de verte a ti en la piscina municipal, el día que le invite a cenar en nuestro supuesto aniversario” Comentó alzando una ceja.

Ahora sí que diría que ninguna se enteraba de que hablaba la otra porque para ella, su cuñada había pasado el verano con el rubio 24/7 y Apple decía que su verano había sido el mes de julio en un hotel con su familia y luego todo el mes de agosto con Briar y Rosabella. Al saber que no habían vuelto, tenía una sonrisa en la boca que le costaba algo disimularla, pero aunque se sintiera feliz de eso le intrigaba muchísimo saber por qué el rubio había mentido.

"Si Daring sabía que no estarías el resto del verano en la ciudad ¿por qué razón crees que nos ha mentido diciendo tu nombre cada día como tres veces?" Ahora cuadraba mucho que no les hubiera visto a ninguno alguna vez por la calle, cuando había salido siempre que podía con su novia a dar vueltas por la ciudad.

"No sé, la verdad. Aunque ahora que lo preguntas, diría que Blondie me comentó varias veces en llamada que había visto a Lizzie con él por la calle en estos dos últimos meses"

"No me jodas, mi hermano es sinceramente estúpido si se sigue viendo con esa" No quería decir un taco, pero que se siguiera viendo con esa zorra no podía entrar en su cabeza.Ya que mentía, podía haber usado otra excusa que el nombre de Apple porque qué feo eso de decir que estaba con ella cuando en verdad estaba con la chica con la que engañó a la rubia.

Acababan de descubrir la mentira de su hermano mayor y le molestaba bastante, les había engañado por completo con que había vuelto con Apple y era una gran mentira, solo había estado quedado con la mejor amiga de Kitty Cheshire y seguramente para tener sexo. Estaba muy enfadada ahora, sabiendo que se había tragado por completo su mentira y si ella estaba así, supuso que la rubia estaría más mosqueada aún. Aunque cuando la vio su rostro no presentaba ninguna muestra de enojo, estaba tranquilamente tumbada completamente en la cama.

"Creo que Daring siempre me sorprenderá, pase lo que pase siempre consigue hacerlo" Comentó mientras seguía mirando hacia el espejo que estaba en el techo, encima de la cama.

No supo descifrar si sus palabras tiraban más al lado positivo o negativo de sorprenderse, pero tampoco estuvo pensándolo mucho. Su mente estaba más ocupada en analizarla a través de sus ojos una vez que se tumbó a la misma altura que ella, estaba muy guapa tumbada a su lado. Esperaba que no viera la mirada que le estaba echando, que aunque sabía que tenía novia, solo era porque Apple siempre le pareció una persona muy guapa y es humano admirar a la gente hermosa. Nadie podía tener unas pestañas tan largas y bonitas delante de unos ojos azules como los de ella, ni tampoco podían hacer tan sensuales unos labios pintados de rojo brillante y algo húmedos. Y menos mal que sus ojos no vagaron mucho más de su cuello que parecía súper suave, porque un poco más y allí estaba el comienzo de la colina de sus pechos. ¡Para Darling! Se decía a sí misma otra vez, intentando borrar la sensación tan blandita que había sentido al palparlo antes sin darse cuenta.

Se estaba empezando a sonrojar y su respiración haciéndose más pesada mientras la seguía mirando ¿por qué seguía causando ese efecto la rubia en ella? Si ya le había dejado de gustar ¿verdad? Dios, el silencio que estaba ocurriendo entre ellas la estaba matando y haciendo que se comiera mucho más el coco.

"¿Sabes? Me siento sola, envidio tanto que alguien sintiera lo mismo por mí que Dexter siente por Raven" Dijo dando un largo suspiro, haciendo que la prestará atención de nuevo.

"Si tú no tienes que envidiar nada a nadie Apple, tú brillas como una estrella en el cielo. Además sabes que eres tú quien hace envidiar a los demás ¿verdad?" Una parte de su corazón le decía que la soltara que ya hay una persona que sentía todo eso por ella, pero su mente no lo permitió.

"Gracias" Susurró mientras la abrazaba, a veces se centraba tanto en querer tener una relación igual de bonita como la que tenía la antigua persona que le había gustado.

No esperaba que la abrazara, pero no fue reacia a cerrar sus brazos para ella, sino que los abrió un poco más. Ahora se reía en su interior pensando que ella había vuelto con Daring en verano, cuando acababa de descubrir que envidiaba la relación que tenía su gemelo y su novia y además que se sentía sola en el amor. Como sabía tan bien como era sentir ese sentimiento en sus propias carnes, durante años lo había vivido con ella y el rubio. Cada vez más le decía su corazón que le confesara a Apple la confusión sobre que le gustaba Raven, pero si lo hacía ¿qué pasaría con su amistad? ¿Saldrían juntas? ¿Y Holly qué? Sus labios temblaban con la sola idea de aclararlo en este momento. Así que el rato que estuvieron abrazadas se dedicó a inhalar su champú y colonia, llevaba usando el mismo desde que recordaba y esperaba que no se lo cambiara nunca, el olor a manzana no podía llevarlo nadie más que ella.

Después del abrazo siguieron hablando, ella comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre su relación con Holly y aunque en verdad se sentía rara diciéndola todo lo que había hecho con la rubia fresa, Apple causaba en ella un efecto que hacía que no pudiera no ignorar sus preguntas. Aunque la gran mayoría ya lo sabía por Raven, que qué bocazas la novia de Dexter porque vale que se le escapara lo de su relación secreta, pero a partir de ahí ¿le contaba todos los detalles todas las noches?

Pasaron el resto de la mañana hablando de las relaciones de ambas y aunque le contaba ella las cosas románticas que había hecho este verano con Holly, se sintió celosa mientras que su excuñada le contaba su verano: que la cena del quinto aniversario fue para alegrar a sus padres, que después de estar en julio en Praga con sus padres fue a pasar el mes de agosto a la casa de los abuelos Beauty y salió una temporada con el amigo del novio nuevo de Briar… Al menos no parecía que volvería con Daring de momento porque ella quería una relación romántica y además habían descubierto que él había pasado casi todo el verano con Lizzie.

Después de comer como le había comentado quería haber hecho un pícnic con Holly en la playa para ver las lágrimas de San Lorenzo, prepararon juntas una cesta o más bien ella lo hizo casi todo mientras que ella solo la miraba en la cocina. Sabía que lo hizo para que intentara no pensar en la ausencia de su novia, pero la idea de una manta y una cesta las dos juntas, ya la aseguraba que no pensaría mucho en Holly esta noche.

"Me encanta esta playa y sin nadie es muchísimo mejor" No sabía dónde se había metido la gente, pero estaba bien sin desconocidos y sin sus hijos al lado de ella.

"Eso es porque todos están en la feria, deberíamos haber ido también nosotros" Deberían de haber eliminado a Daring del plan porque ya sabían que él no quería ir a ver las estrellas.

"Deja de quejarte Daring y admite que no querías venir porque has perdido en la primera ronda en las palas" Comentó su gemelo mientras que estaba con su teléfono intentando conseguir cobertura para hacer una videollamada con su novia.

El rubio bufó y argumentó que lo había perdido a posta para que pudieran ir mejor a completar la ruta de las tapas de los bares. No se lo creía, pero no tenía ganas de chincharle ahora porque estaba limpiando la toalla para que cuando Apple regresara del baño no se llenara la ropa de arena, que ya le había manchado esta mañana una camiseta.

Cuando regresó la luz del atardecer hizo que brillara su piel mientras se aproximaba hacia la toalla, se estaba acordando ahora de la White Party a la que la insistió en que fuera. Fue agridulce esa fiesta sobre todo el principio, pero luego se volvió muy dulce el rato que pasaron juntas, quitando la gran aparición de Lizzie claro. Esta vez no hubo ni juegos de pasarse la carta con la boca ni música a todo volumen para bailar, fue una noche tranquila en la que cenaron y esperaron hasta bastante tarde para poder empezar a ver las estrellas fugaces, e incluso hizo una competición con Apple para ver quien veía la primera.

Mientras estaba apuntó de empezar la lluvia de estrellas como había predijo Siri, volvió a escuchar la voz de Raven, ya que su gemelo había vuelto de nuevo a hacer una videollamada con ella. Al escuchar la voz de su cuñada, pensó que tal vez la rubia cambiaba de planes y se iba a verla o se quedaba contemplándoles como volvían a hacer de pareja ñoña.

"Mira Darling, la primera" Apple captó su atención de nuevo y al final ella fue quien se había quedado empanada viéndoles a ellos y no habiendo encontrado la primera estrella fugaz.

"¡Ay, me has ganado!" Respondió pareciendo picada.

Ella solo se rio de su tonta actuación, antes de seguir mirando el cielo para continuar buscando más. Y ella lo intentó, pero las sonrisas de la rubia cuando encontraba una y su cara de concentración buscándolas, hizo que se olvidara de mirar el cielo y buscar. La noche fue fantástica, estuvieron como ellas dos a solas porque Dexter después de hablar con su novia casi todo el tiempo terminó durmiéndose y Daring se fue al chiringuito que estaba al principio de la entrada de la playa y no había vuelto en toda la noche.

"Creo que somos las únicas que seguimos aquí en la playa" Comentó cuando volvió del baño y se percató de que no había casi nadie ya en la playa.

"Eso es porque tú y yo brillamos en el cielo como estrellas, corazón" Le sonrió mientras la miraba como se sentaba de nuevo a su lado, antes de abrir la toalla que tenía sobre sus hombros para que también se tapara.

Sus palabras la hicieron sonreír y sonrojarse al tiempo que se acomodaba la toalla por los hombros para calentarse de la brisa fría que había aparecido en la madrugada. No pudo dejar de observarla hasta que se durmió con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro derecho, y ahí diría que fue cuando miró por primera vez en la noche el cielo inundado de estrellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad que admito que soy algo irregular actualizado, lo siento xd.
> 
> Es que estos días he tenido tiempo y me he inspirado en hacer romántico este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado las partes de Dexven y los momentos de Apple y Darling UwU.
> 
> Por cierto ayer me paré a pensar y escribí el primer capítulo como a finales de junio, cómo han pasado los meses ya, os agradezco mucho a quienes leéis este fanfic :)


	19. Chapter 19

No sabía la hora exacta en la que llegaron a casa, pero fue casi llegando a las cuatro de la madrugada podría decir. Demasiado tarde para que ahora la maldita luz del sol la obligara a abrir los ojos por su descuido al no haber bajado la persiana anoche.

Dios, le daba demasiada pereza abrir sus ojos azules aún, así que se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado para seguir durmiendo. Estaba empezando a pensar que le gustaba dormir más que a la prima de Rosabella, aunque una de las principales razones para no despertarse era porque estaba teniendo un sueño precioso. Intentó volver al momento exacto donde lo había dejado su mente, pero ya se estaba volviendo borroso en su memoria.

La verdad que le estaba gustando, además de que ahora nunca sabría si se llegaba a dar el beso con Apple o no. Ya había soñado alguna vez algo similar con ella, pero este sueño era diferente porque era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca de darse uno. Hacía bastante que no soñaba con algo relacionado con la rubia, aunque desde que se disculparon y se enteró de que no había vuelto con Daring, su deseo de besarla volvió a su cabeza. Su pereza perdió frente a sus ganas de contemplar el dulce rostro durmiente de su excuñada, así que sus párpados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. El brillante fulgor del sol hizo que instintivamente se frotara sus ojos, antes de que su visión se hiciera lo bastante nítida para darse cuenta de que la chica que anoche se acostó a su lado y que quería verla en ese preciso instante, ya no se encontraba tumbada ahí.

"¿Oye Siri qué hora es?" Preguntó a su iphone mientras que volvía a cerrar sus ojos y se movía haciendo la croqueta hacia el lado vacío de Apple.

"Son las 09:17 a.m." Respondió la robótica voz de su asistente personal.

Era demasiado pronto para ella, así que esperaba que la rubia se hubiera ido al baño y en unos segundos volviera a la cama de nuevo. Aunque suponía que no lo haría por el momento porque su lado de colchón indicaba que se había levantado hace bastante tiempo ya. Una gran lástima porque quería observarla ahora, aunque su olor seguía perdurando en la almohada. Lo aspiró por unos segundos, la verdad es que podría seguir durmiendo plácidamente como antes en este lado de la cama y se sentiría como una reina, pero su deseo de verla aumentó cuando empezó a escuchar su voz que provenía de la planta de abajo junto con la de su madre. Así que con algo de pesar se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para estar presentable antes de bajar.

"Hola" Salió de su boca junto con un bostezo mientras se sentaba al lado de su excuñada que la sonrió a modo de buenos días.

"Hola hija ¿has dormido bien? Pensábamos que no te veríamos el pelo ni a ti ni a Daring en toda la mañana" Su progenitora rio al tiempo que le ofrecía lo que había traído su padre de desayuno.

Ella tampoco se había imaginado despierta y desayunando a esa hora después de haberse acostado tarde. Dio un largo bostezo de nuevo antes de coger un churro y llevárselo a la boca después de mojarlo en la taza de chocolate que le había preparado su madre.

"Ayer visteis muchas estrellas ¿no? Porque regresasteis tarde de la playa" Cuestionó mirando más a la rubia porque ella seguía bostezando de sueño.

"Diría que fue el año donde más estrellas vi, estaba precioso el cielo. Deberían de haber venido a verlo también"

"Me quede un poco con las ganas la verdad, desde aquí no se vio tan bonito como allí" Para ella hubo muchas más cosas especiales en la noche que esas esferas de gas que cruzaban el cielo de un lado a otro, aunque tampoco es que se dedicara anoche a mirar mucho el cielo.

Mientras su madre contaba como pasaron ellos la noche, ella empezó a recordar la razón exacta del porqué regresaron tan tarde. Sabía que debió de haber hecho caso a su lado racional y haberle dicho a Daring que se fueran ya a casa en cuanto se terminaron las estrellas fugaces. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera despertado a Apple y la veía tan cómoda durmiendo que no quería despertarla ni por asomo. Tuvo que pasar una hora más para que decidiera tener que moverla y prescindir del peso de su cabeza en su hombro porque las bajas temperaturas del final del verano hicieron que sintiera escalofríos y la hicieran ver que ya era la hora de volver.

"Hace una mañana divina hoy, deberíamos ir a la piscina un rato ¿no crees Apple?" Le preguntó a la rubia una vez que terminó de conversar con su madre.

"¡Oh! Sí hace un mañana muy soleada" Le respondió mirando la ventana.

"Creo que es una idea magnifica ir esta mañana porque ha dicho papá que va a llover por la tarde" Comentó su madre, ofreciéndolas ir a buscar unas toallas de piscina mientras ellas se subían a cambiar.

Hicieron caso a su madre y una vez que termino de desayunar, se fueron a su habitación para cambiarse. Este verano había tenido bastante piscina, pero no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de verla otra vez en bikini antes de que se terminara la temporada de calorcito. No invitaron a su gemelo, no quería una tercera persona con ellas cuando ahora Daring no iba a estar por el medio. No pasaba nada porque el castaño no se bañara esta mañana se decía a sí misma mientras buscaba en su maleta el bikini más bonito que había traído.

"¿Cuál te gusta más Darling?" Escuchó la voz de la rubia una vez que se decidió por el bikini que se iba a poner.

"Ehh..." Se quedó mirando las opciones que le mostraba.

Ella había tenido dudas con cuál ponerse, pero es que los que tenía no era comparables a los de su excuñada, además de que ella no tenía las mismas curvas. Le gustaban los dos aunque el bikini era el que más se quedó mirando, se estaba imaginando más como se vería la rubia con esa parte de arriba de color rojo y la parte de abajo de color blanco pero con rosas rojas.

"El rojo sin duda" Finalmente respondió mientras se mordía el labio inferior pensado en verla ya con ese puesto.

"Yo creo que también, sin duda es mi color" Añadió antes de tirar a la cama el bañador negro que tenía en la otra mano. Ese también le gustaba, pero como dijo ella, el rojo era su color.

Su mente estaba tan imaginativa pensando cómo se vería en ella el bikini que había escogido al final, que tardó en percatarse de que ella ya se había quitado el pantalón de su pijama. No se había dado cuenta de eso, y sí le entró vergüenza ayer cuando se cambió delante de ella la camiseta, ahora se estaba poniendo roja. Por un lado quería aparentar normalidad, pero no podía, le estaba entrando demasiada vergüenza y curiosidad de mirar porque rápidamente se había girado.

Su corazón estaba acelerándose, entre la imagen de Apple desvistiéndose y la idea de que si se quedaba allí ella también tendría que cambiarse delante de la rubia. Por suerte le salvó una llamada telefónica y pudo poner de excusa que se iba al baño para aceptarla y de paso así se cambiaba sin que tuviera que ser en frente de ella.

"¿Hola?" Respondió cuando cerró la puerta del baño.

"¡Darling! Te echo tanto de menos, estoy deseando ya verte" No se había dado cuenta de que era su novia quien la había llamado por teléfono.

"¡Ay Holly! Perdóname que no te hubiera llamado ayer por la noche" Llevaba sin hablar con ella desde la corta conversación que tuvieron antes de ayer. Debió de haberla llamado anoche, pero se le pasó completamente cuando estuvo en la playa.

"No pasa nada, supongo que estuviste pasando un divertido tiempo familiar. Además seguramente yo no me hubiera enterado si me hubieras llamado, Maddie no paraba de distraerme para que no pensara en ti" Menos mal que Holly no tomaba tanta importancia a las llamadas telefónicas, porque en verdad no pasaba nada porque no hablaran día.

"Me alegro de que fuera entretenida tu noche, la mía también fue especial. Hicimos un pícnic y jugamos al veo veo mientras esperábamos a que empezaran. Y luego seguimos en la playa hasta muy tarde porque cuando se acabaron las estrellas fugaces Apple seguía durmiendo en mi hombro y no quise despertarla"

Le salió una sonrisa involuntaria mientras se peinaba, recordando a la chica que dormía sobre ella. Estaba tan adorable con sus ojos cerrados mientras su respiración era tan tranquila, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente. Y su boca algo entreabierta con sus labios que aún seguían pintados perfectamente de rojo. Se mordió su propio labio inferior, recordando esa imagen de la rubia y como se le pasó por un segundo la idea de besarla.

"¿Apple? ¿Ha ido con vosotros? No me lo habías dicho" Se sorprendió un poco al saberlo casi en el último día.

"Ha venido de parte de mi hermano, yo me enteré cuando ya estaba montada en el coche" Comentó por el tono de extrañeza con el que escuchó que pronunció el nombre de su excuñada.

"Oh, entiendo. Cosas de novios y padres supongo" Ella también había pensado que vino porque eran pareja de Daring, pero ahora que sabía que no, la idea de que viniera tal vez fue de su madre más que de su hermano.

No había sentido la necesidad de decírselo, ya que sentía que a Holly no le interesaría conocer ese dato. Había supuesto que a ella no le importaría lo más mínimo que Apple hubiera ido con ellos, su novia y la rubia nunca habían sido cercanas, solo compañeras de curso porque ni siquiera habían ido a la misma clase alguna vez. Y como pensó ella no preguntó mucho más sobre su excuñada, siguieron hablando sobre la noche de ayer y le contó con más detalles como fue ver las lágrimas de San Lorenzo con Raven y su mejor amiga.

"Fue una noche divertida, pero en serio te he echado de menos, estoy contando las horas para verte de nuevo" Estaba deseosa de que ya viniera y pudieran volver a su rutina de quedar todos los días y verse.

"Hoy es mi último día durmiendo aquí" Lo dijo más en un susurro.

"Oye, te llamo luego adiós" Se despidió al segundo de escuchar el toc toc de la puerta, tan rápido que ni terminó de escuchar el adiós y el mensaje de te quiero de ella.

Admitía que tal vez fue un poco feo colgarla de esa manera, pero suponía que era Apple quien daba golpecitos a la puerta y no podía olvidar que ellas iban a ir a la piscina y que llevaba como más de media hora hablando con su novia. Se miró al espejo un momento antes de salir para comprobar su aspecto actual, quería que su cabello y bikini se vieran perfectos cuando abriera la puerta.

"¡Oh Darling! ¿Puedes atarme tú la parte de atrás? Llevo intentándolo como quince minutos ya" No quería haberla molestado llamando a la puerta, pero se estaba desesperando ya porque no podía hacerse un nudo.

La visión que había imaginado de la rubia cuando hubiera abierto la puerta era en su bikini rojo, y así la encontró era verdad, pero no pensó que estaría casi en topples porque tenía la parte de arriba sin abrochar. Y pues correctamente puesta no la llevaba, no le cubría como debería todo su pecho actualmente, menos mal que se encontraba dándola la espalda y no mirándola de frente.

"…sí, te ayudo" Se quedó mirando un segundo su espalda blanquecina hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía que responderla.

Se acercó hacia ella con bastante sonrojo en sus mejillas y cuando estuvo justamente detrás sabía que su cara estaría aún más roja. Si hubiera mirado hacia el espejo del techo lo hubiera corroborado, aunque el lado impuro de su mente no quería mirar porque fijo que el escote de la rubia se veía por completo. Al menos su cuñada le acercó las dos cuerdas porque le estaba dando muchísima vergüenza tener que cogerlas ella misma cuando estaban tan cerca de sus senos. No era buenísima haciendo nudos, pero se esforzaría por hacer uno muy decente y resistente porque no quería imaginar que se le desharía en medio de la piscina, se pondría rojísima si a Apple se le soltara la parte de arriba al lado suyo en la piscina.

Una vez que hizo un buen nudo resistente, Apple dejo de sujetarse su cabello dorado antes de girarse hacia ella y la viera por fin en bañador. Intentó dar una vista rápida mientras ella le preguntaba si ya estaba lista, en serio tenía que empezar a controlar sus hormonas juveniles.

"Adoro las mañanitas de sol" Afirmó la rubia poniéndose sus gafas de sol mientras salían por la puerta principal con las toallas en la mano.

Ella era más de frío, pero admitía que hacia una mañana espléndida para ir a la piscina de su abuela y más aún si podía estar unas horas sin el cansino de su hermano. Aunque Daring era un experto de la noche, también sabía que cuando se acostaba tarde, no se le veía el pelo hasta casi la hora de comer o más.

Al mirar al cielo recordó que su madre dijo que iba a llover por la tarde, pero para nada parecía que eso llegara a ocurrir. Si había estado tumbada con Apple durante un buen rato en las tumbonas mientras ella se echaba protección solar, y le había estado entrando un calor que no aguantaba más sin bañarse ya. El agua estaba algo más fría de lo habitual, aunque era entendible porque estaban ya a principios de septiembre. Debió de haberlo pensado antes porque cuando se zambulló de bomba un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

"¿Cómo te has tirado de ese modo? Está helada, yo no puedo" Apple le preguntó al instante de que bajara el primer escalón de la escalera y notara la temperatura del agua.

"Bueno ya no es para tanto Apple. Tírate y es un segundo de frío" Al principio la sintió congelada, pero ahora que había empezado a nadar no lo estaba tanto.

"Puff, mejor me voy a sentar al bordillo y tal vez luego me meto" Se quedó observando como volvía a subir el escalón y daba unos cuantos pasos para sentarse sobre el bordillo. Se le había olvidado que la rubia no era tan fanática del agua y que era friolera porque de pequeñas siempre era la primera en salir de la piscina cuando ella podría estar hasta la noche buceando y demás.

Estuvo nadando mientras ella la miraba como hacía sus largos, antes de que decidiera darse un descanso y apoyarse en la pared de la piscina donde la rubia estaba sentada. Mientras miraba la piscina ahora de nuevo en calma, recordaba lo divertido que se lo pasaban cuando eran pequeñas y jugaban a las sirenas o cocinitas, seguro que su abuela aún conservaba sus cubos y comidas de plástico con las que jugaba.

"¡Ay! Quiero volver a ser una niña y no tener casi responsabilidades" Comentó cuando terminó de pensar en lo feliz era de pequeña.

"Same" Le respondió la rubia riéndose, ¿cuándo había pasado de ser una niña imaginando que tenía una cola de sirena como las de H₂O a estar a menos de una semana para empezar su último año de instituto y entrar a la universidad?

"En este año van a pasar tantas cosas: empezar 2º de bachillerato, la selectividad, cumplir la mayoría de edad... No quiero empezar en serio" Mucha responsabilidad, cuando ella solo quería tener 18 para sacarse el carnet de conducir la verdad.

"Lo sé, es demasiado importante, pero si Daring ha podido sacarse el carnet de conducir y entrar a la universidad al mismo tiempo el año pasado ¿por qué no nosotras?" Eso le hizo pesar un poco que si su hermano lo había hecho, ella podría también.

A raíz de eso comenzaron a hablar sobre estudios, sabía que era un tema que le gustaba a Apple, aunque no llegaba al grado de Rosabella. Sinceramente hablar de estudios y más en verano le parecía de mal gusto, no le gustaba nada cuando sus compañeros empezaban a hablar de un examen después de hacerlo, ni de preguntar que te había dado la pregunta uno... y cuando lo hacía su mejor amiga, le parecía aburridísima. Pero lo que le contaba su excuñada sí que le llegó a interesar, aunque no supo cuándo el tema de estudios y futuro se desvió tanto porque ahora estaban hablando de sus cuerpos y de cuanto pesaban actualmente ¿tal vez fue porque citó qué si no llegaba a estudiar lo que quería, le interesaba lo de ser entrenadora personal de fitness?

"En serio Darling ¿qué haces para estar así?" Había mirado su cuerpo a veces y era bastante delgado y trabajado, a diferencia del suyo.

"Hago ejercicio, pero bueno es que creo que mi metabolismo es algo acelerado" Siempre había sido delgada desde niña y tampoco es que hiciera dietas o algo, su madre solo le decía que comiera más cosas sanas porque a veces comía algún que otro helado o bollo relleno de chocolate.

"Entonces quiero tener tu metabolismo y estar igual de delgada que tú, tu cuerpo es el que mi madre siempre me dice que debería tener" Quería odiar a la gente que comía y no engordaba mientras que ella hacía bicicleta estática, dietas y nunca se permitía bollos.

"Apple si estás bien, a mí me gustas thicc" A ella le gustaban sus curvas, eran sensuales y sexys, muchas chicas las querrían. Además que ella preferiría estar menos delgada que como estaba ahora.

"¿Me estás llamando gorda?" La rubia le preguntó al escuchar la última palabra.

"Significa que estás buena, que tienes la grasa en los sitios correctos de tu cuerpo" La palabra que había usado no era porque estaba gorda, sino porque su cuerpo era curvilíneo.

Apple comentó mirándola desde arriba que si entonces la estaba diciendo que tenía sobrepeso, dios ella nunca se atrevería a llamarla gorda porque además su excuñada no lo estaba, thicc significaba que era una mujer atractiva no gorda o con sobrepeso. Siguió explicándoselo y diciéndola que su cuerpo estaba muy bien, pero su excuñada no se lo creía. Nunca pensó que la daría una charla sobre autoestima y de las imperfecciones de todos los cuerpos a Apple White, pero pareció que al final consiguió un poco cambiar la perspectiva que tenía de su cuerpo que según ella no era el que quería tener ni tampoco su madre. Después de esa conversación tan motivadora que tuvieron, la instigó a que se metiera al agua que no estaba ya tan fría y porque además quería que se bañaran juntas. Le costó unos minutos, pero al final se acabó haciendo un moño alto para no mojarse el cabello y se metió durante un rato con ella antes de que saliera su madre de la casa para avisarlas que faltaba poquísimo para comer.

En la mesa también se notó la ausencia de Daring, no sabía a qué hora se despertaría, pero no podía evitar que le importara bien poco. Porque cuando hizo acto de presencia, ya todo parecía que tenía que girar en torno a él, como el tener que ir a la feria todos porque él quisiera. Aunque cuando entraron al coche le ofreció el asiento del copiloto a la rubia y ella prefirió que se sentara Dexter ahí para que estuvieran las dos juntas atrás.

"¿Oye Daring, crees que estoy gorda? Darling me ha llamado thicc esta mañana" Pensaba que habían zanjado ese problema ya y que le había quedado claro que no la había llamado gorda, si es que además ella no lo estaba.

"Apple que thicc significa que tienes curvas: buenos senos, culo y muslos" Le volvió a repetir para que le quedara claro.

"Ahh entonces si eres thicc, tienes mucha pechonalidad" La broma del rubio le hizo reírse un poco la verdad, mientras que a su excuñada le pareció algo de mal gusto por la cara que le puso.

"¡Eres tontísimo, Daring!" Contestó con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras volvía a apoyar su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento.

"Acéptalo Apple eres pechugona y Raven culona, no pasa nada, a mí me gustas así" En un extremo había chicas con pecho como Apple, en el otro también había chicas con trasero como Raven y luego había pocas chicas que no estaban en ni en los extremos ni en uno más que otro, se encontraban en el medio, siendo un poco tabla como ella.

Una vez que llegaron, los clásicos sonidos de la feria se empezaron a escuchar aún más fuertes, le entraron recuerdos de aquella vez que fueron con sus padres y con Apple. Como había supuesto, estaban las mismas atracciones de todos los años: el barco vikingo, la olla, las colchonetas elásticas, el tren de la bruja... entre los típicos.

"¡Ay, vamos a los coches de choque por favor!" Pidió al tiempo que agarraba la muñeca de su excuñada para que fueran allí, era su atracción favorita de todas.

"Yo soy malísima Darl" Le afirmó mientras la llevaba hacia donde estaba esa atracción.

"Bueno, entonces móntate conmigo" Contestó sonriente pensando que en verdad se lo comentaba en broma, no existía gente que condujera mal en los coches de choche.

No sabía si sus hermanos también querían montar en esa, bueno en primer lugar dudaba que Dexter quería estar ahí ahora, pero no pusieron objeción y ellos se fueron a comprar las entradas a la taquilla rápidamente mientras ellas se ponían a la cola. Que suerte habían tenido que justo cuando acabaran de venir, se estaban bajando la gente del coche porque ya se estaba terminando la atracción. Fueron los cinco minutos más divertidos de su vida, no había pensado jamás que estaría en la feria de su pueblo montándose en su atracción favorita con Apple al lado. Le hizo mucha gracia los gritos que salían de su boca cuando chocaban contra alguno de sus hermanos o con desconocidos y también fue verdaderamente gracioso cuando la dejo conducir y no pararon de chocarse en ese momento, pensó que se hizo la modesta al decirla que era mala conduciendo, pero era verdad que era pésima.

"Apple, nunca te saques el carnet de conducir por favor" Le aconsejó su gemelo al salir.

"No seas malo Dexter, pero si mejor no te lo saques" La rubia miró indignada a su expareja, tal mal había conducido se preguntaba.

"Propongo que vayamos a una atracción donde Apple no tenga que conducir" Sus hermanos y ella se estaban riendo de su forma tan mala de manejar un volante, pero es que no podía olvidar como se habían quedado en bucle chocándose con un extremo de la pista porque ella no podía girar el volante.

Las risas continuaron durante un buen rato por parte de Daring y ella, se estaba empezando a sentir mala persona, pero no podía evitar recordar tanto su forma de conducir. Por suerte para ellos su excuñada solo les decía que qué malos eran, pero seguía sonriéndoles sin enfadarse. Admitía que no dejaron el tema hasta que les tocó entrar al barco vikingo porque durante toda la cola siguieron riéndose un poco más. Que paciente fue Apple porque si fuera ella ya se hubiera ido al segundo con su gemelo que les estaba esperando afuera porque no quería montarse aquí.

Desde que era pequeña y venía a montarse en la feria con sus padres le había llamado demasiado la atención el barco vikingo y la primera vez que se montó le encantó la sensación de flotar en el aire. Aunque a Apple pareció que no le gustó tanto, parecía que lo pasó mal porque cada vez que subían ella gritaba y se agarraba fuertemente a los barrotes. Tal vez se pasaron con la intensidad de la atracción para decidir montarse con ella aquí o en la jaula en vez de en los asientos porque una vez que bajaron la rubia no tuvo muchas más ganas de más atracciones fuertes. Así que en las siguientes ella se quedó con Dexter mirando porque a ambos no les atraían las sensaciones fuertes. Mientras que como a Daring le encantaban tanto como a ella se montaron juntos por lo menos en dos o tres más juntos antes de que se fueran a comprar algo para comer.

"¿Quieres?" Le preguntó a su excuñada al segundo de pagar su algodón de azúcar.

"No, no me apetece mucho" Denegó su oferta mientras se separaban del puesto ese y se marchaban para dar una vuelta y cotillear los demás puestos que había.

Una parte de ella hubiera preferido seguir montándose en las atracciones, aunque la rubia quería ver mejor qué cosas había para comprar en las casetas de madera y además su hermano mayor no estaba ya con ellas para que se montaran juntos porque se había ido con dos amigas suyas de aquí y el castaño se había marchado a casa andando. Al menos se había montado una vez en los coches de choque y ahora estaría a solas con Apple en la feria, así que fue bien bienvenida ver bisutería con ella que seguramente no era de plata u oro como ponía ahí.

"Me encanta el reloj ese, ay y la pulsera de ahí, y los pendientes esos son preciosos ¿no?" Diría que era la décima vez que escuchaba las mismas palabras, y eso que ese era el cuarto puesto que cotilleaban. Su excuñada era una fanática de las joyas mientras que ella se ponía pendientes y poco más.

"Son monos sí, pero no creo que sean de una gran calidad" Comentó cuando vio que parecía que los iba a comprar, si tantas ganas tenía de comprarse unos pendientes la llevaba mañana a la joyería donde compro el joyero el otro día.

"Tienes razón, pero me parecen tan bonitos" Respondió dándola la razón antes de que se fueran al siguiente puesto.

Eran monos, tanto que si hubieran estado en una tienda como Tous o Swarovski tal vez los hubiera comprado para ella misma, pero estando aquí no se fiaba de la etiqueta Plata de Ley porque luego si no lo eran le causaban una reacción alérgica. Intuyó que Apple pensó con la misma racionalidad que ella y no se llegó a comprar nada en ninguno de los puestos que vieron, aunque hubo un momento que la vio tentadísima a comprarse un joyero. Que encima era más caro y ni tan bonito como el que ella había comprado antes de ayer.

"Los pendientes me gustaban, pero el joyero ese me ha enamorado ¿Tal vez deberíamos volver mañana allí y me lo compró?" Le pareció hermosísimo y además necesitaba comprarse uno ya porque el suyo se había roto.

"No merece la pena, en serio" Respondió para que dejara de estar indecisa sobre que había hecho mal en no comprarlo.

"Bueno, lo que tú digas. Por cierto ¿dónde está Daring?" Estaba empezando a chispear y se estaban resguardando mientras esperaban a su hermano que le había llamado para que se fueran ya de la feria.

Miró su teléfono de nuevo, ni había leído su mensaje ni tenía una perdida suya. Supuso que la respondería dentro de poco, pero no había noticias suyas y ya se querían ir a casa, así que solo se le ocurrió que fueran andando como había hecho su gemelo hace unas horas. Aunque su excuñada era más partidaria de seguir ahí sentada y esperar a que el rubio diera señales de vida, seguramente porque estaba chispeando y sabía que ella odiaba mojarse el pelo con la lluvia.

"Venga Apple, es finales de verano, solo va a chispear y poco más" Afirmó para que dejara de ser negativa con la idea que le había propuesto y se levantara de ahí. La rubia la miró con cara de no muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero se levantó igualmente, sobre todo porque ella ya estaba caminando y alejándose de donde estaban sentadas.

Durante el principio del camino estuvo recalcándola que viera que solo estaban cayendo mini gotas de agua y cuando su excuñada iba a darla la razón por la mitad del camino, empezó a intensificarse. No era fan de andar despacio mientras caían litros y litros de agua sobre ella, pero como se había empapado hasta la ropa interior ya correr serviría de poco pensó. Aunque tuvo que acelerar su paso, porque la rubia sí que estaba corriendo y si no lo hacía al paso que iba la perdería de vista dentro de poco. Seguro que la rubia nunca se había imaginado corriendo bajo la lluvia empapada de los pies a la cabeza, subiendo por una empinada cuesta, estaba empezando a pensar que fijo que la iba a matar por su brillante idea en cuanto llegaran casa y se secara el pelo con el secador.

"¡Dios Apple! ¡¿Estás bien?!" Preguntó al segundo de verla caerse delante de ella, ahora pensaba claramente la mataría en ese instante por hacer caso a su estúpida idea de ir andando.

"Jajajajaja" Odiaba la lluvia definitivamente, pero no sabía por qué, pero caerse en mitad de la lluvia le había causado muchísima gracia.

Corrió rápidamente para estar a su lado y ayudarla a levantarse, se sentía súper culpable porque fue su culpa convencerla de que fueran andando en vez de esperar a que Daring apareciera con el coche. Siempre se le juntaba la mala suerte: que empezara a llover intensamente a mitad del camino, que para llegar a casa de su abuela tuvieran que subir por una colina y ahora que Apple se resbalara.

"Jajajaja" Seguía riéndose en el suelo cuando llegó a su lado, no entendía nada, pero no pudo evitar contagiarse de su risa.

Les estaba dando un ataque de risa en plena lluvia y no podía parar, le estaba doliendo los abdominales de tantas carcajadas, incluso la rubia parecía que estaba llorando de la risa. Le encantó esa visión tan inesperada de Apple riéndose bajo la lluvia mojada de arriba abajo, pero aun así con sus labios perfectamente rojos mientras notaba que la observaba como también se reía con ella, fueron momentos verdaderamente graciosos y dolorosos durante esos intensos minutos. Tuvo que pasar el gigantesco ataque de risa que les dio para que la rubia se levantara del suelo por fin.

"¿Darling qué me has hecho? Odio la lluvia, pero estoy ahora mismo contigo debajo de ella" Mojada 100% y después de haberse caído y reído posteriormente de eso.

Su pregunta de qué la había hecho, la hicieron pensar que si una había hecho algo a la otra, esa fue su excuñada porque en esos tres días había conseguido que volvieran a salir a flote los sentimientos que sentía por ella que habían intentado olvidar durante todo el verano. Su olor en su almohada por la mañana la embriagaba las fosas nasales al despertarse, el reflejo de ellas dos en la misma cama que mostraba el espejo la hizo dormirse con esa imagen en su cabeza y su pintalabios rojo permanente de tonalidad carmín era lo que la hacía tener la mayor duda existencial de su cabeza ¿Si después de besarla seguirían estando tan hermosamente pintados de rojo?

"¿Darling?" Volvió a decir su nombre cuando notó que parecía abstraída y no la había escuchado.

Cuando dijo su nombre mirándola con su mirada azul brillante sobre ella y con lo bella que se veía con gotas cayendo sobre su rostro. Ella le preguntó que qué la había hecho, y hasta ahora nada, pero por primera vez en su vida, tomó la iniciativa de acercarla a ella y con la ayuda de sus manos procedió a mostrarla lo que siempre quería hacerla.

Ya la había besado antes y aunque fue un maravilloso beso, no fue por iniciativa propia ni Apple estaba cien por cien serena, sin alcohol en su cuerpo. Este fue mágico, igual de romántico que siempre había imaginado que sería y como el que estaba soñando esta mañana antes de despertarse. Cerró sus ojos mientras sentía el contacto de sus labios dulces y suaves con los de ella, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la primera y última vez hasta ahora que se habían besado en la fiesta de pijamas de Briar.

"Umm..." Un pequeño sonido salió de la boca de ella al separarse, no sabía si era porque le gustó o no, pero sí sabía que le correspondió al beso y la respuesta a su duda existencial por fin fue resuelta: seguían siendo jodidamente sexys y su pintalabios rojo seguía intacto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR! He tardado como 18 capítulos para que ocurriera un beso de nuevo, pero bueno queda perfecto para celebrar este 14 de febrero ¿verdad?
> 
> *He estado analizandolo y sí me confundí al escribir la edad al principio, si van a ir a 2º de bachillerato tienen que tener 17 años xd.


End file.
